Sink or Swim
by onesweetbell
Summary: Alice and Rosalie bring Bella along on a single's cruise. On her first day, Bella gets seasick and has to pay a visit to Dr. Cullen. From there on, will it be smooth sailing or rough seas? M-rated for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Alice and Rosalie bring Bella along on a single's cruise. On her first day, Bella gets seasick and has to pay a visit to Dr. Cullen. From there on, will it be smooth sailing or rough seas? M-rated for future lemons.**

**A/N: As always, I want to thank my beta, ManiacMotherland. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does. I just get to put everyone on a boat and give Bella sea sickness.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed. "A single's cruise? I'm going home." My friends and their bright ideas, but I doubt they simply forgot to mention this was a single's cruise. They probably did it on purpose.

"Bella, calm down. You're already here, so you are not leaving," my friend Rosalie demanded, as she tipped the cab driver and exited the car. "You know that if we had told you beforehand, you would not have come with us."

"You should have told me anyway. I don't want to do this. It's too soon," I said.

"It's been over a year. It's time to stop being a nun and get out there and mingle," Rosalie stated.

"Come on, Bella. Please don't be angry. We just want you to have some fun. Besides, it's only for four days." That would be my friend Alice. She's the one that came up with this brilliant idea of a summer cruise. She said it would be fun. Some sun and the ocean breeze would do me good, and maybe we could meet some interesting people, she said. She just forgot to mention those interesting people would be single men.

After a half hour or so, they finally convinced me to stay. Reminding me repeatedly that I had already paid for it and couldn't get a refund, we finally climbed aboard.

Greeting us was a woman by the name of Angela. She was the cruise director and seemed very nice. Noticing my bad mood, she said, "Don't worry, if any of the guys get out of hand, we throw them overboard."

"How about you just throw me over now and put me out of my misery?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, it won't be that bad. Come on, let's go put our stuff in our rooms and get back out here so we can join the festivities," Alice said.

"I just want to find a nice piece of ass," Rosalie exclaimed.

As we were walking away, Angela said, "Have a good time, ladies."

When we got to our floor and off the elevator, we were greeted by a couple of men.

"Well, hello ladies. Looking to have some fun?" the big, muscular one with dark hair asked.

"Sure are honey, but not with you," Rosalie told them as we walked by flipping her hair.

I could hear the tall blonde talk to his friend. "Smooth move asshole," he snipped.

"Hey, at least we know what floor they're on. That blonde is hot." The big one said.

Thankfully, I didn't hear the rest because the elevator closed.

We got to our rooms and went in. We had separate rooms which was nice. My luggage was already there, so at least I did not have to go looking for it.

I started to unpack my things. This is going be a great four days. I could have spent my last few weeks of summer making sure I had all my lesson plans in order and getting all my supplies ready, but no.

I can't believe they dragged me here. I didn't want to find anyone. For some reason, I still missed Jake. What the hell? For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. It had been almost a year since we'd broken up.

I'd thought we were happy. We had known each other since high school, when I'd moved back to Forks to live with my dad. Three years ago, after I graduated from college, we became involved. We even talked about marriage, which made my dad happy. I should have known something was wrong the last few months we were together, however. He started hanging out with his friends more. At least that's where he said he was. I just figured he was spending more time with them so he wouldn't feel bad after we got married because he wouldn't see them as much afterwards.

It came as quite a shock to me when one day he came home after work and said he was moving out. I tried to talk with him but all he said was he needed more than a boring school teacher. That he needed excitement and I couldn't give that to him. Boring and mousy is what he said before he stormed out the door.

I sat there on the bed in my cabin reliving that day in my head. I could feel the tears coming. Damn it, why couldn't I just let it go and get over it already? But it really hurt. One day, a few weeks after the break up, I realized that after all time we were together, Jake had never called me beautiful. He always use to say how cute I was, but never that I was beautiful. I know I'm not the most beautiful woman on earth, but I never thought of myself as ugly. But Jake did, and I had convinced myself he was right.

No one will ever want me because I'm ugly and boring, I told myself. Not like my friends, Alice and Rosalie. They were my college roommates and we have been friends ever since then. Alice was just a bundle of energy with lots of personality. And Rose always looked like she just stepped out of a magazine. Both of them just as beautiful on the outside as on the inside.

Just then, the girls came charging into my room through a side door.

"I got us adjoining room. Isn't that great?" Alice exclaimed loudly.

"Wonderful." I retorted. _Great, now they can come in to my room anytime. I'll have to make sure I lock that door._

"Come on. Let's go up on deck and wave goodbye to Seattle." I rolled my eyes and she said, "Don't look at me like that. This is going to be a great vacation. I just know it.

We went back up on deck to watch Seattle fade in to the background. This ship was scheduled to sail the Pacific down the coast and back up. There were no stops, so I was stuck on the dame thing for the next four days_. Oh, joy. Just kill me now._

We had been sitting at a table outside by the bar. After one beer I started to feel a bit sick. I had been on the water before, but that was just a lake and not the ocean.

"I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll go lie down for a while." I told my friends.

"Are you already sea sick?" Rosalie asked. "We have only been out to sea for an hour."

"I think so," I said.

"You should go see the ship's doctor. Maybe they'll have those Dramamine patches or something like that," Alice said.

"Okay. I'll see you later," I got up from my chair and left.

As I walked through the doors to the lobby, those two guys from the elevator where walking out.

"Looking a little green there," the big one laughed.

His friend smacked him on the back of the head. "Oww! Dickhead," the big one screamed.

"What the fuck?"

The blonde friend said while they were walking out, "That wasn't nice to make fun of her."

I smiled at the nice blonde one, but his friend was right. I was a little green and very woozy.

I saw Angela talking to a porter. I waited until she was done and walked over to her.

"Hi Angela."

"Hello… Isabella, right?" she asked.

"Just Bella, please."

"What can I do for you, Bella?"

"Can you direct me the ship's doctor please. I think I'm getting sea sick," I said.

"Wow, that's fast. We haven't been out that long," she stated.

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"Well, okay," she looked at me questioningly. "Just go down that hallway and turn right at the end. Halfway down, you'll find the office. I think the doctor should be in. If not, come back and I'll have him paged."

"Thank you, Angela." I said.

"Hope you feel better. I'd hate for you to be stuck in your room the entire trip."

As I started down the hallway, I thought to myself, maybe that's not such a bad thing, to be stuck in my room. It's not like anyone would be hitting on me. But I still needed something, because feeling like this just sucked.

I had just turned right at the end of the hallway and my stomach lurched. _Oh no_, I thought to myself, _don't get sick_. I continued walking and made it to the doctor's office. I turned the handle and walked in.

I called out, "Hello." My stomach lurched again and I started looking for a trash can. Spotting one in the corner, I ran to it, just in the nick of time.

I don't know how long it took, but after I was done and lifted my head, I heard someone say, "I wasn't sure if you were ever going to stop. I put a chair behind you. Please sit down. Here's a towel."

I reach my arm around to grab the towel, and then felt for the chair and sat down. I really did not want anyone to see me like this right now so I threw the towel over my face.

"Would you like some water?" the voice asked. I just nodded my head.

"Here you go," he said and placed the container in my hand.

I took a swig and swished it around my mouth then spit in out in the trash can. I took another sip and this time swallowed it. I sighed, feeling a little better, but not much.

"So, what can I do for you, besides the towel, trash and water?" the man said.

"I came to see if you had anything for sea sickness. This ocean thing is not agreeing with me, you could say," I confessed.

I heard him chuckle, "Happens to a lot of people. Don't worry I've got just what you need."

At this point, I still hadn't looked at the man who as talking to me. Not that I could see, my eyes where still wet with tears. I did however listen carefully to the sound of his voice and couldn't believe my ears. His voice was exquisite; it sounded like music. I had to see where it was coming from.

I turned my head to see him turned around and reaching into the cabinet above the counter. _Wow, cute ass_, I thought to myself. He was dressed in white, but his pants seemed to hug his butt just right. Great, just my luck, the cute-assed doctor had just seen me puke my guts out. Could this day get any worse?

I answered my own question the second he turned around. Yes it could. Yes, he was hot from the back, but that was nothing could compare to the front.

Holy shit! I had to be dreaming. I was looking at the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His face was like a…. oh, how to describe it. The only thing that I could come up with because of the chiseled jaw was a Greek god. And that hair, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. It was a bronzy color and looked like he just crawled out of bed.

Then I saw his eyes. I just melted. They were the most perfect shade of green, like shiny emeralds. They just drew me in, like I was being hypnotized.

Oh my, he was incredible, and beautiful and hot, all rolled into one. Looking at him made me tingle in places that had not felt anything in a long time.

I thought to myself, _Stop it Bella._ This gorgeous man would not be interested in someone like you, who is plan and boring. He would want someone just a beautiful as him.

And with that, I looked away, embarrassed that I could think this man could want me.

"Are you okay? Are you going to be sick again?" he asked.

"No, no. I just wanna go back to my room and lie down," I said, trying not to look at him again.

"Okay," he said. "First, let's get this patch on you. It should help with the motion sickness. You put it behind your ear. Here let me show you."

I felt the hair on the side of my face being pushed back off my shoulder.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," I said, still not looking at him.

Then I felt it. His finger tip brushed along my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. I guess he felt it because he said, "Sorry, my hands are cold."

I then felt something being pressed behind my ear and a rubbing circular motion across it. I can only assume it was his finger making sure the patch was on securely. But just that light touch from him sent my hormones into overdrive. I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan at his touch, but I think my panty where soaked.

_Oh, hell! Keep it together, girl._

"There, all set," he said. "Now, just go and lie down for a bit. You should feel better in a few hours."

"Okay. Thank you." I said, trying to stand up. I started to feel light-headed and wobbled, almost falling over. But I quickly felt arms wrapping around me, trying to catch me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Maybe you should sit down again."

"Just a bit light-headed." I confessed, making the mistake of looking at his face and eyes. "I'll be fine once I get to my room."

He smiled this crooked little smirk and said, "How about I help you get there? We wouldn't want you falling down, now would we?"

I tried to think of something to say but all that came out was, "Ah, okay." I'm such a lame ass.

"Okay then," he smiled again. I definitely needed to change my undies now.

"Hey Ben!" he called out to someone in the back. "I'm going to escort Miss…. What's your name?"

What's my name? Oh that's right, "Bella, Bella Swan." I hoped that came out clear enough, I was still looking into his eyes.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." As he said that, it looked like his eyes started to shine brighter, if that was possible. "Ben, I will be escorting Miss Swan back to her room. Be back in a bit."

I heard a chuckle from the back room and then the guy named Ben said, "Okay."

He held onto my elbow as we walked out of the office, him holding the door open for me. As soon as we got to the hallway, he put his arm around my waist. I stiffened and looked up at him.

_There's that smile again, damn._

"If you stumble, I'll already have a hold of you so you won't fall," he smirked.

I grinned back, not wanting to breathe on him. Man, I wish I had a mint or something. I knew I had puke breath.

When we made it to the elevator, he asked what floor. I told him, and as soon as we got in, he pressed the number.

I was leaning against the wall, and he was a few feet from me, so I figured it was safe to talk.

"Thank you for helping me. I've never gotten sick from being on the water before," I told him.

"It happens a lot to people. So you've never been on a cruise ship before?" he asked.

"No, but I've gone fishing with my dad on a very small boat." Why don't you just shut up

Bella? I told myself. He doesn't want to know about your life.

He didn't say anything else so I kept quiet.

After we got out of the elevator, his arm was back around my waist. I had to admit it felt nice.

"Well, this is me," I said as soon as we got to my cabin.

He pulled out a small box from his shirt pocket and said, "Here's some more patches. Just read the directions and you should be fine for the rest of the trip."

"Thank you for all your help, Dr… I never caught your name," I said.

"It's Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Edward, Bella." And then he smiled that sexy crooked smile that had me tingling again. "Hope to see you around, Bella." Then he turned and walked away.

I couldn't even bear to watch him walk away. I opened my door and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I decided to take a shower before I laid down.

I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw those green eyes. I was still embarrassed that he saw me getting sick. A part of me hoped I wouldn't run into him again, but a big part of me did.

A/N Tell me what you think, if you want. Remember this is my first story, please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, I want to thank my beta, ManiacMotherland. And my husband for buying me a laptop so I can write and read fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does. I just get to put everyone on a boat and let Edward play doctor with Bella.**

* * *

EPOV

_Bella. Bella. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman_. I thought to myself as I walked away. I hoped to get to see her again, soon. I wanted to go back to her room and take care of her. What am I saying? She'd probably think I was a crazy stalker or something.

I thought back to when I first saw her. I was in the office on the docks next to the check-in line, talking to the captain. He was telling me how grateful he was that I had decided to help out on this cruise. One of the other doctors had been sick.

"You know I don't mind, Aro," I told him. "You and Dad are old friends and I enjoy being out to sea."

"I know, Edward. But you should be enjoying your vacation on the boat and not working," Aro stated.

"Well, at least this way, when my brother gets to be too much, I can always tell him I have to get back to work," I chuckled.

"Yeah, your brother is quite a handful. I still can't believe he talked you into coming on this, of all, cruises."

"Serves me right for betting against him. Plus, now I'll have to endure more blind dates once we get back home. I just wish he stop and give up already."

"Do you actually think he will ever stop?" Aro laughed out loud. He knew my brother all too well.

"I don't think he will stop until I'm a married man, and maybe not even then. You saw how he was when I was still with Tanya," I said and started to laugh.

And that's when I saw her. I looked out the office window and there she was. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

She was surrounded by a tall blonde and a shorter black haired girl. It looked to me that they were having some kind of argument. When I looked at her face, I saw she had the most amazing sparkling brown eyes. She was kind of pale, but her skin had a glow to it. And her hair was flowing down her back in a gorgeous shade of brown. I wanted to run my hands through it.

As Aro and I walked out to the office to get on the ship, I overheard her speak. What a lovely voice she had.

"I don't what to do this. It's too soon," she had said. I wonder what she had meant. I was hoping she would be on my ship. I would have to look around for her.

Then, a few hours after we set sail, I was in the doctor's office helping Ben set things up. He was one of the regular doctors the ship had, so I would be helping him out. He was a really nice guy; I used to work with him back in Seattle. I was pretty familiar with the office and was stocking up on the supplies we would need the most, since I had helped out here before. It's nice to get out of the hospital once in a while.

After loading up the front room with more aspirin and Tylenol--there are quite a few people with hangovers every morning on a singles cruise--I moved the Dramamine patches to the bottom cabinet. Then I walked to the back to where Ben was.

"So you're sure that Marcus doesn't mind the night shift?" I asked him.

"Nah, he says it usually pretty slow, so he spends most of his time reading."

"Well, let me know if you need me to fill in for him as well."

"Edward, you're suppose to be on vacation. Aro told me specifically to not let you work too much."

"I don't mind. Really, you would be doing me a huge favor," I confessed.

"Captain's orders. No hard stuff and only a few hours a day. So really, I will only need you in the mornings until noon. After that, I will only call you if it gets crazy."

"But I'm supposed to be filling in for Alex, so let me pull his weight around here." I didn't want to sound like I was begging but I didn't want to have a lot of free time for my brother to embarrass me and try to hook me up with some girl here.

"Look, Edward. If you repeat this to anyone, I will cut your balls off, but it seems that Aro wants you to have a lot of free time on this cruise. He thinks it's going to be lucky for you. So, because he's the captain, I follow his orders. Kapeesh?"

Just then, the office door opened and I heard a soft angelic voice calling out hello. I turned around to walk out there, and before I reached to front office, I started to hear the distinct sound of someone getting sick. I stopped and went back to grab a towel and figured I might as well grab a water, too.

I went back out and saw a brown-haired woman bent over the trash can. I pulled a chair over behind her. When she sat back, I noticed it was the girl from the docks. I got excited to see her, but quickly remembered she had just gotten sick.

Turns out, she had motion sickness, so I helped her out. I remember when I pushed her hair back. It was so soft, and I had wanted keep running my finger through it. And then I touched her neck when I applied the patch. Her skin was soft as well. I probably rubbed it a little too long but I didn't want to take my hands off her. Then, when I walked her back to her room, I used the excuse that I didn't want her to fall to place my arm around her waist. Part of that was true, but I really just wanted to touch her again.

After I walked back to the doctor's office, there were a few people waiting to be seen. I thought of Bella once more, hoping she would feel better and that I would get to see her again. And then I got back to my work.

**BPOV**

I guess I finally fell asleep, because I when I woke up it was dark in my room. A knocking from the door woke me up.

"Bella, are you awake?" I heard Alice asking.

"Yeah, I'm awake… now," I called out.

Then the door opened and she came bouncing in. She had a huge smile on her face, came over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Of course you can, Alice." I was a bit curious. Most of the time, she just kind of blurts stuff out, not bothering to ask if I want to know.

"I think I found him, Bella."

"Found who, Alice?"

"My one true love!" she gushed. "His name is Jasper and he is just adorable. We talked all afternoon. I met him right after you left. I can't wait to introduce you to him. So hurry up and get ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I was still tired and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"For dinner, of course. We're meeting up with Jasper and Emmett," Alice said.

"Who's Emmett?"

"That's Jasper friend. He's this big guy. You should have seen him hitting on Rose all day. It was hilarious."

"What's hilarious?" asked Rosalie as she walked into my room, looking glamorous as usual. She had curled her long blond hair in soft waves and had a red mini dress on. It was a bit conservative for her, but of course, she could wear a potato sack and still look good.

"Oh, I was just telling Bella about the guys we meet today and how Emmett wouldn't leave you alone," Alice confessed.

"Yeah, he was a pain in my ass. But at least he's hot. So totally fuckable. Did you see when he took his shirt off at the pool? Holy shit! All those dumb-ass skanks ran up to him and he just ate that shit up."

Alice started laughing. "Jealous, Rose?"

"Me? Jealous of those bitches? Puhlleesse! By the time I'm done with him, he won't want anyone else," she stated.

"No doubt," I chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the chit chat. I want to get to the dining room soon, so I can see Jasper. Hurry up Bella," Alice demanded.

"I'm not really hungry. You two go without me," I said.

"Get your ass moving, girly!" Rosalie yelled from the other room. "You're not sitting in here all night by yourself. We didn't bring you here to fuckin' mope."

I didn't want to go, so I turned to Alice to protest, but she had her best pout face on and unfortunately I can never say no to that. The worst part is she knew it too.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'll only end up being a third wheel. Or, in this case, a fifth wheel," I grumbled.

After a quick change into a denim mini and dark blue sweater, thanks to Alice, I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and face. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and applied a small amount of makeup, really just to cover up the circles under my eyes. At least my eyeballs weren't blood-shot anymore.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Alice was ready. She had on this cute little short set outfit that was black. The top was a vest with purple buttons. Just like Alice, cute as a button.

She was sitting on the edge of my bed holding a pair shoes in her hand.

"Here, put these on," she said.

I looked a them carefully and saw the heels. "No way, Alice. I don't feel like falling overboard when I trip in those heels."

"But, Bella, they will look good with your outfit," Alice whined.

"And how will I look when I'm flat on my face or swimming in the ocean?"

I walked over to the closed and pulled out my black books with the two-inch heel. These I could manage tonight. I held them up towards Alice and said, "Do these meet with the Fashion Queen Bitch's approval?"

"Fine. Just trying to help."

_Oh crap, there was that pout again. _

"God, Alice. Please don't do that. How about I wear them tomorrow night? Maybe by then, I'll have my sea legs."

She jumped up with a smile and said, "I'll hold you to that."

"Let's go, bitches!" Rosalie yelled.

As we walked through the main lobby to the dining room, I saw Angela. I went over to tell her thanks.

"Angela, I wanted to thank you for your help earlier today."

"I take it you made it to the doctor's office in time?" she asked.

"Just barely," I confessed.

"Well, I hope the doctor treated you well."

"Yes. He was very nice and helpful." A vision of Edward helping me to my room and his killer smile crossed my mind and I could feel my face getting flushed.

"Yes, he is very nice. And handsome, too," she said.

"He is," I smiled.

"He's also something special, too. That's why I married him." Angela said with a big smile on her face.

What did she just say? Married? "Huh? You're married to the ship's doctor?" I asked her.

"We've been married almost three years. In fact, he got the job right after I got this position so we would be able to spend more time together. Isn't he just so wonderful?" Angela gushed.

I didn't know what to say. Married? She was married to that perfect man I meet today? The one who was flirting with me and touching me? Well, just my neck, but it was still an intimate touch. What the hell? Not so perfect a man if he's married.

"That is nice." I tried to say with a smile. "Well, we were just on our way to dinner, so I'll see you around."

"Have a nice evening. I'm just waiting for my hubby, so I'll see you in there," she told me.

As I walked away, I thought_, Great. Now I'll have to spend all evening watching them_. I knew Edward was too good to be true. I felt bad for Angela. She thinks her husband is so wonderful. She doesn't know he is actually a cheating shithead. I really wanted to go back to my room right then. This was not going to be a good evening at all.

A/N Thanks again for reading. Hopefully your will review also.

Here' a few recs: Just like a woman by maniacmotherland

Rebel child and preacher daughter by imrandomgirl

I would like to thank them because they gave the encouragement to post my own story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my peeps! Sorry it's been a little longer than expected for a new chapter. You know life and what not. Also, my beta has been very busy with her life and unfortunately won't be able to continue as such. Still love her though. So I will be in the market shopping for a new one. If anyone has someone to recommend please let me know.**

**I have decided to go ahead and post this chapter without a beta. Please forgive me for any mistake that I have made and just to let you know there will be some double talk, not a lot but I let it in because I wanted to have both, Edward and Bella's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, SM does. However, I own the desire to confuse the hell out of our favorite couple.**

Swim or sink

Chapter 3

BPOV

I followed Rosalie and Alice into the dining room. Wow, it was huge. Lots of tables set up with crystal glasses and white linins.

I looked up and saw at least a dozen crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, which was way up there. I don't think I had ever been in a room with such a high ceiling.

The best part was the windows. They went completely along one side of the room. The sun was setting and you could see the changing color reflection off the water. It was a breath taking site.

"Bella," I heard Alice whispered a bit loudly. It brought me out of my trance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just looking at the beautiful sunset," I told her.

She looked over at the windows and said, "Wow, look at those colors."

"I see the guys, let's go" Rosalie told us.

_Okay, here we go_. Not really looking forward to being around these couples but I was starting to feeling a bit hungry. Maybe I could eat real fast and leave before things get to bad, really before Angela shows up with Edward, draped on his arm. Not a site I want to see. _Jesus Bella, you act like he was yours to begin with, not so. Just because he was flirting with you doesn't mean anything. Move on._

As we walked over to a very large round table, I saw two guys stand up. I recognized them as the two I saw early today on my way to the infirmary.

"Alice," the tall blonde said pulling her into a hug. After he let her go he turned to me and stuck out his hand. "I'm Jasper. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you, Bella."

I glared at Alice as I shook his hand. What on earth had she said to him about me? "Nice to meet you, too. I hope you don't believe a word of what she said."

We both laughed.

I looked over and saw Rosalie being what looked like mauled by some big guy who reminded me of a bear. Upon further inspection, I noticed he was the one who had commented to me earlier about looking green. But for some other reason he seemed familiar to me, although I couldn't place it.

"Emmett, stop it," Rosalie exclaimed.

He stopped and looked over at me. "Hi Bella. Not looking so green anymore, I see. I'm Emmett, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, too, Emmett. And yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you."

After we all sat down, I noticed a few empty chairs.

"We have few friends joining us tonight, as well," Jasper told me.

The waitress came over and we order drinks. I'm sticking with water tonight. I might be feeling better but I don't want to chance it.

"So, Bella," Jasper started, "Alice tells me your a teacher."

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"Kindergarten, right?" he asked.

"Wow, Jasper, I can't believe you remembered that" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, I have a good memory," he said with a sly smile on his face. He leaned into her and whispered something into her ear. Alice gasped and her face flushed.

"Jasper!" She said, "Hush! I don't want anyone to hear." He must have reminded her of something naughty, because Alice doesn't blush.

"So, Jasper, what is it that you do?" I asked. A part of me was interested to know more about this man that Alice had a thing for, but part of me didn't want to talk about myself. No one really wanted to know about a boring school teacher.

"Well I guess you could say I'm a curator for the civil war area at the museum back home," he told me.

"History buff, huh?"

"I majored in history in college, but the civil war era has held the most interest for me," Jasper confessed.

"So where is back home then?" I asked.

"Seattle," Jasper replied. "Do you live there too, along with Alice?"

Before I could answer, Alice chimed in. "No, Bella here lives in Forks. She doesn't get to Seattle that often. But I think she should come for a weekend soon. Don't you agree, Rosalie?"

I looked over to see Rosalie breaking apart from what looked like a heavy smooch from Emmett. _Why does he look so familiar to me?_

"What?" She asked.

"I was just telling Bella, she needs to come for a visit soon," Alice stated.

"Most defiantly. You need to get out of that one house town more often, Bella," Rosalie agreed. "Don't want you becoming the cat lady, now do we?"

I was going to give her a smart ass response, but before I could I heard that familiar voice from earlier today. I started to tingle again. _Bella, stop it, he's a married man_, I thought to myself.

"Who's the cat lady?" He asked.

"No one," Rosalie laughed out, "Yet." I tried to give her the evil eye but she kept laughing.

"Eddie, glad you could join us," Emmett said. "Haven't seen much of you today. Keeping yourself busy with the ladies?"

EPOV

As I walked up to the table, I had heard someone mentions a cat lady and wondered who that could be. I stopped behind an empty chair right next to a brunette. When I looked over at her, I realized it was Bella and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I was excited to be able to have dinner with her. And secretly hoped that maybe we would be able to get to know one another tonight, there were so many things I wanted to ask her.

"Who's the cat lady?" I asked, wondering what joke I had missed.

The blonde woman sitting by Emmett laughed out, "No one, yet."

Then Emmett called me Eddie, which I hate and made a comment about me being busy with the ladies and I knew I needed to correct him because I did not want Bella to think I was with some kind of ladies man, which was far from the truth.

"Don't call me that, Emme," Edward said. "For your information, I have been working."

I walked around the table to introduced myself and shaking hands with the ladies sitting by Emmett and Jasper. Then I looked over at Bella and smiled. "Bella, nice to see you again. You look much better."

"Uh, yes, thank you," was all she said. I seemed like she didn't want to look at me but she did and I swear I would drown in those brown eyes of hers.

"Oh, you know Bella?" Alice asked me, looking at Bella with a questioning glance.

"Not really. We meet before when she came to the infirmary earlier today," I answered back.

"So that's where you were going in such a hurry?" Emmett chuckled looking at Bella. "Dam Eddie, if I had known how much tail you'd get, I would have become a doctor, too."

"First, Emme, remember who got all the brains in the family," I stated. Since I was still standing by Emmett, I decided to smack him on the back of his head. "Second, I don't see anyone throwing themselves at me, bro." My eyes flickered over to Bella. I hoped she would.

Bella looked away and grabbed her glass and took a drink_. _I silently wondered what she was thinking about.

After I sat down next to her, I got a really good look at her. She was so beautiful, I had to tell her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella," I whispered into her ear.

She said a quick thank you, but did not look at me. _That's funny_, I thought to myself, why_ won't she look at me?_ Maybe she was nervous like I am. I wanted to say something else but wasn't sure. Emmett had just embarrassed me and hoped she didn't think I was some kind of player, because that would be far from the truth. The last girlfriend I had was over six months ago and I wasn't into the occasional hook-up like my brother was.

"So, Bella, tell me something about yourself," I decided to start somewhere, wanting to get to know all about her.

"Why?" Bella snapped, not looking at me. Well that was a bit weird. I wondered if I had done something wrong. I didn't think so, so why did Bella act like that.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you?" I said, not sure if it was a question or statement that came out.

I guess Alice was listening to our conversation, because she spoke up before Bella could.

"Bella's a teacher." Bella looked over at her friend. I couldn't see what kind of look she gave her, but Alice shrugged her shoulder and smiled back.

"What grade do you teach?" Edward asked.

"Kindergarten," Bella answered back.

"Wow, kindergarten. Why, if you don't mind me asking?" I wondered. I was interested in knowing everything about this woman.

"Yes, I do mind," Bella said curtly, looking at me this time.

Her answer stung a bit. "But if you must know, children that age are like sponges, soaking up everything they see and hear. There so full of life and innocents. I like to think I had a part in teaching them to be good people with at least some good moral values."

I was about to say something else to Bella, but she had looked away and was starting a conversation with Jasper. And left me wondering why she was acting so rudely towards me. Maybe this was how she really was. But she had seemed so nice earlier today. I thought to myself, _if this was the real Bella, then I didn't want to anything to do with her._

BPOV

I tried not to look at him when he got to the table; I didn't want to see his face. I couldn't help it. _Oh shit, stop it!_ I thought to myself, _look way damit_! He looked yummy. Black slack and suit jacket, with that dark gray shirt underneath, clinging to his chest. I could feel the arousal start building between my legs. _Bella, stop, you can't look at him like that. He's a married man. Just because he's a cheater doesn't mean you will be his next notch, I_ tried to reason with myself.

Emmett had made some comment about Edward being too busy with the ladies; he hadn't seen much of him. Edward said something about how he was working. Whatever, probably working on his next conquest.

After Edward was introduced to the girls, he looked over at me and said, "Bella, nice to see you again. You look much better."

"Uh, yes, thank you," was all I could say, still trying to look away, but his eyes held me. I knew it was wrong but he just drew me in. Thank goodness Alice spoke, breaking the hold he had on me.

"Oh, you know Bell?" She asked Edward, but looking at me with a questioning glance.

He told her the he had seemed me in the infirmary earlier today.

"So that's where you were going in such a hurry?" Emmett chuckled looking at Bella. "Dam Eddie, if I had known how much tail you'd get, I would have become a doctor, too."

I looked away and took a drink of my water, not wanting to listen to the crap he was saying_._ I wasn't interested in his sexual exploits. Although the way Emmett sounded, he knew Edward cheated on Angela and acted like it was no big deal. He's an asshole, too. I would defiantly have to tell Rose and Alice about this. They wouldn't want to be with guys who condone cheating.

I didn't hear the chair next to me being moved, so I was startled when I heard Edward whisper in my ear that he thought I looked beautiful tonight.

I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. I quickly recovered and said thank you, but did not look at him. Of course he couldn't take the hint I didn't want to talk to him.

"So, Bella, tell me something about yourself," he said.

"Why?" I snapped, still not looking at him. _What the hell_! I thought to myself, I wished he would just go away.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you?" He said, not sure if it was a question or statement that came out.

Alice was listening to our conversation; spoke up before I could say anything else.

"Bella's a teacher." I looked over at Alice and gave her an evil look, trying to convey to keep her mouth shut. Alice shrugged her shoulder and smiled back.

"What grade do you teach?" Edward asked.

"Kindergarten," I answered back.

"Wow, kindergarten. Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes, I do mind," I said curtly. Wasn't going to answer anymore, but unfortunately I looked over at him and saw a hurt look in his eyes. _Jesus Bella, rude much_, I said to myself. I felt bad for being rude, that was not my style. "But if you must know, children that age are like sponges, soaking up everything they see and hear. There so full of life and innocents. I like to think I had a part in teaching them to be good people with at least some good moral values." Hopefully he got the part about moral values, but I doubt it.

Edward was about to say something else to me, but I looked away and started a conversation with Jasper.

"So Jasper, I noticed you seemed to have an accent sometimes, where are you from?" I asked him.

"Actually I am from Texas, but I moved to Seattle when I was 15. I guess the accent really never left," he answered.

Looking over at Emmett, I still had the feeling I knew him from somewhere and decided to just ask him.

"So Emmett, have we ever met before? You seem familiar to me and I can't place it," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie look over at me and had a panicked look on her face. I wondered what that was about.

Emmett started laughing "Well since you're never in Seattle and I would have remembered someone as hot as you, I can honestly say we have never met before. However, you might recognize me from my football days."

"Football? You play football?" I asked him.

"I use to, before if got injured. Played with the Seahawks. Now I'm a coach that the local high school," Emmett told me.

I thought about it for a minute. Now I remembered who he was and got a wicked smile on my face. I glanced over at Rosalie, who still had that panicked look on her face but was also shaking her head no in a slow movement. I gave her a wink and a node. I had remember seen a poster of Emmett in his uniform in Rosalie's bedroom while they were in college. It all made since to me now. But being the good friend that I am, I would not say anything to embarrass my friend. At least not yet, no I would save that bit of information away for a rainy day.

"Ben, Angela! Over here," Emmett shouted over the loud noise of the dining hall.

_Oh no_! I though_. Angela is joining us. Well let's just hope Edward behaves himself and leaves me alone_. I really liked Angela and would hate to see her upset. She had been so helpful to me since meeting her this morning.

I decided to take a quick peek at Edward to get an idea of how he would react to his wife being here. Of course he had a smile on his face but not that sexy smile he had giving me. _Guess he only uses that one on his prey_, I thought to myself.

The boys stood up and greeted Angela and the man called Ben. He wasn't as tall as Edward, with short blond hair and he wore glassed. _Why does that name sound familiar?_ I thought to myself. He was kind of cute in his own way. I wondered if they had invited him to meet me.

After introducing us to Ben, he and Angela sat down between Edward and Emmett. _Well that's weird_, I thought. Why wouldn't Edward switch placed with Ben, if in fact he was here to meet me. I glanced over Edward to see Angela and smiled. She was looking back at me and smiled.

What happened next shocked me even more. Angela had placed her hand in Ben's who had it resting on the table. She intertwined their fingers. I couldn't see Angela's face at this point but the look on Ben's face was anything but innocent.

What the fuck is going on here? I was so confused. Where these people crazy? There Angela sat next to Edward, openly flirting with another man. As I sat back in my seat, I glanced up at Edward. He was looking back at me and had that sexy grin on this face.

_Oh hell no_! I thought. I looked away quickly and grabbed my water. I did not want him to say anything else to me.

EPOV

I sat there listening to the conversation Bella was having with the guys and it left me wondering why in less the five minutes she went from being a bitch back to that nice women I had met. _Maybe she just didn't like me_, I thought to myself. This was going to a long dinner. I wonder if I should just leave, say I had to get back to work.

Then Angela and Ben showed up. After they sat down, I noticed Bella smile over at Angela and thought maybe I would try one more time to be friendly with her. So I looked at her and gave her my best smile.

_Did she just roll her eyes at me_? I thought to myself. What was this girl's problem? I am so outa here.

Before I had a chance to leave, Jasper spoke up. I figured it would be rude to leave right now so I waited.

"So, Ben how you been? You like the new job?" Jasper asked.

"I've been fine, great in fact. The job is working out perfectly," Ben answered back. "Angela and I have so much more time to spend together now."

"Are you two planning on having babies in the near future, then?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, that's rude," Rosalie said.

My brother. Sometimes I wondered if we came from the same family.

"What?" He said looking at her. "Come on, they have been married for what like three or five years now. I want to be Uncle Emmett and who knows when or if Eddie over here will ever have any."

Bella had been taking a sip of her water when Emmett had said this and she started choking and coughing.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her.

But all she could do was cough some more and shake her head.

I grabbed her water back off the table and tried to hold it up to her mouth. "Here, take a sip, it might help."

After a few more sips, Bella had finally stopped coughing.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks," Bella answered me back with a smile on her face. .

_What a beautiful smile she has_, I thought to himself. I was glad she was alright and that I wouldn't have to do the hymlick on her. After a few minutes, she put her hand on my arm and asked if we could go to the lobby to talk. I wondered what she had to say to me. Was she going to tell me that she wasn't interested? With how the evening was going so far, I was sure that's what she would say.

Boy was I surprised by what she had to say.

BPOV

I was sitting there contemplating my accuse to leave. I had had enough of this crazy shit. But then Jasper started talking and I didn't want to seem rude again, so I waited. I was just taking a sip of my water when Emmett mentioned that Angela and Ben where married. I ended up choking. Edward was asking me if I was okay but I couldn't talk only kept coughing. He had picked my glass back up and told me to try to take another sip.

After a few more sips, it seemed to help and I finally stopped coughing. _What had just happened? I thought_ to myself. I tried to figure out all this craziness. Angela's married to Ben and not Edward? What the hell?

"Are you okay now?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks," I answered him back. Looking at him, he had a concerned look on his face and worry in his eyes. So, I smiled to let him know I was fine.

I tried to processing the information I had heard. If in fact it was true, then I had some apologizing to do. I had been so rude to Edward. Would he forgive me? I hoped so because armed with this new information I decided I wanted to know Edward. _I hope it's not too late_, I thought to myself.

"Edward," I said. "Do you think we could go talk in the lobby for a moment?" I placed my hand on his arm, looking up at him, pleading for him to say yes.

Edward looked at me with confusion. Finally he said he would. I think I breathed a sigh of relief.

As we got up, Alice looked over at me. "Where are you going?" She whispered.

"We'll be right back," I told her.

I followed Edward to the lobby and stopped. I looked around to make sure no one else could hear us. I was embarrassed enough without others hearing what I had to say.

Edward looked at me. I wasn't sure where to start, so I just blurted the first thing that I could think of.

"Edward, I just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch to you. And that I was hoping we could just start the night over." I was so hoping he would agree. Even thought I knew deep down he wouldn't want to be with someone like me, I still hoped.

Edward looked at me and seemed to be pondering what I had just said. _Please oh please don't say no,_ I silently pleaded.

He finally spoke. "I accept your apology and I think we could start the evening over."

I started doing a happy dance in my head.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the sudden change in attitude?"

Oh God what do I say? "Let's just say misleading information," Bella told him.

"And what was it?" He asked me.

"It's really embarrassing, don't make me say it."

"Tell me, please," he pleaded.

I just shook my head no.

"Bella," Edward said, placing a finger under my chin and pushed it up so that I would look him in the eyes.

Looking into his eyes, I realized I wouldn't be able to resist this man. "Fine, but please don't laugh, it could happen to anyone."

Edward nodded his head in agreement. But if he did I might just have to beat his ass.

"Well, earlier before I went to the dining room I ran into Angela. She had seen me this afternoon when I was sick and told me where the infirmary was." I began. "So when she saw me tonight, she inquired how I was and if I saw the doctor. Long story short, she told me her husband was the ship's doctor and since you're the only doctor I knew of…." I stopped, not really wanting to finish. I thought he would be able to get the jest of it anyways.

Edward looked at me a bit confused. He was thinking about what I had just said. Then it seemed too dawned on him.

"You thought I was Angela's husband?"

I nodded.

EPOV

After Bella's little confession, I starting thinking back to the entire evening. And I realized what it must have looked like to Bella, thinking I was a married man and here I was trying to hit on her. That explains it all. But since she is admitting she was wrong, maybe I did have a chance with her. And that thought made me happy.

"Now I understand. I can only imagine what you must have thought about me. From your reaction to me earlier, it wasn't very nice," I said.

"No, not really," Bella confessed.

"I guess Angela forgot I was going to be here. She probably assumed that you would see Ben." I stated. I thought for a moment then added, "Okay then. I will have you know, I am not nor have I ever been married."

"Just for the record, neither have I. And thanks for not laughing."

"Shall we go back in and enjoy the rest of our evening?" I asked, deciding to salvage the rest of the night.

With a smile on her face, Bella said, "Yes that would be nice."

Hope this answers the questions i was asked.

I want to give a big thanks to maniacmotherland and imrandom girl. And also to kryssybee and chartwilightmom. Check out their stories, there all great.

Rec's this week: Edward Cullen, Dick for hire by flplmtree95, Summer fling by mysticbutterfly, One Tree by free4851, The Red line by winndsinger,

and the sequal to Closer, California Waiting by teambella23

Please hit the review buttom and leave me some love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 and it wasn't too confusing. This chapter also has both POV's, but I tried not to duplicate too much, just want to show how they're both feeling.**

**I have a new beta now and I'm really excited. Her name is Kryssybee. If you haven't read her stories, step on it, they're great. I sound just like Tony the Tiger.**

**I want to thank you for your reviews and me to your story alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I know, I don't own, she does. But I do own a John Cena shirt I got a Wrestle mania 28 a few weeks ago. Yes, I was there!!!!!**

Swim or sink

Chapter 4

BPOV

The rest of dinner went by nicely. I learned a few things about everyone. Edward and Emmet were brothers and had lived in Seattle their whole lives; Emmett being the oldest by a year at age 28. He had told us of his knee injury that had happened during a game with the Seahawks and how it ended his football career. But he enjoys working with the kids at the high school, he actually gloated that his team was looking real good and was hoping to make it to the championships this year.

It seems Edward was the smart one between the two of them. He told me he finished high school at the age of 16 and then medical school at 24. I'd say he was genius material. He went to medical school in Chicago to finish and he came back to Seattle to complete his residence. He works in the ER, and likes it. Said it keeps him on his toes. His father is the head surgeon at the same hospital. Edward told me he had always wanted to be a doctor, just like his father.

Edward had met Ben, who is a few years old than Edward, when they were in medical school and have been friends ever since. Angela was also from Seattle and had known the Cullen's her whole life. So when Ben came to visit during a school break, he meet Angela and they had been together ever since.

At one point during the night, I was getting curious about this accent that Jasper would spout out sometimes, so I asked him about it.

He had been spending most of the evening worshipping Alice, but took the time to explain a bit about his life. His family had moved to settle from Houston when he was 14. His father was a prominent psychiatrist over there but had a breakdown after a client had killed themselves. Jasper's father felt the blame for it and never really got over it. So they moved to a quieter place and his father started teaching at the College.

He had met Edward and Emmett while in high school and they have been friends ever since.

The girls and I had told them that we had met each other in College and have been the best of friends ever since. We told them that Alice and Rosalie own a boutique in Seattle. Of course, they already knew I was a teacher, thanks to Alice.

After dinner we all decided to go to the lounge for a few drinks. Angela and Ben declined, but they would join us again for dinner tomorrow. We talked about different topics and the activities that were offered here on the ship. After we had a few drinks, I decided I wanted to spend some time with Edward alone. The night had been going so well and he seemed interested in anything I had to say_. God only knows why?_ I thought to myself. This guy was making me feel things I hadn't felt in awhile and not just the tingle in my panties. What the hell, I could at least try. The worst that would happen is he would tell me he's not into me.

"It's getting a bit stuffy in here. I think I'd like to get some fresh air," I stated casually.

Edward looked over at me. "Do you want some company?"

"Sure, that would be nice." I said, trying not to sound too giddy.

We walked in silence on the deck for a bit. At one point Edward had taken my hand in his and I thought of how nice and warm his hand felt.

Edward finally broke the silence. "So, Bella, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, I know you're beautiful and you're a kindergarten teacher, but what else is there that makes you, you? Where are you from?"

"Let's see. I use to live in Phoenix with my mom and step dad. Then I moved to Forks to live with my father when I was 16." I told him, also thinking how he had called me beautiful. It made my heart ache because I wasn't sure if he really meant it.

"Why did you move?"

"Phil, that's my step-father, had become a batting coach after he retired from playing. He and my mom decided to travel to different ball clubs so he could help other players." For some reason I felt comfortable talking to Edward about my life.

"Did you want to move to Forks?" Edward asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well, honestly, at first I was a mad. But then after I thought about it, I figured it would be a good idea. I basically had been taking care of myself for years anyways, so I wouldn't be a problem for Charlie, that's my dad. I stayed out of his way and out of trouble and he and I got along just fine."

"So you don't have a good relationship with either of your parents?" He asked me.

"Well, it wasn't like they didn't love me. They were there for me when I needed something. I just don't think they really knew how to take care of a child. It's okay, now. We have an amicable relationship, it works. I'm not upset; things were the way they were." I couldn't believe I was telling this man my history. I was never this forthcoming with anyone I hadn't known for awhile. But there was something about Edward that made me want to tell him everything.

"So, Edward, you never did tell me how you ended up here on the cruise." I inquired.

He chuckled a bit, "Well, that's a funny story."

"I'm listening." I looked up at him to show him I was interested in his story.

"One word. Emmett. He bet me during a game of cards one night. I lost."

"So you didn't want to come?" I asked him.

"No, but a bet is a bet"

"Well, how did you end up working here then?" I was getting a bit confused.

"My father is good friends with the captain, Aro. In the past he had called me to see if I would like to fill in sometimes and since I like being out on the ocean I told him I would." He said. "So a few days before this cruise he found out I was going to be on it and he called me to see if I wouldn't mind filling in for one of the other doctors who was sick. And that's it, no big secret."

We walked around for a bit more just talking and getting to know each other. I started to shiver so Edward put his arm around my shoulder, it felt real nice. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Maybe we should head back in. It's a bit chilly out here."

We headed back in and ended up at my cabin. I was a little disappointed, not wanting the night to end yet.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't think I was being too forward.

Edward smiled. "I would like that very much."

When we entered my room, I was feeling a bit nervous. "Would you like something to drink? I have water and soda."

"Water is fine, thank you."

I walked over to the little fridge that was in my room and pulled out two waters, then handed one to Edward and sat down on the bed. I motioned for him to join me.

Before we had a chance to start talking, there was a loud bang from next door. I looked over at Edward with a puzzled look. Then we heard the voices.

"Owe, Rose. What the fuck?"

"Don't be such a pussy, Emmett."

"I'm not a pussy; just don't be so rough, please."

"Shut up and take those pants off, now."

We just looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, um, that's weird." He said.

My face was bright red at this point, a bit embarrassed about my friend. "Rose is a little feisty sometimes. I remember in College there were nights when Alice and I had to leave our apartment because she got so loud."

Just then Edwards phone when off. He looked at the message. "I need to go, there's some kind of emergency."

I walked him to the door. "I had a nice time tonight."

"So did I. Can we meet for lunch tomorrow, after my shift? I would really like to see you again."

"Yes, me too." I told him.

As he walked away, I thought to myself how nice Edward was. I know I had some major hang-ups right now, but maybe he might be just what I needed to help get over them. At least I hoped. I closed the door and put my pajamas on and crawled into bed, hopefully I would have nice dreams of a certain green eyed man.

*********

EPOV

The rest of dinner went on without further incidents. We all shared a part of our own histories with everyone. The girls had told us how they had met in College. Alice and Rosalie live Seattle, so I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will be seeing them again once we get back home. Bella didn't mention where she was from, I made a mental note to ask her later.

After dinner we all decided to go to the lounge for a few drinks. Angela and Ben decline and said they would see us tomorrow. After a few drinks I wanted to spend some time alone with Bella. Before I got a chance to say something to her, she mentioned about getting some air. I asked her if she wanted some company and was doing mental fist pumps when she said yes.

We walked in silence on the deck for a bit, I wasn't sure what to say at that moment. I did however take her hand in mine. Her hands were small compared to mine but I thought that they felt just right in my hand.

I finally had the courage to ask her about herself. "So, Bella, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I was enjoying just being with her alone and wanted to know more about her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, I know you're beautiful and you're a kindergarten teacher, but what else is there that makes you, you? Where are you from?" I noticed that she kind of flinched a little when I called her beautiful and realized that it wasn't the first time tonight she had done that. I wondered if she didn't think that she was.

"I use to live in Phoenix with my mom and step dad. Then I move to Forks to live with my father when I was 16." She told me.

"Why did you move?" I wanted to know why she moved.

She told me how her step father use to play professional ball and how he had decided to become a batting coach after he retired, deciding to travel so he could help other professional players. Her mom went with him.

"Did you want to move to Forks?" I asked her. It seemed to me that her mother was only concerned with what she wanted and not her daughter. It made me upset and I wasn't sure why. I didn't know Bella but I felt protective of her for some reason.

She said that she hadn't at first but then decided it would work for her because she basically had been taking care of herself for years anyways, and didn't think she would be problem for her father, Charlie.

I wondered if she had a bad relationship with her parents so I asked her. She said that they loved her and were there if she needed them. Giving the excuse that they didn't know how to take care of a child. I thought that that was very selfish of her parents. When you have a child, you're supposed to put their needs before your own, but I didn't say that to her.

Then she proceeded to ask me how I came to be here on this cruise. I thought she would find the story funny, so I told her about the card game with Emmett and the bet. When she asked me why I was working then, I told her how my father was friends with Aro and how sometimes he would call me to fill in.

We walked around for a bit more just talking. When Bella started to shiver, I put my arm around her shoulders. When she smiled up at me, I smiled back. She really did have such a great smile and the most perfect lips. I wanted to kiss her right then but decided against it. I did not want her to think I was a perv or something. I figured it was getting too cold out here so I suggested we go back inside.

We ended up back at Bella's cabin. I did not want to leave her yet so I was very happy when she asked if I wanted to join her in her room. She got us some water and we were sitting on her bed. It was nice being that close to her. But before we could continue our conversation, we heard Emmett and Rosalie in the next room. They were being very loud and I could tell Bella was getting uncomfortable. We looked at each other and started to laugh from the embarrassment that we were both feeling. She mentioned that this was the norm for Rosalie.

My phone then went off. There was some kind of emergency and my help was needed. _What the hell_! I thought to myself.

I asked Bella if we could meet for lunch the next day and she agreed. I was a little sad to leave her tonight but I would see her tomorrow.

After I had left Bella's room, I ran into Jasper and Alice when they were coming out of her room.

"Hey, Edward. How's it going?" Jasper asked me.

"It was fine until I got a message saying I was needed in the infirmary." I stated.

"Did you just leave Bella?" Alice inquired.

"Yes."

"How was she?" Alice glared at me.

_What the hell was that all about_? I thought to myself. "She was fine when I left her. In fact we had a nice time tonight. Is there a problem?"

Alice looked over at Jasper. "Just be careful with her. She's going through some stuff and we would hate for her to be taken advantage of."

"Taken advantage of? What are you talking about, Alice?" Okay, now I was starting to get defensive. I had only met the girl this morning and was getting to know her, so I couldn't figure out why Alice was giving me shit.

"Look Edward, Alice doesn't mean anything by it. She's just concerned about Bella." Japer stated. "Alice, Edward is a good guy; you don't need to worry about him hurting her."

"Thanks, Jasper, I think," not really sure what to make of this. "Alice, I'm not really sure where you're going with this, but let me tell you something. From what I know of Bella, I like her and would like to spend more time getting to know her better. I don't plan on doing anything that would hurt her, at least not intentionally. Now if you don't mind I have to go."

I left them to go to the infirmary, still a bit pissed at Alice. Why the hell would she say something like that to me? Shit, I just met her friend. I guessed she was just being protective of Bella, but it's not like I was planning on hurting her. Hell, for whatever reason I wanted to protect her. Bella was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. Plus she was intelligent and easy to talk to, not like some of the women I had been with. Right now I only knew I wanted to spend more time with her.

When I got to the infirmary, I saw Alex and about 5 other men in there. Turns out one of the guys was trying to impress some girl and jumped down a flight of stairs. Only to end up breaking his leg.

A few hours and one cast later, I sent the guys on their way. I was just leaving the office when Ben showed up.

"Hey, Edward. Thanks for helping Alex tonight. Angela and I were, uh, well, busy." Ben said shyly.

I laughed at him. "No problem, that's why I'm here."

"So, what was going on at dinner tonight? I wanted to ask you earlier. You seemed a bit upset when Ang and I got there." Ben wondered.

I thought back to what happened with Bella and chuckled. "Just a misunderstanding. I guess Angela forgot I was helping out this trip."

Ben got a curious look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"It's kind of funny. Remember this morning just after we left port and there was a young lady that came in sick?"

"Yeah, I think so. She was sea sick and you took her back to her room, right?" Ben raised his eyebrows at me.

"It's not like that. It was Bella that came in."

"Oh. Did you try to put the moves on her then and she turned you down?" Ben laughed.

"No. So anyway, before Bella got here she ran into Angela in the lobby to inquire where the doctor's office was. Of course Angela told her where to go."

"Okay, so what's so funny about that? Ang was just doing her job." Ben was getting a bit defensive.

"Hold on there, no offence to your wife, buddy. The funny part, if you want to call it that, was when Bella met up again with Angela before dinner. Seems she figured Bella had seen you when she came here and proceeded to tell Bella all about how wonderful her husband was."

Ben interrupted me, "I am wonderful."

"Can I finish?" Ben nodded his head. "So, Bella thought Angela was talking about me." I chuckled a bit.

Ben thought about it for a bit. "Oh, my Lord! That's too funny. I mean not really, but it is. That explains the death glares you were getting when Ang and I first got to dinner. So what happened?"

"I guess after Emmett went on his rant, Bella put two and two together. That's when we left for a bit. She apologized and told me what happened." I told him. "We ended up having a good laugh and then had a nice evening together. We also have plans for lunch tomorrow."

"Well, it looks like things didn't turn out so bad. I'll have to let Ang know. I'm sure she will want to say something to Bella." Ben looked down at his watch. "It's pretty late and things are fine here, so why don't you take off and I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't have to tell me twice. See ya," I said and left. I was tired and wanted to get to my room and sleep.

On the way back to my cabin, I passed the glass doors leading out to the deck on the side of the ship. I happened to glance out and saw someone standing out there. Upon further inspection, I realized it was Bella. I wondered what she was doing out there in the middle of the night.

I pushed open the doors and called out to her. "Bella!"

She turned around to see me standing by the door. She looked like a vision standing there in the moonlight.

"Hi, Edward. What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I was on my way back to my cabin for the night and I saw you standing out here. Is everything alright?" I asked her.

She got a disgusted look on her face and rolled her eyes. "Well, I was woken up by a very inconsiderate friend and her guest. I could not go back to sleep because they were, well you heard them earlier. So I thought I would come out here and wait it out."

As she was telling me this, I started walking towards her. I happened to glance at what she was wearing. Cute pajamas. As I was following her body up to her face my eyes fell upon her chest. _Holy fuck_, I said to myself. I'm guess she was affected by the cold weather because her nipples where sticking out and pressing against her night shirt.

I hoped she didn't notice me ogling her chest but when I looked up her face, I knew I had been caught looking at her chest. "Sorry," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I guess its a little cold out here. I forgot my jacket," she confessed.

So I put my arm around her to warm her up. I stood there looking at her and it put a smile on my face. I was amazed at how beautiful she looked out here in the moonlight.

Bella looked up at me. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look with the moonlight shining down on you," I confessed.

Bella scrunched up her face a bit and turned away from me.

"Why do you do that?" She had turned from me again and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Do what?" Bella asked me.

I wanted to get to the bottom of this. Bella was beautiful but she acted like it bothered her for anyone to mention it. "Every time I tell you how beautiful you look, you get a strange look on your face and turn away from me. Why?"

"Because, I'm not. So please stop lying to me."

"Bella, I'm not lying to you when I say you're beautiful. You don't see yourself very clearly." I wondered if anyone had ever told her how beautiful she actually was. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Bella looked away again. "No. Why would they?"

I placed both of my hands on each side of her face and pulled it up so I could look into her eyes. I needed to let her know I was serious. "Bella, honestly you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You must have been with a bunch of fools who never appreciated you. I promise to tell you every day that we spend together, several times in fact, that you are beautiful."

She starting biting her bottom lip and I wondered if it was a nervous habit.

I took my thumb and traced her lip, pulling it out of her teeth. "You have such perfect lips. Can I kiss you?" I wasn't sure where that came from, but seeing her biting her lip started to turn me on and I wanted nothing more than at that moment to put my lips on hers.

She looked into my eyes and whispered, "Yes."

BPOV

I had been standing outside on the deck for awhile now. I was woken up by the sounds of Rosalie and Emmett again. They were so loud and I could not go back to sleep, so I decided to come outside to get some fresh air and wait them out. I was starting to get a bit cold because I forgot my jacket and was only standing out there in my thin sleep shirt and pants. I was just getting ready to head back in when I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Edward standing there by the doors.

I said hi to him and asked him what he was doing. He had said he was on his way back to his cabin and saw me standing outside and wanted to know why. I rolled my eyes and told him that Rose and Emmett had awakened me and I came out here and wait it out.

Edward had started walking towards me and I noticed he wasn't looking at my face anymore, but lower. So I followed his gaze and realized where he was looking, noticing the effect the cold air was having on me. _Oh shit_, I thought, _turkeys done, _and I quickly crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward looked up at my face, and knew he had been caught. He apologized and I told him I had forgotten my jacket. He proceeded to place his arm around me and then just stared at me. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look with the moonlight shining down on you," he confessed.

I turned away from him. There he goes again; I wished he wouldn't say things that were not true. He asked me why I did that, why I turn away from him every time he calls me beautiful

I wasn't sure what to say, so I decided to be honest with him. "Because, I'm not. So please stop lying to me."

"Bella, I'm not lying to you when I say you're beautiful. You don't see yourself very clearly. Has anyone ever told you that you were?"

I looked away again; a bit embarrassed that he would be saying this to me when it was clearly not true. "No. Why would they?"

Edward placed both of his hand on each side of my face and pulled it up so he could look into my eyes. "Bella, honestly you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You must have been with a bunch of fools who never appreciated you. I promise to tell you every day that we spend together, several times in fact, that you are beautiful."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Did Edward really believe what he was saying? I so wanted to believe him badly, but just wasn't sure. I started to get a bit overwhelmed with his outburst and started biting my bottom lip nervously.

Edward took his thumb and traced my lip, pulling it out of my teeth. "You have such perfect lips. Can I kiss you?"

I felt a little shocked that he asked me, but right then I wanted him to. "Yes."

Edward bent closer to my face, so I slowly raised myself up on my toes to meet him half way. I closed my eyes and just waited to feel his lips on mine. When they met it was as if the whole world stood still, and I was left just feeling the softness of his lips. Oh how soft they were.

It was a soft simple kiss that didn't last nearly long enough, but it was also powerful. It left us both breathless, and me longing for more. When he pulled back, we looked into each other's eyes. I smiled up at him and just when Edward started to kiss me again, I started to shiver. I wasn't sure if it was the cold or the kiss, but he pulled back. _Great timing girl_, I thought to myself.

"Sorry, I'm starting to get really cold now." I confessed, sounding a bit disappointed. "As much as I would like to kiss you again, I think I should get back inside."

"Another time, perhaps," Edward smirked and smiled that crooked little smile of his that sent the butterflies fluttering away in my stomach. "Let's get you warmed up. Promise me next time you decide to stand out here at night, you don't forget your jacket."

I just smiled back at him and laughed, "No problem." _Maybe next time you'll be here with me to keep me warm,_ I thought to myself.

After walking back to my room, we stood there looking like we weren't sure what to do next.

"Um, well I guess I should be going then." Edward finally said.

I did not want him to leave but was not feeling confident enough to invite him in again. "Okay. So, are we still on for tomorrow?" _Please say yes_, I begged silently.

"Most definitely. I will find you when I get off and we can spend the rest of the day together. How does that sound?" Edward seemed to be getting excited.

I smiled and said, "It's a date. Goodnight Edward. Until tomorrow." I opened the door and turned around to see him once more before I went inside my cabin.

Edward reached his hand up and cupped my cheek and then kissed me. Even though it was short, it managed to curl my toes.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams." And he turned and walked away.

I watched him walk away. "Nice ass," I said, trying not to be too loud.

"Thanks," I heard him say. _Oh shit, guess I said that a little too loud_. I laughed to myself.

After climbing into my bed, I closed my eyes and starting thinking about the talk I had with Edward and how he told me that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. I wished so bad that he meant it. _Girl, will you just give him a chance? Not every guy is an ass like Jake,_ I told myself. Maybe this cruise wouldn't be as bad as I thought; just maybe Edward was the guy to help me finally get over Jake and his crap. And just like that, I decided I would give him a chance.

EPOV

As I bent closer to her face, so she slowly raised up on her toes to meet me half way. I closed my eyes and when my lips met hers and I felt like I was in heaven. Her lips were so soft. It was a soft simple kiss that didn't last nearly long enough for me, but it was also powerful. It left us both breathless, and me longing for more. When I pulled back, I looked into her eyes. She had the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen. She smiled up at me, and I went in for another kiss. Just then she started to shiver. I figured she was still cold, so I pulled back.

She said she wanted to kiss me again but was getting cold and wanted to go back inside. I was a little disappointed.

"Another time, perhaps," I smirked and smiled. "Let's get you warmed up. Promise me next time you decide to stand out here at night, you don't forget your jacket."

I walked her back to her cabin. I wanted to go in with her but I was tired.

"Um, well I guess I should be going then." I said. She asked me if we were still meeting tomorrow. I told her I would find her after I got off of work and that we could spend the day together. I was glad she wanted to see me again.

She opened her door and turned around to say goodnight. I took the opportunity and placed my hand of her cheek and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams." I said before I turned and walked away. I would definitely be having sweet dreams of Bella. I felt a silly grin emerge on my face, _what the fuck Eddie, you're such a pussy._ I laughed to myself.

I was a few doors down from Bella's when I heard her say, "Nice ass."

"Thanks," I said. I was all excited that she was checking out my ass and liked it.

When I got to my cabin, I changed for bed and climbed in. It had been a long day. As I was trying to drift off to sleep, an image of Bella popped into my head. I smiled; I couldn't wait to see her again.

**A/N's**

**Got a question for you all, should I give a more detailed description of stuff? I know lots of stories do include descrips of the littlest things but that not me. If I feel that is pertinent to the story line I will, I don't feel I need to say the ship is white with little windows, we all know what a cruise ship looks like.**

**However because it is my story, I have made the girls rooms adjoining, I real life I think there are only 2 that can be adjoined. Like I said my story. So If I want to have people bunji jumping off the side of the ship I will, but that won't happen because that shit scares me. I can promise you this; there will not be any porkers in Speedos floating around.**

**Rec's for the week:**

**Maybe im falling for you by coldplaywhore and flightlessbird11**

**For the love of Alice by isannah**

**Maniacmotherland has a new story, very different, called Blood in the sky**

**Until next time, be safe, love life, and don't except any wooden nickels.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter and your advice. **

**Thanks to my beta, Kryssybee.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, S.M. does. Tried to think of something witty to say here but my mind is having a meltdown because my daughter won't stop with the questions.**

Sink or Swim

Chapter 5

"_Bella, what the hell are you doing here? I told you I didn't want you anymore."_

_Jake? Where the hell was I and why was he here? I looked around and I seemed to be standing in his living room._

"_I asked you a question. What are you doing here? I dumped you because you're ugly. Go away." Said Jake._

"_I... I don't know how I got here." I said. "How did I get here? I don't want to be here with you."_

_Just then the front door flew open and Edward came through wearing his doctor scrubs. He ran over to me._

"_Bella my love, what are you doing here? I have been looking for you for so long, beautiful."_

"_Beautiful? Who you calling beautiful? There's no one here that fits that description," Jake said._

_Edward looked over at him and shook his finger, "You're wrong. This here is the most beautiful woman in the world and I love her." Edward had wrapped his arms around me._

"_Oh, Edward," I said looking up at his gorgeous green eyes. "Take me away from this evil man. I want to be with you forever."_

"_Come my love, let me carry you and we'll leave this place." Edward picked me up in his arms and we flew out the door._

_We were flying in the air and Edward was now dressed like superman. My heart soared._

"_Oh Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked him._

"_I am taking you somewhere safe where that evil man will never bother you again. I will protect you from all evil, my beautiful love." He told me and then he kissed me. This was not just any ordinary kiss; it was the best kiss of all kisses. _

"_Oh, Edward." I gushed._

"_Oh, Bella."_

"_Edward"_

"_Bella?" _

_Why the hell was Alice holding me? "Edward, where are you?"_

"_Bella, wake the fuck up!" Alice screamed at me. _

I was startled out of my dream and when I opened my eyes Alice was staring at me with her face a few inches away.

"What the hell, Alice?"

"Wake up, Bella."

"I am, but get out of my face."

"Well, it looks like someone was having a dirty dream," Alice snickered, wiggling her eyebrows. "Want to tell me about it?"

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?" I was still waking up and had no idea what she was talking about.

"You where just moaning Edwards' name. Must have been some dream. I've been sitting here for the past five minutes listening."

I looked up at Alice. "You've been sitting here listing to me? You perv."

"Hold up there girly, I'm not the one having hot nasty dreams of lover boy," she laughed and pointed to herself. "No deary that would be you."

She got up off the bed and started dancing around. "Oh Edward, Oh Edward my love. Take me away. I love you, Edward."

Rosalie came walking in the room and stood there watching Alice, "What the fuck are you doing Alice?"

Alice kept dancing. "I'm pretending to be dream Bella. Oh Edward, Edward I love you, you big sexy piece of hot man meat." Then she fell onto the floor laughing.

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me?" Rosalie looked over at me.

I threw the covers off of me and got up out of bed. "I don't know what she's talking about." I stood there looking at Alice still laughing on the floor.

"Oh, our little Bella here was having naughty dreams about her new boy toy," Alice said finally getting up from the floor.

"I don't know what the fuck she's talking about. I woke up to Alice screaming in my face," I crossed my arms over my chest; I was starting to get upset. "That little perv was watching me sleep. I have no idea where she's coming up with this crap." Okay, so maybe that wasn't the truth, but I didn't want them to know I knew I had a dream about Edward. That was my business.

"Whatever," Rosalie said waving her hand in the air. She came over to sit down on my bed and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit by me Bella. Tell me what happened with you and Edward last night. Did you get any?"

I looked at her with a stunned look on my face. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Bella, I want details. I saw you two leaving early. Where did you go?"

I was getting a little uncomfortable with this line of questioning. I know these two are my best friends but I was just not comfortable discussing these kinds of things. "Geez, we went for a walk around the boat. That's it."

"Right, I heard you to in the hall around 3am. What where you doing then, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Really Bella, you spent the night with him?" Alice looked like she was ready to burst out of her skin. "I knew it."

"Knew what, Alice?"

"That you and Edward would hit it off. I saw how he was looking at you all night. That boy has got it bad. Little Miss Bella is back in business."

"Alice, I don't know where you come up with this shit. Yes, Edward is a nice guy and he was a perfect gentleman," I had had enough so I decided to come clean. "No, I didn't have sex with him, we talked. And even if I wanted to, there was no way that was going to happen because someone decided to be extremely loud with their sexcapades last night." I glared at Rosalie.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Can't help it if I'm a screamer."

"You're not the only one. Maybe next time you can go to his cabin. I don't like to be woken up in the middle of the night."

"You and Emmett?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Who else, dumb ass? By the way, aren't those the same clothes you had on last night?" Rosalie looked curiously at Alice and I followed suit. I hadn't realized before, but Rose was right.

"And just where have you been Miss Thing?" I asked Alice.

She turned to leave but Rosalie jumped up off the bed and grabbed her. "Dish deary. You can't question us without giving some answers yourself."

Alice tried to break away from Rosalie's hold. "Fine, I spent the night with Jasper. Yes, it was wonderful. No we didn't have sex either, if you must know."

Rosalie finally let go of her and sat back down on the bed. She got that serious look on her face. "So, Bella, how are you feeling this morning?"

"What do you mean? Aside from the lack of sleep, I'm fine." What was she getting at?

"Well, I was worried about you yesterday, and not just because you were sick. I felt a little bad that we brought you here under false pretenses. I just want you to be happy again and have some fun. You've been depressed for way too long."

I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "I know I haven't been a great friend to either of you lately. I'm sorry about that. I will try to make it up to the both of you."

Alice came and sat down on the bed next to me and grabbed my other hand. "Bella, we understand you were going through a difficult time. And we forgive you. But you have got to snap out of it. Jacob Black was just a stupid jackass who never appreciated you. That's not your fault. You need to get that through that thick skull of yours."

"You're better than that and way too good for the likes of him. It's his loss," Rosalie stated. "It's time you realize just what you are again and that is a beautiful, intelligent, and loving woman. You also need open up again and have some fun. Because this, what you have become, it's not you."

I couldn't look at either of them, because deep down I knew what they were saying was true. But how do I start living again? I was scared, what if I was rejected again.

"You know, it could be a good thing that you met Edward. I talked with him last night and he seems to like you." Alice confessed.

I looked up at her. Oh no, what did she tell him? "Alice, please tell me you didn't say anything about Jake or what I have been going through." I really hoped she didn't tell him how Jake didn't want me anymore because I was ugly.

"No honey. It's not for me to tell. I just told him you were going through some issues and he better not hurt you."

"Alice!"

"No Bella, it's okay. I have a good feeling about this. Trust me. Give the guy a chance. You never know unless you try."

I remembered what I had told myself last night. Edward did seem like he was interested in me and that kiss was just amazing. Could I open myself up to him? It's just for a few days, I could try to forget and just have some fun, right?

"Okay, I will try. Just please don't push me. Know that I won't be magically changed overnight but I will try. Okay?"

"That's all we ask for," Rosalie said. "By the way, don't think I didn't notice the shit that was going on between you and Edward at the start of dinner last night. What was that about? You seemed to be pissed."

_Oh no, here we go again_, I thought to myself, _better come clean before they hear it from someone else. _ "It was just a misunderstanding. I'm a little embarrassed actually."

Both Rosalie and Alice looked at me with confused looks on their faces, so I continued.

"Yesterday after I got sick I ran into Angela and she told me where the infirmary was. Later before dinner we saw her again, remember?" They both nodded. "After you two left she asked how I was and if I saw the doctor. Long story short, she mentioned the doctor was her husband, thinking I saw Ben. But I saw Edward and silly me, I thought he was her husband."

"But he's not, Ben is," Alice declared.

"I know that now, but I didn't then."

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well, you saw what happened. I was mad because he kept trying to flirt with me and then when Ben and Angela showed up and everything that Emmett said, it finally made sense. So when I pulled Edward out to the lobby, I told him and apologized. That's it. No big secret."

Rosalie looked at me with a perplexed look and after a few minutes she said, "Well, okay then. Looks like you worked everything out then. Now can we please get dressed and go get something to eat? I'm starving." Rosalie demanded.

"I'm sure you are after last night's activities," I laughed.

"What can I say, that man has a ferocious appetite in bed also."

Just then I remembered who Emmett was and decided to have a little fun with her. "So Rosy, did you tell Emmett about your poster?"

She was just about to walk through the door to her room when I said that and whipped around so fast I thought she would break her neck. "Oh God, Bella, you can't say anything about that. I would just die of embarrassment if he found out."

"Rosalie Hale dying of embarrassment? Well I never thought I would see the day."

"Look, I probably won't see him after this cruise so let me enjoy this time with him. It's been my dream forever, you know this. Please don't fuck it up. I will never ask you for another favor as long as I live."

"Rose, dear, I won't say anything, I promise. But don't forget you owe me for this one." I teased.

"And what about you, Alice? I don't want you telling Jasper anything in the throes of passion." Rose stated seriously.

"Hello, you seem to be the only one in the throes of passion here. But I'll try not to say anything." Alice said and walked out of my room. Somehow I didn't believe her.

Rosalie followed her. "Fifteen minutes, Swan. Hurry up."

I hurried to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

After we were ready, almost an hour later, thanks to Alice, we headed out to get some food.

As we were walking thru the lobby I saw Angela. She waved me over.

"Bella, hi can I talk to you for a second?" She asked me.

"Hi Angela, how are you today?" I said, wondering what she wanted to say. "Hey Alice, Rose. I'll catch up with you outside." The both said okay and took off.

"I'm fine, thank you. Listen I wanted to apologize to you for any confusion I might have caused. Last night, Ben told me about a conversation he had with Edward. It slipped my mind that he was working this cruise. When you needed to go to the infirmary, I just assumed it was Ben you saw."

"Don't worry its fine. I assumed you meant Edward when you talked about your husband. And well, you know what they say about assuming. Big ass right here." I held my hands up pointing my thumbs at myself.

Angela laughed and said, "That would include me also."

We laughed at ourselves for a little while longer. "So it looks like things worked out. You and Edward seemed to be getting along well last night."

"Yes, after I apologized to him. We did end up having a good evening. He's very nice." I confessed.

"That he is. Also not bad to look at either." Angela raised her eyebrows.

"Angela, you're a married woman."

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't look." She stated. "Anyways, he really is a nice guy. I know we just meet, but I got a feeling about you. I think you two would be good together."

"Angela, I like you too. But as for Edward, I just met him yesterday. Yes he's growing on me but this is just a 4 day cruise, you can't really get to know someone in that short of a time."

"We'll see. Like I said I've got a good feeling about this."

"What are you a psychic?" I joked with her. I seemed to recall Alice saying the same thing. What was it with these girls?

Angela put her finger to her chin. "Hum, maybe. Just go have fun and see what happens. Now get out of here, I have work to do."

"Yes, mam," I gave her a salute and turned around to meet the girls outside for breakfast.

When I got out to the patio, I saw the girls sitting with Jasper and Emmett. So I walked over to join them. I noticed that they were already eating.

"Good morning, boys. How are you doing today?" I smiled at them and sat down.

"Well, good morning to you too, Bella. So far the day the is starting out pretty well," Jasper said and then looked over to Alice, who was sitting next to him.

Emmett just grunted while shoveling food in his mouth. "I'm doing great. Damn, this food is good."

I looked at him, scrunching my nose up at the disgusting sight of him talking with his mouth full.

"Emmett, don't talk with food in your mouth, that's just gross," Rosalie spat at him.

He looked up at her and shrugged his shoulder and continued eating.

Just then a waiter came by and asked if we would like anything from the bar. Alice asked for a round of mimosas. After the waiter left, she looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Did you want something else? I can call him back over."

I thought for a moment. "No, actually that does sound good this morning. But I think I need to get something in my stomach first."

"They have a really nice buffet set up over there," Rosalie pointed to where it was.

"Okay, be right back," I got up and went over to see what food was out there.

I grab a plate and some silverware. I was picking up some cut up assorted melons and berries, when I overheard some girl complaining about the food.

"I can't believe they wouldn't serve a better selection of food. This is just so lame."

I looked up and saw two blondes standing at the end of the buffet table. The one that had extremely large boobs seemed to be the one that was bitching.

"Oh come on, there's lots of stuff to choose from. I don't know why you have to bitch about everything, Lauren." The other girl said to her friend, I think it was her friend.

Big boobs just huffed and walked off. I was still looking at them, when the other girl turned and noticed me looking at her. She gave a smile and shrugged her shoulders then turned to follow her friend.

I put a raisin bagel on my plate with cream cheese and walked back to my friends.

The waiter had already brought back the drinks when I arrived back at the table. After I sat down, Jasper picked up his glass.

"I would like to make a toast." We all picked up our own glasses. "Here's to new friends and new adventures." We all said here here and drank.

We spent the morning talking and drinking, and making plans for the day. The girls and I wanted to lay out for a bit to get some sun, so the guys were just going to go for a swim in the pool. Since Edward wasn't going to be off work until the afternoon, we had a few hours to kill before we were going to play some of the activities that were offered on the ship.

As we were laying out on the lounge chairs, Alice shouted to Jasper to come over beside her.

"I forgot to tell you all that I made reservations for the Mexican fiesta that's going on tonight at the cantina. I'm going to check out the shops later to see if I can find something appropriate for you and the boys to wear."

"Alice, I have clothes to wear."

"I want us all to be coordinated, so you will wear what I get you and not say a word about it." She gave him a little smirk and then lay back down.

Rosalie and I looked at each other with confused looks. "Alice is there something you forgot to mention to us?"

"Oh, don't worry, I already have stuff for you two to wear. I just need to get something for the guys."

_Great, what kind of getup was she going to put me in this time_, I wondered to myself. "Rose, did you know anything about this?"

Rosalie looked at me with a frown. "I vaguely remember her ordering something one day at the store, but I really wasn't paying too much attention. I'm sure it won't be that bad, Bella."

I glared at her. "Your definition of not bad and mine are completely different."

"I promise not to let her put you in something that will look like crap, honey. I don't want to walk around with you if you look bad." She gave me a smile and put her sunglasses on, then laid back down.

"Why does she like to do this shit to me? What did I ever do to her?" I started pouting, because I knew no matter what, Alice would get her way tonight. Then I remembered I was supposed to wear those damn heels tonight. Could my day get any worse?

The morning moved pretty slowly but the weather turned out nice, and when it started to warm up, Alice and I decided to take a swim. Rosalie was already in there with the guys and had been trying to convince us to get in. After a while we decided to go back to our rooms to clean up before lunch.

I wanted to take a shower to wash the chlorine off before my skin started to itch. I always hated swimming in pools because of it. I preferred to swim in the ocean. I found myself thinking back to when Jake use to take me to the beach down on the reservation where he grew up. It was always so nice there, but I hadn't been back since we broke up. I missed it there. Then I started thinking about Jake and was getting sad.

_Stop it Bella_, I thought to myself, you_ need to get ready, and Edward is waiting for you._

I sighed, "Edward." I shook myself out of myself imposed stooper and finished getting ready.

The girls knocked on my door before they came in. I was still fixing my hair so I told them I would meet them outside where lunch was being served.

When I walked out, I looked around for my friends. I saw Emmitt and Jasper at a table but not the girls, so I continued looking around for them. I spotted them by the bar that was on the other side of the patio and walked over to them.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"There you are Bella. We were just getting some beers to go with lunch," Rosalie told me.

"No problem." I looked back of to where the guys were. Still no Edward. I wondered where he was, since he had said he would meet me for lunch. "So, um, has Edward showed up yet? We're supposed to be meeting for lunch."

Alice looked over at me. "No, haven't seen him." The bartender had place four beers on the bar in front of her. She picked them up and turned back to me. "But don't worry; I'm sure he'll show up. Are you going to come back with us?"

I didn't want to intrude so I decided to wait at the bar until Edward showed up, if he did at all. "I'm going to get something to drink, be over in a bit."

As I settled in at the bar after ordering a beer, I noticed some pamphlets lying out on the counter top. I grabbed one and saw that they were listings of the different shops and activities here on the ship. I read about this wall climbing thing and thought that might be fun.

I was so engrossed in reading that I didn't notice some people had joined me at the bar, until I heard them talking. I didn't look up but I recognized the voices as the two girls from the buffet this morning.

_God, what will she be bitching about now?_ I wondered to myself. I kept my head down while I listened. Yeah I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, so sue me.

"I hope he shows up soon. I don't think he can resist me, not today," big boobs said. I know it was her because I remember she had a voice that sounded like someone was running their fingernails down a chalk board.

"Who are you talking about?" The other girl asked.

"Agh, Jessica, haven't you been paying attention? I've been talking about him all morning," big boobs told her. "I'm talking about the cute as fuck doctor."

Okay, well now that peeked my interest. I wonder which one she was talking about. I crooked my head a bit to try and hear them better.

The one that was called Jessica spoke up. "Um, Lauren, wasn't he with someone last night?"

"So, that doesn't mean anything. Besides she was definitely not in his league. He could do so much better than that fugly looking thing." Big boobs stated.

Now I really wanted to know who and what big boobs was talking about. I hoped she wasn't talking about me, but who else? Angela was very pretty so that girl couldn't possibly be talking about her.

"Oh come on, Lauren. That girl was not ugly, far from it. I thought she was very hot and…"

"Shut up Jessica. You think anything with two legs is hot."

"Well she was. I wonder if she swings both ways?"

Holy shit! Was I actually hearing this? Jessica liked girls? I will have to watch out for that one. I mean she was cute and all but I definitely was not into girls. No, I liked me some penis, even though it had been awhile, I still liked it.

Just then I heard a squeal from big boobs, a.k.a Lauren. "Oh my God! There he is and damn if he doesn't look totally fuckable right now."

I casually picked my head up and slowly turned around to see who she was talking about. Fuck me, there was Edward standing by the table with my friends and their guys. And yes, he did look, how did she put it? Totally fuckable, oh yeah that's it. He was wearing a white tank and had blue shorts on. I could see the muscle on his arms, not to big but damn, I couldn't even describe it, I was at a loss for words.

I was brought out of my admiration very quickly. Oh hell, big boobs was checking out my Edward! _My Edward? Did I just say that_?

I looked back over at the girls the same time the one called Jessica turned and noticed me sitting at the other end of the bar. Her eyes widened and it looked like she muttered oh shit under her breath.

Her friend looked at her and said, "What are you mumbling about?"

She leaned over and it looked like she was whispering something that big boobs didn't like because she looked up and over at me with a nasty glare.

I was taken back because I never did anything to her. Hell, I don't even know her.

"So, you like listening to other peoples' conversations?"

Hum. Now she was going to start with me? I don't think so. "It's kind of hard not to hear when you're being loud."

"Fuck you."

"Excuse you?" Who the hell did she think she was?

"You heard me," she glared back, flicked her hair off her shoulders and got an evil smirk on her face. I had noticed also that she had on this tiny black bikini top that was at least two sizes too small because her boobs were practically falling out. "I hope you got your fill of the hot doc last night, because he's all mine now, bitch."

I couldn't believe I was actually hearing this shit coming out of her mouth. I was about to go off on her but I stopped. What if that's the kind of girl that Edward liked? God I hoped not, because she was a full on skankville. Ha-ha skankville, what am, in high school?

I thought for a bit. If he did like that type of girl, I would be really disappointed but my curiosity was just too much to deny at that moment. I wanted to see what would happen. "Go ahead, I don't own him." I immediately regretted what I said after it left my mouth but I couldn't take it back. _Open mouth, insert foot, Swan_.

Big boobs jumped off the bar stool and walked over to where Edward was. I turned back around because I didn't want to watch. I felt hurt for some reason. _Stupid, stupid girl. Did you actually think someone like him would want you?_

"Sorry about that. Lauren can be a bit much sometimes." I looked up and noticed that the girl named Jessica had moved over to sit beside me.

"Hey, whatever. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. I only met him yesterday," I confessed to her.

"I'm Jessica, by the way." She told me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." We were both quiet for a moment.

"So. Yeah, this is awkward," she said.

I looked over at her. "You could say that." Then we both started laughing.

"Is this your first cruise?" She asked me.

"Yeah. My friends dragged me. What about you?"

"No. Actually, I work for a travel agency in Port Angeles and saw this particular cruise and thought it would be fun. Unfortunately, I had to bring Debbie downer over there. I wish I just came by myself."

"I'll take a wild guess and say she's not having a good time?" I chuckled.

"You could say that. I should have known better, but sometimes I feel sorry for her."

I couldn't believe she's sitting here telling a complete stranger this. "Oh, why is that?" I couldn't resist.

"Well, she doesn't have too many friends."

"No, really?" I was being sarcastic. "With friends like that who needs enemies?"

"Oh, she not that bad, just, um, she's just…"

"A bitch?" I finished.

"That's one way to put it." She turned around in her seat to face out. "Looks like she struck out."

"What?" I turned to see what she was talking about.

I could see Lauren walking off, kind of pissed off looking. I looked back over to my friends and I could see them all laughing about something. But Edwards back was to me so I didn't see if he was laughing as well.

"Wonder what happened." I said.

"Well I know Lauren and she did not look happy. So I'm guessing things didn't work out the way she wanted them to." She laughed out.

"Oh. Do you need to go check on her?"

"Yeah, but I'll give her a few minutes to calm down. Don't need the wrath of Lauren today." Jessica looked back to me and asked, "So, where are you from?"

I started to feel a little nervous at the way she was looking at me. "Um, Forks."

I don't know why I told her that. Sometimes I'm just too nice.

"No way. I have friends that live there. Do you know the Newton's?"

"Yes, in fact I do. I went to school with their son, Mike."

"Oh yes, Mike. Now that's a nice piece of ass."

My eyes widened. "Huh? I, uh, thought you liked, uh…" now I was just too embarrassed to finish because then she would know for sure I was listening to their conversation. I didn't have to because Jessica knew exactly where I was going.

"Yeah, yeah. I like both. What can I say? I'm an equal opportunity fucker." Then she looked at me with a serious expression on her face. "So, what about you?"

I had just taken a sip of my beer and ended up spitting it out all over the bar. _Oh shit, did she just ask me that? _"I, uh, um, no." I stuttered.

"Oh well, had to check. No worries. I should get going. It was nice meeting you." She got up to leave and then stopped. She held out what looked like a business card and handed it to me. "If you're ever in Port Angeles, look me up."

She must have seen the worried look I had on my face because she added, "Don't worry, it's not like that. I just think we could hang out, you know like friends."

I took the card. "Okay sure. Just as long as you don't bring big boobs."

"Who? Oh, Lauren. That's funny, big boobs. But seriously, no problem. See you around, Bella."

"You too, Jessica. Hey, it was nice to meet you too."

I turned back to the bar to grab another beer and made my way to the table where my friends sat. As I walked up, Rosalie and Alice greeting me with big hi's.

I was standing beside Edward who was sitting down. I place my hand on his shoulder and said "Hi."

He turned his head and looked up at me with that sexy little grin of his.

"Hello, beautiful."

**Hope you enjoyed that. Thought I would do something different with Ms. Stanley, tell me what you think. I can't stand Lauren, no redeeming qualities on this one.**

**Thanks again for reviewing. I have had quite a few story alters, but some of you have not let me know if what you think of this story. You don't have to write a big ass review but let me know if you like. I'm trying not to beg for it but please review.**

**Hopefully I will have the next chapter up on Sunday, but this next week will be a busy one again. My son has b-ball practice and then there's my anniversary. Thirteen years and still going strong.**

**Lets see what recs do I have for you this week. Haven't read too much but here's a few.**

**Alphabet weekends by the-glory-days**

**Bullet with butterfly wings by labellaleigh **

**Explosive Encounter by dlpash (tread light on this one, violent theme)**

**That's it for now. Hope you all have a good week.**

**Konibell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my Peeps. Hope you all had a good week. Mine was busy busy. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Seems you all liked my Jess. She will be back.**

**My anniversary was on Monday, and instead of going to the movies to see Remember Me, we stayed home and bbq'ed because the theater which was an hour from our Podunk town switched movies over the weekend. At least my hubby said he would buy it for me when it come out on dvd. Isn't he great?**

**Want to send a BIG HUGE thank you to my beta, Kryssybee. She helped me so much with this chapter, cause I had a major brain fart.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla, S. M. owns. **

Sink or Swim

Chapter 6

EPOV

I looked at the clock on the wall in the office. Damn, I still had at least an hour to go. The morning couldn't have gone by any slower than it did. Of course, it was only because I wanted to see Bella. I had a real nice time with her last night and was hoping to learn more about her today.

I yawned. I was feeling a bit tired but that didn't matter. I could sleep when I got home. That reminded me of my dream last night. I don't remember too much but I was flying around in a superman costume while I was holding on to Bella. That was weird. But nice just the same. I made a mental note to myself to never mention that dream, especially to the boys. They would tease the hell out of me.

After a few more people came in for minor stuff, Ben showed up. "Hey, Edward. How's it going? Any hard cases this morning?"

"No, pretty much easy stuff. You know hangovers and sunburns," I told him.

"Well that's good. Let's hope the afternoon will go just as smoothly."

We spent the next half hour or so replacing the meds that were used up and talked about random stuff.

"So, do you have any big plans for the day?" Ben asked me. I got a huge smile on my face and was about to answer him. "Dude, what is that big ass smile for? Because I know you're not that happy to see me?"

"I have plans with Bella today after my shift," I confessed.

"Oh, that's cool. You can leave now if you want, your shift is almost over and things are all in order here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to slack on my duties." I told him, but inside I was already out the door.

"No problem. Go meet your girl and have fun," he laughed out. "Ang wanted to know if we were all going to meet up for dinner later."

"I'm not sure what's going on but I will let you know as soon as I do," I said. "See you later." And with that I went flying out the door and practically ran to my cabin so I could change. I was really excited to see Bella.

As I was walking to my cabin, I thought about her again. She was so beautiful, sweet and smart, also. I wondered again why she had a hard time when she was complimented. I know she had told me that no one had ever called her beautiful before, although that was kind of hard to believe. I mean who in their right mind would not think she was. I would have to learn more about her, but I knew she was so much more, that I was definitely sure about.

After I change into shorts and a tank, I headed out to the deck where lunch was being served. I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting at a table with Alice and Rosalie. I did not see Bella, and my heart skipped a beat. _Where was Bella_? I wondered as I walked over to the table.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked, pulling out to chair and sit down.

"Hey, dude. How was your morning? Any hot chicks needing exams?" Emmett inquired.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Emmett you're an ass." I was just about to ask them where Bella was but I was interrupted by someone touching my arm. I thought it was her but when I turned my head to look, I was disappointed because it wasn't.

"Hi there sexy, I'm Lauren. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you wanted to have some fun with me." I heard this annoying voice say to me. However I wasn't paying much attention to it, my eyes somehow focused on the tiny bikini top she was wearing that left nothing much to the imagination.

_Damn, those are some big boobs!_ I thought to myself. What can I say I'm a guy?

"Well, um, Lauren was it? Nice to meet you but I really don't think my girlfriend would like for me to be having fun with someone other than her." I can't believe I just said that I had a girlfriend, but I really did not want to have anything to do with this girl. She was cute but had nothing on my Bella. There I go again calling her my Bella. I just hope she wouldn't mind that I told this girl she was my girlfriend. Secondly, that girl had a voice that reminded me of a dying cat.

Lauren looked at me with squinty eyes and licked her lips_. What did she think that was sexy, hell no! _If I was eating I probably would have thrown up. "Oh come on, I could show you a much better time."

Before I could say anything else, Rosalie spoke up. "Didn't you hear, he said no! Now get your fucking skanky ass and fake boobs out of here."

Lauren looked over at her, "I wasn't talking to you bitch. So shut it."

Then Alice put her two cents in. "I really think you need to get stepping, this is a no skank zone and you are contaminating my air. I don't think you really want me to remove you myself because that would only embarrass you more than what you have already accomplished yourself." Alice started to rise from her seat as she said this.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Lauren tried to get out something else but then Rosalie stood up and walked over to her.

"Leave now and I won't have to rearrange that fucked up face of yours. No one here wants what you're selling."

It looked like the girl was about to say something else but she shut her mouth and walked away.

"Thanks, girls. That was just too…" I tried to say but Alice interrupted.

"Nasty and desperate." She laughed out and then we all started laughing with her.

After it died down I finally got to ask them where Bella was.

"She's sitting over at the bar." Rosalie looked over behind me. "Oh, it looks like she made a new friend."

What? I panicked. Was she talking about a guy? _Oh hell no, Bella's mine_. Did I just say that? I quickly turned around to see what was going on. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I saw Bella sitting next to a blonde woman. Woo, I thought I might have to kick some ass.

When I turned back around, Alice must have seen the relief that was on my face. "Don't worry Edward. I have it on good authority that she only has eyes for you."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just nodded my head.

"So, does anyone have any suggestions for things to do this afternoon?" Jasper asked.

"Oh how about a game of hoops? There's a court down in the gym." Emmett said excitedly. "Or volleyball. That would be cool, too."

"Emmett, the only reason you want to do that is so you can see my boobs bounce around." Rosalie stated.

"So? What's wrong with that?" He asked, then proceeded to get hit on the back of the head. "What the hell?"

"You're such a pig."

"I don't know if physical activities should be on the agenda. Bella doesn't really have the coordination for that sort of thing." Alice interrupted.

Just then I saw the girls look up. "Hi, Bella." They said.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard her amazing voice. "Hi."

I turned to look at her. "Hi beautiful." And she rolled her eyes at me. Oh no, here we go again.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to sit on my lap. I took my hands and placed them on either side of her face.

"I thought we established this last night, but I guess you need a reminder. You are not to roll your eyes at me when I call you beautiful. You are beautiful. Now kiss me because I can't stand to wait one more second." She looked back at me and gave me a smile then placed her lips on mine. It was a quick but still just as sweet. I would have to rectify that soon, because I wanted more.

Bella tried to get up but I held on to her. I had waited all morning to see her and feel her, I wasn't about to let her go now. She looked at me and gave me that big smile again, then looked over at her friends.

"So what's going on, people?"

"Well, let's see," Alice said. "First you missed the skank that tried to get her nasty claws into Edward here."

I worried that Bella was going to think something bad so I added, "I told her I had a girlfriend and I wasn't interested."

She looked back at me with a surprised look. "Oh, so now you have a girlfriend you didn't tell me about?"

"What, huh?" I think I just fucked up. "No I don't, I just told her that so she would leave me alone. "

Bella started laughing. "I know you don't, I was just teasing."

"That wasn't very nice. After what happened last night, that was really not nice."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She was still laughing. "I have to tell you that I watched the whole thing from over at the bar. Before she came over, we had an interesting chat. I won't bore you with the details, but whatever you said; it was funny to watch her storm off like that."

"You would have to thank your girls for that."

"It's no big deal Edward." Alice said. "Just looking out for my girl's interest. So, we were also trying to figure out what to do today. There are just so many things to check out. I think we should go…."

"Alice, please no shopping," Bella interrupted.

"But, Bella, there's some really cool stores I want to see. They even have a Versace and Gucci."

"I was looking at the activities list while I was sitting at the bar. There's something I want to try, I don't know why but I do. You don't have to join me if you don't want to."

"What is it, Bella? Did you find out there's a library here and they have some ancient book you want to search for?" Rosalie laughed.

"Funny."

"What is it that you want to do?" I was curious.

"Don't laugh but there is a rock wall in the gym that you can use. It's supposed to be real authentic; I guess it looks like a real one or something like that."

"Bella, are you sure? You know you're not very outdoorsy." Rosalie commented.

"I know, but I have decided that I wanted to start trying new things. No more boring Bella."

"Well, if you're sure," I hope she wanted to because I have tried it before and enjoyed it. "I wouldn't mind joining you."

"Yes, I'm sure." Bella smiled at me.

"I want to play some b ball after that," Emmett demanded. "You girls don't have to, you can be cheerleaders."

"What if we want to play? Huh? You scared of a little competition?" Alice inquired.

"Ha-ha. Little would be the right term." Emmett laughed.

"Asshole."

I leaned my head down to Bella's ear and whispered, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Why don't we leave them here to fight it out and get some lunch. I'm hungry."

"Sounds good to me." Bella agreed.

As we stood up, I grabbed her hand back and held it in mine. "We're going to get some food." And we walked over to the buffet tables.

After getting a few items, I heard Bella softly say crap. "What's the matter, Bella?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just hoping that there would be those delicious raisin bagels out that I had this morning."

"Raisin bagels?" I'd have to remember that.

"Yes, they were yummy."

When we got back to the table, I tried to pull her back onto my lap but she said no. We sat there for a bit after we finished, the others were still eating. I had an idea and hoped Bella would want to join me.

"Bella, would you want to go look at the bridge with me?"

"There's a bridge? Oh, wait that's what they call it on a ship, where the captain steers the boat, right?"

See, smart girl. "Yes, they do."

"Sounds good." As we got up, she turns back to the others. "Why don't we meet up in the gym after you're done here?"

"Okay, Bella. See you in a bit." Alice agreed.

BPOV

After I had said hi to Edward, he looked up at me and said hello beautiful. I still was not use to him complimenting me. I think I rolled my eyes and he pulled me down onto his lap. I wasn't sure why he did that, but he told me that I wasn't allowed to roll my eyes when he called me beautiful. Then he asked for a kiss. Who was I to deny him, so I gave him a quick kiss.

When they were telling me about Lauren, a.k.a big boobs, Edward seemed to get a little worried that he had told her he had a girlfriend. I knew from our conversation last night that wasn't true, but I decided to play with him. After he stumbled a bit with his words, I let him off the hook. He was just too cute.

They had been discussing what to do that afternoon and I remembered when I was sitting at the bar looking at the pamphlet, that I saw there was a rock climbing wall and I had wanted to try it. Now, this is not my typical behavior but since I was trying to break out of the shell I had been living in, I figured I would try something new and it did sound like fun. After convincing the rest of them, we all agreed to try it.

After lunch Edward wanted to take me to the bridge. As we were walking up the stairs, I could feel his eyes on my back side. I wondered silently if he enjoyed the view.

When we got to the top, he placed his hand on my lower back.

"Right this way. I wonder if Aro will be available. I would like for you to meet him." Edward told me.

As we walked into the bridge, you could see the control panels and stuff. I didn't know what the correct terms for all that stuff was. There were two men sitting near it and then an older look man with black hair standing behind the wheel. It didn't look like he was really steering the boat, but what do I know.

"Edward, what brings you up to this neck of the woods?" The older man said.

"Hi Aro. I just wanted to bring a friend up and show her around. Bella, this is the captain and family friend, Aro." Edward introduced me.

"Ah, Bella. So lovely to meet you." He put out his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said and shook his hand.

"Have you been enjoying our ship?" Aro asked.

"Yes, I have been, thank you."

"So, Edward, what are your plans for this evening? Would you both like to join me for dinner?"

Edward looked over at me as if looking for an answer. "I'm sorry, but we've made other plans. My friend Alice has made reservations at the fiesta tonight."

"Well then, I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow night. You and the boys still are planning on joining me, Edward?"

He was hesitant to answer, so I told him, "It's okay if you already had plans. The girls and I will be fine. We'll just meet up after."

Aro look over at me then back to Edward. "Why don't you all join me then? I can see Edward is having a hard time deciding what to do. If I had someone like you on my arm, Bella, I wouldn't want to spend the evening without you, too."

_Wow, smooth talker_. I thought to myself. "No, it's fine really. I would hate to impose."

"Nonsense. I was only planning on having the three boys, plus that sweet girl Angela and her husband, Ben. How many people are with you, Bella?" Aro inquired.

"Well, there's just Alice, Rosalie, and myself. But …." He cut me off before I could finish.

"It's settled then. You will all join me for dinner tomorrow night. I look forward to talking with you more and meeting your friends. Now why don't you two go have some fun and leave this old man to mind his ship." He chuckled.

"Alright, Aro," Edward said. "We will see you later."

"He seems very nice. How long has your father and him been friends?" I asked Edward as we walk back down the stairs to go to the gym.

"A long time. I think from college, maybe." Edward pondered. "He is pretty cool. Seems to have been taken with you, though."

Before I could stop myself, I said, "I don't know why. I'm sure he was just being nice." I cringed at myself because I knew Edward was going to get upset.

Edward stopped at the bottom of the stairs and just stared at me. After a few minutes, he put his arm around my shoulder. "Let's take a walk before we meet up with the others."

"Okay," I was a little nervous now.

As we walked, we passed the pool and bar area we were at earlier and continued until we reached the side of the boat and could look out to the ocean.

We stood there for awhile, he was standing behind me and place his arms around my waist. I could see something moving in the water out in the distance.

"Edward, what's that out there? Can you see what it is?"

"I think it might be whales."

Just then I saw a tail brake through and up out the water. "Look, did you see that?" I pointed out to him.

"Yes. It looks like the whales are migrating back down south for the winter." He stated.

I wondered about that. "Is this the time they usually head back?"

"I think it might be a little early, but you never know."

"It's a beautiful sight, don't you think?"

"I know of one that's even more beautiful." He said as he placed his hands on top of mine and intertwined our fingers.

I didn't say anything else. I just wanted to enjoy where I was and not think about anything right then. But it seemed like Edward had other ideas.

Continuing to hold me, he started. "Bella, would you tell me about what happened? Why do you have a problem with my compliments?"

I was confused. Why did he want to know this? "Why?"

After a minute, he said, "Honestly Bella, I like you. I know we just met but there's something there. I don't know how to explain it. I know you have been hurt and I just want to help. I feel very protective of you. So yeah, I want to know what happened, if you're willing to tell me."

I took a deep breath. I knew what he was feeling because I felt it too. I was scared but I believed what he was saying. I leaned my head back against his chest and proceeded to tell him my story.

"I was engaged once. He was the son of my dad's best friend. We had known each other for years and once we were in college we started dating. Last year he came home and said he wanted out." I paused before continuing.

"I saw him a few weeks later. He was with a girl. She was everything that I am not. She was tall, had this shiny black hair, and the perfect face. I remember thinking how beautiful she was, and then I remembered who she was with. Hell if I was him, I wouldn't want to be with someone that looked me either. "

After a few minutes of silence, Edward spoke up. "I want to ask you something but I don't want you to get upset."

I wondered what he wanted to say, but part of me didn't. "What is it?" I looked up at him and the wind blew some of my hair onto my face. Before I had a chance to push it away, Edward let go of my hand, reached up and gently took his finger and moved my hair and tucked it back behind my ear. Feeling his skin on my face sent these wonderful shivers throughout my body.

He blew out a breath and sucked one back in. I could feel the apprehension bouncing of his chest. "Did he ever come out and say you where, um, unattractive?"

_What the hell kind of question is that_? I asked myself. "Of course he … oh wait." I paused for a moment trying to think if he had ever actually said that. "He did call me mousy that last day." I took a moment to reflect. That was bad enough, right? But other than that, he never came out and said I was ugly, did he? Thinking back to my past relationship, I realized that Edward had a point. How could I not realize that?

"You know, come to think of it, maybe Jake never actually said anything at all like that. Did I in fact make that up? But why would I?" _Oh no, what was wrong with me?_ I couldn't have just made all that stuff up, there had to be something. I tried really hard to rack my brain to come up with something. Why would I say that kind of thing if it wasn't true? "He never called me beautiful." I mumbled. He never did say anything about how I looked, good or bad. Just mousy.

"Bella, I don't know. Maybe because you saw him with someone else, who you thought was prettier than you. You were in a bad place and sometimes when that happens we read more into it then there actually is. Maybe. But I do know one thing for certain though."

"And what would that be, Edward?" At this point I was thinking he thought I was crazy or something and would tell me he didn't want to spend any more time with me. I mean who would want to be with a crazy lady because that's how I was feeling at this moment, crazy. I couldn't even tell what was real or not.

Edward leaned his head closer to my ear, "You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of holding in my arms. Not to mention I think you are charming, smart, funny, and terribly sexy."

Oh hell, I know I just turn ten different shades of red in less than ten seconds. But something inside me was telling me that he was being honest.

"Oh Edward, you sure know how to make a girl feel better." I said trying not to sound all too embarrassed but I was and I'm sure he could sense it.

We stood there looking out at the ocean for awhile. I didn't want to move, I liked the feeling of being in his arms. I hated to break this up but I had a strong urge to find out what his story was.

"So now that I have told you my story, how about you tell me yours."

He pondered over that for a bit. "There's really not much to tell. I had a relationship that lasted a few years. We met at the hospital. She was a physical therapist. Things were fine at first, but towards the end we both knew it wasn't working. We tried for a while but we realized we weren't it for each other. It wasn't a bad breakup, we are still friends but that's where it ends. It was a mutual decision and there are no hard feelings there."

"How long ago did this happen?" I asked him.

"It's been almost a year."

I wondered if she was still working with him. "Does she still work at the same hospital as you?" Okay, jealous much, Bella?

"Yes, but I don't see her that often... That was also part of the problem. I was always working so we didn't get to see each other a lot."

"Oh." I wondered if we started dating the same thing would happen.

"I can't really blame it all on my schedule. If I really wanted to, I could have made the time. I guess the last year, I knew it wasn't working, but didn't want to face it. Eventually, Tanya, that's her name, had had enough and confronted me. She wasn't too mad; she just wanted someone who could give her what I couldn't."

He had given me a lot to consider. I wanted to know if that was always the case with his past girlfriends. So I asked him. "Had it always been this way with your other girlfriends, too?"

"Not really. Tanya was my first serious girlfriend. I've only had a few girlfriends, but nothing lasted very long."

Hum, surely this gorgeous man had his fair share of the ladies. "You can't tell me that someone that looks like you didn't have quite a few girls. I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it's the truth. I was always so busy with school and then work. That was my main priority."

"Okay, if you say so. I think maybe we should be getting to the gym, I'm sure they're wondering what happened to us." I suggested.

"Okay, but before we go, I want to try one thing." He said.

"What is it?" I asked just before he turned me to face him. "Edward…"

"Can I kiss you again, please?"

I think my brain just left for its own vacation because all that came out of my mouth was, "uh, um, uh." I so wanted to kiss him but he didn't move any closer to me. So I shut up and brought my hands up to his face and cupped each cheek. I reached up onto my toes and planted a kiss on his soft lips.

Before I could bring myself back down, I felt an arm curling around my waist and a hand reach around to the back side of my neck and pulling my face back towards his. He touched my lips with his, but this time there was more force behind it. I think I started to melt against his lips, maybe I don't know, I stopped thinking at that point and just started to feel.

As our lips moved against each other, he gently sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I might have moaned but like I said no thoughts going on. I felt his tongue brush across it and oh yea that sent my girly bits into overdrive.

He let go of my lip, so I grabbed his bottom lip and sucked it and gently nipped it with my teeth. I don't know what came over me, but it felt good. It sounded like he growled at bit as I did that. I liked that sound, so I gently tugged his lip again and was rewarded with that same sound. As I let my tongue feel his lip, I felt him starting to open up his mouth a bit and felt his tongue upon mine.

Oh hell that was all she wrote or he wrote. Why am I even talking to myself? Fuck, just kiss him back.

So that's what I did. I released his lip and accepted his tongue into my mouth. It was soft and wet and tasted yummy. As we stood there kissing each other, I felt his hand that was on my lower back moving up and down. My shirt had been pulled up a bit and then I felt his hand on my bare back and the tingle that it caused made me weak in my knees. I think he felt me trembling because he tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me back up and into him.

When he pulled back from my lips he placed baby soft kisses along my jaw all the way up to my ear and then down my neck. I tilted my head to the side so he could have more room. His breath was giving me goose bumps, but I didn't want him to stop. I could feel his tongue lightly lick my neck followed by a kiss. He came back up to my ear.

"You taste extraordinary." He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me again. This time it wasn't as long but it was still great.

"Wow, that was …..." I had no words to describe that.

Edward looked into my eyes and said, "Yeah, I know." Then gave me that killer smile of his. He took a hold of my hand and said, "We should probably go meet up with Em and the rest of them now, before I fling you over my shoulder and run back to my room." I giggled and let him lead me towards the gym.

By the time we got to the gym, our friends were getting suited up with the harnesses.

"It's about time you two showed up. I was getting ready to send a search party." Alice said. "Where have you been?'

"We were just talking and lost track of time. Sorry." I told her. "So, are we ready for some fun?" I turned to Edward.

He took my hands, brought them up to his lips and kissed them. "Whatever you want, baby."

Wow, did he just call me baby?

After we climbed the rock wall, which I have to say was quite fun and I wanted to try that again, the guys wanted to play a game of basketball. We girls decided we would just watch them. They found three other guys to play with them so the teams would be even. Lucky for us, our guys were shirts off.

As we sat watching them take their shirts off you could have heard a pin drop. That is until Rosalie started hooting and hollering to Emmett. He started flexing his muscles and that just made her scream more. Alice was more subdued but she still whistled. I on the other hand could not even move a muscle.

_Thank you God_! Was all I could think. Looking at Edward with his shirt off had left me with smut brain. Nope, had no other thoughts in my head except how I wanted to lick every inch of that muscled chest and those six pack abs. The way his shorts rested low on his hips, I could see that v shape that led to his happy place. I should say my happy place because right now I really wanted to ripe them off and, Oh_ shit, he's looking at me_. I blushed so hard because I had been caught ogling him and I think I drooled too.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?" He chuckled giving me that sexy ass smile of his.

"Oh yeah." Now why couldn't I say something more intelligent than that? I forgot, smut brain right now.

Our guys ended up winning, and we girls gave them congratulatory kisses. Rosalie complained about Emmett's sweaty body and didn't want to get too close. I on the other hand, couldn't wait to feel Edwards's naked chest, sweat and all. And damn if he didn't feel good. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Guess he didn't seem to mind too much because he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. Wow, yummy were the only words running around my brain.

Alice finally pulled me away, saying we needed to go so we would have time to get ready for the party tonight. I whined because I didn't want to leave Edward.

"It's okay, baby. I need to take a shower," he gave me a wink and leaned in to kiss me again. This time it was a soft chaste kiss but it still felt good. "See you in a little while beautiful." Oh my heart swooned. What the fuck, did I just use the word swooned?

**A/N I am now going to hide until further notice or until you all tell me its okay to come out. Hope this wasn't to bad or to confusing.**

**Recs this week: **

**Training the Cullen by IvoryAdulation**

**Inked by ARenee363**

**That's it not too much time to read this week. Question of the week : What kind of music and band would you like to hear or see if your where going out to a bar?**

**Until next time, hit that little button at the bottom. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ladies. Sorry I'm late with this chapter. I had the stomach flu all last week and had no brain waves working. I decided to do a little something different with this one, and came up with a little playlist. A few songs will be included but most were just to get in the mood for this chapter. **

**Here's the list now so you don't have to wait till after you read:**

**Rolling Stone – I just wanna make love to you and You start me up**

**Audioslave – Be yourself**

**Nickelback – If today was your last day and Burn it to the ground **

**Thompson Twins – Doctor Doctor**

**Flo Rida – In the Ayer**

**Buckcherry – Crazy Bitch**

**Rehab - Bartender**

**I have also included a special little ditty which I dedicate to maniacmotherland. Hope you enjoy it.**

**As always a big thanks to my beta, kryssybee. If you haven't checked out her stuff yet, then what are you waiting for.**

**Disclamor : As we already know, I don't own, S.M. does. I just like to get people drunk and let the chips fall where they may.**

Sink or Swim

Chapter 7

EPOV

After our game of basketball, I had something I wanted to take care of. I told the guys I would meet up with them before we went to get the girls later.

The talk I had with Bella this afternoon was interesting. I had wanted to find out what her issues were. I knew she had been in a relationship but I couldn't understand why he would have treated her that way. Sure, maybe Bella embellished a bit but what was she suppose to think after she saw him with that other woman. I'm sure she was pretty broken at that point.

At least now she knows that some of that stuff wasn't real. Hopefully now, she can move on. Maybe move on with me. I really did have a great time with her today and got to know a little bit more about her.

She had so much fun with the climbing wall, looking like a kid in a candy store. The best part was when we were at the top and she leaned over and gave me great big kiss. I could kiss that woman all day.

I thought back to when I took my shirt off before we played that bball game. The look on Bella's face was priceless. And when she jumped in to my arms after we won, hell she didn't even care that I was all sweaty.

**Oh yea, she wants me. Good lord, I'm such a guy.**

As I walked in the kitchen I could hear Mrs. Cope yelling at someone.

"I told you this needs to go back in the oven for another 15 minutes. Do you want to get someone sick because you didn't cook it long enough?"

"No mam. I'll get right on it." The scared looking man said.

I waited for him to walk away before I spoke to her. "Well, how is the most gorgeous gal on the ship today?"

When she turned around she had a big smile plastered on her face. "Edward my dear. I heard you were with us on this trip. What took you so long to come and see me?" She reached over and gave me a big hug.

I had to lean down because Mrs. Cope what quite short but she packed quite a punch. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you yet. Been kind of busy with work and stuff. But you look great as always. How is Mr. Cope doing?" The Copes' have been a fixture on this ship for as long as I can remember. When Aro took over some years back he kept them because as he said they run a tight ship.

"Oh, you know same old shit. Gets on my nerves too much, but I love him," she said. "Oh by the way, sorry about you and Tanya. Aro told me after it happened."

"Thanks, but its okay. It wasn't meant to be," I told her.

"So what have you been up to, my boy? Got a new one yet?"

"Mrs. Cope you know you're the only one that has my heart."

"Oh Edward, you're making me blush." Mrs. Cope gushed and patted my hand.

"Actually I have a favor to ask, if it's not too much trouble." I confessed

"What ever you need honey, I will do my best. What is it that you need?"

"Well I was hoping, if it was possible to have some food delivered to a specific room in the morning. If it's not too much trouble."

When I got back to my cabin there was a package hanging on the door knob with a note attached.

_Alice said to wear this tonight. Jasper_.

What now? I hope it wasn't some outrageous costume.

After I got in to my room I opened the bag to find a Cabana shirt. _Not bad_. I thought to myself. It was black with green and white panels down the front. I suppose I could wear it.

I looked at the time and saw I had a some time to kill before I needed to start getting ready, so I decided to lay down for a bit. I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, but I was use to that working in the ER. You sleep when you had time even if it was only ten or thirty minutes at a time. I set my alarm on the phone and lay down on my bed. As soon as I closed my eyes all I could see was Bella.

When my alarm sounded I reached over and turned it off. A half hour wasn't bad but a shower would definitely make me feel better. I realized I had forgotten to take one as soon as I got back here. I was feeling pretty ripe at this point.

As I was washing I tried not to think of the dream I was just having. Bella was doing some very nice things to my nether regions. Unfortunately, Eddie Jr. had other ideas. I felt like that high school kid all over again. Might as well take care of the problem because I didn't think anything else was going to be happening tonight. Not that I didn't want it to but I did not want to push Bella.

So after I soaped up I reached down to grab my cock which was still standing at attention and began to stroke it. In my mind, I was picturing Bella here with me, wrapping her small hands around me. Then she was on her knees in front of me, she stuck her tongue out and started to slowly lick the head of my penis. I started saying her name and before in knew it I had shot my load. After catching my breath I realized that I hadn't came so fast like that since I was a teenager. This woman was doing something to me. I hoped and prayed that if I did have a chance to fuck her that it would last a lot longer.

I finished my shower. Shaved, brushed my teeth, and then tried to do something with my hair. But as usual it wasn't listening. Well Bella seemed to like that it was crazy. What did she call it today? Crazy sex hair, I think.

I decided to go with my black jeans and a black t-shirt. I took the shirt that Alice gave me and put it on. I didn't button it up because I thought it looked kind of cool like that.

After I slipped on my Doc's, I headed out to Jasper and Emmett's rooms. They were just walking out their doors when I turned the corner.

"Hey," I called out.

"We were just on our way to get you. You ready?" Jasper asked.

I nodded back. I happen to look at what they were wearing. Looks like we all had the same thing on expect our Cabana shirts were different colors. Emmett's was brown with tan panels and Jaspers was black with red. "Jazz, what's with the shirts?"

"Oh, Alice had so crazy notion that she wanted us all to match. I appreciate you guys humoring her by wearing them." Then Jasper chuckled. "I tell you, when that girl gets an idea nothing will change her mind. Although, I do wonder what she made for herself and the girls."

He took me by surprise with that comment. Then I remembered that Alice was a clothing designer. She and Rosalie had a shop back in Seattle.

"I hope Rose has on something short and tight. That girl has legs that are just begging to be wrapped around…."

I interrupted. "I think we get the picture Em." That shut him up.

As soon as we got to the girls cabin's, we all went to separate doors and knocked. I heard Bella say hold on. I could not wait to see her. I know it had only been a few hours but still. _Shit! I sound like a pussy_. I thought to myself.

When Bella opened the door she was bending over and her hair was covering her face. It looked like she had one hand on the door knob and another around her ankle.

"Hi there beautiful," I said trying not to laugh at the sight in front of me.

"Hi back attcha. Come in." She told me and then hobbled back over to her bed and sat down. All I could see was her ass in a short green skirt with white and red stripes. _Damn, I so wanted to tap that. Shit, Edward, head out of the gutter_. I walked in and closed the door.

When I turned back she had brushed her hair out of her face and was sitting there smiling while she looked at me. And then her jaw slacked and her lips moved like she was saying something but no words came out. It looked like she mouthed fuck me but I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything, I only smiled and wiggled my eye brows a bit. I saw her eyes widen and I then I knew she was checking me out. _Hot damn! _ I decided to play with her so I lifted my arms up a bit and slowly turned in a circle.

"See something you like?" I teased.

"I uh, I um, yes," she said breathlessly. That was fucking hot. I needed to change the subject and fast because I was about ready to pounce on her.

"So, um, how was your afternoon?" Oh that was original dumbass; you just spent the afternoon with her. "After you left me, uh I mean us at the gym." Can I just say not very smooth? I have been in the room with her for all of two minutes and I can't even speak.

She got a frustrated look on her face. "The girls decided it was time to play makeover Bella. Not the best afternoon."

"It can't be that bad?" I inquired as I looked at her. She had more makeup on tonight but it wasn't too much. Her eyes were darker and her lips were a darker red. She looked sexy. Okay so this line of questioning wasn't helping either. _What now? What now?_ I thought to myself as I peeled my eyes from her.

"After you sit through three hours of torture, you try and tell me it's not that bad," she spat out.

"Well, I think you look great, not that you didn't before," I confessed.

She took her eyes off me and started too fiddle with some shoe that she had been trying to put on.

"Shit!" She shrieked.

It startled me. "What's wrong?"

She let out sigh. "Its these damn shoes. I'm having trouble with the buckles. Last time I make a deal with Alice."

I chuckled under my breath. Wonder what kind of deal she made? "Here, let me see if I can help."

I walked over and knelt in front of her. I picked up the one foot that had the shoe on, it was her right. Some kind of high heels. _Oh yea_! My brain shouted. I placed it on my knee and proceeded to buckle it up. After I set her shoed foot on the floor I couldn't help but skim my hand up her calf a bit. Soft.

I picked up her left foot with my right hand and placed it on my knee also. With my other hand I grabbed the shoe and placed it on her foot. I wonder if this was how prince charming felt with Cinderella. _Where the hell did that come from_?

After I buckled it, I looked up at her. She was watching with her lips curled up in a half smile. Oh how I wanted to kiss those lips. With my right hand still on her leg, I slowly crept up so my face was in front of hers.

I could hear her breathing pick up as she looked into my eyes. I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers. How I missed the feel of her on me, so soft and warm. I sucked her bottom lip in between mine and licked it lightly with my tongue. Then she moaned and tilted her head back a bit. I couldn't help myself and ended up slowly moving forward more which pushed her back onto the bed. I had moved my hand that was on her leg up at the same time and now rested on the outside of her thigh.

I deepened the kiss by opening my mouth and she responded. Our tongues met in the middle, slowly moving, just tasting and feeling. I could feel her hand on my back, gripping at my shirt and then her nails dragging up and down my back. I felt a moan trying to escape my mouth and couldn't hold it back, then she moaned and arched her back, pressing up against me so l lowered my myself on to her gently never breaking our kiss.

I could feel her breast heaving into my chest and damn if I wasn't hard at that point. My little, well not so little shower play early did not help it seems. I think this girl could get me hard even if I was dead.

I needed to breathe so I backed off her lips and slowly made my way down her jaw to her neck, kissing and licking as I made my way to her ear. I think I whispered something like 'Oh god Bella' but who knows. I felt her hands fisting my hair at the back of my head. That shit felt good and I growled or something. Whatever it was seemed to turn her on because she grounded herself up onto me. So I did the same back and she let out a gasp.

I had been leaning up on my left elbow and hand before I lowered myself and was now reaching up so I could put it under her head. As I was doing this I suddenly felt something, uhm a wrapper? I went to toss it off to the side but when my hand wrapped around it I felt the distinct impression of a condom. _What the hell_?

I lifted my head to look at it and found it was actually a strip of condoms. I chuckled and wondered to myself if she WAS planning on getting laid. Not that I minded but from what I knew of her I didn't think that was the case. But being the horny guy I was, I sure hoped.

I looked back down at Bella's face and saw her eyes were open and I smiled a little slyly.

"What?" She asked gasping for air.

I held up the strip and shook it. "Planning on getting lucky?"

She looked over and saw what I was holding. All of a sudden I felt her stiffing under me. When she looked back at me there was a panicked look on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to have trouble with her words. "I uh…. No… I… Rose gave them to me. I just threw them; I didn't realize they were on the bed. Oh god. I'm sorry…." She started to breathe faster and it seemed like she was starting to panic.

Oh no that's not good. I needed to fix this. "Its okay, don't worry. There's nothing to be sorry about. I was only kidding." Not really but she doesn't need to know that. I tossed the condoms off to the side. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with being prepared, you know safe sex and all."

"Oh hell, I'm so embarrassed." She threw her arms over her face.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Bella."

"I can't believe I got so carried away. This isn't me. I'm sorry."

"Hey now," I started. "If anyone got carried away it's me. I'm the one who should be sorry. I just have a hard time controlling myself around you."

"I seem to have that same problem around you."

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" I hear Emmett yell from the doorway.

I groaned.

BPOV

I was sitting here like a good little girl while Alice and Rosalie were doing their thing to my face and hair. It's not like I can't fix myself up but sometimes they won't take no for answer. So here I am playing Barbie.

I was thinking about the conversation I had with Edward this afternoon. I wondered why I would make things up. Could my perception on things be that off? I know Edward had told me that I was in a bad place at the time, but still, was there something wrong with me?

I tried to talk to the girls when we got back here. I told them about my talk with Edward and what he had said. They seemed to agree with what he said. I asked them why they did not tell me this kind of shit long ago instead of letting it fester. Rose said it was because I probably wouldn't have listened to them then, so they just decided to wait awhile and let me wallow until they felt the time was right. This was supposed to be that weekend, but it looks like Edward beat them to the punch. Maybe it was better that he brought it to my attention. Who knows?

I realized that I needed to dig deeper into myself to figure this shit out, but I agreed with the girls that maybe now was not the best time. We were here to have a good time and forget our problems, at least for a little while. So I decided that I would put this issue on the back burner until I got home.

"Alrighty, I think we are just about done here," Alice said. "Now go back to your room and put on the outfit I laid out on your bed. Oh, don't forget the shoes you said you would wear."

"Yes, Alice. I said I would wear them but I don't really need you picking out my clothes."

Alice put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. _Oh, no. Please not the pout. _"Bella, you have to wear it. I made it for you. Okay, actually I ordered us outfits but I altered them. They turned out really cute. Beside, I'm sure Edward will like it."

_SHIT!! _

"Fine, I'll try it on but if I don't like it, it comes off."

I got up and walked back to my room and found what she had set out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then slowly let it out. I picked up the hanger and unzipped the bag and took it off. What I saw was what looked like a top and skirt. It was green with red and white pin stripes. The top was short sleeved and had a tie in the front, looks like it was to hold the cleavage in. It was cute, so I decided to try it on, not sure if the skirt was going to fit, it seemed a little short for my taste.

After I put it on, I walked into the bathroom to check myself in the mirror. Wow. It actually didn't look half bad. And the skirt wasn't too short. The only problem I had was that too much of my midriff was showing because the top stopped just below my breast.

"Alice!" I screamed out.

She came running into the room. "What's wrong, Bella?" When she saw me she stopped in her tracks. "OMG!! You look hot."

"I can't wear this top, Alice." I told her.

"Why not, it looks great on you."

"First off, it's too short and second I don't have the boobs to fill it out."

"Bella, I altered this for you specifically so don't tell me it doesn't fit. Rose get in here now." Alice demanded.

After a few moments, Rosalie came in. "What the fuck is with all the yelling?"

"Will you please tell Bella that she looks fine?"

Rosalie looked me up and down. She didn't say anything for a few seconds; I figured she was going to say I looked like shit.

"Damn, Bella, Edward is going to fucking freak when he sees you. Shit, if I swung that way I would do you."

"Rose, please," I think I blushed.

"I'm totally serious, hon. You look absolutely smoking. There's no need to worry, Edward is going to love it. Believe me. Now can I finish getting ready please, I got my own man to impress." I hadn't got a chance to look at her yet. Damn if she didn't look good, but then of course Rose always did.

I took in both of the girls and checked out what they had on. Rosalie was wearing a light brown sleeveless, low cut top with buttons on the front and a fringed skirt in the same color, with her black stiletto boots. She also had on a gun holster around her waist with a plastic gun. Okay, going for the outlaw look.

Alice had on a black mini with spaghetti straps with layers of red and black lace abound the bottom, black gloves and fishnets with black pumps. Um, salsa dancer?

Rosalie walked back into the other room. Alice looked at me smiling. "See I would never put you in anything that was bad. Have a little faith woman. Now finish up, the guys will be here any minute." Then she walked back to her room.

_Whatever_. I thought. I suppose after a few drinks I won't really care what I look like. But I wondered if Edward would like it. I went to get the shoes out of the closet, when Rosalie came back in.

"Here, you might need these later," she said. I walked back to where she was to see what she was talking about.

"What is it?" I asked. She then tossed something at me. After I caught it I saw that it was a strip of condoms. _What the hell_?

"Rose!"

"It's always good to be prepared," she chuckled and left. I tossed them on the bed, shaking my head. Yeah right, I don't think I will be using those anytime soon.

I was having trouble with the buckle on the shoes the Alice made me wear when I heard a knock on the door. My heart skipped because I knew it was Edward.

I waddled over to the door with my hand still on the buckle. I opened the door and he said hi. I said hi back and told him to come in and then waddled back to the bed to sit down.

After I sat and flipped the hair out of my face, I smiled up at him. Then when I got a good look at him, my eyes felt like they bugged out. Fuck me; slipped out of my mouth, I just hope I didn't say it out loud. Damn he looked good. I think I might want to stay here and put those condoms to good use. But then I don't want him to think I was easy. Oh hell, there was no easy way about this. That man standing in front of me turned my brain into mush and I think I would do just about anything he wanted.

Edward smiled back and, did he just wiggle his eyebrows? Then he lifted his arms out to the side and turned around slowly. Seeing his jeans hug his ass, Yep, there it goes. Brain mush. I'm so fucked.

"See something you like?" He teased.

"I uh, I um, yes," I said breathlessly.

"So, um, how was your afternoon? After you left me, uh I mean us at the gym."

"The girls decided it was time to play makeover Bella. Not the best afternoon."

"It can't be that bad?"

"After you sit through three hours of torture, you try and tell me it's not that bad," I told him with a little more force than I had intended.

"Well, I think you look great, not that you didn't before," He told me. It made me feel better about what I was wearing, but he looked way better. I just hoped he wouldn't mind being with someone who was clearly not in his league. _Okay girl, that's enough. He likes you, so stop it already._ I told myself.

I remembered that I still need to put these damn ankle breaking shoes on. Why was I having such a hard time with the fucking buckle. I might have muttered shit and he asked what was wrong. I told him I was having trouble with the buckles. He knelt down in front of me and did it for me.

After he was done, he left his hand on my leg and leaned in to kiss me. Then he pushed me back down on to the bed and we continued making out. Ah yes, I was in heaven. When he lowered himself on to me I could feel his excitement on my thigh. Wow, I couldn't wait to see it in the flesh. _Can we just stay here_? I thought to myself.

I heard Edward chuckle. When I said what, he asked me if I was planning on getting lucky. What the hell was he talking about? I turned my head to look at him and realized he was holding the condoms. Oh shit! I was embarrassed now. What do I say? I finally told him that Rosalie was the one who gave them to me. He seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was getting and tried to calm me down by saying it was okay and he was only teasing me, besides there nothing wrong with being prepared.

When I tried to apologize for getting carried away, he said he was the one to be sorry because he had a hard time controlling himself when he was around me. _Can I just say yeah? _ Of course, Emmett showed up then and killed the mood.

Two hours later, we were all sitting around the booth at the cantina, having had our fill of burritos, enchilada, nachos, rice and beans, and of course margaritas. The music was pumping by that point and I think it was Emmett that went to the bar and came back with a bottle of Patron and limes.

After a round the girls and I decided to get up and dance. We were all having a great time. The guys even came out and danced with us. Edward had wrapped an arm around my waist as we danced together. It was a great feeling having his arms around me; I really liked the feel of him on me. At one point he turned me around so my back was to him and then he pulled me up against him. We were grinding against each other. I reached my arms up and fisted my hands into his hair. God I loved the feel of his hair in my hands. I turned my head to the side to look at him only to see him looking back at me with what looked like lust in his eyes.

_Oh hell yes_. I liked knowing I had that effect on him.

I pulled his head down for a kiss. And damn if I was rewarded. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and devoured it. Kissing and grinding, I was getting very worked up by now. I wanted to just take him back to my room and have my way with him.

When Flo Rida came on we got all crazy, dancing and singing, waving our hands in the air to the beat of the song.

_Oh hot damn, this is my jam _

_Keep me partying till the am_

_You all don't understand _

_Make me throw my hands in the air air_

Once the song finished, we all went back to the table to rest a bit and have another shot. The conversation had been flowing nicely throughout the evening. I had noticed that Edward wasn't drinking as much as the rest of us. Then I remembered he had to work tomorrow.

"Hey babe, what time do you work tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I need to be in at seven," He told me. Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I swear I could kiss this man forever.

_Whoa, did I just say that_?

"Bella!" I heard my name being called. I looked too see who was calling me. I saw Jessica, who looked like she was dragging this big guy over to our table. I was happy to see her; I thought she was a nice girl. But then I quickly remembered our conversation earlier today. I looked around for a second to see if Big Boobs was round and didn't see her. That was a relief. I looked back at the table, seeing Alice and Rosalie. _Oh no_!

"Hey Alice, Rose. Just tell her you're not interested," I quickly told them.

They looked at me with questions on their face. "What are you talking about, Bella?" Alice inquired.

"Just trust me." I couldn't say any more because she arrived at our table.

"Hi, Jessica. How's it going?"

"Bella, it's great. I'm have a great time tonight. How about you? Oh, by the way this is Felix. Isn't he just to die for?" Jessica exclaimed. Seems we weren't the only ones drinking tonight.

"We are also having fun," I said, then made introductions around the table. I noticed she held her gaze on Rosalie for a bit longer. Better watch that.

"Won't you join us?" I said. Edward and I scooted over so Jessica and Felix could sit with us. "So, Jess, where's the party pooper at?" I was a bit drunk so my filter was slowly falling.

"I ditched the bitch. I finally had enough of her shit. I came here to have a good time and she was just bringing me down." She told us.

"Hey, who wants a shot?" Emmett asked. We all said sure. As he poured the next round, he also added, "How about we get this party really going?"

"What pray tell did you have in mind, Emmett?" Rosalie asked him with a scowl on her face.

Emmett got this big grin on his face. "Body Shots!"

"Emmett, I don't think this is the place for that," Jasper told him.

"Oh come on, don't be such a pussy. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind your tongue on her. Am I right, Alice?" He looked over at her with a smirk.

"You know what, fuck you Em. I'm game. Bring it." I didn't expect that from Alice, but then again when she was challenged, she wouldn't back down.

I looked over at Edward to try and judge how he was feeling about this. He shrugged his shoulder but gave me that sexy grin of his. Oh yea, he was game. I wondered what he would have in mind for his shot. I think I got a bit giddy with anticipation. Yea, I think it was the alcohol that was talking, but fuck it, I was having a good time.

Emmett and Rosalie started. He dragged the lime along the top of her cleavage, shook the salt on and then proceeded to make a spectacle of licking it off. Can you say perv? Of course, Rosalie wouldn't be out done. She pulled up his t shirt and put it across his nipple. Had I not been drunk, I might have been embarrassed.

Next was Alice and Jasper. Both decided on G-rated and chose the neck. When it was my turn, I wasn't sure what to do. I looked at Edward and he had a smirk on his face and wiggled his eyebrows again.

_What the fuck? Was he taunting me_?

What could I do that would wipe that smirk off his face? Then it hit me. I grabbed his right hand that had been on my leg for most of the evening. I held it up to my face and proceeded to lick up the inside of his thumb while keeping my eyes glued to his. His eyes widened and I think I heard his breath hitch. I shook the salt on it then took his entire thumb in my mouth, slowly swirling my tongue around the whole thing. I saw his mouth drop while his eyes got even wider. After I was done with my assault on his thumb, I let go and took my shot.

I placed the glass on the table and looked back at him. "Beat that." I had a shit eating grin on my face as I challenged him. I could barely make out that everyone else was whistling and cheering me on. I only had eyes for Edward.

After a few moments, he seemed to compose himself. "That was not very nice, Bella."

I just shrugged my shoulders and raised my brows. I had to agree with him, but oh well. Then he got an evil little grin on his face. Oh shit, what had I gotten myself into. I was a little scared, but turned on also. Is that possible?

Edward placed his hand that I had just orally assaulted, on my shoulder and shoved me down on to the booth with my head in Alice's lap. Oh fuck, what was he going to do?

He grab a lime off the table and then slowly dragged it across my stomach, all the while that evil grin did not leave his face. He poured the salt on it, and then said, "It's not nice to tease. You ready?"

I couldn't say anything. My breathing picked up with anticipation as to what he was about to do. He lowered his head and I felt his tongue slowly licking up the salt. If it was even possible; I think I would have had an orgasm right then and there.

I don't remember much after that, I was in a daze. Edward pulled me back up. "You taste scrumptious."

"Um, yea, uh, so did you," I tried to say to him while catching my breath. He leaned in and kissed me. I could still taste the tequila on his tongue.

"Oh! I love this song." Alice yelled over the music. I took a second to try to recognize what was playing. Oh, I remember this song.

_Bartender, I really did it this time, Broke my parole to have a good time_

_When I got home it was six am, the door was locked so I kicked it in_

_She was tripe on the bills; I think she was high on some pills_

_She threw my shit out into the yard _

_Then she called me bum and slapped me real hard_

_And in my drunken stupor I did what I should have never done_

_Now I'm sitting here talking to you, drunk and on the run_

_I'm sitting at bar on the inside, waiting for my ride on the outside_

_She stole my heart in the trailer park, so I jacked the keys to her fuckin car_

_Crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away_

We finished the song and started talking about other things. All of a sudden Jessica screamed out.

"Holy shit! I know who you are." I wondered who she was talking about. When I look to see who she was talking to, I realized it was Emmett.

"Oh yea," he tried to play it off. "Who might I be?"

"You're Emmett Cullen. You played for the Seahawks. I think I would know that face, I use to have your poster on my bedroom wall."

At that comment Alice and I busted up laughing. I couldn't help it. I tried to look over at Rosalie, but the tears started to pour down my face because I was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me.

I just shook my head. I couldn't tell him, I had promised Rose.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked at her and shook my head no.

"What is with you two?" Emmett wondered. "What the hell is so funny about some chick having a poster of me?"

Just then I heard a glass being slammed onto the table.

"Fuck it all to hell," Rosalie screamed. "Shut the fuck up, Bella and Alice. Emmett how would you feel if I told you that I knew who you were when I saw you that first day here and that I also had a poster of you?" Oh hell, he better say the right thing otherwise Rose was going to be all over his ass.

Alice and I had immediately stopped, wanting to know what he was going to say.

Emmett just sat there looking at Rosalie. I hoped he was going to say something soon, the suspense was killing me.

Emmett picked up Rosalie's hand that had been wrapped around the glass she slammed on the table and kissed it. "I think that is the hottest fuck thing I have ever heard."

Then he stood up from the table pulling Rosalie up with him and walked out of the bar, leaving the rest of us to wonder what had just happened.

Jessica was the first one to speak. "Well, I think we're gonna take off. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bella."

"Okay, bye," we all said bye to her and Felix.

Edward looked over at me and asked if I wanted to take a walk.

"Sure, I could use some air. Alice, Jasper, see you later."

Edward led me out of the bar and then out to the open deck. "I had a nice time tonight. Did you?"

I grabbed his hand and wrapped my fingers around his. I looked up at him, I know I had a few too many drinks but damn if he wasn't the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on.

"I would have had a great time no matter where I was, as long as I was with you."

I happened to notice that we were at the same exact spot as last night. How's that for coincidence? I couldn't wait any longer. I turned my body into his and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

When he kissed me back, I grabbed him tighter and pulled my body up to his. I could feel Edwards arms wrap around my body. It felt good, but I wanted more. I pushed my pelvis forward; unfortunately standing like this I only hit his thigh. Sometimes, I hated being short.

I broke away from our kiss because I needed to breath. "Edward,"

"Yes, babe,"

"Let's go back to my room."

He looked me in the eyes. I could just see the lust pouring through them.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to my room.

A/**N Hoped you like. So Rosalie told Emmett, how do you think that went?**

**I know when I started this story I had said that there would be lemons. As I wrote each chapter it just didn't feel right yet. I promise it will be coming up, maybe the next chapter or the one after that, but no more than that.**

**If you want see the outfits go to , listed under cinco de meyo stuff. I had a specific idea for the guys shirts and the only place I could find them was as .**

**Because I was sick, I did get to read a bit. Here's a few recs:**

**Fear is the mind killer by ivoryadulation**

**I only want you for your body by fatallyobsessed**

**Don't forget to check our manicamotherlands new story Blood in the sky.**

**So, if you could ask Edward anything, what would it be? And please not sex stuff, I won't be able to send him to your house to give you multiple O's. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. If not, oh well. Had a few questions to answer from you all, hope you like the answers. If not, oh well, can't please everyone.**

**Thanks you to my beta, Kryssybee. And to all those that review and add me to their alerts. **

**Did everyone wish Mr. Pattinson a happy birthday this week? Wonder what he wished for? OMG! Have you seen the latest clip for Eclipse? The one with Dakota, it's too cool. Only 44 more days, people.**

**Hope you Mom's had a nice day last week. I was hung-over, but my hubby took me and the kids to see Ironman 2. Yeah R.D., Jr. Fucking hot. What can I say?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, Stephi does. However, I do own a ticket stub to Ironman 2.**

Sink or Swim

Chapter 8

BPOV

**BANG BANG BANG**

What the hell is that noise? I rolled over in bed, instantly regretting it.

"Ugh!" My fucking head was pounding.

**BANG BANG BANG**

There's that noise again. I wish it would stop. I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head.

_Oh no, so not helping_. Why the hell was my head hurting so badly?

BANG BANG BANG

What the fuck? I sat up in bed, but that was not such a good idea.

BANG BANG BANG

Was that coming from my door? I slowly got up and tried to walk to the door. When I finally made it, I opened the door and saw a man that had on a ship uniform.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have a breakfast that was ordered for this room," he said while taking a few steps back.

"I didn't order any breakfast. I think you have the wrong room," I said as I tried to close the door.

"Wait. This is for a Bella Swan, in room 4199. Is that not you?"

I blew a gust of air out of my lungs. "Yes, that's me but like I said I did not order anything."

"Well if you're Ms Swan and I have the right room then this is yours. Please, just take it. I have a lot more deliveries this morning. Look, there's a note attached, it might explain."

"Fine, hurry up." I moved aside to let him push the cart into my room.

"You have a good day mam," He said as he left.

"Not fucking likely," I muttered under my breath. My head was really starting to pound now. I just wanted to crawl back in bed.

As I walked past the cart to get to my bed, I smelt the food.

_Oh shit, there goes my stomach_! I ran into the bathroom and hugged the toilet.

After I was done, I brushed my teeth, I happened to look in the mirror. I was still in the same cloths I had on last night.

_Oh no, what the fuck happened?_

I didn't have the energy to think about that right now, so I walked back in my room. I wondered if I could push the cart back out into the hallway so I wouldn't have to smell it. I walked up to it holding my breath, and noticed the envelope that was on in. I picked it up, opened it, and pulled out a card.

_Bella,_

_Just a little something to get your day started._

_Sorry, I cannot be there to enjoy it with you this morning._

_Edward_

Now wasn't that a nice thing to do. Aw hell, now I can't put it in the hallway, someone else might take it. But I really don't want to have to smell it right now either. So I pushed the cart into the bathroom and closed the door.

That's better. Maybe I'll feel better after I go back to sleep and then I can eat. It was such a sweet thing for him to do; I would hate to waste it. But if I tried to eat that now, it would definitely be wasted.

As I crawled back into bed, I glanced at the clock.

7:30 am. That was just way too early.

As I snuggled back under the covers, I grabbed the pillow that was on the other side of the bed and wrapped my arms around it. Why does it smell different then the other pillow? I took a big whiff. I recognized that sent. It was Edwards. He smelled like chocolate and mints. I remembered when I first met him, even though I was sick I could smell chocolate and mints and wondered where it was coming from. When he had his arm around me bringing me back to my room, that's when I found out it was him.

Can I just say yum?

But why does it smell like him? I don't think he laid on my bed. Just then I noticed a bottle and a glass sitting on my night table. I reached over to grab it and saw it was Tylenol. Oh thank god. I took a few out and the grabbed the glass. It had water in it. There was a piece of paper stuck to the bottom. When I took it off, I could see some writing on it so I read it.

_Bella,_

_I'm thinking you might need these when you wake up. Take it easy today and I will see you later._

_Edward._

If my head didn't hurt so badly, I'm sure I would have been jumping up and down. He was turning out to be full of surprises today. But since it's still early, I take the pills and water, and then throw the covers back over my head.

As I try to drift off back to sleep, I had one thought. What happened last night and why was I still in the same clothes?

"Bella, honey. It's time to get up." I heard Alice say.

I groaned out under my pillow, "No, it's too early."

"Aw, Bella, it's almost eleven."

"What? No, it was just 7:30 a few minutes ago," I said.

Alice pulled the pillow off my head. "Honey, it is almost eleven. Rose and I came to wake you up a few hours ago but you wouldn't move. So, we let you sleep some more, but now it's time to get up."

"No, I don't want to. I feel like crap. Leave me alone."

I heard Rosalie's voice in the distance. "If you can't handle your alcohol, you shouldn't be drinking. Now get your lazy ass up."

Just then the covers were ripped off of me. "What the hell? Ugh," not such a good idea to yell. I reached my hands up to the sides of my head and rubbed my temples. I hurt.

"Um, Bella?"

"What, Alice?"

"How come you're still in your outfit from last night?" She asked me.

_What the hell was she talking about?_ I looked down at myself and sure enough I still had the same clothes on. _Huh? Why didn't I have my pjs on_?

"I'm not sure."

Rosalie walked into my room and started laughing. That shit hurt! "Please Rose, stop. Too loud."

"Aw, Bella, Bella. Looks like someone's got a hangover."

"Fuck you!" Why was this happening to me? I normally don't get hangovers, but that's because you don't drink a lot, dumb ass. "What happened last night?"

"You mean aside from the margaritas and body shots?" Rose solicited.

"Say what? I didn't do any body shots."

"Oh yes, my dear. You did and that shit was fuck hot. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Alice, what is she talking about?"

"Sweetie, how much do you remember about last night?" Alice inquired.

I tried to think back, but my brain hurt so badly. I remember dancing with Edward, which was nice. I think I had a few drinks but not too many, oh wait, I think I also had a couple of shots. Why was Jessica there? Sucking on Edwards thumb and him licking my stomach? _Oh Fuck! What the hell did I do?_

"Um, why was I sucking Edwards thumb?" I really didn't want to know the answer but….

"So you remember that? Well, Emmett thought it would be a good idea for body shots and you just happened to give Edwards thumb a blow job." Rosalie laughed out.

I groaned and tried to hide back under the covers.

"Oh no, you don't. You need to get up and get something to eat. Wait! So you don't remember anything after you left the bar?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I think if I did I would have said so."

Rosalie suddenly looked pissed. "I swear to God I am going to rip his dick off if he tried anything with you. Clearly you were too drunk. Just wait till I get my hands on him."

"Rose, please. Let me talk to him first before you go all ape shit," I told her. Rose, my protector.

"Fine. Now get up. I'm going to head down to the pool," she leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Please, take a shower, because you reek."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, Bella. What's this in the bathroom?" Alice inquired as she walked into my bathroom. "Oh, when did you order food? And why is it in the bathroom?"

_Huh? When did I order food?_ Oh wait. "It showed up this morning. From Edward."

"But why is it the bathroom?"

"Um, well, it kind of made me sick and I didn't want to put in the hall in case someone took it."

"Well, I don't think you should eat any of it, except maybe the bread," she said as she pushed the cart out.

I crawled out of bed to see what there was to eat. I was a bit hungry, now that my stomach was feeling better. There was a platter of eggs and bacon, also some fruit. Then I noticed the bagels. Oh how sweet. He remembered.

"Okay, I'm outta here. Meet us at the pool when you're ready. I don't think you'll be up to doing much of anything today. Don't forget we have an appointment at the spa at 3:30. Need to get all beautified before dinner."

I cringed at the thought of that. "Oh wait. Alice, I don't have anything good enough to wear tonight. I might, and I hate to say this, need to go shopping."

"Oh, baby girl wants to go shopping! This would normally make my day, but no worries. After I found out about the dinner plans, I picked up a little something for you yesterday when I went to get the shirts for the guys. And don't give me that look, it's perfect for you."

"Alice."

"Zip it girl. Give us a kiss and hurry up," she told me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "FYI, honey. You do stink."

After she left, I polished off one of the bagels and hopped into the shower. It felt good to wash the funk off. I ended up putting my wet hair in a pony tail, no since fixing it up now, I would probably go in the pool later. I put on a blue bikini, threw on some shorts and a top. I grabbed the sunscreen, put on my sunglasses, definitely will need these today, and headed on down to the pool. At least by this point my head wasn't hurting as bad.

EPOV

I can't believe my shift was finally over, this morning dragged so slowly. I wasn't sure if it was because I was hung-over or the fact that I wanted to see Bella badly. As I was walking back to my cabin, I thought back to the events of last night. I chuckled under my breath remembering what happened after we got back to her cabin. I wondered how Bella was feeling today. I was brought out of my revelry with a booming sound that could only be Emmett.

"Hey, Eddie! How's it hanging? You off already?"

I really hated it when he called me that. "Hey yourself, Emmie. Yeah, I was just headed to go change. What's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Forgot my shades. It's fucking bright outside today," Emmett said. "We're hanging out by the pool, so hurry up. I'm sure Bella will be happy to see you."

When he said her name I couldn't help the smile the crept up on my face. I couldn't wait to see her.

Emmett said something but I didn't quite hear, my thoughts were elsewhere.

"Huh?"

"I said you like her. Don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you look at her. You like her, like her," he said with a stupid ass smirk on his face.

"What? Are you still in preschool?" Where hell did he come up with this shit?

Then he tilted his head a bit and raised his brow. "You can't honestly stand there and tell me you are not developing feelings for this woman?"

My eyes bugged. Wow, when did he get so observant?

"Hey man, I know what you're thinking. I'm not just some stupid jock, I have eyes, I see things and what I see now is that you my brother, are falling for her."

I was taken aback by what he just said. Yeah, if I was being honest with myself I'd have to admit that I was. There was something about Bella that was pulling my strings. "Yes, Emmett, I do like her. But…." He wouldn't let me finish.

"No buts man. I know what you're going to say; sometimes you just got to jump in with both feet. I know you and I have never seen you like this. Yeah, two days doesn't seem like it's enough time to actually know someone, but damn it Edward, don't close yourself off this time. Bella is a great girl, smart and sexy as hell. Please don't tell Rose I said that, she'll kick my ass."

I had never heard him quite like this before. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Emmett,"

"Hey, don't think too much about it, just go for it. If it's meant to be, it will happen. But you have to at least try. See ya," and with that he took off before I could say anything else.

He left me with a lot to think about. Sometimes he blew me away. I know my brother isn't the smartest cookie in the bag, but sometimes he'd come up with things that seemed to hit the mark.

I did like Bella, a lot actually. And yes, it seems a bit strange after only knowing her for a few short days, but damn if Emmett didn't have a point. I wanted her and I decided that I was going to let her know that I wanted to continue to see her after we got back home. I knew she lived a ways from Seattle but I was determined.

When I finally made my way down to the pool area, I saw Bella laying down on one of the lounge chairs. She had on a blue bikini. I got a little excited to see so much of her skin. _Okay, calm down boy_. After a few moments, I walked over to her.

"Hi there, beautiful," I said as I sat down on the chair next to her.

Bella looked over at me and lifted her sunglasses a bit. "Hi there, handsome. How was your morning?"

"Long. And yours?" As I said this, I happened to eye her up and down. I had my sunglasses on also so I hoped she didn't notice.

"Well, I'm doing much better now. Thanks for the Tylenol; I did have quite the headache when I got woken up at 7:30 this morning."

"You got up that early? I figured you at least sleep until later."

"I would have, except someone decided to have breakfast delivered to my room at the crack of dawn."

Oh no, she was mad and it was my fault. "Oh shit! I'm sorry. I should have told Mrs. Cope to deliver it later. I honestly didn't think it would be so early."

"Edward," she said with a smile. "Even though it was delivered way too early, I have to tell you that that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. So, thank you. But do me favor, please?"

Oh thank you, she's not mad. "Anything."

"Next time, not so fucking early."

"I promise," I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"There's nothing to forgive. It was a sweet thing to do and I appreciate you going to the trouble for me."

"Well my beautiful Bella, it was no trouble at all. So what are the plans for today? Have you had lunch yet?" I asked her. I was hoping that the others had other stuff to do today, I wanted some alone time will Bella to let her know how I was feeling.

She sat up and swung her legs to the side so she was facing me. "Actually, I have no idea what our friends are up to today. I kind of just wanted to lay here, maybe go in the pool. I may be feeling better but I just want to be low key today. But you can go join them if you want. Don't feel like you have to stay here with me."

_Wait, what? Was she trying to get rid of me?_ "What if I want to stay here with you? Would that be all right?" I reached out and grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through hers. _Please say yes_.

She looked down at our hands and then back up at me. "Yes, I think I would like that."

"Good," I stated with a smile and stood up still holding her hand. "Then can I persuade you into having lunch with me?"

"And how do you suppose you will do that, Mr. Cullen?"

I liked how she called me Mr. Cullen, but I liked it even better when she was moaning my name.

I thought for a second and then I leaned over towards her face. I put my open hand on the side of her cheek. When she leaned into it, I slowly moved it down to reach the back of her neck and with a little force pulled her head back so the other side of her neck was exposed. I moved my mouth to her ear and whispered, "Like this, Miss. Swan."

I heard her gasp. And when I ever so gently placed kisses down her neck to her shoulder and back up again, her breath hitched and sped up. I pulled my head up to look at her. "How was that, or do you need more persuading?" I said with a smirk on my lips.

It took a moment for her to answer me. "No, I, uh, I'm good." She stuttered.

As we walked over to the lunch buffet and got some food, I started to think about how I was going to tell her how I felt. I didn't just want to come right out and say I think you're the one for me; I want you, blah blah blah. I had to be smoother than that. Then I thought of the perfect plan, which would also let me know some things about her. I just hopped she was game.

Once we sat down at a table, I started. "So, want to play a little game?"

I could she her raise her brows over her sunglasses. "Hum, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, just something called 20 questions, if you're game," I said with a little grin.

Bella lifted her glasses and pushed them back onto her head. It pulled her hair back and I could see more of her gorgeous face. "Sure. Why not. You go first, since this was your idea."

Alright. Let's see, start with something simple. "What's your favorite color?" That's simple enough.

Bella thought for a few seconds before she answered. "Well, if you asked me a few days ago, I would have said blue. But I think I am liking the color green."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Honestly, I like the color of your eyes," she told me looking into my eyes. Well that statement sure brought a big smile to my face. "So what about you, what's your favorite color?"

I didn't have to think about that one. It was definitely brown now. "Brown. Your turn."

After a minute she asked me what my favorite movie was. I had to think about that for a bit. I had a few that I really liked. "Well, I'd I have to say that I like the original Star Wars movies and the Highlander movies, as well."

"Star Wars is cool. I don't think I have ever heard of Highlander."

"You've never heard of Highlander? It's an awesome movie, with Christopher Lambert. Even Sean Connery was in it."

"Nope, can't say that I have."

Well, that was something that I would like to change, at a later date. "So, what's yours?"

"I haven't watched too many movies as of late, but I did really like the Notebook. Have you seen that one?"

"No. Not really into chick flicks."

"Oh, I think it was more than a chick flick, it was great. You'll have to see someday."

_Maybe you would like to see it with me? _ I thought to myself.

The weather was pretty nice again today. So, after we finished eating our lunch, I suggested we take a swim.

We played around for a bit and swam back and forth in the pool. We were having a good time, laughing and splashing each other.

I decided it was time to finish our game and to let her know how I felt. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her over to one of the cut outs in the pool and sat her down. The pool wasn't too deep where we were so I was able to stand in front of her, our faces on the same level.

"So, where were we? I think it was my turn to ask the next question."

"Okay. Ask away."

Bella had wrapped her arms around my neck and was playing with my hair. It felt good; I almost forgot we were out in public because I started to get a little excited. It seemed to me that lately whenever I was with Bella, I had a hard time controlling myself.

"Do you like me?"

She threw her head back at bit and laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Hey, don't laugh. My game, my questions. Now, please answer," I stated.

"Yes, Edward. I like you. What's not to like. Your nice and sweet, not to mention hot as hell."

"Well, thank you. I like you, too," I did a mental fist pump. So far it's going the way I want. But I don't want to get my hopes up just yet. She has her question then it will be my turn again and that will be the make or break moment.

"Okay, my turn. Let's see," she said with a thinking look on her face. "Oh, what kind of books do you like?"

"Books?" I wasn't expecting that one, but after all she was a teacher so I was sure books were important to her. I thought for a moment. "Well, I mostly read medical journals and stuff. However, I did just finish a James Patterson novel. I don't really have a favorite, but I do like mysteries. How about you?"

"I love to read. I'm pretty partial to the classics. My favorite is Pride and Prejudice. But lately I have been reading, what are the called? I think romance/mysteries. There interesting, more mystery with a little romance thrown in."

"Interesting. So you're an Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy fan?"

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing you have read it since you know the names."

"I read it back in school. You know the required reading."

"Ah, so it wasn't for pleasure, then?" She teased and laughed at me. I liked watching her laugh. The glow and smile on her face was breath taking, not to mention her boobs shook. But right now, that wasn't helping my situation. Little Eddie was having a hard time staying down.

"No, it wasn't, silly girl," I laughed with her.

After a few moments, I decided it was time. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. Sometime during our conversation she had moved her legs open so I was standing between them. I pulled her closer to me and I'm sure she could feel the friend in my shorts, but she didn't say anything.

"My turn. Will you go out on a date with me next weekend?" Even though I was in the pool my hands were sweating. I was so nervous, I hoped she said yes.

Bella shook her head a bit. That didn't look like a good sign. Please don't say no.

"What?" She asked.

I leaned my head down to her ear. "I asked you, if you would go out with me next weekend," I whispered.

"Why?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Because I want to see you again. I have had a great time with you these last few days. I would like to see you again once we get back home."

After a few moments, I started to feel awkward. I guess she didn't feel the same way as I did. I slowly loosened the grip I hadn't realized I tightened. I started to pull away from her when she pulled me back.

"Edward. I like you, I do. But can we please just enjoy the time we have left."

"I like you, too, Bella . That's why I want to see you again. I can't really explain it but when I'm with you I feel like the whole world is gone and it's just you and me. This isn't just a weekend thing for me." I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I said all that. But that was how I was feeling and for whatever reason I needed her to believe me. "So, would you please agree to a date next weekend?"

"How about I agree to think about it and give you an answer later?"

Needless to say I was disappointed, but what the hell did I expect? I didn't want to push her, but I only had one day left on the cruise. I couldn't let her get away. _What the hell am I saying? Why was I feeling so hurt? It can't be possible to fall for someone you just met two days ago? Is it? _

So I sucked it up, because regardless of how I was feeling I didn't want her to run from me. I had one more day with her and wanted to make the most of it. "Okay." I said, but I think it came out more as a whine.

"Hey, please don't do that. I said I would think about it" Bella told me.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Look how about we talk about something else. I have a few more questions I'd like to ask you," she said with a smile on her face. "Plus, you haven't kissed me yet today and I would really like one."

I smiled at that. _Okay_, I thought to myself, _she didn't say no, so at least I still had a chance._ I would focus on that and show her that I was someone she would want to see again.

"I like the sound of that," I said and then leaned in to kiss her. I started out slowly, kissing both of her lips separately. Then I gently sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. It was so soft and tasty; I could suck on it all day.

When I released her lip, she brushed her tongue across mine. I parted my lips and our tongues met in the middle. Slowly caressing and tasting each other. I didn't want to stop kissing her but we needed to breathe.

"So, I guess it's my turn," She said, looking a little shy. I wonder what she wanted to ask me?

"Yes, it is your turn. Ask away."

"Well, um, what happened last night?" At this point she had lowered her head and was looking at me through her eye lashes.

So she didn't remember. "What do you remember?"

"Well, I remember the shots, and being out on the deck. But after that it gets fuzzy. I hope I didn't do anything stupid. Please tell me I didn't."

I thought about playing with her, but I had a feeling that wouldn't be the right thing. So, I decided to tell her the truth.

"Bella, don't worry, nothing happened last night that you should feel bad about. Well, except for passing out on me. But hey, we all have our moments."

"So that's why I was still in the same clothes when I woke up."

"Yes. After you sat down on the bed, I went to take your shoes off because you had problems with them. When I looked back up at you, you were asleep. I went to tuck you in and you woke up just enough to tell me to stay. So I did, but I stayed outside the covers. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. That was it. I hope you don't mind me staying the night with you."

"No, but thank you for taking care of me. I normally don't drink that much."

"It's okay. I'm just glad I was there to take care of you."

We continued talking in-between kisses. I learned she liked all kinds of music and her favorite childhood memories. She said she had enjoyed fishing with her dad when she was younger. I told her about camping with my family, which was my favorite time as a child. She said she had never really been camping but maybe someday she would like to.

Bella told me about the first fish she caught and how she almost tipped the small boat her and her father were in. I loved how her face lit up when she talked about that.

We started kissing again and I was really enjoying it. Again, I forgot where we were.

"Edward," Bella whispered into my ear as she was kissing my neck.

"Yes, babe?" I managed to get out in between gasps. This girl had me worked up.

"How do you feel about moving this somewhere else?" She asked but I could hear the hesitancy in her voice.

I pulled back to look at her. At some point we had removed our sunglasses, so now I could see her eyes. Oh, and such beautiful eyes they were.

"What?" I wasn't exactly sure what she was asking but I hoped she was thinking the same thing I was. By this point, I had a raging boner but I tried to be a gentleman and not push.

She looked at me shyly again, like she was unsure to ask what she wanted.

"I, uh, um…." She couldn't finish what she was saying so I took over.

"Do you want to go back to my room?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and bit her lip again. I could tell that she was feeling embarrassed. I sure wasn't but I wanted to make sure she was okay with it.

"Bella, you know it's okay to ask me that. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be alone with me. In fact, I want to be alone with you, now. So if you want to, you need to let me know." I hoped that would help take some pressure off of her.

She thought for a moment. "If I said I did, would you think.., um.., would you think badly of me?"

_What the hell?_ I didn't think that would come out of her mouth. I had to let her know I would never think badly of her. I wanted her more than anything. Yes, I'm a guy so I of course if wanted to fuck her, but I wanted more than that.

"Bella, I have already told you that I want to keep seeing you after this weekend is over. So, no I wouldn't think badly of you if you wanted to pursue this further. In fact, to be honest with you, I want to be with you in any way I can. I don't want you to feel like you have to. I will do whatever you feel comfortable with. I can wait until you're ready." Fuck, I couldn't believe I said that but it was the truth. I would wait for her.

After a few more minutes, she said, "Yes, I want to go to your room."

_Oh hell yeah_! I thought. _Oh shit_! I forgot out my not so little problem.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes and then we can go."

I guess she knew what I was talking about because she let go of me and said she was going to get out and wash off at the showers.

By the time she was done, I could get out of the pool. I was so glad I couldn't see her showering; I might have had to stay in the pool longer. I got out, grabbed my towel and dried off a bit.

I took her hand and said lets go. I couldn't wait to get her alone.

BPOV

As Edward and I walked back to his room, I thought about our afternoon. I had fun playing his question game. I learned more about him and him about me. I have to admit, I was shocked when he said he wanted to see me after we got home. I knew he was disappointed when I wouldn't answer his question about a date next weekend, but I was scared. I really needed to talk to Alice and Rosalie about this. I had my heart broken so badly that I wasn't sure how to handle this.

After all the kissing we had done in the pool, I was so worked up. I wanted to be with him badly. I know I'm a grown woman and I'm sure he knows that we all have needs, but I didn't want him to think I was some kind of slut. I had only been with two other guys and it had been a year since the last time I had sex and I'd have to say my hand was getting tired. I had not felt this way in a really long time and Edward was doing something to me. I really wanted to feel his hands and body on mine. And I couldn't wait.

Edward was so sweet when he was talking to me. It was like he could tell that I wanted him but was apprehensive. His words calmed me down and made me feel like it was okay. So here we are, on our way to his room. He had held my hand the whole way, giving me gentle squeezes like he knew I was nervous. And yes, I was. Here I am about to have sex with this man. Oh, hell I was so nervous but I wanted this, more than anything I have wanted in a long time. I just hoped I was enough for him.

I stood in the middle of his cabin. Wow, it was a lot bigger than mine. There even was a balcony with a table and chairs. As I was looking around, I could feel him behind me. Then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I shivered.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes, I'm just nervous," I admitted.

"Hey, babe. We don't have to do this. I told you I would wait."

"No, I want to. I'm just nervous because I don't want to disappoint you." I told him truthfully. I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Oh, Bella. I could never be." He turned me around so I was looking directly at him. "You are the most beautiful, smart, caring and sweetest woman I have ever met. I want to be with you but only if you're sure."

Well hell, what could I say to that? "Edward, please kiss me."

And he did. At first it was soft and sweet. He slowly caressed my back and moved one hand up to the nape of my neck and was making small circles there. I moved my hand up and down his chest just feeling him. His chest was soft but I could feel his muscle tighten when I touched him. I moved my way up and felt his nipples. I rubbed the tips of my fingers across them and felt them harden. I moved one hand up to the back of his neck and gently tugged his hair. I felt and heard a moan escape from his throat and he pulled me closer to his body. I could feel just how aroused he was getting. It felt good to know I had that effect on him.

Edward started to walk me backwards. I felt something hit the back of my legs. I figured it was the bed. I backed off his kiss so I could see where I was. Yes, it was the bed.

I climbed up onto it and leaned forward to grab his hand to pull him up. As we knelt on the bed in front of each other, I could hear Edwards breathing. It was fast and hard. The look on his face was indescribable. He wanted me and I wanted him. I took his face in my hands and pulled it to mine. I kissed him with all that I had. I wanted to show him how much I wanted him. We only broke apart to breath, but his lips never left my body.

I laid myself down on to his bed and he followed. As he was hovering above me, his lips and tongue were kissing and tasting my neck. I caressed his back and sides with my fingers, just feeling him.

I could feel his hands on me, so strong but yet so gentle. One hand reached around the back of my head and was gripping my hair and neck, pulling up on it to tilt my head back. The other was caressing my stomach.

Slowly he moved his hand up to my left breast where he gently squeezed and caressed it. My nipples hardened from his touch. He moved his hand over a bit and then back under my top. The feel of his hand on my bare skin was making me come undone. I pushed my chest into his hand. He was rubbing his finger tips across my nipple and I felt another moan slip from my mouth.

"Do you like me touching you, Bella?" He whispered into my ear.

"Oh god yes. Touch me more Edward. I want you to touch me all over." _Where did that come from?_ I pulled his mouth back to mine. I couldn't get enough of his kisses.

I could fell his erection on my thigh and I couldn't wait to fill it inside of me. This man had me so fucking horny it wasn't funny. I wanted him to ravage me in the worst way. I moved my leg over a bit and he shifted so he was lying directly on top of where I wanted him. I lifted my hips and pushed up into him. I heard him growl, so I did it again. I could feel how big he was and wondered if he could feel how wet I had become.

I felt his hand slip out from under my top, only to push it up and expose both my breast.

"Beautiful," Edward said breathlessly and then placed his mouth on one. I think I threw my head back. The sensation was turning me on even more. He licked and flicked and sucked my nipples, alternating between them both.

I couldn't say anything. All I could hear was our heavy breathing and the sucking sound he was making as he sucked on my breast.

I felt his hand move down my body. Slowly it moved down to the top of my bottoms and pause.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I want you." Then he crushed his lips onto mine and kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth which I greedily devoured.

Just as his hand crept in between my legs there was a knock on the door.

_What the fuck? _

"Edward, Bella?" Was that Alice? "Open the door. I know you're there, I saw you."

Edward had stopped what he was doing and lifted his head. "Are you kidding me?"

I laid there with my mouth hung open. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Open the door, Edward. Bella needs to come with me now." Alice practically yelled through the door.

He looked back at me with a dazed expression, still breathing heavily. "I thought you were coming with me." He said but not loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Me too." I believed.

Edward slowly got off me and went to the door. I had sat up and pushed my top down by the time he opened the door. When Alice walked in with Jasper behind her, I couldn't help the pissed off look that was set firm on my face.

I guess Alice decided to ignore that. "Let's go Bella. We have an appointment at the spa in 5 minutes. You can finish this later." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eyes just standing there shaking his head_. Fucker_, I thought.

I looked over at Edward and mouthed sorry on the way out the door.

**A/N Okay, so there's a little smut for you. I really tried to make it more, but fuck if Bella and Edward wouldn't stop talking.**

**I know lots of people say Edward smells like soap, lemons, or sandalwood. My hubby uses the Axe Dark Temptation stuff. To me it smells like chocolate and mints. I love it, so my Edward smells like chocolate also. So there. Makes me want to lick them all over. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ladies. I am on my knees begging for your forgiveness right now. I know it's been almost a month since my last chapter. I have good reasons. First, my kids finished the school year, one a week before the other. Yeah that was a fun fucking week. Second, graduation and end of the year parties. Third, my awesome Mother in law came out to visit for a week and a half, just took her back to the airport yesterday. Having said that, I have been drunk for the last week and a half, yeah I have a kick ass MoL, she even brought me a bought of tequila that we polished off in two day.**

**Did I also mention that my kids are out of school? Really cuts into my writing time. Also this is the last week of baseball, so I have my evenings back. With that all being said, I hope after you read this chapter I will be forgiven. **

**Major thanks go out to my beta, kryssybee. Remember to check out her stories.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to state I don't own twilight but Stephanie does every fuckin chapter? **

Sink or Swim

Chapter 9

"What the hell, Alice?" I whispered screamed to her as we walked away from Edwards' room. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Oh, Bella. Don't have a cow. You knew we had an appointment," she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I don't give a shit about that stupid spa. You, you, cockblocker!" I was fuming mad.

Alice stopped moving. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a cockblocker. Because that's what you are."

Her eyes widened with confusion. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Alice, do you have any idea at all of what you just barged in on?" I really wondered if she knew what Edward and I where up to.

She looked at me and cocked her head to the side. "What? No, no there's no way…."

"Yes, Alice. If you had waited at least one more minute, you would have caught us fucking."

Her mouth fell open with disbelief. "No way. Are you serious? You were almost having sex with Edward?"

I blew out a breath. "Yes, Alice. That is what was happening, until you so rudely interrupted."

"OMG! Bella, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I just thought you two were talking. I never figured that you, that he, oh shit."

"Yea, oh shit is right, Alice." I continued walking, I was so mad I couldn't even look at her.

She hurried up to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought, I mean I never thought..."

"You never thought what Alice? That I would actually want to have sex with him or anyone else for that matter. Isn't that why you and Rose dragged me here, to let loose and have a good time. That's what you both said. So then why would you be having a problem now?" I had worked myself up so bad that I was starting to shake. I couldn't believe her.

"Bella, honey, you need to calm down," she placed her hand on my arm but I shook it off.

"Don't tell me to calm down. This is all your fault." I started walking faster trying to get away from her.

"Bella, please." Alice had to run a bit to catch up with me. "Will you please stop? Look, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you would be ready for that yet. I know Edward's a nice guy and all but I know you very well, Bella. I'm just surprised is all. Can you forgive me?"

I had stopped and looked at her. She almost had tears in her eyes. Now I started to feel a little bad because I had yelled at her. "Oh Alice. I just want you to know what you did was not cool. For the first time in a long time I actually wanted to be with someone and you and your manic ways interrupted that. You didn't even bother to ask if you were, you just barged in and dragged me out not even considering my feelings. Can you understand why I'm so upset?"

After a few moments, Alice spoke. "I'm very sorry I did that to you. You know me; sometimes I just get carried away and don't think. I want you to be happy. If Edward makes you happy then be with him. I just want you to be sure this is what you really want and if it is then go for it. Now, do you think you can forgive me?" Wow, she said that all in one breathe.

Should I forgive her? Nah, I think I'll let her stew some more. "I'll think about it. Now let's go before we're late and Rose bitches us out." I laughed inside my head at the thought of Rosalie's reaction when I tell her what Alice did.

"Where the fuck have you two been? You're late," Rosalie screamed out to us as we walked in the door to the spa. "And you're never late, Alice."

"I know, sorry. Something came up. No big deal. Let's get this show on the road. Did you already check us in?" Alice was trying to change the subject.

But of course, Rosalie knew something was up. "Bella, what's going on?"

I looked at her, this should be good. "Why don't you ask ACB?"

Rosalie looked at me with a confused face. "What is ACB?"

"Bella, please don't," Alice pleaded.

I don't know what came over me but the look on Alice's face had suddenly softened me up. Don't get me wrong, I was still pissed at her but right now was not the time to get into it, especially with all these people around. I did not want them to know my business. "Let's just drop it for now. I will tell you later."

Rosalie looked disappointed but none the less agreed.

Two hours later Rosalie and I were sitting in a room by ourselves waiting for Alice. Having been poked and squeezed, tweezed and plucked, nails and hair done. Thank goodness I had the good since to get a bikini wax last weekend, I was saved from that torture.

"So Bella, since we are alone, would you care to explain what was up earlier?" She was looking at her freshly done nails.

By this point I had calmed down but was still irritated. "Nothing much, just Alice interrupted Edward and myself having a private moment."

Rosalie looked up at me and had her eyebrows scrunched together as if trying to figure out what I was saying. "So, she always does that, even to me."

"Yeah, well, this time I wasn't just sitting there talking, if you know what I mean."

She was still looking at me when all of a sudden her eyes bugged out, she figured it out. Ding ding, give the woman a prize. "No way? Holy shit, Bella. Tell me everything."

"Well, um, Edward and I were, you know…" I was starting to feel embarrassed. Rosalie was one of my best friends but I was just not comfortable discussing sex with anyone.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you."

"I know Rose. It's just, oh hell, you know I have issues discussing certain things."

"Oh alright. Just tell me this; did you have sex with Edward?"

"No. It didn't get that far. That's when Alice interrupted."

"Couldn't you have just ignored her?"

I tilted my head and gave her that, are you kidding me look. "Yea, right. You know Alice. She was banging on the door and yelling out for me. Total mood killer, by the way."

"Oh man, what a cockblocker. Glad it was you and not me," she said with a snicker. "Hey, I get it now. ACB, Alice the Cockblocker. That's too funny. Well not when it happened but that's funny."

"Yea, real funny. Ha-ha." Bitch.

After a few moments of silence, Rosalie spoke up again. "So, I'm guessing things with Edward are going well then?" There's that snicker again.

"What do you think? Between you and Alice, I don't know who's worse."

"Whoa, calm down missy. Just a question," she put her hands up in front of her.

"Yes, Rose, things are going well with Edward," I huffed. "Do you think I would be having almost sex with him if it weren't?"

"Actually, no, Bella. I didn't even think you would get as far as you have," she has a serious look on her face as she answered back.

What? Okay this girl was confusing me. "Rose …" I didn't get to finish. She raised her hand to stop me.

"Look Bella. I know Alice and I give you hard time about guys and stuff, but most of it is just teasing. We don't expect you to sleep around just to placate us. Yes, we brought you here to have a good time and possibly meet someone to pull you out of the funk you were in. But honestly, I did not think you would meet someone like Edward. He seems like a really great guy and seems to like you. I haven't seen you laugh and smile this much in a long time. Even when you were with Jake, you were never like this," She took a deep breath and continued. "So, all I'm saying is, that something must have happened between the two of you if you're having almost sex with him. I'm not judging. I love you and only want the best for you."

I opened my mouth to say something, what I did not know so I just shut it. She did have a point. I have been having such a great time with Edward. I didn't realize that it had been a long time since I have had so much fun. Yes, from what I know of Edward he was a great guy. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Yes, I did want to see him again after we got home.

"This afternoon, he told me he wants to take me out next weekend. He wants to keep seeing me," I told her.

"And?" she asked.

"And what?"

"Bella, what did you say after he said this to you?"

"Well, I was kind of in shock. He took me by surprise. I told him I had to think about it," I said.

Rosalie shook her head a bit, like she couldn't believe I had just said that. "Okay. So, have you thought about it?"

"Honestly, just now it hit me. I want to see him when I get back home. I don't know what will happen, plus I have some major shit to sort through, but I don't want to give him up. I like Edward. If I'm being honest I like him a lot and that scares the hell out of me."

"Have you told him yet?" She asked me.

I shook my. "No, not yet."

"Well, when you do, don't forget to tell him if he hurts you I will rip his dick off and shove it down his throat."

Ah that's my Rose. And with that we were done with the serious talk.

"So, Bella, have you forgiven me yet?" Alice said behind me. I hadn't even heard her come into the room.

"Ah, Alice the Cockblocker has arrived," Rosalie laughed out. "Next time I suggest you wait to be invited into a room, because you might not like what you see."

"Rose, shut up," Alice stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Alice, I will but only on one condition," I had thought of something that would be hard for her to accomplish but it's what I wanted.

"Anything, Bella," she whined.

"After dinner tonight, I want to be alone with Edward. That means no interruptions."

"But Bell….."

"No exceptions, Alice. I don't care if the boat is on fire and it's sinking. I don't want to hear from you until check out time tomorrow. In fact, how about you stay in Jaspers room tonight."

"Aw Bella!" She whined again but I glared at her. "Fine, but only until ten am."

"Fine."

"Okay, now let's go get dressed," and she turned on her heels and walked out.

I looked over at Rosalie and she was still laughing. I don't think we have heard the end of ACB. I'm sure Rose is just biding her time.

I was standing in the bathroom admiring the outfit Alice had picked out for me. Once again she had out done herself. My dress was perfect. The color was electric blue. It was sleeveless, with a v neck, a pleated crossover banded empire waist and a flowing floor length skirt. It also came with a matching semi sheer shawl.

I had my hair pulled up on the sides with crystal covered combs and the rest hung down my back in soft curls. I had to admit to myself that I actually look good.

I heard the girls in the other room and walked out to see them.

"Wow Bella, you look great. That dress is perfect on you," Alice gushed.

"Yes Bella, you clean up rather nicely," Rosalie teased.

"Thanks you two." I blushed a bit, still having a problem with compliments.

I took a moment to take in what they looked like. Of course always perfect. Rosalie had on a floor length black gown that was sleeveless but with beaded straps. There was rouching through the bust. The rest of the dress hugged her body to the hips where it flowed out. Her blond hair tossed in huge loose curls topped it off. Gorgeous baby.

Alice, always cute as a button, had on a white strapless taffeta cocktail dress. It had crystal gems placed all over the top part and had a bubble hem.

"You both look great tonight," I told them, but then I'm sure they already knew it.

"Alrighty then, let's go. The guys are supposed to meet us in the lobby and I don't want to be late," Alice said.

When we walked into the lobby, my eyes immediately zeroed in on Edward. He had his back was to me, as soon as my eyes landed on him, he stiffened a bit then relaxed. It was like he could sense me also. He turned around and had that sexy smile on his face.

As he walked towards me I took a few seconds to check him out. He looked great in the black suit he wore. It hung on his body just right and made my mouth water. Yum.

As I looked back at his face and he had change his smile to a little smirk. Yes I was caught checking him out.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Swan?" He chuckled.

_Oh hell yea I was_. "Most definitely, Dr. Cullen."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. I wanted more but was denied. As he wrapped his arms around my waist he whispered into my ear.

"You look absolutely stunning. I'm not sure I can make it through dinner imagining the things I want to do to you."

_Oh my_. I think my knees gave out a bit but Edward just held me tighter.

"Um, that was not a very nice thing to say, Dr. Cullen. How am I supposed to enjoy my evening now?" I teased back.

He whispered back in my ear, "We can always skip dinner and go straight to dessert. I pretty sure I remember where we left off this afternoon."

A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. I stood there with my mouth hung open like a big old dork. _Yes, please, let's go!_ I wanted to say but before I could say anything, Emmett came over and told us they were ready to go in.

Edward still had his arms around me but leaned back a bit. I caught a slight disturbed look on his face before he switched back to a smile.

"We will be right in, Emmett," he told him but never taking his eyes of me. As soon as Emmett walked away, Edward said, "Guess we will have to finish this later."

_Bet your sweet ass we will_.

EPOV

After Bella and Alice left my cabin, Jasper started laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, asshole. Do you have any idea what you two just interrupted?" I was pissed and here he was laughing at me.

"Oh, yes, Edward. I have a very good idea what was going on here. It's not very hard to notice," he held up his fingers making quote signs at the last part.

_Huh? What the hell was he talking about_? I shrugged my shoulders at him. Jasper just laughed some more and pointed at me lowing his finger. I followed where he was going.

_OH fuck me_! I still had a boner and still being in my swim truck, not much room to hide.

"Oh fuck off." I turned around and went to sit in a chair that was at the table in my room.

"Dude, I'm sorry but that shit is funny."

"Right, if that happened to you, would you still be laughing?" Smart ass.

"Um, no, but it wasn't me."

"Get the fuck out of my room," yelled at him.

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving," he started walking towards the door. "Oh dude, can I borrow your iPod?"

"Yea, sure. It's on the dresser." What the hell did he want mine for? I just wanted him gone.

"Later," he said as he walked out the door.

As soon as he walked out the door I leapt up from my chair and went to lock the door. I really didn't want any visitors right now, unless it was Bella. But since she was otherwise occupied that would not be happening.

I really needed to take a shower, a cold shower to be exact. But as soon as I closed my eyes to run my head under the water, an image of Bella laid out on my bed flashed in my head. And that made the other head stand up even more. Cold water so not working. _Shit_. I turned the water back to warm and grabbed the man downstairs.

That had to have been the longest shower I have taken since I was a teenager. I just couldn't help it though. Thoughts of Bella would not escape my mind. I ended up jacking off twice. I sure hope I had enough energy for tonight. That is if Bella was still up for it.

Just as I finished getting dressed in my suit, there was a loud knock at the door. It could only be Emmett. Great. Wonder if Jasper told him about what happened this afternoon. That was sure to bring another round of laughter.

I opened the door and sure enough it was Emmett. "Hey Em. What's up?"

As he walked in he was fussing with his tie. "Man, I hate wearing these fucking monkey suits. Why do we have to have dinner with Aro? I much prefer going to one of the other places where we don't have to dress up."

Emmett always preferred jeans and t-shirts. "Because he invited us and on behalf of Dad, I thought it would be nice for us to accept. Geez Emmett, it's only for a few hours. Suck it up."

"I know, I know. I suppose I could just imagine what Rose will have on under her dress. Yea, that will make me a happy, happy man," he said with a funny look on his face that actually scared me.

"Whoa, I don't want to hear about it, Em."

"Oh that's right; you have your own little minx now. I heard all about it," he stated laughing.

Great, now I had to put up with his shit to. "Just shut up."

"Sorry man. But that shit is too funny," he continued his laughing as we walked out the door.

When we got to the lobby, where we were to meet the girls, Jasper was already waiting.

"Thanks for having a big mouth Jazz. Emmett couldn't stop laughing the whole way down here," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey, man. Don't sweat it. He'll stop as soon as he does something stupid, which I'm, sure, will be soon enough. By the way, here's your iPod. I added a few additions that might come in hand."

Jasper said he was going to the bar and asked if we wanted something. After he left, Emmett turned to me, with a serious look on his face. _What now_?

"So, um, did you tell her yet?"

"Tell who what, Em?" I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about but sometimes with Emmett you never know.

"Duh, Bella. Did you tell her you like her and all that other shit?"

"Jesus, Emmett. Do you have to be so rude? Yes, for your information, I did tell her and also I asked her out for next weekend. Satisfied, nosey?"

He looked at me and then reached his hand up to his face and scratched his chin, like he was thinking of something smart to say. "For now. But I want to know what she said."

I ran my hand over my face, just fluster with him. I know he means well but shit, he was driving me crazy. "She said she would think about it."

Just then I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I knew someone was looking at me.

"Speak of the devil," Emmett muttered. "Damn, if she doesn't look fine. You're a lucky man, Edward."

I knew he was talking about Bella and I relaxed. I turned around and found her standing there looking at me. I smiled as I walked towards her. I could see her eyes move down my body and I knew she was checking me out. _Yea, who's the man? _

"Enjoying the view, Miss Swan?" I teased her. She told me she was. Emmett was right, she was a knockout. She looked absolutely stunning. I wanted to take her back to my room that second and have my way with her.

I leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. _So soft_. As I wrapped my arms around her waist, I whispered into her ear that I thought she looked stunning and how I might not make it through dinner thinking of the things I wanted to do to her. I felt her wobble a bit so I just pulled her tighter to me.

"Um, that was not a very nice thing to say, Dr. Cullen. How am I supposed to enjoy my evening now?" She whispered back to me.

When I mentioned we should skip dinner to have dessert and how I remembered where we left off earlier, she moaned into my ear. That was all the encouragement I needed. But before I could take her back to my room, Emmett came over and said it was time to go in. Fucking cockblocker!

After telling him we would be right there, I told Bella that we would have to finish later. Her eyes got wide and pulled her mouth up into a very sexy smirk. Wonder what she was thinking.

Dinner was nice and Aro spent most of it flirting with the girls. I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to anything or anyone else other then Bella through most of it. Someone had to call my name out a few times before I answered back. What can I say; I was sitting next to the most beautiful woman in the entire world and was totally fixated on her and the things I wanted to do to her.

I'm sure Bella knew. She had placed her hand on my thigh a few times and was met with my not so little friend.

After dinner, it was decided that we would go to the lounge and listen to the piano man and have a few drinks. I did not want to but Bella insisted we go, at least for one drink. Saying something about not wanting to be rude.

There weren't too many people there so it wasn't too loud. The guy playing the piano was pretty good. He played some classical tunes I recognized and also some modern songs. Bella and I danced to a few songs before I had reached my limit. Having her body so close to mine after feeling her naked skin on mine today, was having a very hard effect on me. I'm so glad that my jacket hung low enough to cover my prominent hard on; although I'm sure she could feel it.

As we were dancing to a slow song, I leaned down to her ear. "I don't think I can wait another minute before I take you right here and now. Can we please go? I want to be alone with you, badly." _Did I just beg_?

Bella pulled back from me. I looked into her eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking. She formed a smile on her face and nodded her head. Taking my hand in hers, she lead us off the dance floor and back to our friends.

After saying our goodnights, we left. I was jumping up and down for joy, well in my head I was. I didn't want her to think I was an idiot.

"So, your place or mine?" I asked as we walked to the elevator.

"Mine." She said.

BPOV

And here we are, Edward and I that is, standing in the elevator on our way to my room. Nothing was said, not like we really need to say anything. We just looked into each other eyes and it was all said there.

I couldn't believe I was going to have sex with Edward. A part of me was giddy and excited, I couldn't wait. The other part was nervous, wondering if I would be good enough. I tried to push that part out.

When we got back to my cabin, I quickly took my shoes off. My feet were hurting from those damn heels.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right out," I told Edward. After a few glasses of wine I needed to use the bathroom. I also wanted to brush my teeth.

When I came out, Edward was sitting at the foot of my bed. He had taken off his jacket and tie. I noticed that the lights were dimed.

I heard music playing softly. I wondered where it was coming from, and then I remembered there was an iPod doc in the room. It must be his because I couldn't remember having Barry White on mine. I smirked a little. Guess he was trying to get me in the mood. Well if I was being honest I didn't need any help, I was already there. After this afternoon, I couldn't wait to get back here with him.

Edward stood up and reached out his hand. "Dance with me."

I put my hand out to him and he softly grabbed it and pulled me up to him. He placed his other hand on the small of my back, while I put mine up onto his shoulder. He then proceeded to moved back and forth and then slowly making us turn in a circle. This man can dance, but of course I already knew that. From the bar last night to the lounge tonight. I wondered what else this man could do.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Nice music. Plan on getting lucky, mister?" I was teasing him.

His eyes got wide and then he smirked. "Honestly, Jasper borrowed my iPod while I was getting ready earlier. Guess this is what he put on it. Don't you like Barry?"

"Yes, actually I do. I enjoy dancing with you."

"As do I, Beautiful."

I was still looking up at him when he twirled me around a bit and then pulled me in close to his body. I could feel his hand on my back pressing into me, slowly caressing my back, up and down.

After a few more minutes of dancing, I couldn't wait any longer. I was craving him something fierce_. Is it possible to crave another person_? I thought to myself.

I used my hand that was on his shoulder and moved it to the back of his neck and started to gently run my nails back and forth the bare spot between his shirt and hair line. I heard a sound emitting from his chest. I smiled to myself, knowing that we would be in my bed soon.

I looked back up to him only to find him staring at me. Oh hell, I think my knees were giving out. The look coming from his eyes just turned me on even more, if that was possible. I felt his grip on my back tighten.

He released his other hand from mine and moved it up to the back of my neck gripping my hair, he pulled my head back so my face turned up more, then he kissed me. At first, it was soft gentle kisses only to get more forceful and pressing. He moved off my lips and trailed his lips down my neck and up to my ear and back again. I moaned. The things his kisses were doing to my body were unbelievable. I couldn't wait to have his lips on the rest of my body.

I moved my open hand to his chest then around to his back just above his ass. Who was I kidding, that's not where my hand wanted to be. So I slowly moved it down and gripped his behind. I heard him growl into the side of my neck. _Ah, fuck me, that was hot._

"Damn, Bella. Do you know how much I want you right now?"

"Well, if you're feeling like I am, then I would have to say I do."

He moved his lips back and took control of mine. I had no say. At that moment I was putty in his hands.

I felt his tongue swipe across my lips asking for entrance. I complied. He slowly moved his tongue into my mouth, caressing and tasting. I don't know why, but I was thinking I was glad I had brushed my teeth.

We kissed, just exploring and enjoying the sensation. It continued like that for a few more minutes, and then he released my mouth. Placing soft kisses on my face and lips. I didn't know how much more I could take, I started to feel like was going to explode.

Edward had moved both of his hands to my shoulders and looked at me. "Turn around, Bella."

I wondered briefly what he had in mind, but I did as he asked. I was facing away from him but I could feel him flush with my back. I reached my hands around to his back side and pulled him even closer.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered.

He moved my hair off one shoulder. I could feel his lips on my bare skin and it sent shivers throughout my body. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Do you like that, Bella?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

He continued to kiss and gently graze his teeth on my shoulder. I felt his wet tongue licking my skin and then kiss where he had just gently bit me. Oh, hell I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

"Stop teasing me. I want you, now."

He chuckled. "Patience, my dear."

I felt his hands run down my back then back up. He slowly unzipped my dress. Then brought his hand up my arms and pushed the straps down. When it was off my arms, he grabbed the dress at my waist and pulled it down till it was in a pile around my feet.

His hands were on my legs, slowly moving back up until they were on my waist.

"Beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I think I moaned again.

He moved his hand around to the front of my waist. One hand started caressing my stomach, while his other hand moved up. Softly passing over my breast, I could feel his finger tips move along the valley between them. His hand continued to move up my chest until it reached my neck. He splayed his fingers out across my neck then they were up under my chin. He pulled my head back and placed his lips on mine. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I could feel his tongue brush across it, and then he grunted.

_Hot Damn!_

He released my lip and whispered, "I love the lip. It taste so good, baby."

"Mmmm," was all that came out of my mouth.

His hand that was on my stomach started to travel south. I could feel his fingers moving back and forth along the top of my panties. Then, he continued down but missing where I wanted him to touch me so badly, moving down the outside of my thigh ever so slowly while his mouth was devouring mine.

Next, he moved his hand around to the inside of my thigh. Again, slowly bringing it back up but this time he caressed my center. I moaned into his mouth.

He released my mouth. "Oh, Bella."

By this point I had had enough, I wanted more.

I turned around in his arms and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and ran it across his. He wanted to continue but I had other ideas.

I released his mouth and kissed down his neck to the front of his shirt, I paused and then just kissed and licked him. My hands found their way to the top button and started to undo them. When I was done I drug my hand up his stomach, just feeling his muscles tighten under my touch. I proceeded up and found his nipples. Gently running my finger tips across them. I felt him shudder. Then I moved up to his shoulders and started to slip his shirt off and down his arms.

Once it was off, I stood back and took in the sight of him. He was perfect. I moved him back so he was in front of the bed and gently pushed him back onto it so he was sitting. I knelt down in between he's knees and ran my hands along his thighs. I could hear his breathing pick up. His little panting was driving my girly bits crazy. I needed to hurry up undressing him.

I ran my hand down one leg until I reached his foot. I picked it up and removed his shoe and sock, tossing them somewhere in the room. Then repeated my actions with the other one. All the while looking into his eyes.

I then ran my hands back up his legs. When I reached the top part close to his hips he let out a gasp. I guess that took him by surprise. I smiled to myself.

I proceeded to bring my hands in closer to where I wanted to touch him. I had been waiting to feel his manhood. This time I was taken by surprise at what I found. Yes, he was very hard but even through his slack I could feel how rather large he was. I was so excited but also a little scared. Now, I have had sex before but not with someone so big and also it had been a long time. I reached up and undid the button. When I tried to pull the zipper down, Edward placed his hands on top of mine. He had a wicked smile on his face.

He reached forward and grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up to stand in front of him.

"I want to look at you, baby." He placed his hands on the bed and leaned back a bit. The look in his eyes was pouring out the lust. "Bella, you are so beautiful."

I couldn't believe I was having this kind of effect on such a man. I stopped myself before I could delve any deeper into my self-doubting.

Edward sat back up; put his hands around my waist and pulling me closer to him. He proceeded to place soft kisses on my stomach. "So beautiful." I could feel is tongue snake out and circle around my navel, sending tingles throughout my body. He started to kiss me lower and lower until he was in front of my very hot core. I could feel his warm breath there. He ran his nose along the spot where my clit was. I moaned so deeply, I didn't know I could make that kind of sound.

"You smell divine. I can't wait to taste you," he said in a husky voice.

I was shouting to myself_, oh yes please, now. _

Edward reached back up and around my back and unhooked my bra. He brought his hands back around, pulling my bra off at the same time. After he had taken it off, he gently cupped my breasts. "I wanted to feel these again so badly since this afternoon. You have such perfect breasts, Bella."

He continued to caress my breasts, lightly pinching my nipples till they were hard. He reached his mouth up and took one into his mouth where he licked and sucked on it, then switched to the other one. I was relishing this touch, but it was pushing me over the edge and I wanted so much more.

Before I could say anything, I felt his hands move back down my body, stopping only to hook his fingers into my panties to pull them down. He released my breast from his mouth and continued to pull my panties down all the while kissing down my stomach until he was where I wanted him again.

I had placed my hand on the back of his head and fisted his hair when I felt his tongue lick my clit and I almost yelled out. He proceeded to explore my most private parts with his tongue and then back up to my throbbing nub. I felt one of his hands slide up the inside of my thigh, only to have him use his finger to continue his ministrations. While his tongue and mouth were flicking and sucking my clit, he pushed a finger inside of me. I let out a moan or groan, whatever the fuck it was because that shit felt good.

Sliding his finger in and out of me, it felt like he added another one. I felt myself start to get a tingling sensation that started in my toes and slowly traveled up.

"Oh Edward, I think I'm gonna…" before I could finish, the tingling hit across my body and I felt myself tighten around his fingers while a wave of bright lights flash across my eyes. Oh fuck I was coming. I screamed out. I felt my body convulse and I couldn't stop it. After I finished riding out my orgasm, my legs felt like jello and I would have collapsed but Edward had grabbed me around my waist and pulled me down onto the bed.

I was breathing so heavily, I couldn't say anything. When I finally caught my breath, I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Edward, that was unbelievable. "

"I'm glad you enjoyed that. I rather liked it myself."

"Please, Edward. I want you now."

"Your wish is my command, baby." He leaned down and started kissing me again.

I reached my up to his body, up around his back and pulled him down to me. I wanted to feel his body on top of mine. I ran my hands up and down his back, feeling how strong he was.

I could feel his hand back massaging my breast and his tongue in my mouth, but I wanted more. I reached down with my hands and tried to get his pants off.

I guess Edward could sense what I wanted because he got up and pulled them off. Standing in just his black boxer briefs. Oh my, I could see his outline but I wanted to see the real thing.

"Take them off now, Edward."

He gave me his sexy smirk and then took them off. I was happily rewarded with the sight of his amazing cock. Is it possible to come just by looking at something? Because I think I did.

"I want to be inside of you, Bella." Edward said as he climbed back onto the bed and over my body.

He lay off to the side of me and proceeded to run his finger tips across my stomach. My breathing had become so erratic; I was so turned on by this man. Slowly he moved them up closer and closer to my breasts. When he reached them, he gently cupped one and ran his thumb across my nipple.

"So perfect," he said in a voice that would have turned me into jello if I already wasn't.

"Edward, please," I whispered out to him.

He looked up at my and then leaned down to kiss me. Before it had been urgent, but this time it was slow, like he was memorizing each part of my lips. He dragged his tongue across both my lips and damn if that shit wasn't hot. As I opened my mouth and felt his tongue on mine again, we both moaned. Slowly we kissed and moving our lips and tongue just tasting and exploring. It was heaven but I needed more.

I pushed him off me a bit so I could see his face. The look I got back was such a turn-on. I knew what he was thinking and I wanted it just as bad.

"Bella, where's the, um, condoms?"

"Nightstand," I rushed out. _Oh yeah, here we go._

I watched as he rolled over to the nightstand, opened the draw and grabbed a condom. Gotta have one, you know safe sex and all.

He removed it from the package and rolled it on himself. Moving himself back over to me and slowly across my body. I moved my legs apart and felt his erection at my entrance.

"Bella," he said in a hushed but lust filled voice. "Are you sure this is what you want? I want you to be okay with what we're about to do."

I looked into his eyes. I felt such a rush of excitement. One, I wanted this man like no other and two, he was such a gentleman to ask me that considering where he was at the moment. _Hello, don't think I want to stop but thanks for asking._

"Edward," I said between my fast breathing, "I want this, I want you." I reached my hand up to the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. I tried to pour all my want and need for this man into that kiss, hoping that he could tell.

I guess it worked because the next thing I felt was his cock entering my body. Ever so slowly, like he didn't want to hurt me, but my body just couldn't hold back any more. I trusted my hips up to meet him. I was met with a loud moan coming from my mouth and an 'oh fuck' coming from Edwards.

He stilled for a moment. I have to say I'm glad because even though I wasn't a virgin and it didn't hurt, it was still a bit uncomfortable and I had to adjust. I opened my eyes and found him looking back at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just give me a second to get use to you," I rushed out a in a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Edward lowered his face and started placing soft kisses on my mouth, my chin, my cheeks, and even on my eyes. How sweet is that? Again my body acted by itself and moved my hips, I guess I was ready and wanted more.

I felt Edward move back out and slowly back in. "Oh Bella, you feel so good."

I couldn't say anything only moans and heaving breathing left my mouth.

He moved his face down to the nook of my neck and shoulder, kissing and nibbling on my neck and ear, while he continued to move in and out of me.

Oh my, he felt so good. I wanted more, so I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. I'm guessing he like the new position because he let out a deep moan.

"Oh fuck, Bella. Damn, so deep, oh fuck me." Guess Edwards quite the talker during sex. Actually, it's kind of a turn on. _Please more dirty words, Edward_.

"Yes, Edward, Yes!" I screamed out. Holy shit! Where did that come from? I released my hands from his hair and grabbed the bed; I didn't want to hurt him if I pulled his hair to hard, total mood killer.

Edward had been resting on his elbows this whole time and I wanted to feel all of him on top of me. I wrapped my hand around his, intertwining our finger. Slowly I moved them up above my head. Edward had shifted his body and it felt like he had pulled his knees up closer to my hips. We both moaned again as he started to moved faster in and out of me.

I soon felt that tingling feeling letting me know I was close and started moving my hips faster, grinding myself into him trying to get the friction right where I wanted it.

"Oh, Edward, ugh, I'm so close."

Edward was still kissing and sucking on my neck when I felt his hands leave mine. I felt one travel down my side to my hip and under my ass pulling me up more to him. While his other hand trailed down in between our bodies until he found the spot that so needed attention right now.

As he rubbed my clit and trusted in and out of me fast I knew I was almost there.

"Come for me, baby. Just let it go, I want to feel you come." And throw in the dirty talk and that was all she wrote.

I came so hard and fast, I screamed out and threw my arms around his back pulling him closer to me. I could feel my inside clutching around him over and over again and Edward just kept moving in and out faster and faster until he found his release.

"Oh Bella, oh my god!" He moaned out into my neck.

I was still riding out my orgasm but I could still feel him thrust a few more times before he stilled.

We laid there for a few minutes until we both caught our breath before he rolled off. Edward got up and walked to the bathroom, I don't know how he managed that because I couldn't feel my own legs right then. When he came back to the bed, I noted the big smile that was on his face. I did a happy dance in my head because I was the one that put that smile on his face.

He pulled the covers back and moved me under them because I still couldn't move. After he crawled in after me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his body. He leaned down and kissed me. Soft and slow again, but still so yummy. _What is it with me and the word yummy_? I think my brain is mush again.

"That was incredible, baby. Thank you."

"Yes, yes it was," I managed to say. Suddenly I felt very tired; boy that boy wore me out. _Hee hee, did I just call him a boy, he is definitely not._ Okay, inner monologue needs to shut up now. I let out a big yawn. "Sorry."

I felt Edward arms tighten around me, and shifting me so I was laying on my side with my back towards him. "Gets some sleep, baby."

"Okay, Edward. Goodnight," I tried to say but not sure what came out.

"Goodnight, love." _Hey wait; did he just call me love_? Go to sleep Bella.

A/N Holy shit, I never thought she would shut up. So I hope you liked this chapter, yeah yeah I know, took long enough. Just hope it lived up to the hype.

I need to have a smoke break now.

FYI the girl's evening gowns can be found at . Bella's is an Alex Evenings, Alice's is a BCBGMaxazria, and Rose's is a Morgan prom dress.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I want to thank all those of you that reviewed the last chapter, glad you liked it. I also want to thank those of you that recently add me to their alerts. I think I will have reached a 100 reviews by the time I post this new chapter. I'm not sure if that is good or bad, but what the hell; at least there are people out there that like my story. So to thank you properly, I decided to give you all a two-fer in this little chappy. **

**Thanks to my beta kryssybee.**

**Guess what? I forgot to put a warning label on the last chapter. Oops. My bad. So here's one for this chapter.**

**WARNING!**

**If you are not 18 or allowed to read porn legally, then don't read this. Doing so may be hazardous to your health.**

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns all things twilight.**

Sink or Swim

Chapter 10

EPOV

I watched Bella fall asleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful and of course beautiful. I still couldn't believe I was here with her. I wondered if I pinched myself, would I wake up. I decided against it because if I was dreaming I did not want to wake up.

As I stroked her hair and listened to her breathing, I thought back to the events that occurred here tonight. A smile played on my lips. Bella put it there. She let me make love to her and it was fantastic_. _

_Hold up there buddy, did you just say make love? That only happens when you're in love dip shit._

Was I in love with her? Was it possible to fall in love in such a short time? I know people say love at first sight, but wasn't that crap? You can be in-like and definitely in-lust, but love? _Oh hell, I didn't know. Edward, stop thinking and just feel. How do you feel about this woman lying here in your arms?_

How did I feel about her? She made me happy, which hasn't happened in a long time. But also, I felt I couldn't breathe when she wasn't near me. My heart would practically jump out of my chest at the sight of her. And her voice, just hearing it, I would melt.

Was I in love with Bella? I still wasn't positive. But I did know one thing; I did not want to let her go. Ever.

I pulled her closer to me and she snuggled back into me. I breathed in her sent and smiled. Yea, I definitely couldn't let her get away. I finally fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Movement on the bed woke me up. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I could see Bella getting out of bed.

"Bella," I mumbled.

She turned back to me. "Sorry I woke you. Nature calls." Then she walked to the bathroom.

I felt Bella snuggle back up against me. I wrapped my arms around her again. She feels so good, like she was made to fit in my arms. She shifted a bit closer and I felt her backside upon my now awakening groin.

I groaned into the back of her neck where my face was buried in her hair. I swear she just chuckled and pushed her hips back into me again.

"Bella," I moaned. "What are you doing?"

She giggled now. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was getting comfy." And then she pushed again.

Okay, now we we're awake. "You really need to stop that or you're going to get a big surprise." I am a guy after all and after having had sex with her earlier; I was up for another round.

"Oh really now. Have I ever told you I like big surprises?"

I knew that she was playing with me. I would give her a big surprise, although I'm sure she knew what it was already.

I started kissing her neck where my mouth already was. She arched her back, pushing herself harder on my ever present erection. I heard her moan which in turn made me also moan. Damn, I wanted her and wanted her now.

I moved my left arm that was under her head to around chest and started massaging her breast and rubbing my finger across the nipple. My other hand moved down between her legs and I heard her gasp. I tried to move slowly but I was in too much of a hurry.

As I slid my fingers along her folds, I felt how wet she was already. I let a slight growl or groan, because that shit was such a turn on, knowing I had that effect on her.

"My Bella, so wet so fast."

"Mmmm," was all she said as she bucked into my hand.

As I continued my exploration on her pussy, I felt her hand grasp my cock. I loved the feel of her hands on me. Slowly, she started to pump me.

"Ugh, Bella, that feels so good, babe."

"Yes, it does." She turned her head towards me.

I released my lips from her neck and placed them on her lips. I so loved kissing this woman. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and that shit was heaven. The harder we kissed the faster our hands moved. I was almost to the edge, when I started to feel Bella tighten around my fingers, so I removed them. Call me a selfish prick but I wanted to feel her come around my cock.

I tried to keep on kissing her as I reached over to the nightstand but it was just a little out of my reach. "Hang on a second, love."

After I got the condom on, I rolled back over to her. She was still on her side, so I wrapped my arms back around her.

"Bella, I just wanted to make sure…." Even after what we had just been doing, I guess the gentleman in me needed to make sure she was okay with having sex, but I got cut off before I could finish.

"Edward, shut up and fuck me already."

Well, you don't need to tell me twice. I moved my hand back down, grabbed her leg and hitched it up over mine then moved myself to her entrance. Slowly I tried to push in to her but Bella pushed her hips back hard and slammed me into her.

"Oh fuck! Bella!" I moaned.

"Oh, Edward!" she screamed.

"Oh, Bella! You feel so good around my cock."

"Yes, Edward! Fuck me. So good." She screamed out.

"Bella, Bella, oh god." I moaned as I continued to thrust into her harder.

"Edward."

"So good, baby. "

"Edward?" She turned to look at me.

"Bella?" How come she's facing me when she was just turned the other way?

"Edward?" I felt her touch my shoulder and push me away.

"Bella, what's wrong?"I couldn't understand why she would push me away while we were having sex.

"Edward, wake up." What the fuck?

I opened my eyes. I was a bit disoriented but I could see Bella lying beside me, lightly snoring. _Oh, hell. I was dreaming. Fuckin a_. When I looked down I could see that I had draped my leg across hers, basically pinning her lower half to the bed. My erection was pressing into her back. I guess I had been rubbing myself on her. Thank goodness I woke up before I came all over her. That would have been emberassing. I was also glad I didn't wake her up.

I disengaged my leg and scooted back from her. I rubbed my face with my hand. I tried not to think about my dream but it was all I could think about now. I couldn't believe I had such a vivid dream. It seemed so real. Hell, I knew what it felt like to have sex with Bella and I wanted more. But I would have to wait. I wasn't going to wake her up for a quickie right now, because unfortunately that's what it would be.

I need to stop thinking about her in that position, damn that was hot. Definitely would have to try that one out. _Shut up, Edward. Oh yea, need to think of something else. _Baseball, baseball.

Eventually I fell back to sleep. Sometime later I was awoken to the sound of knocking.

BPOV

I woke up with an extreme pressure on my bladder. I didn't want to move being that I was still warped up in Edwards arm. Ah, yes. I remembered fondly of our activities last night and smiled. I tried to turn to look at him but damn, pressure again. I need to pee.

I gently slid out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. When I came back out I stood there at the foot of the bed to take a look at him. He was sleeping so peacefully. He had rolled onto his back after I got up. The sheet had fallen down his body and was now lying just below his hips. What a fine piece of man he was.

I had sudden tingling in my nether regions. I had an urge to jump on him and kiss every inch of his beautifully fit body. Run my fingers up and down his chest until I reached his magnificent cock. The things I wanted to do to him. I don't think Edward would mind that type of wakeup call, I know I sure wouldn't.

Just as I started to climb back on the bed to have my way with him, there was a knock at the door. _What the fuck?_ I swear if that is Alice I will beat her ass, because it's only, what time is it? I looked at the clock on the desk. It read 7:30am. Who the hell would be here that early?

_Oh hell, not again_. I realized that I was still naked, so I grabbed the closest thing I saw to throw on. Turns out it was Edwards' shirt. I quickly did a few buttons, I did not want whoever was at the door to see my girly bits.

When I opened the door I saw that it was the same steward from yesterday. Before I could say anything he spoke up.

"Please don't yell at me today, mam. I'm only doing my job."

Wow, I must have been quite the bitch yesterday. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. Bad hangover."

"I understand. So, do you want the breakfast this morning then?"

I was feeling a little hungry, and thought back to last night again. Yum, Edward.

I heard a cough and looked up. The boy was staring at me.

Oh, food, right. Oh, wait Edward's still lying in bed naked. "Um, just leave it, I'll get to it. "

"Are you sure? I can bring it in for you."

"No!" I think I said that a little too loud, because he flinched. "No, it's fine. I'll get it. I'm sure you have other deliveries this morning."

"Alright. You have a nice day, mam." And he walked down the hall.

"You too," I called out after him.

I waited until he was out of sight before I opened the door completely and pulled the cart into the room. I heard chuckling behind me and turned around to see Edward sitting up against the headboard staring at me.

"What are you laughing at?" After I shut the door, which I almost forgot to do after seeing him there on my bed naked under the sheets. Oh, yea, that was a sight to see.

"I think you scared him," he laughed out.

"Yea, I probably did. I yelled at him yesterday," I explained as I pulled the cart further into the room. "You ordered breakfast again?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind," he confessed with that little sexy smirk of his, still not taking his eyes off of me.

I stood there looking at him. I wondered to myself how I got so lucky to have this man. Not just in my bed, which was awesome by the way, but meeting him and having him want to spend time with me. He was so perfect, why would he want me?

"Bella?"

I shook my head a bit to get out the fog that started to cloud my judgment. "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I, um, just wondered how I got so lucky," I told him.

"I am the lucky one here. I'm happy that you desired to stick with me, I don't think I could have handled seeing you with someone else. The first moment I saw you, if I'm being completely honest, I wanted to be with you."

"Edward, how can you say that? The first time you saw me, I was heaving into a trash can. Not really the best first impression."

He looked down for a few seconds then looked back up at me. The expression on his face reminded me of a little kid who just got caught in a lie_. _What did he do?

"Actually, the first time I saw you, was when you were checking down in boarding. I was talking with Aro and I saw you through the window. You seemed to be arguing with Alice and Rosalie. When I walked past you and heard your voice I knew I was hooked," he confessed.

Wow. _How the hell do I respond to that?_ I think I was falling a little more.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? And here I thought you liked me for my upchucking abilities," I joked.

"Right, cause you looked so cute bent over that trash can," he laughed. "It just never felt like the right time to tell you. I would have though."

I could tell he spoke the truth. "So, you hungry?"

"Sure am. Worked up quite an appetite," he smirked.

"Funny guy."

He put his arms out and bowed. "I try."

I brought the plates over and sat them on the bed. There was juice and coffee so I poured us a cup of each and put them on the nightstands, then joined him on the bed.

We feasted on eggs, bacon, and sausage. Also, the fabulous raisin bagels. There was also a bowl of fresh fruit, which we took turns feeding each other. When the juice of a melon ran down my chin he leaned over and licked it off. I got a chill thinking about where that tongue had been. My girly bits tingled again.

After we were done eating, I put the empty plates and bowls back on the tray. I turned around and stared at him. He was still drinking his coffee. I wanted to see him like this every morning. _Whoa, where did that come from_? _Oh come on girl, you know you like him. You know you want to see him again and again. You know you don't want to let him go. _My inner voice was telling me

I know, I know. I told myself. But I have stuff to deal with when I got back home. _He will wait, you just know he will._ There's that voice again. You know what you have to do. Just tell him.

I sat back down on the bed but this time I was at the foot. I wanted to talk and I knew if I sat next to him I might not.

"Edward," I started.

"Yes, babe." Why did that make my insides melt?

I took a deep breath. "I think I owe you an answer to your question."

He pondered that for a moment, then recognition set in. "Oh, okay. And your answer would be?"

I took another deep breath before I continued. "Yes. Yes, Edward, I would like to see you next weekend. That is if you still want to."

"Yes, of course. Why would you think I wouldn't want to?"

"Well, I thought maybe after you had time to think about it, you wouldn't want to because I'm such a mess." I looked down and started ringing my hands together.

"Bella, you're not a mess. You just have some issues to work through. Hell, hon, everyone has issues, even me."

Well I didn't expect that. I thought he was perfect. "Oh, and what issues do you have, Edward? Because as far as I can tell you are perfect."

He laughed at that and I gave him the stink eye because I did not think that was funny.

"Oh, come on Bella. I'm a 27 year old, workaholic with a commitment phobia. Now to me, that has a big issue sign in front of it."

"I don't think your commitment phobic or whatever the hell it is, I just think you haven't found the right girl for you," I avoided looking at his eyes when I said that.

"I suppose you could be right about that. But still …." He tried to say something else but I cut him off.

"No, Edward, there is not but. I'm sure if you had found the right one, you would have let nothing stand in your way. Work, family, what not, you would have made it work. I have only known you a few days, but I know this about you, when you want something you go after it," I paused, needing a breath.

"Well that is true. And honestly, there was never anyone I wanted to make an effort for. Until I met you. I find myself wanting more, I don't want to let you get away."

Hearing him say that made me smile a little. "But how could you want someone so messed up. I mean geez, Edward. In the short time you have known me, you've found out I'm delusional and have parental issues. How could you want to deal with that or me for that matter?"

"First off, you're not delusional, babe. You went through a bad relationship that left some scars on you, but now you know and you can work through it. Second, lots of people have issues with their parents. Now with that being said, come here," he lifted his hand and motioned with his finger to come closer.

I moved over to sit next to him but I guess it wasn't close enough because he grabs my hips and pulled me over to sit on his lap. Then he put his hands on my face and pulled up so he could look me in the eye.

"I happen to think you are a smart lady. You are very sweet and caring. I see how you are with your friends and I saw what you did for that kid at the gym the other day."

I remembered the child that had gotten hit with the ball when he was walking by. Of course we all went to check on him, and Edward went into doctor mode. I just held the little boys hand and tired to keep him calm.

"And I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. But I feel that you are so much more and I want to find out more about you. How could I not want you?"

I didn't know what to say. Here he was pouring his heart out to me and I was acting like an idiot. So I did the only think I could think of. I kissed him. I kissed him hard, trying to convey what I was feeling for him.

He kissed me back with the same ferocity. Finally he pulled back just a bit.

"Bella, you make me happy. Happier then I have been in a long time," he said in a low but alluring voice. Then he placed soft kisses on my lips, cheeks and forehead.

Somewhere in the midst of kissing him, I had moved my leg over his lap and was now straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer to me.

"Oh Edward. You make me happy, too. Please tell me that we can work this, whatever it is that is happening between us, out. I don't want to go back to the life I had before I met you," I confessed. I really wanted him to stay in my life. I had an epiphany sitting there listening to him and I wasn't afraid to give myself to Edward. I just had to let him know.

"Baby, we will. I promise we will," he told me and pulled me closer to him. If I was any closer, we would be as one_. Why did I like the sound of that, one with Edward?_

As I was sitting here on top on Edward, I could feel his ever present erection growing. I felt myself smile knowing I did that to him. I think I even giggled.

Edward was kissing my neck at the time and he whispered in to my ear, "What's so funny?"

"Nothings funny. I was, um, just, uh. Oh never mind," I stumbled over my words.

He pulled back from me, still holding my face. "What's wrong?"

I put my head down, then back up trying to give him a sexy look. "I was just, um, admiring the um, effect I, uh, had on, um, you." I shrugged my shoulders to let him know it wasn't a big deal but, of course it was, I just didn't want him to know that.

"Bella, of course you do that to me. Hell, seeing you sit across from me, in my shirt, was sexy. Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" He said, pushing his hips up emphasizing the last part.

A little gasp escaped my lips when I felt him grinding up on me. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh, wait. Are you okay? I mean after last night, you not to uh … oh hell now I'm stumbling over my words. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I cut him off because he seemed to be getting embarrassed, it was kind of cute. "I will admit I'm a little sore but nothing that will stop me from this," I pushed myself down onto him, which in turn he moaned. Score one for Bella.

I leaned my face forward and pressed my lips on his. Slow baby kisses at first then I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. I ran my tongue across it a few times before I released it, only to have him shove his tongue into my mouth so forceful, I think I liked that. I kissed him back, running my tongue across his and around his, enjoying the taste that was Edward.

I felt his hands trailing down my body, past my arms, down my sides, across thighs and stopping at my knees. Ever so slowly, he trailed back up stopping just under the hem of the shirt I was wearing. Running his fingers across my legs, inching further up until he was at the crease between my hip and thigh. He traced it over my hips to my backside then back over my hips again and down, bringing his fingers close to where I wanted him to touch me but never getting there. I growled in frustration. What the hell, I growled?

I could feel him chuckle against my neck. "That's not funny, Edward."

"What do you want, my Bella?" He asked while he moved his hands around to my ass where he squeezed.

"Uhgh, I want you to touch me," I moaned out.

"I am touching you, Baby," he chuckled.

"Smart ass!" I laughed. Then I felt his hands move from my ass over my hips and down to where I wanted him. I moaned when he made contact.

"Ah, so this is where you wanted me to touch you," he snickered in my ear. "God, Bella, you are already so wet." He was running his fingers slowly up and down my slit.

"Yes," was all I could say. I felt him push one finger inside me and let out another moan. That felt good. I might have been soar when I woke up but now I couldn't feel anything but him.

His other hand came up and cupped my breast giving it a gentle squeeze. Then he moved his hand across and under my shirt, actually his shirt, but at this point who cares. He pushed the shirt aside to expose my breast and then kissed his way down my neck and collar until he reached my boob. He licked my nipple until it was hard then placed his mouth over it, gently biting and then licking. All the while I was riding his other hand and fingers. I ground myself in to his hand and could feel the pressure that was placed on my clit and wanted more.

I started to feel that familiar tingle in my body and the tightening in my stomach. I wanted to come, but I guess Edward had other ideas because he moved his hand and withdrew his fingers from my body. I whined at the loss.

Edward looked up at me with that sexy smirk of his. "Not yet, baby." I started to pout but he placed his lips on mine and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth where he gently bit it then ran his tongue across it. I like that. I opened my mouth to let him know I wanted him to kiss me more and I was granted my request as he moved his tongue into my mouth.

As we were kissing, I felt him move his hands in between us, fumbling about. I realized he was unbuttoning the shirt. When he was done. He dragged his hands up under it, along my stomach and breast, stopping to rub my hardened nipples. He proceeded from my chest to my shoulders where he then moved the shirt off. His mouth left mine but his lips never left my skin. Placing open mouth kisses he moved down my neck and across my shoulder.

"You have such lovely shoulders, it's a shame to keep them covered up," he said in between kisses. His hands continued to move down my arms, which I had removed from around his waist so he could take the shirt off. The feel of his hands on my body sent shivers across my body. I wanted him so badly.

"Edward, I want you," I groaned. I started to rub myself against his covered erection just to get the friction that I needed.

I felt him smile against my shoulder. "How badly do you want me, Bella? Tell me and I just might give you what you want."

Well isn't he a little shit. "Edward, you have to take me now or I might burst into flames and it will be all your fault." Yea, I might have taken that too far, but hey he asked.

"Oh really? In that case, hand me a condom, please."

_Yeah! Finally._ I reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom and ripped the package open. I wasn't sure if he would want me to put it on him, so I just gave it to him to do.

After he placed it on, he placed both hands on each side of my face and pulled me in for a kiss. It was deep and passionate, and I loved it. I was so consumed with his lips and tongue I almost forgot about his cock, I said almost. It poked me, guess it was saying pay some attention to me please. I moved myself up and down his length a few times before I rose up and felt it hit at my entrance, and then I slid down. I slowly lowered myself until he was all the way in. The feeling of him inside me was unbelievable, yet felt so perfect like he was made just for me.

Edward's hands left my face, trailing down my body and wrapping his arms around my back, pulling closer to him. In this position our chests were pressed together, rubbing while I moved up and down on him. I had moved my hand to the back of his head where my fingers were running through his hair. I loved the feel of it on my fingers, so soft.

His mouth finally left mine because we needed to breath, but he kissed down my neck and shoulder again, kissing the area over and over. There were no words between us just the sound of our heaving breathing could be heard.

I started to grind myself down on him harder pressing my sensitive spot his pelvic bone. I guess he liked that because he started thrusting his hips up faster. It was great but I lost the friction I was looking for. So I brought one of my hands down between us and started rubbing on my clit.

Edward had felt what I was doing and leaned back. "Fuck, Bella. Seeing you playing with yourself is so hot, but I want to do that." he gasped pulling my hand away and replaced it with his. "I want to make you come, baby."

"Whatever you want. Oh my, that feels so good," I said through heavy breaths. It did feel good, him touching me like that. It wouldn't take me long; I just knew it so I had to make to most of it.

I leaned back and placed my hands on his thighs and continued to ride him. Soon I felt the pressure and tightening building in my stomach. Then the tingles started fast.

"Oh my, Edward. I'm gonna come," I moaned.

"Yes, baby. Yes, come for me. I want to feel you come."

I was pushed over the edge and welcomed it. I threw my arms back around him because I need to hold on to him, my orgasm was so intense I was having trouble holding myself up. Edward seemed to notice and grabbed my hips. Holding me in place while he pushed himself in and out of me, faster and harder with each thrust.

"Yes, baby. Fuck, fuck, yes," he growled in my ear. His body stiffened under me and with a few more thrusts he came.

After we were both able to breathe normal again, I went to move off of him but he stopped me. He placed his hand on my face and stared into my eyes. What I saw there took me by surprise, I had never seen that look before so I wasn't sure what it was, but it made me feel kind of warm and fuzzy. _Warm and fuzzy? Where the hell did that come from?_

Edward leaned forward and started placing soft kissed on my lips while keeping his eyes open. It seemed like he was trying to read my mind or look into my soul, and I wanted him to. I wanted him to see and feel everything I was feeling but couldn't say. At that moment, I felt something new but pushed it away. Too soon I told myself.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking, I so wish I could read your mind right now," he begged.

"Um, I was just thinking, uh how I wanted to stay here longer with you," it wasn't really a lie because I did want to stay with him but there was no way I was going to mention the "L" word. No way, no how. "But I think it's time to get out of bed because I need to get my stuff together. Going home today, remember?"

Oh shit, now I wish I hadn't said that because he got a disappointed look on his face.

"Yea, I know," he mumbled and let me go. I moved off of him and went to put my robe on. Edward got off the bed, grabbed his clothes and went straight to the bathroom and closed the door.

After a few minutes he came back out, dressed. I was sad because I liked seeing his naked body, but I realized that it was time for him to go. As he sat down in one of the chairs to put his socks and shoes on, he finally spoke.

"So, what time do you think you'll be getting home? If it's not too late, can I call?"

_Oh how sweet. And hell yes you better call me._

"Well, I'm not too sure what time I'll get home, maybe six or seven. But you can call me anytime you want," I told him. On second thought, I really did not want to be on the phone while I was on the road, you know road hazard. "How about I call you when I get home? Would that be better?"

"Sure, sounds good."

We sat there talking for a few more minutes. When we were making plans for the weekend, he said he had to work Tuesday and Wednesday, but then he was off until Monday, we decided the he would come out on Thursday instead of Friday so we could have an extra day together.

I walked him to the door; sad to see our time together was over for now.

"Bella, I just wanted to say thank you for giving me a chance. I promise you won't regret it," he said while pulling me into a hug, and then he kissed me. Another perfect kiss from this perfect man. _Would I ever get use to it? Who cares as long as they keep coming?_

I did not want to say goodbye but I reminded myself that I would see him again in three days and that helped, a little.

"Edward…" I couldn't say anything, but I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. _Oh shit Bella, you're such a girl_. I tried to blink them away but Edward noticed.

"Oh babe, it's okay. We won't say goodbye, only see you soon. Does that work for you? I don't want to see you sad, please don't be sad. It's only three days, then we will be together again," he told me, brushing my tears away with the pads of this thumbs.

"I know, I know. It's just that I'm going to miss you. Oh shit, I can't believe I said that," okay now is not the time to make an ass out of yourself girl.

Edward gave me that smile of his. "Hey, I will miss you too. But we can talk on the phone and text or what not. Now, kiss me and send me on my way before I say fuck it and take you back to bed."

I laughed at his words. I knew that if he took me back to bed we would never make it off the ship. A part of me wanted to, but I needed to get home. "Well no matter how much I like the sound of that, we can't. But I will kiss you, anytime you want."

With one last kiss, he was out the door and true to his words, there were no goodbyes. It helped.

After Edward left, I took a shower then packed all my stuff up. All the while thinking back to the events that occurred over the last few days. I was very happy to have met Edward. Who am I kidding, happy doesn't even cut it. Ecstatic, exuberant, jumping up and down kind of feeling.

I tried not to think about what would happen when I got home but it was inevitable. Would he still want to be with me after we got home? I know we have a date in a few days, but what about after that? We lived so far from each other, how could we make it work? Would he even want to once he realized the distance.

I was getting deep in to self pity again, when there was a knock on the door. I got excited at first thinking maybe it was Edward, but when I opened the door and saw it was Alice, I felt let down.

"Nice to see you to, Bella. What's with the frown, didn't you have a great night? I left you alone like I said I would. So how come you don't have a smile on this morning? Wait don't tell me it did not work out?" Alice rambled on and on.

Not wanting to hear anymore, I cut her off before she could ask her next series of questions.

"Moring Alice. Thank you for staying away, yes I had a great night and morning," I told her and went back to gathering my things. Making one last sweep around the room and bathroom just to make sure I hadn't left anything. Of course my answers weren't enough, but I wasn't surprised.

"You had a great night. Oh, you so have to tell me about it. How was it? Was he any good? "

"Alice stop. I'm not going to give you the details, that's too personal."

"Aw, come on Bella. I would tell you," she whined.

"I don't want to know, thank you very much." Eww, definitely not something I want to hear.

"Please, please. You have got to tell me something."

I thought for a moment, okay I could give her something. "Well, all I will tell you is that it was perfect. In every way."

"Okay, so then why the long face?"

"Honestly, I'm worried about what will happen now," I confessed.

"But Bella, why? Did Edward say something to make you think he wasn't serious about seeing you again?"

Just then there was a knock on the adjoining door and Rosalie popped her head in.

"Hi girls. It's almost time to get off this big ass ship. You all ready?"

"Yes, I am," Alice told her. "Are you ready too, Bella?"

With one last look around I said I was. Alice sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for Rose to join us.

"We have a few more minutes before we need to get going. But I wanted Bella and me to finish our conversation first."

"Oh, okay. What were you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"I was just asking Bella if Edward had said something to make her think he did not want to see her again because she was worried about something," Alice told her.

Rosalie looked over at me. "Well, did he? Because I will go kick his ass right now."

"No, no. No need for physical harm. He still wants to see me. In fact, he is coming out to see me on Thursday and will stay through the weekend," I told them.

"Then what's the problem?" Rosalie inquired.

I wasn't sure how to explain how I was feeling. I ended up telling them about the conversation I had with Edward this morning. Explaining that he still wanted to continue what we started. And how he was sure that I would work through my issues.

"Again, I ask what the problem is."

"The problem would be what happens if he thinks that the distance between us is a problem and won't want to see me anymore?"

"Bella, the guy likes you and sure you live far from each other, but it's not that far. You both will figure it out. But until then, don't worry over it; you'll just give yourself an ulcer. Just take it one day at a time," Rosalie said and Alice nodded her head in agreement. I suppose they're right, no need to make something out of that which hasn't even happened yet. But, I know myself and I will continue to worry.

"So, now that that's taken care of, can we please go home? We need to clean the mess we made before the cruise because Emmett is coming over tonight and it's a mess," Rosalie declared.

"Oh my. I invited Jasper over to," Alice chimed in.

Great, both of them have their guys in the same city and get to see them whenever they want. I started to worry again. How can Edward and I ever have a chance living so far away?

EPOV

When I finally left Bella this morning, it was not without effort. I was serious about staying there with her. Before last night, I knew I liked her and wanted to see her again once we got back home. Hell, I knew she lived, what was it four hours from Seattle, but I don't care. I wanted to see what could happen. I never felt this way about anyone, not really wanting to make the effort. But for Bella, I did.

After the little talk I had with myself after Bella fell asleep last night I wasn't sure but then this morning with the conversation we had, I knew I had fallen in love with Bella Swan. Wow, I never thought it would happen, let alone happen that fast. But she was it for me.

When we finished making love this morning and sat there looking into each other's eyes, I tried to convey my feelings for her. I did not know if she could tell, but I saw something change in her eyes, but only for a few moments. I wondered if she felt like I did but wouldn't allow herself to admit it. I would have to tread lightly with Bella.

I would make sure that I was there for her even when I was at home. I would call her and try to help her whichever way I could. I would make her fall in love with me because I have fallen in love with Bella and want to spend the rest of my life with her. She just doesn't know it yet, but she will soon.

**A/N First I gotta say it "WHOO HOO! LAKERS WIN!" **

**How'd you like the two-fer? Never said one was going to be a dream, haha.**

**Okay, lovelies, this puts an end to part one of Sink or Swim. I had thought about doing a sequel, but decided to just continue here and break it up into two parts.**

**With that being said, I want to let you all know that I will be taking the summer off. I know in my previous chapter I had said I had more time because the kids were out of school, but alas it turns out I don't. This chapter proves it; I should have had it written in 3 days tops not a week and a half. In the mean time, I will be working on part 2 and if I get a chapter done I will post but not making any promises.**

**Don't forget to hit the little button and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also if you have any questions that I have not addressed with our lovely couple, just ask. Thanks a million. Until next time, blowing kisses to you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN ladies. As you can see there is a new pen name attached to this story. Don't worry it's still me, konibell.**

**After some pushing from a few friends I decided to make a face book account for fanfic. It's under onesweetbell. I suppose I should put the link here, but those of you that know me know how computer illiterate I am. Sorry.**

**HUGE BIG THANKS to my beta maniacmotherland. You are the bomb woman, you make my shit better. I bow down to your greatness. **

**If by chance you have read her stories yet, I implore you to do so.**

**On with the show, let's see what happened to Bella and Edward after the cruise.**

**Sink or Swim **

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

As I threw my overnight bag into the truck of my car, I did a mental check to make sure I had packed everything I would need for the weekend. Not that I needed more than a few outfits. I was pretty sure Edward would want to spend all day tomorrow in bed, not that I minded. It had been almost a month since we had last seen each other and boy was I more than happy I had that extra pack of pills so I could skip over my period this month, which would have made its appearance this week. Oh, the wonders of modern medicine.

I also wouldn't need to bring a costume for tonight, because Alice had that covered. However, she wouldn't tell me what it was. Bitch. Yes, it was Halloween weekend and Alice and Rosalie had a party every year. This year it would be at Alice's place. It was always a big hit. I wondered with a laugh what they had come up with for the guys. Those girls had quite the imagination.

Since the girls had meet Jasper and Emmett, the four of them have been inseparable. Always together, which is kind of funny because Rose usually can't stand to be around anyone for a long period of time. But it seems Emmett is practically living with her. He even had signed one of his posters and had it framed for her. She hung it up in her bedroom so she could look at it every night before she fell asleep.

_That girl has it bad_, I thought to myself. _Kind of funny. Kind of pathetic. Kind of sweet._

As for Alice and Jasper, they're perfect for each other, two peas in a pod so to speak. I would venture to guess they'll have some news before the year is up.

When I pulled into the parking lot at school, it was still early but there were a few of the older kids huddled up, examining their costumes. I spotted a few vampires and a few princesses in very short and skimpy outfits. Whatever happened to the school's dress code?

I had to say, however, that I was a little excited to see what my kids would be wearing today. As for me, I had my ever-trusty witch's hat with pink hair. Yeah, I know. Not every original. But hey, I didn't want to scare the kids.

I was so happy when three o'clock rolled around. No matter how much I looked forward to Halloween, the last half of the school day consisted of a whole bunch of hyperactive and stomach-achy children. The kids got to show off their costumes to the upper classes and they always would come back with lots of candy and a sugar buzz that would shame a bumblebee. Even though the kids were supposed to put their bags away and get back to work afterwards, most of them would eat their candy before we even made it back to the room. Then they would swarm around the room burning off their sugar high. I once told the principal that this tradition meant no work was ever done on Halloween after lunch, and he just shrugged. I guess he thought it was okay to waste the better part of one day. Thank goodness no one threw up this year.

As I pulled out of the lot, my phone rang. I knew it was Alice, by the ring tone.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella. I just wanted to see if you were on your way yet," Alice responded.

"Yes, I just left school. I should be there around 6:30, since I am picking up Jessica," I told her.

"Oh… Jessica… does that mean Mike won't be coming after all?" she asked.

"Yeah, he had some family stuff to take care of."

"Okay. Drive carefully and see you when you get here."

"Will do. Bye."

After I hung up, a mental picture of my adventure with Jessica last weekend popped into my head. I just hoped that Edward wouldn't mind what I did.

Since meeting Jessica on the cruise, we have actually become good friend over the past few months. She even got along great with the girls, which is why she was staying at Alice's for the weekend. Turned out, Jessica was a bit of a fashionista so she and Alice hit it off quite well.

I thought back to the day I ran into Jessica about a week after the cruise, the first weekend Edward came down to visit. Actually, he was so tired when he showed up Friday night that we had just stayed in and went to bed early.

We went to the dinner for lunch on Saturday after showing him the town of Forks and ran into Jessica who was there having lunch with Mike Newton. I was surprised to see her there, but was not surprised that she was with Mike. When she had told me she had always thought he was cute, I knew she would look him up after I informed her that he was single. We joined them for lunch and had a great time.

Jessica and I had agreed to meet up in Port Angeles the following weekend. I had found a gym there that had a rock-wall area and since I had enjoyed it on the cruse I signed up for a rock-climbing class. Jessica also joined up with me and we tried to go at least three times a week.

As for Mike, well… that didn't go too far. Actually it ended on the first date when they kissed. She told me it felt like kissing her brother. They agreed to be just friends. He hung out with us a few times and even joined us when Edward came down on my birthday weekend and the two of them become friends.

When I pulled up to Jessica's place, she ran out the door and jumped into my car, tossing her bag in the back seat.

"Hey, Bella. How was the drive? Are you ready for tonight? I hope there will be some cute guys there and girls too. I like these shoes. Do you like these shoes? They had them in red with gold too, but I like them in black. They have some trim. I like the trim. What do you think about the trim? Do you like the silver or would red and gold have been better?" she rushed out.

"Easy there chica, we have a long ride," I laughed as I looked over my shoulder and started to pull out. Even though Jessica was always pretty talkative, when she was excited it was worse.

"No need to say it all in the first five minutes of the drive."

"Sorry, I'm just excited," she bounced up and down in her seat.

"I know. So am I," I admitted.

She wiggled her eyebrows at me, or at least that's what it looked like.

"I bet you're really excited to see Edward."

I smiled at her, because she was right on the money. But I didn't say anything.

"Do you know what you two are doing tomorrow?" she continued.

I blushed at the thought I was currently having. "I hope to be spending the day in bed."

Jessica's laughed. "I bet you do. As for me, I will probably spend the entire day in bed. Just not doing what you will be. I'll be sleeping off a hangover probably. Still, a girl can hope."

A few minutes later, Jessica took out her iPod and plugged it in. 

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"No, go right ahead," I told her.

"So it's still cool for me to use your car if I need too?"

We had already discussed this. Since we were driving my car up and I would be staying with Edward, I would leave my car at Alice's for Jessica to use.

"Yes, Jessica. Its fine," I told her. "If you do use it, however, just remember no drinking and driving. And to be back at Alice's for brunch Sunday morning because we need to leave for home no later than two."

She nodded in agreement and focused on finding some music to play.

Just then my phone beeped, signaling a text message, and I had a feeling it was from Edward. When I saw that it was, I pulled off the road to read it.

_Hey babe, cant wait 2 c u. :) E_

"Aw, he's too cute," I said quietly to myself.

_Cant wait 2 c u 2. Xoxo B_

_Hows the drive? E_

_Fine, just picked up Jess. B_

_K. Got 2 go incoming. C u later, beautiful. :)E_

_K. xoxo. B_

I sighed as I put my phone away. In a few more hours, I would get to see Edward. I had missed him a lot. He had taken so much time off in September that he spent the next month making it up to his staff, working all the "shit shifts" or so he called it, so he could take this weekend off.

"I'm guessing that was Edward, by the dreamy look on your face," Jessica said.

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"Anything you want to tell me, Bella."

"No. Not really, Jessica."

As I got back on the road, I though back to the last time I had seen Edward. He had come down in the middle of the week and stayed for three days. Since I was back in school by then, he was alone during the day. On one of those days, he met up with Mike. When they went to the diner for lunch, they spotted Jake there. Edward said Jake just glared at him but didn't say anything.

And, yes, Edward knew who Jake was at that point because we had seen him the weekend of my birthday. We had been at the grocery store getting food for the party, when I spotted Jake with his arm around some nameless blonde. They were laughing about something. I remembered I had stiffened up and Edward asked me what was wrong. I nodded in Jake's general direction in way of response. I instantly felt Edward get tense.

At that point, I had wrapped my arm around his waist and said it was all okay. I tried to walk us in the opposite direction but Edward was insistent that we continue on our current path. I suspected he just wanted a closer look at Jake. God knows why. I just prayed that he wouldn't start anything.

As we passed them, Jake happened to lift his head and saw us. Edward tightened his grip on my waist, all the while glaring at Jake. I could see recognition in Jake's eyes, and then he too got a scowl on his face. I wasn't sure who it was for, but having Edward by my side, I really didn't care. I had no use for Jake in my life and with Edward's help, his hateful words or glares didn't matter to me anymore.

My new confidence had been really put to the test a few weeks ago when I went to my dad's for dinner and found Jake and his father, Billy, there. Turns out my father had invited them to watch the football game and then invited them to stay for dinner.

My father and I had been talking more and spending time together since I had gotten back from my cruise. We never really talked about what was wrong with our relationship, but he seemed to feel there was a problem, so he was trying to fix it.

However, this little stunt could have really messed up our newfound commitment to try to get along, because I found out later it was a set-up. When I saw the two of them sitting in my father's living room, I was pissed. I said "hi" to Billy and my father, then made my way to the kitchen to get dinner started. No matter how much I wanted to leave, I would not let Jake run me out of my own father's house.

A few minutes later, Jake came into the kitchen and leaned his hip on the edge of the counter. He tried to make small talk, asking about how I was and about my work. I tried to ignore him, but he was making it impossible. He just kept asking the same questions over and over until I answered him. I just wished he would leave. He huffed at my responses. I was getting upset but controlled my temper. I still harbored hurt feelings where he was concerned, and I was almost completely done with being nice.

After a few moments of silence and him looking out to the backyard, he finally spoke. He asked me if the guy I was with at the store was my boyfriend. I told him it was none of his business, but yes, Edward was my boyfriend. He nodded his head and mumbled that he'd thought so.

When he asked how long we had been together, I turned to him and said, "What is it to you?"

When he didn't answer, I finally had enough and asked him again what he wanted. He looked at me for a moment. When he opened his mouth to speak, what he had to say really shocked me. He said he wanted me back. I was speechless; I couldn't believe what he had just said. I tried to tell him to go to hell but he cut me off. He went on a rant, saying he made a big mistake and how sorry he was. He said he was sorry that he'd treated me that way he had, saying something about he only wanted me to see that I had become a hermit and didn't want to do anything with him, choosing to stay home and read instead. He told me that he had only been mean to me to shake me out of my self-imposed funk.

I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't comprehend his reasoning. I told him that that wasn't true. That his late nights with his friend were the cause of me staying home, by myself I added. I hadn't wanted to be alone but he chose his friends, I told him, and I made-do with a bad situation. Not that I minded him spending time with his friends. In fact, I even encouraged it initially, I mentioned. So he was the one who had decided to spend all his free time away from me. It was his choice, not mine, and I told him so.

He finally admitted that, yes, he did do that and he shouldn't have blamed me. He hoped that I could forgive him because he just "wanted his beautiful girl back".

I gasped when I heard that, because he had never said it before. I snapped back, telling him not to say things he didn't mean. He looked confused by this. He said he did mean it, telling me he had always thought I was beautiful. Always.

When I asked him why he never told me this before, he gave me the excuse of he thought I knew how beautiful I was and didn't think I was the kind of girl that needed to hear it all the time. I said that was just crap and that all girls needed to have their boyfriend tell them how beautiful they thought we were.

"It doesn't have to be all the time, but at least once in a while," I spat at him as I plunked down the meal on the table and then turned back to him to get the plates from the cabinet.

Needless to say, dinner was a quiet event. My father and Billy the only ones talking. I answered a few question when asked, but kept quiet, because I didn't want to yell at Jake in front of them.

Before Jake and Billy left, Jake tried to get me to agree to have dinner or coffee so he could try to win me back. I flat out told him no. I said I was happier than I have ever been with Edward and that he had no right to try and worm his way back into my life. What we had was done and over. I told him to have a nice life and shut the door in his face.

My father had been standing in the door way of the kitchen and heard our exchange. He said I shouldn't have been so hard on Jake, he was a good kid.

"You two have history together," he said. "You shouldn't throw that away just because you met some fancy-pants Romeo on a singles' cruise.

Even though my father and I had been working on our relationship, I felt he had no right to butt into my love life and I told him so. I told him that he didn't even know the crap Jake put me through. I was happy with Edward and wouldn't be giving Jake a second chance, I told him. Or a third chance. Or a seventy-fourth chance.

"Besides, I thought you liked Edward", I motioned with hands out in a plaintive gesture.

At that, my father turned around and walked into the kitchen, saying he _did_ like Edward but thought the boy could use a little competition.

_As if _anyone_ else could compete against Edward_, I thought to myself.

My father had actually met Edward at my birthday dinner. At first, admittedly, it was awkward, but then they seemed to bond over, of all things, their love of baseball. My father was a diehard Mariners fan and even though Edward liked the Cubs, he said he had a soft spot for the Mariners, which made my dad happy.

By the time we reached Alice's house it was nearly seven o'clock. I looked over a Jessica who had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Jess, wake up," I said, trying to rouse her. "Wake up, hon. We're here."

As we walked into the house, I saw Jasper and Emmett hanging up fake spider webs in the living room. I knew Alice would go all out. It seemed every available surface was covered with something that was either black or red. Candles where placed throughout the entire room, but Alice had already informed me that she was using battery-operated candles, so in case one got knocked over, it wouldn't start a fire.

"Hey guys. Having fun?" I said with a laugh. I was just glad I had to work and couldn't help decorate. I had been on that end before and needless to say I didn't miss it.

"Bella, so glad to see you," Emmett cried out. "Wanna give us a hand? Alice has been cracking the whip and I'm tried of hanging this shit up."

"Oh come on Em," Jasper chuckled. "It's not so bad. Beside were almost done, then you can go and eat." Jasper seemed to know exactly what would make Emmett happy.

"Well, let's hurry up then. I'm hungry."

"Hi, Bella. Hi, Jessica," Jasper called over his shoulder. "The girls are upstairs getting ready. Alice told me to have you two head on up when you got here. She also may or may not have mumbled something about having to rush so she could get two you ready on time."

"Thanks, Jasper. Guess we'll see you later then."

As we headed up the stairs, I spotted the candles lining the stairwell and the spider webs covering the railing. I tried not to touch anything; I didn't want to mess it up.

When we got to Alice's room, I opened the door and looked in. I did not see her there, so I figured she was in the bathroom.

"Hey, Alice, we're here!" I called out to her.

"It's about freaking time," she called back as she walked out of the bathroom. She had on this black and red corseted mini-dress and black boots; it reminded me of the goth kids at school.

"Wow Alice. Channeling your inner goth queen?" I teased.

"No, Bella. I'm just a vessel," she stated.

"A what?" I looked at her with confusion.

"A vessel for a vampire," she huffed turning her head to the side and pointed at two marks on her neck that had what I supposed was fake blood running down. "Jasper is my vamp for the night."

I nodded my head but I was still confused. Thank goodness Jessica spoke up because I had no idea what to say.

"Oh, I get it. Instead of killing you once in a bloody pulp of pain, he keeps you alive so he can feed whenever he wants," she said proud of herself. "I read about that in some book, I think."

"Yep, that's about the size of it," Alice smiled at her.

"So, did you get it?" Jessica asked her with a giddy grin on her face.

"Yes I did. In fact you're lucky because it was the last on in your size," Alice told her.

I was wondering what they were talking about when Alice pulled a garment bag out of her closet and handed it to Jessica. I guess it was her costume.

"Did you bring your boots?" Alice asked her.

"Yes," Jessica said. "I can't wait to put it on. I hope no one else show up as a naughty aviator."

"And here's yours, Bella," Alice handed me a bag. "You're going to be h-o-t, hot. Now get dressed. Hair and makeup next."

I walked over to Alice's bed and laid the bag down and poked it with my finger. I wondered what she had picked out, and she wouldn't tell me. I just hoped there was enough fabric to cover all my girlie parts. When I got the zipper down and pulled out the hanger, I gasped.

"Alice, what the hell is this?"

"It's a costume, silly."

"I know that, but who or _what_ more precisely am I supposed to be?"

"Well, what does it look like to you?"

As I looked over the outfit, I noticed it resemble a school uniform. A very short and tight school uniform.

"Ummmm, Alice. Just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean I need to be dressed up like a student, a very slutty student I might add. That's just so cliché."

"Hey, don't get pissy with me. I didn't pick... it… out…" she started to say but stopped. "That is to say… ah, hell… never mind."

"Alice, you didn't what, tell me," I demanded.

She sighed and turned back to me.

"Oh Bella. Please don't make me. I promised," she begged.

"Alice."

"No, Bella. No, please just get dressed so I can do your hair."

And with that she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I stood there for a moment pondering over what she had just said, or didn't say. Someone else picked out my costume? But who?

"You know Alice is right. You're going to look hot in that costume," Jessica spoke up.

"Yes, but Edward is probably going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

Then I hit me. Edward. I bet he had Alice get his outfit for me.

_Fucking perv._ _But he's my perv_. I smiled at that thought.

"Edward," I muttered.

"What?"

"Edward, I said. I bet he picked this out."

Jessica just laughed and continued getting dressed.

"Alright ladies, let's go get our party on," Rosalie said, entering the room with a flounce just as we were all finally dressed and made-up, courtesy of Alice.

"Rose, what's with the maid costume?" I had meant to ask her earlier. Even though she looked hot as hell in her tiny and short maid outfit, I didn't expect to see her in something like that.

"Well, Emmett and I decided to pick out each other's costumes. Seems he has a fantasy about a maid," she mused as she fluffed up the skirt of her dress.

"Okay. Guess we all knew what Emmett's wearing then," I laughed out looking over at Alice, showing her a knowing smirk. She just nodded her head in agreement. We all knew. Rosalie loved to see Emmett in his old football uniform, especially those tight pants.

"Uhhh, hello," Rosalie retorted. "You know, I think he should wear it every day."

Quite a few people had arrived by the time we get downstairs. I looked around to see if I recognized anyone. Oh who was I kidding, I was looking for Edward. I knew he might be late but one could hope.

There were people that worked with Alice and Rosalie and a few of Jasper and Emmett's friends.

Sure enough, there was Emmett in his football uniform. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it still fit him. That boy seemed to live at the gym.

And there was Jasper dressed in a black suit with a red tie. Not sure he looked like a vampire, but Alice was happy and that was the important thing. However, when he turned and smiled at us, I could see the fangs on his teeth.

_Well, okay, there you go. He has a bit of the vampire in him after all._

Jessica and I headed to the kitchen where there was food spread out and a makeshift bar. We headed over to the bar for a drink.

After a few drinks, Jessica and I decided to venture out to the living room. There was some guy in the kitchen that kept trying to flirt with her but instead ended up looking a like a fool. A lot more people had showed up and the house started to fill up but still no Edward. I had thought about calling him but I left my phone upstairs. I decided to go up and get it when Jessica caught my attention.

"Oh my God," she screeched as she pulled me at the elbow. "Who the hellis that hot little red head in the scrubs? I have just _got _to get her number."

I looked to see who she was talking about. Well damn, I thought to myself when I saw who she was talking about, no wonder. There was only one person I knew who looked like that. Tanya.

I had met Edward's ex last month on my last trip to Seattle. I had surprised Edward with lunch on that Saturday afternoon because he was working. When I got to his office, she was there. Edward was sitting at his desk while she was on the couch in his office. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I supposed I was jealous, seeing him there with a woman, a gorgeous woman at that.

Before I could say anything, however, Edward saw me. He jumped up and was around his desk and before me faster than humanly possible. He picked me up and spun me around saying how happy and surprised he was to see me. When he finally put me down, he raised his hand up and cupped my face pulling me up to his and placed his lips on mine. His other hand traveled up to the back of my head and his fingers intertwined with my hair. As soon as he tried to deepen our kiss, we heard a throat clear.

Both of us pulled back and turned to look at who interrupted us. She sat there looking at us with an amused look on her face.

_What the hell_, I thought to myself as Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me my further into his office, straight towards the harpy on the couch.

"Tanya," he said.

_Holy shit, that was Tanya!_ I yelped in my mind. Damn, I was so not feeling comfortable in the presence of his ex.

"Edward," Tanya replied.

_Fuck even her voice is sexy. I'm so screwed_.

"I take it this is Bella," she continued.

_Say what? She knows my name?_

"Yes," Edward said looking at me with a smile. "This is my Bella."

"So you're the one. It's nice to finally meet you," Tanya said.

I'm the "one" what? Nice to "finally" meet you? Why on earth would she want to meet me? Why would you want to meet your ex's new girlfriend. I was so confused. I must have looked it because what she said next threw me for a loop.

"Edward never stops talking about you. When he came back from his cruise, he was a changed man," she said. "For the better, I might add."

"Oh, come on, Tanya. I wasn't that bad," Edward declared.

"Yes, yes, you were. Exactly that bad. Always moping around and grumpy. Now you have that silly grin on your face and a dreamy look in your eyes. Glad to see that the stick has finally been pulled out of your ass."

_Wow, I can't believe she is talking to him like that. No one talks to Edward that way_.

"And I would be correct in saying, it is all because of you, Bella," Tanya smiled.

We ended up talking for a while until she had to get back to work and then Edward was call to the front. I know that Edward had told me that they were still friends and I had to admit I didn't like it. But after meeting her, I decided that I actually liked her, which was a bit weird. I can't say that we would be great friends, but she was more or less tolerable. I felt a lot better once she had told me that she had no romantic feelings for Edward any more.

Call me gullible, but I believed her. Those two were now ancient history, or at least I thought.

But, now, I was not so sure. I mean, here she was at a party that one of my friends was throwing. To make everything just a little bit more surreal, Jessica was insistent that I introduce her to Tanya as soon as she found out that I actually knew the girl she was lusting after at that moment. I didn't think Tanya was into girls, but I would let Jessica figure that out for herself.

"Tanya," I said as I walked up to her, Jessica only a step behind me. Tanya had looked up and saw me coming and had a huge smile on her face.

"Bella!" she acclaimed and pulled me into a hug. Okay, now that was strange, I thought, since we weren't that close. But I supposed she had been drinking. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"Fine. And you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice invited me," she said with a concerned look, like maybe she shouldn't be here.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew Alice." Because Alice had never mentioned she knew Tanya.

"I ran into Edward the other day when he was having lunch with her. We started talking and, well… she invited me. Would have been kind of rude not to at that point. I hope its okay with you; I don't want to cause any problems."

"No, no. It's fine. I just didn't expect to see you here is all." Just then Jessica poked me in the side. "Oh, Tanya this is my friend Jessica."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tanya," Jessica said, curling around some of her hair with one finger and generally being a flirt.

I didn't have a chance to hear any more of a conversation between the two of them, however, because at that moment, I heard the voice I had been waiting to hear all night and his warm breath on my neck as he spoke.

"Hello beautiful," Edward smiled up against my skin.

With those words, with that voice, my entire world suddenly got a lot brighter. And unlike those battery-operated candles that were going to flicker out and die at some point, I was sure what I was feeling right then was going to last.

**A/N **

**Hope it was worth the wait. Working on Edwards pov for the party will be up soon, almost done with it.**

**Don't forget to leave me some love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya'll. So here's the second part of Halloween in Edwards POV. I wanted to get it out last week but my son was sick and had to take care of him. Then my hubby got sick and we all know how much they turn into big babies when they don't feel good.**

**Had a whole lot of new alerts in the last week, thank you all so much. However, not a lot of reviews. So either you didn't like the last chapter or you're still pissed that I took the summer off. Hopefully getting this next chapter out in less than a month will make you all happy.**

**Mucho thanks to my beta, ManiacMotherland. Love ya girl. She has been really cooking on her story "Just Like a Woman", a MUST read.**

**Also, a holler out to i'mrandomgirl and chilly howdy. Thanks for all the reviews and support. This is for you. Hope it exceeds your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, so here we go again. I don't own Twilight. Only S.M. does.**

**WARNING: If you are not 18 and cannot vote, DON'T READ. What is written below might damage your little brains. **

**Before we get on with the story, don't forget that Edward has not had any but self lovin' for the past month. The Edward in this chapter may not be the Edward you remember.**

**Sink or Swim**

**Chapter 12**

EPOV

I looked at my watch for the umpteenth time today. It was almost four o'clock. Why was this day taking so long? I still had a few more hours to go and time was dragging. I couldn't wait to see Bella. Hold her, touch her, and kiss her and a few other things. It had been a whole month since I had seen her last, and quite honestly, my hand was getting tired. I needed her, all of her.

I started to think back on the last time we had been together. It was the first time I had felt her without a condom. Once we decided to continue to see each other, both of us had gotten tested and she was already on the pill. It wasn't like we had slept around before I'd met Bella, but she wasn't quite sure about her old boyfriend and I figured it wouldn't hurt if I got tested too.

We fucked so much in those three days. She had half joked that she was glad she wouldn't be seeing me for a while, because it would take her that long to recuperate.

I was sitting out at the main desk and realized when my dick started to twitching that this wasn't the best place to be thinking of Bella. Since it had slowed down here in the ER, I wanted to take a quick break. Okay, maybe not _that _quick, I admitted to myself, but I needed to get rid of my problem. I told Kate, the head nurse on this shift, I was going to my office to do some paperwork.

As soon as I got into my office, I quickly locked the door. I knew what I was about to do and it wouldn't be cool if someone walked in and found me with my dick in my hand. I didn't even bother to turn the lights on; I knew the layout of my office and made my way over to the couch.

I leaned my head back and let the images come to me.

We were in Bella's bedroom; she stood before me naked, with a sexy little smile on her lips. She slipped the tip of her tongue out and slowly dragged it across her lips. I wanted to taste that tongue. Just thinking of the things she could do with it made me twitch again. I undid the tie on my scrub pants a pushed them down around my hips so I could pull my cock out. I pumped it a few times. It hurt a bit; I was dry. Damn it, I was going to have to start leaving some lotion in my office, except I would have to hide it away in one of the drawers of my desk if I did. Women kept various bottles of scented creams and elixirs on their desks all the time, but a man kept lotion around for only reason—the reason I currently needed it for, which was jacking off.

So, not having much other option, I spat into my hand and spread the wetness around my cock. It was better but not as good as Bella's wetness. Oh how I wanted to taste her plump little pussy. She was exquisite, the best thing I had ever had in my mouth. I also liked her bush; it was so soft. She had it nicely trimmed so it wasn't that thick but I loved to rub my cheek on it. The first time I went down on her, I was hooked.

I pumped myself a little faster and ran my thumb across the tip imagining it was Bella's tongue. She would swirl it around the top of my cock ever so slowly before taking my length in her hot little mouth. Moving slowly at first up and down, stopping only to swirl over my tip again. My breath had picked up and I could feel the perspiration building on my forehead.

As Bella started to bob faster she would put her hand around the base of my cock and start pumping in time with her mouth. Fuck, it was go good. I started pumping faster; I could feel I was getting close.

I briefly opened my eyes and could see my desk through the darkness and the image of Bella bent over my desk filled my head. I was watching myself sliding in and out of her, listening to the sounds she was making. It was fucking hot. Her fingers grasped the edge of my desk while I had my hands on her hips to hold her still while it trusted in and out of her hot wet pussy. And that did it.

With a loud grunt, I came. Fuck me, that was intense. It took me a few minutes before I could move again. I reached for the box of tissues that were on the end table next to the couch and quickly cleaned myself up, then checked around to make sure that I didn't get my happy juice on anything else.

As I tucked myself back into my pants, I thought back to what had finally gotten me off in that last moment. The thought of Bella bent over my desk. That was a fantasy I wanted to make a reality, but I wasn't sure if she would be up for something like that. I mean, we had lots of sex, it was fantastic. In fact, most of the time she wanted to be on top and who was I to complain about that? Woman on top meant you got to see their boobs bob up and down. I'd never get tired of that. But still, I am a guy after all, and I do get a little imaginative every now and then. I finally decided that Bella probably wasn't ready for a full-on office bonk yet, though. So I filed it away for another day. However, I couldn't guarantee I would make it to the bedroom with Bella tonight. We might just end up fucking on the floor, with the mood I was in.

After I washed up, I decided to text Bella to see where she was. I figured she should be at Jessica's house by now.

_Hey babe, cant wait 2 c u. :) E_

It took her a few minutes to answer.

_Cant wait 2 c u 2. Xoxo B_

I thought it was cute that she answered with kisses and hugs.

_Hows the drive? E_

_Fine, just picked up Jess. B_

Just as I finished reading her latest text, my office phone rang.

"Yes," I said when I picked it up.

"Dr. Cullen," I heard Kate say with some distraction in her voice. "An ambulance is in the way. Car accident. ETA three minutes."

"Thanks, Kate. Be right out," I told her then quickly sent Bella a text.

_K. Got 2 go. Incoming. C U later, beautiful. :)E_

I shoved my phone in back into my pocked as I headed out the door.

The next time I looked at the clock, it was after eight. Damn, I should have been out of here an hour ago. I hurried through the rest of my charts and caught up the next attending doctor. By the time I'd made it home, showered and changed, it was well after nine.

With one more look in the mirror, I straightened my bow tie and then the black framed glasses I had gotten for my costume. I supposed I looked like a college professor. At least that's what Alice said I would look like. She had helped me pick the costumes out for Bella and myself. Well, really just mine, since I already knew what I wanted Bella to be dressed as.

Alice had called a few weeks back to see if I wanted meet for lunch. It wasn't unusual for that to happen. We actually got along pretty well and most of the time Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie would join us. Since her and Rosalie were Bella's best friends, I figured I should get to know them.

So that day, Alice had wanted to try and find Halloween costumes, and since I had the day off, I decided to tag along. We'd run into Tanya at the restaurant and she had joined us. Bella had already told Alice about meeting Tanya by then and had admitted to me that she liked her, so I didn't think there would be a problem having Tanya join us for lunch. She and Alice seemed to get along rather well. She even invited Tanya to the Halloween party. It was nice to see Alice was giving her a chance.

It was probably naïve to think that they would all get along together, but I was hoping for the best. Tanya and I had remained friends after our break-up. It may sound funny, but we actually got along better now that we weren't trying to make it work between us. The last couple months together as a couple, honestly, were hell. When I came back from the cruise, Tanya had commented that I seemed happier and was smiling a lot. I'd told her about Bella. She had expressed to me that she was glad I found someone that made me happy. At first, I'd thought maybe Tanya would be upset and perhaps jealous but she wasn't. She had said that she knew we weren't right for each other and she was over it, and that she just wanted me to be happy.

After we had finished lunch, Alice and I had headed to the party store. I hadn't dressed up for Halloween since grade school, so I wasn't sure what to get. It seemed like I had been browsing forever when I'd spotted a little plaid skirt and a white button-up with a matching tiny plaid tie. It looked like a school girl uniform. As soon as it had registered to my brain what it was, I had been hit by images of Bella dressed up in this. My dick had started twitching, hard, and so I had decided that I had to get the outfit for Bella.

When I'd walked over to Alice and had shown her, the girl had squealed saying that it was perfect, definitely not something Bella would ever had picked out for herself. When she'd asked me if I had found something for myself, I'd told her no. Alice had gotten the bright idea that I should dress up like a teacher and she'd helped me put something together. Then I had finished buying the rest of Bella's outfit, which only consisted of white thigh-high stockings. Alice had mentioned that she had some platform mary-janes that Bella could wear, and the costume was finally complete.

So now I stood there, making final adjustments. The light brown corduroy blazer with leather patches on the elbows did remind me of a professor I had in college. Although I wasn't sure about the pants. Actually, they reminded me of something I saw on the golf course worn by some other older gentleman golfers. Alice said it was perfect so I guess it couldn't be all that bad. I just hoped Bella would get it. Yes, another one of my fantasy could be coming to play tonight.

By the time I got to the party, it was packed. As I entered the house, it was hard to move there were so many people there, but luckily, I was tall enough that I could see over heads. I scanned the room looking for Bella. I spotted Jasper and Alice in the kitchen and went over to say hi and to see if they knew where Bella was.

"Hey Jas, Alice. Nice party."

"Nice to see you, Edward," Jasper said. "Interesting costume, thought. What the hell are you supposed? A confused golfer?"

At this, he pointed to my pants, and I just sighed.

"Alice said I was supposed to look like a professor," I told him. "So if I look funny, blame her."

"Edward, you look fine," Alice said, before rounding on her date "Jasper, leave him alone. It's Halloween. One can dress however they want."

"Thank you, Alice," I smiled at her. "Now could you please tell me have you seen Bella?"

"The last I time I saw her, she and Jessica were in the living room."

"Okay, thanks." I took off back to the living room, wondering why I hadn't seen her when I walked into the house earlier.

As I rounded the corner into the living room, I did in fact spot her and my heart skipped a beat. There were lots of people in the way but as I pushed my way through I could see she was talking with someone but I couldn't tell who, I was too busy looking at Bella. She did put on the costume I had picked out, and damn, did she lot hot. And that was just from the back. I stood still for a moment just taking her in. I followed her shoes up her long legs that where covered in the white stocking up to the bare part of her thighs to the short skirt. A part of my brain was trying to tell her to bend over so we could see what she had on underneath that skirt. Hopefully nothing.

I shook my head to clear it from my pervy line of thinking. She had rolled the sleeves of the white shirt and I noticed that the hand that was holding a drink was clothed in a white lace fingerless glove. I think I actually grunted. I wasn't sure, but I think my dick was also twitching again. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and I could see her bare neck. I wanted to bury my face in the crook of her neck and nibble and kiss and suck there. I lost myself in that thought for a bit.

Someone passing by me bumped up against me, and it brought me out of my Bella trance. I had to touch her now. I walked up until I was a few inches away and leaned my head down to her ear.

"Hello, beautiful," I spoke into her ear. I could feel her stiffen then relax quickly, as a smile played on my face.

"Edward," I heard her say. Now it was time to play the part.

"That's Professor Cullen to you, Miss Swan," I said sternly.

She tilted her head to the side like she was thinking about what I had said. I moved forward and pressed my body against hers. I could feel her relax against me. Then she slowly turned around and took a step back.

She slowly looked me up and down, finally resting on my face to look me in the eye. Then she licked her lips and drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. She was making it very hard for me not to grab her and take her upstairs to have my way with her right then.

"You know it's against school policy to fraternize with a student, Professor Cullen," she giggled while twirling a piece of her hair with fingers.

"I guess we'll have to be very careful not to get caught then, now, won't we, Miss Swan?" I flirted back.

She got a big smile on her face and threw her arms around my neck.

"Edward, I've missed you so much."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush to me.

"As have I, babe. You look absolutely naughty in that outfit, as I knew you would."

"I bet you did, perv," she laughed out. God how had I missed that laugh.

I wasn't ready to let her go yet, but I wanted to kiss her badly. I ran my lips along her neck, up her jaw until I was in front of her lips and went in for the kill. Damn if she didn't moan against my mouth. She pressed harder against me and when I licked her lips she opened them for me. At first it was slow, just getting reacquainted, slowly twisting our tongues together tasting each other. When she tilted her head back to deepen out kiss, we got interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly.

I pulled back from Bella to see who had the nerve to interrupt us. I hadn't seen my girl in a long time and all I wanted to do was kiss her all over.

I saw Tanya and Jessica standing there, staring at us.

"Hello, Tanya, Jessica." I didn't really feel like it right then, but stopped kissing Bella and smiled, engaging in small talk for the sake of looking friendly.

After a few hours of mingling, I asked Bella if we could go. I was done with the party and really wanted to be alone with my girl. She went upstairs to get her bag. I was standing just outside the living room watching the scene of drunken partiers acting like fools. I shook my head with a laugh. I was about to turn around to see if Bella was heading back down the stairs yet, when something in the corner of the room caught my eyes. I had to do a double take. What I saw was something I definitely had not wanted to ever see. Well… if it had been two other girls maybe, but not those two—my ex Tanya getting it on with Bella's friend Jessica. There was a certain amount of the "ewwww" factor coming into play at this point, like watching your sister make out with her boyfriend on the family couch.

Just then, I felt an arm come around my waist. I knew it was Bella I smiled down to her. I debated whether or not I should tell her what I saw. She would find out sooner or later, so I kept my mouth shut.

"You all ready?"

"Yes. Let's go now."

As soon as we got to my place I had parked in the underground garage, I helped Bella out of the car. Grabbing her bag from the back seat, I tossed it over arm then shut the door. I took a hold of Bella's hand and pulled her to the elevators. As we stood waiting, I couldn't help but feel the built-up tension between us. The way she had kept looking at me in the car had made we want to pull over and ravage her on the side of the road. I was starting to get a little impatient because the elevator was taking so long. I kept pressing the button. I don't know why; it wouldn't make it get there any faster.

"A little impatient, are we?" Bella chuckled just as the doors opened.

When we entered the elevator, I pressed the button to my floor. Bella walked past me and was leaning against the far wall, looking at me with so much want and lust. As soon as the doors closed, I dropped her bag reaching her in one step and pressed up against her.

"I don't know if I can wait. I want you so bad," I confessed.

She smiled a wicked little smile, and then ran her finger up my arm until she reached the back of my head and dug her fingers into my hair.

"Then don't," she said breathlessly while pulling my head down to hers and began to kiss me.

Fuck me! This girl was full of surprises.

"Bella," I think I moaned out.

I grabbed her hips and pushed myself against her. I wanted her to know how bad I wanted her, how hard I was for her.

She opened her mouth for me and our tongues battled against one another. I ran my hand down her back to her ass, giving it a squeeze as I passed it. She gasped as I gave it a squeeze. I continued my journey down her thigh until I felt bare skin and slip my hand back up under her skirt. I could feel her panties. Lace, I think. I groped her ass and pushed her harder into my erection which was throbbing with need at that point. I wanted more, needed more. I briefly wondered if she would be opposed to sex in an elevator.

We broke apart breathing hard in fast pants. My lips didn't want to leave her body, so I continued to kiss down her cheek to her neck. I nibbled my way to her ear, sucking her lobe into my mouth. I could hear her making moaning noises in between her heaving breathing. Her hands were still in my hair and I could feel her trying to rub herself against me. I brought my other hand around and tried to undo the buttons on her shirt. I was having a hard time doing it with one hand, though.

"Fuck it," I muttered. I released her ass and with both hands I grasped her shirt and ripped it apart, the buttons flying across the open space.

"Fucking hell, Edward," she panted. "That was hot." She pulled my mouth back to her and proceeded to kiss the hell out of me.

God, her taste was driving me insane. I loved kissing her, tasting her tongue on mine. I could kiss her all day and not get tired.

However I wanted a whole lot more than just kissing right now. Just as I was about to pick her up and have her wrap her legs around me, the elevator signaled to let us know that we were at my floor. Now that I had Bella where I wanted her, I didn't want to leave. Damn, fifteen floors, you'd think it would have taken longer.

"Just in the nick of time," Bella rushed out. I looked at her face and she was flushed.

"Come on," I grabbed her and pulled her out with me, picking up her bag along the way. I practically dragged her down the hall to my apartment. Yes, I was in just that much of a hurry to get her inside and fuck the hell out of her.

As soon as I had tossed her bag on the floor and slammed the door shut, I threw her against it and dove into her mouth. She gasped as I did this; I had taken her by surprise. I assumed it was a good surprise, as she had shoved her fingers into the back of my hair pulling on it to get me closer.

My hands were all over the place. I couldn't touch her enough. Our mouths doing a seductive dance, tasting and sucking. I brought my hands back up to her chest and pulled her shirt open, sliding my hands up along her shoulders and down her arms to get it off. I pulled back to look at her. Damn, she had on a sexy-as-fuck red lace bra.

My fingers twitched to fondle her breast and that's exactly what I did. I tried to be slow as I ran my fingers along the top of her bra, but it just wasn't happening. I heard her laugh as I ripped it off of her. I moan in appreciation as I took an eye full of her naked tits. I caressed her with the tips of my fingers, rubbing them around her nipples.

Bella sucked in a ragged breath while pushing her chest out for me. I palmed both breast, squeezing them gently together before I leaned down and took one in my mouth. I sucked and then flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"Oh God, Edward," she gasped. "That feels so good."

I continued my tongue-lashing for a few more minutes before she pushed me away. I looked up at her with a confused and frustrated look.

"Easy there, tiger," she panted out. "There's something I really want to do right now."

Before I knew what was happening, Bella was on her knees before me grasping at the buckle on pants. When she popped the button and pulled zipper down, I had to put my hands out onto the door to keep from falling over. Even though she had sucked my cock before, it was my turn to be surprised. I looked down to see what she was doing. Christ how I enjoyed watching her suck my dick. She pulled it out and gave the head a lick. I moaned out a loud "Fuck!" She wrapped her hands my cock and plunged forward, taking me into her hot, wet mouth. She started off slowly, pulling back off and swirling her tongue on the head then back down again. Her hands pumping me in time with her mouth.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned. "I love your mouth on my cock. It feels so good."

As soon as she started to speed up, I could feel the muscle tighten in my stomach. I wasn't sure how long I was going to last, but I didn't want to cum yet. I had other plans. I reached down and grabbed her by the back of her head, twisting my fingers in her hair.

"Baby, you gotta stop," I begged. "I don't want to cum yet."

I tried to pull her off but she just swatted my hand away and continued her glorious torture on my cock. Faster and faster she went.

"Oh God, Bella! I'm coming, fuck, I'm coming." I shouted out just as I was overcome by the sensation of tingles all over my body.

I came so hard and she took everything I gave her. My eyes where closed so tightly, but I had a feeling that if I hadn't closed them, they might have popped out of my head.

It took me a few minutes to regain the strength in my legs and the rest of my body. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was met with the most beautiful sight. Bella had stood up and was now in front of me with a sexy little smirk on her face.

"Bella, that was… fuck… I have no words at the moment."

"Sucked ya speechless, huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I had to laugh, because it was true. However, I had the exact same thing in mind for her. I took my hand off the door and ran it down her arm and back up again all the while looking into her eyes. Bella had such beautiful, deep, chocolate-brown eyes, I could drown in them. As I brought my hand back up, I drug my fingers across her shoulder to her neck up to her jaw. I traced her jaw from one side to the other slowly. I could hear her breath pick up as I did this.

As I reached my hand back to cup the back of her neck, I leaned into her and placed my lips on her. Just small little kisses on both of her lips until she opened her mouth slightly to breath then I plunged my tongue in. Rubbing mine against hers slowly until I felt her try to pick up the speed, I knew I was driving her crazy.

As we continued to kiss, she held her hands in fists down by her side just twitching to grab a hold of me. I brought my other hand down from the wall to her chest, tracing across her breast switching back and forth, and gently pinched her nipples. I could feel them hardening under my touch. I could hear her moan against my mouth.

My hand slowly made its descent lower until I had reached her skirt. I reached around to the back and lowered the zipper then pushed it off her hips. I could feel her panties and wanted to rip them off. I stopped myself because I wanted to see what she had on.

I backed off kissing her and it was my time to sink down to my knees. The sight that was before me was unbelievable. There she stood naked except for the red lace boy-shorts type panties she had on. I knew they had been lace earlier, and man, did she look hot. I reached up to her hips and hooked my thumbs under the panties and slowly pulled them down. I looked up and saw her looking down at me, biting her lip like she does when she's nervous. She had no reason to be. I had done this to her before. I couldn't wait to taste her.

As she stepped out of the bottoms, I noticed she still had on her stockings and shoes. That was kind of hot, so I decided to leave them on. I dragged my eyes back up to the prize and was greeted with a sight that made my breath hitch in my throat.

"Uhhh, Bella? Ummmm, is there something you forgot to mention?" I really wanted to hear the explanation on this. I looked back up at her and she had covered her eyes with her arm.

"Yeah… well, you see… ahhh..." she started trying to explain but was clearly flustered. "Ah, fuck it. Last weekend, Jessica talked me into getting one of those Brazilian wax things done, but I didn't like how it looked afterwards, so I had the girl just take it all off."

"Huh," was all I could say. Now don't get me wrong. Bella's pussy was normally the best thing I had ever seen, but her hairless pink pussy was a fucking beautiful sight to behold.

"Don't worry. It'll grow back," she stammered.

I was too busy admiring the new sight, I wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying.

"Edward," she grabbed my head and pulled it back so she could see my face.

"Yes?"

"You haven't said anything. Do, ummm... do you like it?" she asked me nervously. I wanted to play with her, drag it out, but I really wanted my face in between her legs now.

"It's fucking hot, baby," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

As soon as I heard her sigh of relief, I dove head first into her awaiting pussy. I ran my tongue across her wet lips several times before searched out her clit. I made several hard passes before taking the tip of my tongue I flicked it. I heard her moaning and that spurred me on even further.

I placed my mouth over her and sucked on her clit. I could feel her fingers gripping my hair at the back of my head. Her fingernails dragging across my scalp felt great.

My fingers found their way to her entrance and I stroked them across her opening. She was so wet and swollen; I gently inserted a finger into her. She bowed her back and let out a deep-throated moan. I slowly pumped her with my finger then added another one as I continued to suck and rub her clit with my tongue and mouth. Pretty soon, she was panting so hard. I knew she was almost there. I speed up both my fingers and tongue until I sent her over the edge.

"Oh, Edward, fuck… I'm coming!" she screamed out.

I continued to pump and lick her slowly while she rode out her orgasm. When she was done, I pulled my fingers out and dragged my tongue across her opening to get the last of her juices. I couldn't get enough of her.

After I was done, I stood back up. She had her head leaned back on the door and was trying to catch her breath, but I wasn't finished yet. I leaned in and started to kiss across her collar bone. I knew how much she liked that and I wasn't disappointed when her breath picked up again.

"Oh my god, Edward," she panted.

"Bella," I whisper across her neck. I reached the spot under her ear that drove her crazy. I kissed it, ran my teeth across it and then gently, ever-so, gently bit her.

"Fucking hell," she moaned.

I continued this exquisite torture on her neck, but when I felt her trying to take my jacket off, I pulled back to help her. When I had the jacket half way off, she grabbed hold of my shirt and ripped it open.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I couldn't believe she had just done that. She just shrugged her shoulders and pulled the rest of the shirt off me.

"You are going to pay for that my dear." I teased and grabbed her face and kissed her plunging my tongue into her mouth. They battled against each other. I pushed myself against her pinning her to the door. I was hard as fuck again and I wanted her to feel what she had done to me. She moaned as I ground myself against her. With her having the high-heeled shoes on, I was able to hit her sweet spot so I kept it up, just moving my hip so my cock would rub against her.

I needed to be inside her so badly I couldn't stand it anymore. So I reached down between us to see if she was ready for me and wasn't disappointed. She was so wet; I could slide into her with no problem.

I brought my hand to the back of her thigh and pulled up.

"Bella, put your legs around my waist."

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled her legs up and around my waist. I could feel her wetness against my cock and I could easily slide in, but I waited. I rubbed my cock against her clit a few times. She started to move with me moaning in my ear.

"Oh, Edward, I want you inside of me. Please fuck me now."

And who was I to deny her? I lifted her up a bit and felt my cock slide down to her opening and I gently lowered her onto me.

"Oh fuck, God Bella you feel so fucking good." I gushed out as I felt her surrounding my swollen member.

"Oh god, oh my god Edward."

I slowly pulled back out then pushed back in. She was so wet and tight. I continued slowly fucking her until I could stand it and needed more. I placed both hands under ass and grabbed tightly.

"Hold on, Bella, because I'm gonna fuck you 'til you come around my cock," I whispered into her ear.

"Oh fuck me Edward, make me come," she moaned back.

I liked hearing her talk dirty; it spurned me on even further, so I picked up my speed and fucked her like she asked. In and out thrusting as deep as I could. If I could crawl inside her, I would bet she felt un-fucking-believable.

As I continued to trust in and out of her, both of us where panting and moaning. I could feel her stating to clench against my cock and knew she was close. I shifted a bit so I could bring my hand in between us and started rubbing her clit.

"Come for me, baby. I can feel you're so close. I want you to come on my cock."

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, Edward, fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming!" she screamed out.

Then she clamped down on my cock and that sent me over the edge too.

"Bella, fuck I'm coming," I grunted out. I continued to trust into her until our orgasms were over.

Unfortunately, I had a hard time keeping my balance and my knees gave out on me so we ended up falling backwards with Bella still attached to me. At least I was on the bottom. It wasn't too bad; we didn't seem to get hurt. We laid there for I don't know how long, just trying to calm down and enjoy what we had just done. Bella was the first one to speak.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking down at me. I think my cock was still inside of her.

"I'm more then alright," I confessed. Hell, that was fucking great. Well, aside from falling. I had wrapped my arms around her after we had fallen, and now had my hands resting on her hips. I thought briefly about another round but as soon as she yawned I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry, guess I'm a little tired now," she smiled at me.

"That's all right, babe. We had quite a night," I said back. "Why don't we take a quick shower and then get some sleep. You're gonna need to rest up for tomorrow."

Her eyes got big with surprise.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," I smiled and wiggled my brows at her. "I hope you didn't have anything planed for tomorrow, because I'm not letting you out of bed."

She didn't seem too surprised at that statement, I had a feeling she knew what I had wanted to do. She slowly climbed off and stood up, then reached her hand down to me.

"Come on, old man. Let's go take that shower."

After our shower, we climbed into bed and I pulled her into my arms. She nuzzled against my chest. As I was running my finger through her hair, it hit me. I loved this woman, actually had for a while but I have never told her yet. I was trying to be considerate of her feeling, considering all the shit she went through with her ex, I didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for.

But I was ready to tell her, I needed to tell her so she knew that this wasn't a casual thing between us. I wanted her to know that I planned on being here for the long haul. I wasn't sure when exactly I had come to the conclusion that I want Bella to be in my life forever, but it must have been a few weeks back. I had just gotten off the phone with her, missing her so much that I had wanted to jump in my car and drive out to Forks just to be with her. I felt empty without her there with me. And that's when I knew I wanted more. I loved her and needed to let her know.

I looked down at her and she was running her finger through the little chest hair that I had.

"Bella…" I started, but I was a little scared. What if she didn't feel the same? I had to tell her, it was now or never.

"Yes, Edward?"

I brought my hand under her chin and pushed her face up so I could look into her eyes. It was dark, but with the light shining through the blinds, I could see just fine.

"Bella," I paused. Here goes everything, I thought. "I love you."

She looked up at me blinking her eyes and her mouth hung open a bit. She just stared up at me for what seemed like ages, and I was starting to get worried. She looked like she was deep in thought; I wondered what she could be thinking. I started to curse myself. Maybe I'd said it too soon, and maybe she wasn't feeling the same things I was. Oh God, please let her love me back. Just as I was about to tell her it was okay if she didn't feel the same as I did she spoke.

"Edward, I…uh…" she started.

It didn't sound too good. I closed my eyes and just breathed. I told myself that I would work through whatever it was she said. I only hoped that she wouldn't leave me now.

"Edward, I love you, too."

**A/N Okay so not a whole lot of conversation with others here. This was just about the two of them and a whole lot of sexin. Plus we got to the lLY's. Hope you enjoyed it. After I finish I think I just might jump the hubby.**

**I forgot to req last time so here's a few I found that I have been enjoying. You can always ck out what's on my fav's, there all pretty good.**

**Angel of Corruption by faraless and ferlav**

**Dead confederates by goldenmeadow – her Eddie has me all tied up in knots, the good kind**

**Gynazole by – has me lmao **

**Hands open by nikita2009 **

**Law of inertia by ivory adulation**

**Rebel child and a preacher's daughter by i'mrandomgirl**

**The garden by winterstale – this is an Emmett story, I'm loving it so far**

**Anything written by chartwilightmom **

**Anything by team bella 23, in fact she has a few new ones that just tickle my fancy.**

**Oh I came across a little ditty called There will be blood by johnnyboy7.**

**Until next time, much love my chickadees.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I got to say thank you for all the reviews and new alerts. Fill the pages with some smut and the perv's come out of the wood work. Love you all.**

**Also thank you for all the new adds.**

**Sorry I didn't have this chapter out sooner, had a Christmas one shot I was working on plus all the holiday crap going on.**

**This chapter was not betaed, so please forgive any in corrections. Ms. I'mrandomgirl kindly proofed this for me. Yes I find myself without a beta again; hopefully it will be rectified soon. I'm working on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.M. does.**

**Warning: Lemon alert! You know what that means, NC17 please.**

Sink or Swim

Chapter 13

"_Bella, I love you so much." Edward said to me as we walked along the narrow path in the forest. "Will you promise to never leave me?" He asked, uncertainty lacing his voice._

"_I could never leave you, Edward'" I confessed as I looked up at him lovingly. "You are my life now."_

_My heart and soul belonged to this man and there was nothing I could do about it, he owned me._

_We stepped into the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. The colors where so vivid. Deep and light blues, bright and dark greens, and vibrant yellows. On closer inspection, it seemed the flowers had turned into butterflies and started to flutter around us._

"_It's so beautiful, Edward," I gasped. _

_He still had a hold of my hand and pulled me up into a hug. "No Bella, the only thing that is beautiful here is you."_

_He slowly leaned his head down to kiss me. But before his lips touched mine, I heard laughter. Not the innocent sound of a child laughing in pleasure but a loud boisterous laugh._

_We turned to see where it was coming from. Across the meadow, stepping out from the tree line was Jake. As he got closer to us his laughter changed into a more evil sounding cackle._

"_How can you still think she is beautiful?"Jake asked pointing in my direction. "You had a beauty, but instead you chose her. She is nothing, man... Nothing."_

"_You are wrong," Edward protested._

_Suddenly we were ripped apart and Tanya was now standing between us._

"_He's right, Edward. She doesn't deserve you," Tanya said while placing her hands on his chest pleading her case. "Its time to stop pretending and come home. You belong to me." Before I could register what was happening she grabbed Edwards arm pulling him backward, back into the forest and away from me._

"_Edward, no. I love you. Please don't leave me." I shouted, but he didn't hear me. It was like he was in a trance and couldn't fight against Tanya._

"_Edward!" I screamed again. I tried to run to him but my feet where stuck. I looked down and saw that my feet and legs where rooted into the soil, the roots of the grass and weeds started climbing up my legs._

"_Edward, help me," I cried out._

"_There's no one to help you, Bella. You don't deserve it. You're destined to be alone," Jake cackled. "You are nothing." He reminded me again._

"_NO!" I shouted. "He loves me."_

_Then there was nothing. No Edward, no Jacob, no Tanya, no butterflies, no forest. I was alone in the dark. I screamed for Edward again but was met with silence._

I woke with a start, my body shaking and a light film of sweat covering face. Where was I? I blinked my eyes several times, trying to clear them so I could take in my surroundings.

Okay, I was in bed, in Edward's room, with Edwards arms wrapped around me and his legs intertwined with mine. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. A bad dream but none the less, just a stupid dream. I was in the arms of the man who loved me and that was all that mattered.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Edward shifted a bit and ended up with his hip pressed against my bladder.

Great, now I had to pee.

I tried to carefully remove myself from his grasp, not wanting to wake him. However, the more I tried to pull away the tighter he held on to me.

"No," he whined in his sleep as he pulled me tighter.

Okay, now I really had to go.

"Edward, let me go," I whispered only to be hugged tighter. He was beginning to cut off my air way. I gently tried to push his shoulder back.

"Edward, I need to get up, please let go." I begged, hoping my bladder could hold out for a few more minutes.

"No, stay," he groaned.

"I have to use the bathroom." I pleaded squeezing my legs together tightly.

He finally let go.

"Hurry back," he said in a sleepy voice.

I finally made my way to the bathroom and took care of business.

When I crawled back into bed, he pulled me back into his arms and hummed in my ear.

"I missed you."

"I was only gone for a minute," I giggled.

"Well, that was way too long," he whispered as he kissed my neck.

After a few more kisses I heard a faint snore come from his lips. I knew he had fallen back to sleep, with his arms wrapped around me.

I closed my eyes and tried to drift off back to sleep as well. But I was brought back to what happened last night.

Edward said he loved me. Loved me. He was in love with me. To say I was surprised to hear him utter those words to me would be an understatement. Don't get me wrong, I was blown away, excited, ecstatic even. I had longed to hear him say those words to me. I just didn't think he ever would. Then he made love to me. It was perfect.

The last few months had been a world wind of emotions for me. When I met Edward, I was still reeling from the pain that Jake had caused me. I felt worthless and unlovable. Edward changed all of that. He made me see that I was more than that. Hell, he showed me I was more than that.

That didn't mean that I was over it. I still had my moments when I felt insecure. There was that little voice that kept telling me Edward would come to his senses and realize that I was unworthy of him. There was always that fear that he would leave me broken hearted again.

When my insecurity started rearing her ugly head, I would break down and have a conversation with Alice or Rose; they would make me feel better. Help me remember what was important and that I was worthy of him. I realized that my self-loathing was something that wouldn't change overnight, but I was working on it.

When I heard him say those words to me, I was shocked. I never imagined that I would hear those words from anyone let alone from Edward. It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts. I knew I cared deeply for him, and when I took those few moments I asked myself how I felt about him.

Even though I tried to keep my heart guarded, somewhere along the line I had fallen in love with him. I mean what's there not to love. He's smart, good-looking, has a great since of humor, which was a plus. But he is also gentle and caring. He is everything I have ever wanted.

When I told him that I loved him I meant it. I was so in love with Edward Cullen my heart hurt. I've left myself wide open to him. The damage he could do to me was unthinkable. If he broke my heart I would never recover, I knew it.

I know that a dream is just that, a dream. But when it shows me all my insecurity it upsets me and makes me feel unworthy all over again. Even while I'm laying here in Edwards arms, even after revealing our feelings last night, I'm still unsure of myself.

I believe Edward when he says he loves me. I have learned that Edward isn't one for false words, he tells me like it is, and that's one of the things I love about him.

However, when I think of his ex, Tanya, I can't but help feel jealous and unsure. I wonder why he would be with me when he had, and could still be with someone like her.

I know it's weird to think like that, especially since Tanya and I had become friends. I wouldn't say we were good friends by any means, but more like close acquaintances.

She has told me that she was over Edward a long time ago. Even while they were still together she knew he wasn't the one for her. Still even after hearing her say that, I think what if she changed her mind? I don't think I would be able to handle it.

Sure it sounds pathetic, but when you have been crushed so badly, you tend to have second thoughts. I try really hard not to have those thoughts because I don't want to end up pushing Edward away with my insecurity. I just hope that someday I will be able to overcome them. The longer I'm with Edward the easier it is, but they are still there in the back ground. I do love this man and I don't want to lose him.

I wasn't sure how long I had been awake lost in my thoughts when I heard Edward speak.

"Way the long face, my love," he said sleepily.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You know you can't lay, Bella." He reminded me while looking into my eyes. It was still dark out, but there was enough light filtering in from the moon so that he could see my face clearly.

"It's nothing, Edward. Go back to sleep."

"Bella." He sat himself up against the head board and looked down at me. "Please tell me what's got you looking like that. I can't help if you don't tell me."

I didn't want to tell him that I was feeling insecure after a stupid dream but I knew that he would pester me until I did. He always did that because I had a hard time saying what I was feeling and he knew that.

"It was just a silly dream," I huffed, not happy he was getting it out of me.

I knew that he would make me explain my dream to him. I wasn't naive enough to think I was getting off that easy. This wasn't the first time it had happened, but it had been awhile.

The first time I had a dream like this one was the first weekend we where together. That dream only had Jake in it, but basically the same thing was said. Edward talked with me until the sun came up and I was left feeling hopefully about the two of us. But this time his ex was in my dream. I wasn't sure if it was because I had seen her at the party and she had been on my mind or if my subconscious was playing tricks on me. She always looked so beautiful and last night was no exception. I knew it was because I was insecure about myself and being around her just made it worse.

"It couldn't have been silly if it has left you upset. Talk to me, baby, let me help."

I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him about my dream. After I was done, it took him a few minutes before he responded. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to hear what he was thinking. I was a bit scared, I wasn't sure way, it was after all just a stupid dream.

"Well, I'm not an expert but I think I know why you had that dream." He began. "Last night we shared some pretty deep feeling with each other. I meant what I said when I told you that I loved you, please don't doubt that."

I tried to tell him I didn't but he cut me off.

"Let me finish," he said with a raised eyebrow, and I quickly stopped talking so he could talk. "Now I know you still have issues that you're working on, and I have to say I'm surprised that you told me you loved me back. I know we haven't been together a long time but it is what it is and I fell in love with you. Please know that I never want you to tell me something because you think that's what I want to hear."

"Edward, I would never tell someone I love them and not mean it. I fell in love with you as well. Please, don't you doubt that," I pleaded with him to believe me.

"Bella, I do believe you and I can't tell you how happy you have made me," he said with a smile. "Now back to that dream of yours. Even though we love each other, somewhere in your subconscious there's doubt. You don't think your worthy of my love and he represents that. Baby, I realize that he hurt you badly but he is no longer in the picture. I'm here and I promise to never hurt you like that. No matter how much I what to erase what he did to you, I know I can't. But because I love you and want to be with you, I know I have to be patient. You will come around and believe that you are worthy. I believe you are and someday you will to."

He paused for a bit. I knew I hurt him because of my fucked up issues and I hated it. But he was here with me and not leaving. I needed to let go of the pain and hurt and move on.

"Now as for why you where dreaming of Tanya, you saw us talking last night and possibly got a little jealous. Baby, you know there is nothing she or any can do to take me away from you. When I said I love you it wasn't just words, I love you with all my heart and soul. Now with that being said, even if hypothetically I still had any remote feeling for her, not that I do, but if I did I don't think I would be her type anymore." He chuckled when he said that last part.

"What do you mean by that?" I was curious as to why he would say he wouldn't be her type. Hell, he was everyone's type.

"I wasn't going to bring it up because it's none of my business what she does... but I think it might make you feel better and that's more important to me."

When I looked at him waiting for him to continue he did. "Remember last night when you went to get your stuff from upstairs?"

I nodded. While I went to get my things Edward had waited down stairs. I remember that he had funny look on his face when I came back down. Now my curiosity is peaked and I want to know what happened.

"Well, as I was standing there waiting for you, I saw something that kind of threw me."

"What was that?"

"In the corner of the living room I saw Tanya and Jessica together."

"So, I had introduced them before you showed up. They seemed to hit off." I recalled that they had actually spent a lot of time talking at the party.

"I would say they hit it off rather well. They were making out, Bella," he laughed.

"What?" I knew Jessica was bi but Tanya? That never crossed my mind.

"Yea, it was pretty heavy. So that's why I said I wasn't her type anymore. I never would have thought she would be into that. I mean not that there's anything wrong with that but still."

"No there's not," I agreed. "But, Tanya. Well at least Jessica has good taste."

"So, are you feeling better now?" He asked pulling me back into his arms.

"Yes, thank you."

I nuzzled my face in his chest. He was so warm, I couldn't help it. I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head.

The sound of his beating heart lulled my back to sleep.

I woke up some time later by the sound of grumbling. It sounded like it came from Edward I raised my head to see if he was awake. I was met with his piercing green eyes.

"Morning, love," he smiled at me. "I suppose I should say afternoon instead."

"Oh, what time is it?" I guess I had been sleeping longer then I thought.

"It's almost noon." His stomach grumbled again.

"Well, I guess we better get up and feed you," I laughed.

"I suppose so," he laughed back.

I did not want to get out of his arms but his stomach was calling. I detangled myself from his arms and legs. After I got up from the bed, I heard a whistle and looked over at Edward who had that sexy smile on his face. I noticed he was eying me up and down so I looked down at myself and realized I was still naked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a shirt off the floor to put on.

"Now why did you have to go and ruin my view?" He whined.

"Time to feed the doctor," I smirked back at him.

"In that case, come back here and let me feast on you." He wagged his brows at me.

I laughed at him while picking up his boxers from the floor and tossed them to him.

"If you don't get up now, we'll never get you fed."

"But I'm already up," he said looking down at himself and his ever present erection.

"Later, babe," I chuckled as I made my way to the bathroom.

As I brushed my teeth, I glanced in the mirror. I had Edwards shirt on that he wore last night, there was only a few buttons left but at least it covered me up. It was big and covered me up to my mid thigh. As I rolled the sleeves up, I thought about putting some underwear on but figured what the hell. I planned on taking a shower after breakfast and didn't want to add more to the laundry pile.

I as I walked to the kitchen I saw Edward on the other side of the counter inland making coffee. He stood there in just his boxers and boy did my mouth water. The man was F.I.N.E., Fine.

I made my way to the fridge and pulled the door open. Not a lot of food in here. "Don't you ever go shopping?" I asked.

"Uh, haven't had time with working so much." He muttered.

As I bent over to get to the bottom drawer, I heard a groan behind me. "Bella, do have anything on under that shirt?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I chuckled at my decision to not put panties on.

"Uh, yes I would," he gasped. "Could you maybe bend over a little more?"

I decided to play with him so I did as he asked. I guess from the sound he made he approved.

I pulled open the bottom drawer and found some fruit.

"Melons or grapes?" I asked tuning around to show him what I had in my hands, only to find him standing right in front of me.

"Melons," he said. "Definitely melons."

Then he took the fruit out of my hands, tossed it back into the frigid and shut the door.

"Edward, I thought you were hungry." How was I going to make breakfast now?

"I am," he said while fisting the bottom of the t shirt I had on. "I'm hungry for you right now," he whispered into my ear then started kissing my neck.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Shh, baby. I've decided I want your melons instead." Again he whispered in my ear as his hands came up under my shirt to cup both of my breasts.

As he passed his thumbs over my nipples I leaned my head back. I could hear a guttural moan slip from his mouth as he was teasing my neck with his tongue while his fingers massaged and pulled at my nipples.

_Yep, looks like I'm on the menu this morning. Yeah for me._

His hands traveled down my body until he reached the bottom of the shirt and then they slowly slipped up it. The feel on his hands on my bare flesh gave me chills, the good kind of chills that went straight between my legs.

His hands traveled back up my body taking the shirt with him as he went. Passing over my stomach, over my breasts, he moved his hands off the side under my arms.

"Arms up, love."

I complied, pulling my arms up as he removed the shirt only to keep it covering my arms but removing from across my face, trapping my arms behind my head. When I tried to protest he cut me off with a kiss.

When our lips met it was fast and wet. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, not taking no for an answer. Twisting and twirling, sucking and slurping, hard and fast went his tongue while his hands moved across my body, touching whatever he could get his hands on.

It reminded me of last night when we first got to his place, fast and furious. I for one did not mind a bit. There where moans and groans coming from both of us. I could feel his excitement on my stomach; he was so hard I wanted to feel him inside of me again.

He released my mouth and trailed kisses down to my left breast where he licked the nipple a few times.

"Yum, Bella's melons. My favorite things for breakfast," he said before latching on and giving my boob a tongue lashing while rubbing the other with his hand.

I was so turned on, I wanted to grab at him and pull him further into me but my hands were trapped.

"Oh god, Edward," I whimpered. "Feels so good. Baby, I want you."

He hummed against my breast, the vibrations making me unbelievably wetter.

One of his hands started to travel down my body again I knew where he was headed and I couldn't wait. I needed to be touched, need to feel the friction I so desperately wanted.

And I wasn't disappointed as I felt his fingers reach between my legs.

"Oh god, Bella," he moaned. "Is that for me?" he asked moving his finger around my opening.

"Yes, Edward, only for you," I managed to gasp out as he plunged into me.

"Baby, you're so wet. I want you. Are you ready for me?" He whispered in my ear. Not that he needed to ask. Obviously he could tell how ready I was for him.

"Always!" I exclaimed. He may have been whispering to me but damn if I could help scream out as his thumb found my clit and started rubbing it.

As he continued his ministrations, he reached up with his other hand and pulled my shirt the rest of the way off. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arm around my waist and gently picked me up, only to move me forward a few feet so we were standing in front on the kitchen island.

His lips had never removed themselves from neck until now.

"Turn around," he demanded. "Grab a hold of the counter and bend over."

My eyes widened at the thought of this and I looked up at him.

"Unless you don't want to," he must have mistaken my look for apprehension. "We can go…"

"Edward, shut up and fuck me," I interrupted him. I didn't need him to start second guessing himself. I was actually tuned on even more knowing that he wanted to have me this way, we had never tried it like this and I was more than willing.

"Are you sure?" He was so cute making sure I was okay with this, such a gentleman.

_Is it wrong to call him that when he's about to fuck my brains out?_

"Yes, Edward," I called out over my shoulder as I turned toward the counter and placed my hands out in front of me.

I bent over and laid the top of my body down onto the counter, it was cold but it felt good on my over heated body.

I felt him drag his finger gently across my back as he moved closer to me. His erection was hard against my backside; I couldn't wait to feel him inside me.

With one hand placed on my hip, the other one slowly moved down in front of me until he found my awaiting center. He ran his fingers across my fold, up to my clit where he circled slowly then back down again.

I couldn't help the moans that were escaping from my mouth.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" He asked in a husky voice. It was such a turn on to hear him like that.

"Yes, Edward. Please," I gasped, not wanting to wait any longer.

His hand left my center; I whimpered at the loss but knew it wouldn't be long before I felt him inside of me, right where I wanted him.

I wasn't disappointed when I felt him position himself between my legs. As he entered me, I screamed out his name while he moaned mine.

Sex with Edward was always fantastic, but having him inside me this way was unbelievable, I could feel him so much deeper. He was touching places inside of me that where sending me over the moon.

He continued a slow steady pace. I looked over my shoulder at him. His eyes were closed, mouth open a bit. That crinkle between his eyes he would get when he was concentrating.

"Oh god, Bella, so good, fuck," he moaned while his fingers gripped into my hips. It hurt a little but it was a pleasurable pain.

The sounds coming from his mouth let me know he would find his release soon. I didn't want him to move his hands so I reached down between my legs and found my nub. When my fingers brushed up against his length, I heard his breath hitch.

"Baby, are you touching yourself?"

"Yes," I panted.

"Fuck, that's hot," he said with a grunt then started to pump in and out of my pussy faster. "Yes, baby, make yourself come. Come for me."

I swirled around my clit faster and soon I felt my orgasm building. My toes started to curl as I clung on to the counter top for dear life as soon as it hit me.

Edward was pounding into me now and that new sensation was prolonging my release, making it that much better.

"Edward, oh my god!" I screamed out.

"That's it baby, yes, yes. Fuck, I'm coming!" He yelled out as his orgasm took over.

He trusted harder a few more times before he stilled, then placed his body over mine. He reached his hands up until he found mine and laced our fingers together. We stayed like that for a minute or two until our breathing had settled down.

"Wow, that was just…., wow," he exclaimed.

I finally manage to fix up a fruit salad with some cheese and cracker for us to eat. I would have to take that boy out shopping today if I wanted to make a nice dinner for us.

As we were cleaning up his phone rang.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" He said as soon as he answered the phone.

"No, you're not interrupting. Just finishing up with lunch," he told his mom while giving me a smile.

"Dinner?" He gave me a questions look. "Hold on, let me ask."

"What?" I asked a little unsure if I wanted to know.

"My mom wants to know if we could join her and my father for dinner tonight."

Oh my. I knew this day was coming but I wasn't prepared. I was so nervous to meet his parents. What would they think of me, would they like me, would they think I was good enough to be with their son?

I must have taken too long with an answer because he answered for me.

"Sure, mom. Sounds great," he told his mom while looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, see you then."

After he hung up he turned to look at me again.

"Bella, stop with those thoughts. My parents are going to love you just like I do. Well, maybe not like I do. So please get those silly ideas out of your head," he pointedly said then leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous," I confessed. "I mean these are your parents. What if they don't like me?"

"Baby, they will. Trust me. How could anyone not like you? You are smart, funny, caring, and sexy as hell." He gave me his sexy little smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"There's nothing to worry about. My parents are just normal every day people."

I suppose he was right, but still. Meeting the parents was a big step. I wondered if he felt that way when he met my dad.

He seemed to know what I was thinking; it was getting a little scary.

"Yes, I was scared to meet your father, but things worked out just fine. He likes me. At least I think he does."

I smiled at him. He's so cute when he worried.

"Oh no," I exclaimed. It just downed on me, I did not have anything to wear.

"What?"

"I don't have anything nice to wear. Great, that's going to make a nice first impression, showing up in my pjs. Damn, I don't even have those."

Edward laughed at me.

"Relax. It's just going to be at my parent's house. Dad wants to try out his new grill. So you don't need to dress up."

"Well, I could wear the outfit I was planning on wearing home. It's just jeans and a t shirt. Would that be okay?" I hoped it was, I still wanted to make a good first impression.

"Yes, that's fine. However, I do prefer you in just my shirt but since we are going out in public, please put some more cloths on. I don't want anyone else seeing what's mine."

"Possessive much?" I asked with a laugh.

"Grrr," he growled.

By the time we arrived at his parents' house I was a wreck.

We pulled up to a huge two story house. The first thing I notice was all the windows. I had never seen so many windows on a house in my entire life. I wondered if they had their own window washing service.

The front lawn was a nice bright green, and had a freshly been cut look to it. Definitely

a gardener. There where brightly colored flowered aligning the walkway, not a weed in sight.

After Edward helped me out of the car, he pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't worry; they're going to love you."

I just nodded; I didn't know what else to say.

He led me in through the front door. He called out to his parents and we heard them call back from somewhere in the enormous house. Edward took my hand and pulled me out of my spot and into what seemed to be the living room. The inside was decorated in soft browns and beige tones. I thought it was very calming. I could definitely use the calming colors right now.

There sitting on the couch was a very handsome couple. They stood up with smiles on their faces. After a quick hug from both his parents, Edward turned and introduced me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella these are my parents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella," his mom said as she came around the coffee table and pulled me in for a hug.

"Um, it's nice to meet you to, Mrs. Cullen," I tried not to sound shocked as I said this. She took be me by surprise with the hug.

"Oh please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law."

"You can call me Carlisle," I heard his father say while putting his hand out for a shake. "And yes, it is nice to finally meet you."

I could see where Edward got his charm and that sexy smile of his from. Edward seemed to have learned from the best as Carlisle gave me that same smile.

Edward looked a lot like his father but where he had his mothers eye and hair color, Carlisle had blond hair that was slicked back but not in that slimy greaser way and had piercing blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, also," I giggled.

_Oh, hell. His father was hot. _

"Mom, could you please tell your husband to stop flirting with my girlfriend," Edward groaned as he pulled me back to his side.

"Carlisle, will you please behave," Esme said pointedly then laughed.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulder and tried to look innocent.

I couldn't help the giggle the past through my lips. I heard a groan and looked up at Edward as he was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Bella, dear, why don't you come with me to the kitchen? Would you help me get some drinks?" Esme asked.

With drinks passed out, we headed to the back yard, where Carlisle proceeded to instruct Edward on the fine art of barbecuing.

Esme and I sat and talked for a while about different things while the guys tried not to burn dinner.

She told me about a house she had remodeled in Forks a few years back. Edward had already informed her that was where I was from. Seems she was a very well sought after interior decorator. As she described the house, I instantly recognized it. This happened to be the house that I have been admiring for the past year since it had been back on the market. However, the house was not in my price range, although it was nice to dream.

I looked over to see Edward and his father were deep in a deep conversation about hospital business. I overheard Carlisle say that the board wanted him become chief of staff as soon as the current one retired, which was going to be within the following year.

Soon dinner was ready and we all went into the dining room where there was this huge ass table. I think I could sit twelve; however Esme had it set up for the four of us on one end of the table.

As we ate our dinner, which I am proud to say was not burned, we talked about various topics. Esme and Carlisle asked me questions about my job, my hobbies, my life in Forks, and my father being a cop. They didn't make me feel like I was being interrogated, rather like they were genuinely curious to learn more about me. There was also the mention of how Edward and I met. Seems he told his parents the abbreviated version, so when I explained the part where I thought he was married, his parents were in hysterics. I suppose it was funny looking back.

After dinner, Edward and his father when out on the back porch. Esme had felt it was lovely night and wanted to sit outside to have dessert. I helped her clear the table and clean the dishes after insisting it was no bother. She had made a cheesecake and while I was standing at the counter helping her dish it up, I glanced out to the back and spotted Edward staring back at me.

I could feel my heart swell and suddenly wanted to be alone with him. A very vivid image of us this afternoon in his kitchen popped into my head. I think I blushed, hard.

"You love my son."

"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly.

"I can see that you do, and he loves you as well." She answered back with a friendly but motherly smile. "He looks at you like his father does me. Something about those Cullen boys, you can't help but love them."

"Yes, Esme. I do love you son, very much. He, he's just everything to me," I honestly meant it.

"I know, dear," she said patting my arm.

At first I was extremely nervous about meeting his parents, but as the night went on I found myself relaxing. Edwards's parent where wonderful people and his mom was exactly the kind of mom I wish mine was. Caring, attentive, and boy did she love her family. She had told me on more than one occasion this evening that her family was her main priority, even though her boys no longer lived under her roof, she went to great lengths to still look after them whether they wanted it or not.

I listened as they told me some family stories of Edward and Emmett. The various amount of trouble they would find themselves in, of course Edward always seemed to blame Emmett.

I found myself feeling so comfortable that when it was time to leave I didn't want to. We said our goodbyes with a promise for dinner the next time I came back out.

When we got back to Edwards, he pulled me to his room where he proceeded to make love to me. Showing me how much he loved me with his entire body, I was in heaven. He held my hands as we came together; telling me how much he loved me. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next day went by too fast for us. We rushed through our morning shower, not having any play time because we had slept in. By the time we made it Alice's, everyone was already eating. I was surprised there was still any food left with Emmett being here.

Luckily we had arrived before Emmett was able to eat all the good food. We sat at the table and enjoyed the delicious feast and company of our closest friends. It was times like these that made my life feel complete. If only it could always be this way.

The moment I dreaded finally approached. I had to say good bye to Edward and I didn't want to. I would be seeing him in a few weeks and we would talk on the phone, but it wasn't the same. I wanted to fall asleep at night with him and wake up every morning in his arms. Some day we would need to talk about this but we would cross that bridge when it came. Right now I would take what I could get. It's not that I hadn't thought about us being together permanently, but I loved my job and how could I ask him to leave the job he loved. Perhaps it was still too soon to even consider anything like that.

We kissed goodbye one final time and then he put me in my car. I watched him watching me as I pulled out of the drive way and headed on down the road until I couldn't see him anymore.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessica texting with a big smile on her face. I thought back to the conversation I had with Edward.

"So, Jessica. What's the deal with you and Tanya?"

EPOV

Thanksgiving Day had turned out to be pretty slow for the most part, which was nice. I was able to get caught up on some paperwork and various reports for the board. Usually the evening was when we would get the big hit. Anything from stomach aches, cut fingers, someone coming in because they ate something they where allergic to, happen a lot. And also the accidents cause by drunk drivers, those where the worst.

However, I never expected my night to turn out like it did.

I was in my office when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Is this Edward?" I recognized that voice. Why is Bella's dad calling me?

"Yes, it this is Edward. What can I do for you, Mr. Swan?"

"Um, Edward, I have some bad news. Bella's been in accident and it's pretty bad."

Hearing those words spilled from his mouth, I felt my whole world slipping away as I crumble to the ground.

A/N So what did you think? I want to apologize if this chapter is a bit choppy, I wanted to post something for you all before the holidays. (Sorry I didn't get it posted before the holidays.) I hadn't planned on any gratuitous sex for this chapter. I had that scene in my head for last chapter but I couldn't make it work. However it kept hitting me on the back of the head until I put it to paper, so there you go. Hope it makes up for my cliffy.

A little shout out to goldenmeadow's Dead Confederates - F.I.N.E., which was the name of one of her chapter's. If you haven't been reading this story, you don't know what you're missing. Eddie is just delicious!

My new addiction over the holidays was called The Plan by QuantumFizzx. I swear it's the new crack.

Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back with the answers to your questions, well some of them. But im sure you'll have few more after reading this. Bella is about to reveal a big …, oops your gonna have to read to find out!**

**Thanks to all of you that have add me to your alerts. Would love to hear what you think of my little story.**

**I have a new beta, Ms. Sara, whom I want to say thank you for taking this charity case on. Also thank you to I'mrandomgirl who has proofed this for me. Much thanks to you lovely ladies.**

**More A/N's at the bottom. **

**Sink or Swim **

Chapter 14

BPOV

Thanksgiving Day

My day started out perfect but had I have known how it was going to end, I would have stayed in bed with the covers pulled tightly over my head.

I decided to stay the night at my dad's last night so I could get the turkey in early enough to be done in time. I did not want to have to leave my apartment at the crack of dawn and haul everything over. So I brought it all over with me last night.

Once I had prepared the turkey and put it in the oven, I went back to bed. I still had a few hours before the Macy's Day Parade started. I watched every year when I could. At least that was one of the things I could count on during the holiday.

When I was younger, my parents and I never really had a traditional Thanksgiving. Yes, we had some sort of turkey product and stuff but it was mostly whatever mom threw together. She was not into all the holiday trimming and such.

Even when I moved back to Forks, holidays were never celebrated in the traditional sense. I supposed it was because my father worked a lot, perhaps wanting to fill the void when my mother and I left, but this year was different.

The relationship between my father and I had changed. We talked a lot more and had dinner together at least twice a week. It was like we were reconnecting after all these years. So this year I decided to make a traditional Thanksgiving dinner for us. When I had mentioned my plans to my dad, he was surprised but happy. He even took the day off for it. Well as much as he could be off, being as he was police chief.

When I got back up later, I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. By the time I made it downstairs, dad was up and had already turned the TV on.

I looked at him with a skeptical face.

"I remember how much you liked to watch the parade when you were a kid," he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

I walked over to him and gave him a one arm hug. My father wasn't big on hugs but I could see the smile on his face.

"Thanks, Dad. So, can I make you something for breakfast?"

A few hours later, I got up to start getting the side dishes started. On my way to the kitchen the phone rang so my dad picked it up.

"Hello."

"Oh, hi." The sound of his voice suddenly got softer. I wonder who that was on the phone.

"Yes, we are. Had a nice morning, watched the parade."

Now why would he be telling someone that? My dad would never admit to watching a parade. I was very curious as to who he was talking to.

"He did what?"

"Oh, no that's bad." I wondered what was bad and who the he was that did the what.

"I suppose that would be okay." What would be okay?

"Yeah, just bring whatever you've got. I'm sure Bella won't mind." What wouldn't I mind?

I started to get a bad feeling.

After he hung up, dad came into the kitchen. He looked sort of scared and nervous.

"Um, Bella, um yeah, uh…that was Sue on the phone. Seems she's have a problem with their stove. Can't cook their turkey…so I invited them over."

"Oh, that's okay. Will the kids be joining us also? I can make extra," I said. I was relieved when he said who it was. I like Sue and her kids, Seth and Leah. I use to babysit for them when I was in high school. I think they would be in high school now.

"Yes the kids, too. Is that all right? I hope you don't mind."

"No dad. It's fine. I haven't seen Sue and the kids in awhile."

I went back to the kitchen to see what else I could throw together. I had originally purchased extra food so I could make up dinners for my dad; that should help out with the extra mouths to feed.

_Sorry, dad, but it looks like you aren't getting those turkey sandwiches after all._

As I got to work with the food, my phone that I had put in my pocket buzzed letting me know I had a text.

I smiled and my heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was.

Edward.

_Happy Thanksgiving, babe. I can't wait 2 c u. E._

_Happy turkey day to u 2. Me 2. B_

_What r u up 2? E._

_Cooking. How's work 2 day? B._

_A little slow right now. Call me later? E._

_Yes. Love u. B._

_Love u 2. E._

I signed as I put my phone away. We had just seen each other last weekend but it felt like forever. I missed him terribly. I couldn't wait until tomorrow so I could hold him in my arms.

Edward had been working all week so he could have this weekend off. He was taking me somewhere after we had dinner with his family tomorrow night, but wouldn't tell me where. I was going to drive up in the morning while he was finishing out his shift. I would get there before he got off, but since he had given me a key to his place last weekend, I could let myself in.

My thoughts drifted back there. I remember he was a little nervous but excited when he gave me the key. He had said he wanted me to be able to come and go when he wasn't there instead of having to wait at one of our friends.

But there seemed to be more to it when he took me to his bedroom and showed me a few drawers he had emptied out in his dresser and the space he made in the closet. _In case you wanted to leave a few things here_, he had said. I remember the way my heart fluttered, thinking to myself could he be anymore perfect.

That night we had the talk. Although things were still up in the air, we both agreed that we wanted to see where this relationship was going. We also agreed that if we were still together in a few more months we would broach the subject of moving. The idea of me moving to Port Angeles wasn't bad. I had no problem commuting an hour to work. But Edward would still be two hours away and as far as I was concerned that was still too far but I wouldn't ask him to quit his job that he loved so much. So we would wait and see what happens, take it one day at a time.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door and my dad went to get it. I was still in the kitchen finished things up. Everything was just about done, the turkey was resting, the table was set and all I had to do was make the gravy.

I was putting the pies in the oven to bake when I heard a voice that made me want to throw up.

What the hell is he doing here?

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bella. You look nice," Jake said as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen holding what looked to be a bunch of daisies in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Well, my father and I were supposed to have dinner at Sue's but her oven is broken. She said you father said it was okay," he said with a smile.

I wanted to smack the smile right off his face. Oh and don't even get me started on my dad right now. I would be having a talk with him later. This was not turning out like I had planned. I was fine with Sue and the kids being here, even Billy for that matter. But Jake? Hell no!

"Fine. Just don't talk to me," I said with a glare.

I heard him chuckle as he made his way further into the kitchen.

"I got these for you. Hope you like them," he stated as he held out the flowers.

"What, is this supposed to make me happy?"

"Well I just wanted to do something nice for you is all. Maybe cheer you up a bit."

"What would cheer me up is for you to leave. And didn't I tell you not to talk to me?"

He placed the flowers on the counter with a smile and turned to walk out to the room.

As soon as he was gone I swept the flowers into the trash. The nerve of him. I did not want flowers from him or anything else for that matter. I was still mad at him and I had every right to be.

Just then my father walked in. I gave him a mean look.

"I know. I'm sorry but if I would have told you, you wouldn't have agreed."

"Dad, you didn't tell me anything. You already invited them before you asked me," I said.

I could see a little hurt in his eyes. I did not want to hurt my father but how could he think it was alright for Jake to be here? I swear one of these days he is going to push me too far and I will end up telling him the whole story but that would hurt him even more.

"Look, dad," I sighed. "I have no problem with Sue and the kids, Billy either. But Jake, I just don't understand why you would do that to me."

"Honey, I didn't do it to upset you. Billy's been my friend for years and Jake, well they're like family to me. So could you please just try to get along so we can have a nice dinner? Please. For your old man?"

"Fine," I mutter. "But I'm not talking or sitting next to him. Got it?"

"Okay, okay," he answered with a laugh and walked to the fridge to grab a beer.

After saying hello to the rest of our guest and having a brief conversation with everyone but Jake, I made my way back to the kitchen so I could start putting things on the table. Sue followed me in to help.

"So your father tells me that you have been seeing a doctor in Seattle."

"Yes. His name is Edward," I told her. My father the gossip, I swear he was worse than a little old lady at times.

"What's he like? Is he cute?" She blushed a little when she asked me that.

I smiled thinking if she only knew how hot my Edward was, she would be doing more than blushing. And then I shook my head, I didn't want anyone having those thoughts but me.

"Well, he is quite handsome. Also he's very charming and treats me well."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he does."

We talked a little more about Edward and some of the things we did together while I prepared the gravy. I had always felt comfortable with Sue. She was kind of like a second mother to me in a way and I could tell her anything. Sometimes when I was supposed to be babysitting for her, she would come home and we would talk for hours. It was nice to be able to have a mom to talk to about things. However, I never did tell her the things that happened with Jake. Their families had always been close, like ours, and I hadn't wanted to cause any problems so I kept my mouth shut.

All people knew was that thing hadn't worked out between us and we hadn't given any details. Although I was starting to regret that decision. I wonder how they would all feel about Jake if they knew the truth.

My talk with Sue was going great until she had to bring up the subject I least wanted to talk about.

"Well you seem happy with Edward, but I was wondering about Jake. You too seemed to be perfect together. I wonder if since you had taken a little break, the two of you might get back together. He really is a wonderful boy… young man, I mean."

"Sue, first off, I love you like a mother so I'm going to say this a nicely as can be. Jake is not as wonderful as every makes him out to be. Second, no there will never be a Jake and I again. And third and the most important to me, I'm in love with Edward."

"Oh come on, Jakes not that bad. Yes, he has his moments but he's never done anything horrible to you. You two were so perfect together."

I cut her off before she could say anything else. I was starting to get pissed.

"Look, you don't know the whole story and I doubt you want to. Please stop. It's bad enough I have my father trying to get me back with him, I don't need you also."

"I'm sorry, dear." She came over and gave me a hug. "I did not want to upset you."

"I know, but can we please not talk about it anymore?"

She agreed and after letting me go, went back to putting the food on the table.

After everyone was sitting down at the table I brought the turkey out. It looked pretty damn good if I do say so myself. I placed it down in front of my father, planning on having him carve it up.

My dad pushed his chair back and stood up. I handed him the carving knives and went to take my seat next to him. I was almost floored at what came out of him mouth.

"Jake, how about you do the honors?" my dad said with a smile.

I looked up at him with disbelief. Had I heard him correctly? He wanted Jake to carve up my turkey? Oh I don't think so.

"What?" I asked my dad looking up at him. He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Well, I figure the boy needs to learn. It's every man's rite of passage, so to speak."

"He is not touching my turkey," I said as I looked menacingly over at Jake only to be met with a big smile on his fucking face. What the hell was he smiling for?

"Come on Bella, it's just a turkey."

"It's not just a turkey, it's my turkey and I don't want his hand on it." I was starting to get upset. Why would my dad insist on having Jake do this? It was tradition that the man of the house was to carve the thanksgiving turkey, right? Then I dawned on me. Oh, I don't think so.

"Get those thoughts out of your head right now, Charlie," I hissed at my father. I never called him Charlie unless I was really pissed. And I was.

He looked down at me trying to look innocent, confirming what I had suspected.

"What?"

"No, never going to happen."

"What's not going to happen?" I heard Seth say

I ignored him and continued with my father.

"Bella, never say never. It might happen."

"Are you serious? After all this time, you're still planning on me marrying that asshole?"

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "Do not use that kind of language at the dinner table."

"Charlie, please. Just calm down," Sue pleaded with my dad. "Bella it's just a turkey. Can we please just get on with dinner?"

No matter how much I loved Sue and respected her she had no idea what the hell was going on. I couldn't believe my dad would do this to me. No matter how many times I had told him I would never go back to Jake, he was pulling this shit now in front of our friends. I couldn't let this go on, I was done covering. Maybe if they knew the truth they would understand.

"Sue, I appreciate what you're trying to do but my father has stepped over the line. It's not about the damn turkey any more.

My father slammed his hand down onto the table.

"Bella, I asked you to not talk like that at the table."

"Bella, come on. Cut your father some slack. He only wants what's best for you," I heard Jake say from across the table.

I spun my head around to look at him.

"And you think that's you?"

"Of course I do," he said with a smirk. "Come on Bella, you know we belong together. Everyone does. Please tell me you'll come back to me. I still love you."

My eyes widened in disbelief. _Are you kidding me?_ Did he just say that?

"You what? You don't even know the meaning of the word love."

"Please, Bella. I'm sorry. Give me another chance," Jake sounded like he was begging me. But I knew better. He was just putting on a show for everyone here. Well, I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Bella, the boy has apologized. He's asking for a chance; I think you own him that much." Did that actually come from my father's mouth? I fucking _owe_ him?

I was starting to feel like I was in an episode of the Twilight Zone.

I looked over at Billy who had yet to say anything. I wondered what he thought about all of this.

"What do you think about all of this, Billy?" I asked him.

"Well I think that's between you and Jake," he looked between Jake and I when he said that. "But he's willing to give you a second chance. The two of you where good together, and could be again."

As I looked around the table, I realized Jake had everyone fooled. They all thought he was perfect. Now mind you I never told anyone except Rose and Alice what had happened, but not everything. I was beginning to feel everyone thought it was my fault Jake and I broke up. It made me wonder what he had told them.

"Do you honestly think I would ever go back to Jake after the way he treated me?"

"Now Bella, it wasn't that bad. All couples go through rough patches," my father said.

"Rough patches? Is that what happened between you and mom? Seems your rough patch has lasted a long time." I could see my father tense up. I knew I hurt him with my words, but he needed to realize that I was never going back to Jake.

"I'm sorry Dad. But you have to understand I will never be with Jake again." I tried to apologize but my father wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, your father is just trying to help," Sue chimed in.

"Yeah, Bella. You two can work it out. You belong together," Billy believed.

"You think I belong with someone who treated me like shit?" I had had enough.

"Bella…" my father tried.

"No Dad. Is that what you want? For me to be with someone who was bad to me, degraded me?"

"Bella, stop," Jake demanded.

"Why? You afraid to have anyone hear exactly what happened?" I questioned him. "Lets not sugar coat it anymore. Everyone here seems to think you're just this wonderful man that would never hurt a fly. I wonder what they would think if they knew the truth?'

"That's enough. No one wants to hear about the problems we had. It's over now, so let's just move on. We can work this out later. Okay?"

"I think that's good idea. You two will just work it out. Now let's get back to this dinner." My father tried to change the subject but I was having none of it.

I had been pushed to my breaking point and I was over everyone thinking it was my fault Jake and I broke up. They need to know the truth. And if I had to tell my deepest secret I would. I never even told Rose or Alice this because I had thought it was my fault he did it. I felt I wasn't woman enough for him and I was embarrassed because of it. I hadn't wanted to admit it because that would make it true. I wasn't enough for him, so he had to find others to fulfill his needs. But after the last few months I realized it wasn't my fault he was a cheating bastard.

"So, that's it? You just say jump and I go back with him?" I looked at my father who had decided to finally start on the turkey. "You want me back with a man who…."

"Bella, stop it now!" Jake yelled at me.

When I looked over at him he had an angry but panicked look on his face. I guess he knew what I was about to say and did not want me to.

"Stop what, Jake? Stop telling the truth? All these people think you're so perfect." I was on a roll and he wasn't going to stop me. "You don't want them to know you cheated on me?"

"Now Bella, that's a mighty big accusation to be throwing out," my father said as his grip on the knife tightened.

"It's not an accusation. Ask him. Then ask yourself if that's the kind of man you want your daughter to be with. Excuse me."

I pushed myself away from the table. I was done; I needed to get out of there. I felt so much hurt right now, so I ran up to my room.

I heard voices but wasn't paying attention. I had started to cry, not because of what I had said but because of what my father had said. He was my father yet he acted like Jake could do no wrong; that it was my entire fault. Why wouldn't he believe me? Had these last few months been a joke to him? Was he just humoring me? I thought he wanted to have a relationship with me, his daughter. Was it just a ploy to worm Jake back into my life?

I felt so betrayed in that moment. I had to get out of here, out of his house. I would never again open myself up to him anymore. This is the last time he would hurt me.

By the time I made it outside to my car, Jake was on the front porch. As I passed by him I could feel the anger pouring out of him. I could care less. Sure I felt bad for everyone else who had to hear his dirty little secret, especially Billy. But he brought upon himself.

"Are you happy now?" He hissed at me. "They're all pissed off at me now."

I looked back at him, trying to conjure up the meanest look I could.

"Happy? Are you insane? You did this, Jake, not me."

I tuned back to put my bag in the trunk of my car, and then slammed the lid shut.

How dare he? How dare he blame me for his behavior? I was still very upset and just wanted to get the hell out of here. I needed to see Edward.

"Do you even care that you hurt my father? How could you tell them, how could you say that shit in front of our families? I can't believe you've turned into such a bitch. Those friends of yours were always a bad influence on you and now this Ed…."

"Don't even say his name. You don't deserve to even speak his name. He is a good man who would never hurt me or cheat on me like you did," I interrupted him. He wasn't good enough to say Edwards name; I wouldn't let him taint it. Now he was blaming my new attitude on my friends. Well he was right in some aspect; they had gotten me through the break up and then some. So I would give him that much. "Your right though, about my friends, but not that they're a bad influence. Yes, they have influenced me, showed me the light so to speak. They showed me what a real asshole you are and helped me move on. And in doing so I found the love of my life."

I turned around to get into my car but stopped. I had one more thing to say to him.

"I am sorry about one thing. I never meant to hurt our families. But you brought this on yourself, Jake. You need to live with what you did and how you treated me. Goodbye Jake, and good riddance."

And with that I hopped into my car and took off down the street. For some reason I had a big smile on my face. I wasn't sure if it was because I would be seeing Edward in a few hours or the fact that I finally stood up to everyone. I had grown so much over the last few months, learned a lot about myself. I would never let anyone treat me the way Jake had.

And in that moment I realized that I would be alright. I would never go back to that dark place again. Even if things did not work out with Edward. Yes, I loved him with all my heart and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But if we never made it there, I would be okay. Yes, I would be heartbroken but I would never again end up the way I had after Jake. I would survive.

I realized I was strong enough to withstand whatever the world had to throw my way. I was tired of running and hiding, I wanted to move forward. I knew what I wanted. And I wanted Edward to be by my side the whole way.

A part of my mind was telling me that it was too soon still, but I pushed it to the back. I was taking charge of my life again. It had been too long that I had stood in shadows, to afraid to get hurt again.

As I sat at the last stop light here in Forks, I could see the future I wanted begin to play out before me….

_Edward and I getting married, moving into our home together, having his children, us growing old together, sitting on the front porch swing at the house we had moved into a long time ago. Edward was still as handsome as ever, even with his hair all silver. _

Lost in my thoughts, I almost missed the green light. As I moved my car through the intersection, I suddenly heard the squealing sound of car trying to stop. I turned my head to the left and saw a pickup skidding straight towards me.

The last thought I had was of Edward, before I heard the sickening sound of crunching metal and it all went dark.

EPOV

I couldn't believe what was happening. I wanted to close my eyes and wake up again, because this had to be a dream. But I knew it wasn't.

After finally getting off the phone with Charlie, who told me that Bella had been transported by helicopter to the hospital in Port Angeles, I called one of the other attending to come and fill in for me. When I had explained what had happened, he was understanding and told me he would come right in. His shift wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow morning but he was willing to come in early in light of the situation.

I called my parents next who offered to pick me up and drive me because there was no way I could drive myself. I was shaking so bad. I needed to get to her. I had so many emotions going through my head right then. While I was waiting for my parents, I called Alice. She said that she, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett would meet us there. It was hard to understand between the crying but I got the jist of it.

By the time we had reached the hospital it had been over two hours since Charlie had called me the first time. I had received a few more calls from him during that time, letting me know what was happening.

It seems Bella had been hit on the driver's side of the car by a small truck that had drove over some black ice while trying to brake, causing him to skid right into Bella.

Her body had been trapped between the door that was bashed in and the center console of her car. The Jaws of Life had been use to pry her out. She barely had a pulse when the paramedics pulled her out.

After she arrived at Port Angeles General, the doctors there had determined the severity of her injuries. Her left arm was broken and a few of her ribs had also been broken, puncturing her lung. The various lacerations on her body were minor, but the one injury the doctors where most concerned about was to her head.

Bella had hit the driver side window on impact and had been unconscious when the paramedics arrived on scene and had not regained consciousness since. After x-rays it was determined that she had a massive concussion and her brain was swelling. They were talking about maybe having to go in and relieve the pressure if the swelling didn't stop soon.

When I walked in to the emergency room, I saw Charlie sitting with his head down with his face in his hands. His shoulders seemed to be shaking. The first thought that came to mind was something else had happened.

"Charlie," I called out. "Has something else happened?"

When he picked his head up I could see the tears on his face. My heart tightened in my chest. I knew how I was feeling but what this man must be going through...

"Edward," he said and quickly started wiping his face as soon as he saw me. "No, no nothing. I was just um…thinking. So yeah, she just got out of surgery. They said I could go back in about an hour. They're monitoring her for a bit first."

My father and mother made their way over to us and I did a quick introduction before my father said he would go see if he could find anything out.

"Chief Swan, I'm so sorry. Please, is there anything I can get for you?" That's my mom, always trying to take care of everyone else even if she is hurting herself.

"Please, call me Charlie. Bella has talked so highly of you, both you and your husband. Thank you for being so nice to her, Mrs. Cullen," he told my mom.

"Oh please, call me Esme. How could I not? She's such a lovely young woman. Carlisle and I just love her so much. I think I'm going to see if I can find the cafeteria. Would you both like some coffee? I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

Charlie and I stood there talking a little bit more before he got this strange look on his face. He looked angry. I tried to think if I had said anything that would upset him when he spoke.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

I turned to see who he was talking about. Just as the emergency doors opened I notice an older man being pushed in a wheelchair, but what surprised me was who was pushing him. Jake.

"What's he doing here?" I copied Charlie's words.

"I told him not to come. It would only cause more problems."

Problems? What problems? And how did he know we were here?

"Charlie, what's going on?"

"They were at the house when I got the call," Charlie started but stopped talking as the men approached us.

The older man spoke first.

"Charlie, please don't be mad. I made Jake bring me. You didn't call and I was worried. Please tell me how is she?"

"I appreciate your presence, Billy, but I think you son needs to leave. He has caused more than enough trouble today," Charlie said as he tilted his head in Jake's direction.

I wondered what had happened and if he was in any way to blame for Bella's accident.

"What trouble are you talking about, Charlie?" I asked.

Just then Jake threw his gaze on me and if looks could kill I would be dead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed at me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I hissed back. "My girlfriend happens to have been in a bad accident. I wonder if you had anything to do with it."

"What the fuck? How dare you? I love that girl, I would never…." He screamed at me before his father interrupted.

"Jake stop. Charlie's right. I want you to wait in the car for me."

"But dad, I need to be here. I need to see her. I have to apologize. I need to make her see I've changed."

"Just go, please. I'll be out soon."

Jake hung his head and turned to walk out but not before throwing another evil look my way.

I was just about to go after him when I felt a hand around my arm.

"Edward, just let him go. I will explain everything to you later. Please, I don't want to have to arrest you, at least not tonight," Charlie said.

I looked down and saw it was his hand on my arm and when I looked at his face I could see the pleading in his eyes. Something happened today between Bella and Jake, I was sure of it. Charlie would tell me; I would make him tell me.

"Fine," I agreed. "I'm going to see if I can find anything out about Bella."

A while later after Jessica, Tanya, Alice and Rosalie with the guys in tow showed up, Bella's doctor came out.

"Chief Swan?" An older looking gentleman asked as he came out from behind the doors.

Charlie stood and stepped forward. We all stood up at that point.

"I'm Ms. Swan's doctor, Dr. Eleazar. I wanted to let you know that she is doing better. She is still not out of the woods yet. The swelling on her brain seems to be slowing but we will be monitoring her closely for the next 24 hours. If you would like I can take you up to the ICU floor but I can only allow you to see her and for only a few minutes tonight. The rest of you are more than welcome to come by tomorrow and visit, as long as she is improving."

Did he think I wasn't going to see my Bella? I don't think so.

"Charlie…" I tried to tell him I wanted to see her but he cut me off.

"Dr. Eleazar, I would like to see my daughter but I want this man to be able to see her, too."

"Chief Swan, I don't think…" he stopped once he looked at me. With a sigh he continued. "I'll see what I can do. If you could follow me, please."

He must have seen the distraught look on my face for him to change his mind. I knew hospital rules but there was no way anyone was keeping me from my Bella.

I turned to look at my mom.

"We'll wait right here. Please tell Bella we are all here and that we love her," she said with a slight smile.

I nodded my head then took off after Charlie and the doctor.

After Charlie came out I was able to spend a few minutes with Bella. I remember thinking as I first saw her, how helpless she looked laying in that bed. I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and take her home but I knew I couldn't do that.

I moved around the bed to stand by her head. There was a bandage wrapped around it hiding her most of her hair and face. I could see the bruising on her face. The airbag had deployed and hit her in the face. I was thinking how glad I was that it hadn't broken her nose, and then laughed at myself. I would have given anything for that to have been the only thing wrong with her.

I reached out and placed my hand on her right one that was lying outside the covers. There was a monitor on her finger and an IV in the top of her hand. I lightly stroked the bare spot with the tip of my fingers.

I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I bent over and placed a kiss on her lip.

"My Bella. I love you…please come back to me. I'll be right here waiting for you, always." I whispered in her ear.

I closed my eyes as the tears fell down my face; I couldn't hold them back anymore. I couldn't lose her. I said a silent prayer asking God to help her and to bring her back to me.

I stood there for I don't know how long just stroking her hand and saying loving words to her, when the door opened.

"It's time. She needs her rest," Dr. Eleazar said as he poked his head in through the door. "Can I have a word with you before you leave?"

I nodded and looked back at Bella.

"I have to go now, my angel, but I will be back in the morning. I hope you will be awake then. I love you," I struggled to get out. It hurt to leave her like this but I knew she needed her rest.

As I closed the door to her room, Dr. Eleazar was waiting for me.

"I have been informed that you're Dr. Edward Cullen, son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, both from Seattle General. I have spoken with your father and he has explained your involvement with my patient. Because of this I'm sure it will be hard for you to stand back and watch while I take care of Ms. Swan, but please do not interfere in the recovery of my patient, otherwise I will have you banned from seeing her."

He looked at me for some kind of response. How could he think I would just sit by and not want to help? I was a doctor for Christ sake, I couldn't just shut it off, but I did understand what he was getting at. I was in love with his patient.

"I will try to stay out of it, but –" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Honestly, if that was my wife in there, I would be all over the place trying to help her but only really doing harm. I am open to suggestions as long as you bring them to me and not try to take care of it yourself. Now with that being said, I have pulled some strings and I will allow you to spend as much time with her as she can handle, as long as you stay out of the way of the nurses and other doctors. Can you handle that?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Yes, I can. Thank you Dr. Eleazar."

Dr. Eleazar had arranged for me to stay in the on-call room down in the ER and had said he would get a hold of me if there were any changes. I went back up a few hours later and just stared at Bella through the window since I wasn't allowed back in her room until morning.

I hadn't slept that night. I thought about my life without her and how my life had changed since she came into it. I knew I couldn't live without her and made a conscious decision to tell her as soon as she woke up. I promised myself I would spend the rest of my life loving Bella and making her happy as long as she would have me. I would marry my girl and give her the life she deserved.

As the hours turned into days and the days turned into a week, I wondered if my Bella would ever wake up again. I loved this woman and I couldn't live without her.

Every day I would sit and talk to her, I had to believe that she could hear me. I would tell her how much I loved her and that I couldn't wait to marry her, to start our life together.

The night after the accident when I had decided I would do everything in my power to make Bella mine, I started making plans, plans for our future. I had to, because I couldn't think about life without her. She was my life now.

After Charlie had told me what had happened on Thanksgiving between Bella and Jake, I was more then determined to protect her from him. I would be lying if I said I was surprised to find out that Jake had cheated on Bella. I just wondered why she had never said anything about it to me. I supposed it didn't matter anymore, but it does explain some of the issues she had with regards to Tanya.

One afternoon I had overheard a some of the hospital staff saying the hospital was still looking for someone to take over the ER, that the last department head had moved months ago without warning and the position had yet to be filled. I tucked that bit of information away. I had mentioned it to my father the following day and he said he would look into it for me.

My parents, especially my mom, had spent as much time here with me as they could. I took a leave of absence from my job because I couldn't leave. Alice and Rose along with Jasper and Emmett came down as much as they could. But I never left; well I never left Port Angeles, anyway. After that first night I was no longer able to stay at the hospital so Jessica offered to let me stay at her place at night because the hospital wouldn't let me stay with Bella. Jessica would stop by after work every night to visit with Bella.

I was pissed but I had to remember that they had broken hospital policy by letting me stay with her for most of the day. She was still in intensive care and visiting was only for 10 minutes every hour. However, because I was a doctor they gave me some leeway as long as I didn't get in the way.

So every day I would spend my time telling her what I wanted us to do together. I talked about us getting married, moving into our new house together. I talked about the children we would have, about us growing old together, sitting on a porch swing.

Bella was moved out of the ICU two days after the accident. Her doctors were optimistic because the swelling on her brain had stopped. They had talked about a medically induced coma if she had woken up within the last 48 hours but she had not. It was still nerve wracking because I wanted her to wake up so I could tell her all my plans and also because I wanted to see what type of damage was done, if any. I prayed ever day that she would be fine. I knew it was better for her to stay asleep so she could heal but it was hard to see her like this.

On the afternoon a week after the accident, I had fallen asleep while holding her hand. I was brought out of my slumber when I felt my hand being squeezed. When I registered what was happening, I looked up to see Bella blinking her eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief when they opened and I could see her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. I smiled as wide as my face would allow.

"Edward."

I heard her voice and in the instant I knew all of my plans would be fulfilled. My Bella had come back to me.

A/N

First I want to say I'm not a doctor nor do I have any medical knowledge at all, so I hope I didn't butcher this too much.

Second, the last part of this chapter might have seemed kind of rushed but I had to get it all out there. There is a reason behind my madness as you will see in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long it will take to get the next chapter out, I will do my best to have it done within at least 3 wks.

I received so bad news over the weekend. A friend's mom has been diagnosed with stage 4 breast cancer. She had been a survivor for the last 21 yrs but unfornuatly it has come back. Please make sure that you all check yourself every month.

So big news. I have a banner for this story made by the lovely Ms. Amanda J. and with the help of Alice S. S., there is a link on my profile. Thank you to my face book friends, kisses to you both.

I have a request. If you see my story rec'd by someone, please tell me who. I would like to thank them. I had a review saying I was rec'd but didn't tell me who.

So my turn to rec.

Swing my way by don't live in regret

Flagrant Foul and Rebel child, and a preacher's daughter by I'm random girl

Bella the babysitter by Pandora's Box is heavy

For those of you that don't know, there is a new site on face book called Twilight fanfic advocacy. There you will find rec's for stories and updates notices to some of the hottest stories in fanfic. Go check it out and add it.

Until next time, have a great day and be kind to others, my lovelies.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay

A big thank you to all of the new adds. Hope you're enjoying my story.

Thank you to Ms. Sara, my beta.

Disclaimer: Don't own shit, but of course we already know that.

You may want to get some of those Dramamine patches from Edward; you're in quite a ride with this one.

Sink or Swim

Chapter 15

When I finally reached the other side of the intersection I blew out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw that the truck had skidded to a stop.

That was a close one. I would have been mince meat if it would have hit me.

I continued on my journey. The smile was back on my face as I made my way down the highway. I put the pedal to the metal because I was in a hurry to see Edward.

I was going to head straight to the hospital to see him. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow, I was too anxious. I needed to let him know how I was feeling and I just hoped and prayed that he felt the same way.

I couldn't believe how fast I got to Seattle when I realized I was sitting in the hospital parking lot. I guess I was just too wrapped up in my thoughts to even pay attention. That wasn't good but at least I arrived in one piece.

As I made my way through the hospital corridors I noticed how empty it was. I figured it was just a slow night. I hadn't wanted to run into anyone anyway.

When I reached Edwards office, I knocked on his door and waited. When I heard his voice saying to come in, I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk. As he looked up at me a smile emerged on his face.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked me but his smile never wavered.

"I had to come and see you. There's something I need to tell you," I confessed.

He got up from his desk and walked over to me, taking my hands in his. I could feel his thumbs run across my knuckles.

"My Bella, what is it?"

"I love you, Edward."

"And I love you. But couldn't you have called me? And why are you here instead at your fathers?"

"Oh Edward, I don't know where to begin." I started to get a little teary when the memories of my father and the ruined dinner came back to me. "It was awful, just awful. But I don't want to talk about it. I had to come and ask you something."

"I'm here baby. What is it you need to ask me?"

"Marry me." There…I said it. Now I just hoped he would agree.

I was looking at his face when I said that and I could see the shock in his eyes but then it quickly changed to one of happiness. He put his hands up and placed them on either side of my face, never breaking eye contact.

"Yes, Bella. I'll marry you."

I was standing at an altar and could see Edward by my side. I couldn't believe how fast things had moved for us. I looked down at my gown. It was just a simple white dress, nothing too fancy because that wasn't me. When I looked over at Edward, standing there in a black suit and tie, I felt a rush of calmness throughout my body as he took my hand in his.

"I love you Bella, with all my heart," he said as he placed the ring on my finger.

I heard the sound of sea gulls flying above us and looked around to see that we were out in the middle of the ocean on a boat. I thought to myself this was interesting. I don't think I had ever wanted to get married on a boat but this is where it was happening.

"Bella, my love," I heard Edward say.

I looked to him and saw the tears forming in his eyes when I heard a voice say "I now pronounce you husband and wife." I recognized that voice. I turned my head to where it had come from and saw Aro standing in front of use. I briefly wondered what he was doing here but Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was such a lovely kiss. I heard cheers in the background but couldn't care less. I was in the arms of the man I loved.

"Edward, why are you picking me up? Put me down."

"I want to carry you over the threshold."

"What threshold?" I was confused.

_Where were we?_

"Of our new house, baby."

I took my eyes off of him and looked around to see my dream house in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This had to be a dream.

The house I had always looked at and dreamed about, the one I had always wanted was before me with a big red bow on the door.

"Oh Edward," was all I could get out.

"Do you like it? I wanted to surprise you."

"I love it Edward. And I love you," I told him, turning back to see the smile I loved so much on his face. Then I leaned down and placed my lips on his.

"Bella, honey. You have to push now. Its time," I heard that voice that I loved so much. But what was he talking about?

I looked up to see Edward standing next to me in his doctor scrubs. There's my smile again.

"Come on baby, you can do this."

"Do what, Edward?" I was confused again. Then I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

I looked down to see that I was lying on a bed with my knees up.

I saw Rosalie standing at the foot of the bed between my legs.

_What was she doing there?_

"Almost here, Bella. I can see the head," she said to me with a big smile on her have.

_The head? What the hell was she talking about?_

The next thing I knew, I was holding a baby in my arms. I looked down at it and noticed the bright green eyes staring back at me. There was a blue knit cap on the baby's head and I knew it was a boy.

I could feel tears run down my face. This was my baby, mine and Edwards.

"Brandon, hi. I'm your mommy."

_In the distance I could hear a beeping noise. I wondered what it was but just couldn't open my eyes to see. So tired. Why does my body hurt so much? I was so tired. Sleep, I want to sleep so more._

"Mommy, mommy, come push me on the swings," a little girl with brown hair and big brown eyes said while looking up at me. She couldn't have been more than five, somehow I just knew she was my daughter.

"Okay, Emma Rose. Let's go," I said and followed her to the swing set that was in our backyard.

A boy with big green eyes was laughing as he was being pushed higher into the air on his swing by my Edward.

"Daddy higher, higher," he laughed out. I could hear Edward laughing along with him.

As I waited for my daughter to climb up onto her swing I walked behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Did you think we would be spending our anniversary like this?"

He turned his head to look at me. I could see the smile on his face.

Then he turned his body to face me, wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and swung me around.

"Baby, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, babe."

_There's that beeping again. It was hurting my head. I tried to move but couldn't. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. Why? What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I move?_

_Then all of a sudden I couldn't feel anything and the darkness consumed me again._

I was sitting on a porch swing watching three teenage kids pile into a minivan, calling out to me.

"Bye, Grandma. Love you."

"Mom, I have to leave now. I will call you as soon as I get there," a sweet voice whispered to me. I looked up to see a beautiful woman staring back at me. I felt like I was looking in a mirror.

"Alright, honey. Have a safe trip. I love you," I reached up to place my hand upon her face. "Are you sure you don't need anything else, my dear?"

"No mom. Dad's taken care of everything. Don't worry. We'll be back soon."

I continued to watch at the car pulled out of the driveway when I heard the most wonderful voice in the world.

"Bella? Honey, are you okay?"

I felt him sit down next to me and looked up to find my Edward smiling back at me.

Except now he looked older, however the lines on his face just made him that much more handsome to me. His beautiful bronze hair was now white but it was still thick. I reached my hand up to run my finger through it.

"Yes, my love. I'm just going to miss them."

I looked down into the casket seeing my love, my Edward lying there. I could feel the tears running down my face. I place our wedding picture under his folded hands then leaned down to kiss him one last time.

"Wait for me, my love. I'll see you soon."

_My hand was hurting; it felt like it was being squeezed. I tried to move my hand to relieve the pressure. I wanted to see what was going on. I tried to open my eyes but it was bright. It must be the light at the end of the tunnel. _

_I felt calm and happy all of a sudden, knowing I was going to be with my Edward forever. I just hoped the he would be there at the end and I would get to see his beautiful face once again._

_I tried opening my eyes again and the look that was before me was breathtaking._

_There he was_.

My Edward.

"Edward," I heard my raspy voice say. I sounded awful. I wondered how long I had not spoken. I was sure as soon as I had died I would have been sent right to heaven. Maybe it takes a little longer. But right then I didn't care; I was finally back with my Edward.

"Edward," I said again. That was better but it wasn't perfect.

"Bella, you came back to me. I was so scared," he said.

Scared? Why would he be scared?

"There's no need to be scared. I told you I would see you soon," I told him but my voice was barely above a whisper. And why was my throat hurting? I started to cough.

"Here let me get you some water. You really shouldn't try talking, babe."

Why? I wondered. It was okay because I really wanted to hear his voice. It had been so long since I heard his sweet voice.

Edward stood over me and put a glass with a straw in it up to my mouth. I wondered briefly if it was possible to drink in heaven.

I took a sip and thought that I guessed so. It stung a little but it felt good.

I looked up at him and wondered why he looked so young again. I supposed that's what happened. I would have been happy to see him no matter what he looked like.

After he removed the straw from my mouth I tried talking again. It still hurt but not as bad.

"Oh Edward, you're so handsome. Just like I remembered." I wondered if I looked young also. I lifted my hand up so I could see it, and was happy to see that it looked winkle free and no longer had the dark spots that had covered my hands in my old age.

"Edward, look," I held it up to him. "My hand it looks like they did when I was younger."

As I looked I could see his face crinkle up with confusion. His face was so beautiful and so young like when we first met. I hoped that I looked that young again.

"Oh, Edward, do I look young again too? You're so handsome, my love," my voice still sounding scratchy. When would this end? I wanted to hear my normal voice again.

"Bella, honey. What are you talking about?" He was now looking at me with confusion.

Before I could answer him, I heard a sound off in the distance. I looked to see where it was coming from. That's when I noticed where I was.

It was a room, reminding me of a hospital.

Why was I here?

A door opened and I saw a man in a long white coat walking in.

What was going on?

"Edward, where am I?" I was so confused. I thought I was in heaven with Edward, so why was I here in this room?

I could see concern on Edwards face, but I couldn't understand why.

"Bella, you're in the hospital," he started.

"Hospital? No, you're wrong." I heard the beeping sound again and this time it was getting faster and louder.

"Bella, honey, you need to calm down," he spoke softly to me as he reached a hand out and gently stroked my face.

"Ow!" I cried out. Oh my. Why did something as gentle as him touching my face hurt?

"Oh god baby, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed as he pulled his hand back. I could see tears building in his eyes.

I wanted to pull him back to me, hold him, and tell him it was okay. But when I went to lift my arms to reach for him, I found I couldn't lift my left arm. I looked down quickly and saw my arm wrapped up in a cast.

Oh no! What happened? What's going on?

"Bella, you need to calm down. Please. It's not good for you to get upset."

"Edward, what's going on?" I was starting to think I wasn't in heaven with Edward but in some place I never wanted to be.

"Baby, how much do you remember?" He had picked up my right hand and was running his thumb across it.

I looked down to where we where connected and could see an IV sticking out of the top of my hand and there seemed to be something on the end of my finger.

I quickly looked back up at Edward and tried to speak but I couldn't find the words. I was so confused. I just needed him to tell me what was happening.

"Wha…what….."

"Bella, you're in the hospital. You were in a car accident. Don't you remember?"

Car accident?

I thought back but I couldn't recall any I had been in.

"No, you're wrong. I've never been in a car accident."

The man in the white coat came over to the other side of the bed.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Eleazar and I have been treating you since you where brought in last week," the man said.

Last week? What the hell was he talking about? Last week I had buried my husband and now I was supposed to be with him.

"No, last week we had the funeral. I would remember if I was in an accident," I said defensively. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on but I was starting to get very upset.

"What funeral are you talking about, Hun?" Edward had asked.

I turned back to look at him. My heart skipped a beat when saw his beautiful face.

What a minute…if I was dead, then why was my heart beating?

"Bella, you're not dead! Don't even joke about that. You have no idea what I have been going through this week. I didn't know if you were ever coming back to me. "

I was taken aback by his tone. Joke? He thought I was joking?

"Ms. Swan, I assure you that you are alive and well. Perhaps well isn't the correct word," the doctor chuckled at this.

I was feeling more confused than ever.

"Yes, you are alive. But unfortunately you have been badly banged up," the doctor continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, don't you remember? You were driving, you had just left you fathers house after Thanksgiving dinner. Well actually you left before dinner, but that doesn't matter," Edward was saying.

"No, why would I be at Charlie's house? He died a long time ago. I hadn't seen him in years since we had that big fight on…." I started to say but then stopped.

Wait? No, that was years ago. I remember the fight. Why, how could I remember that since it happened such a long time ago but it felt like it was yesterday?

All of a sudden my father, a house full of people I hadn't seen in years started to flash across my mind. A fight, a turkey, yelling. I saw myself running upstairs, throwing clothes in a bag, running outside and getting to a car. I was driving, I could see a truck coming at me, then I heard a crash.

"Oh god, oh god!" What was going on? I started to breathe faster. My head was hurting worse than before.

"Bella, what's wrong? Baby you're scaring me."

I could hear Edwards's voice but I couldn't see him. Oh no, don't leave me Edward.

"Baby I'm here. Please you need to calm down."

I didn't know what was going on. I was scared. Where was I? This couldn't be heaven, it hurt too much.

"Edward, where am I? I can't see you." It hurt so much to talk now.

"Bella, its okay. I'm right here. Doctor, what's happening to her?" I could hear the panic in his voice.

"She might have sustained more damage to her brain. I was afraid of this but we had no way of knowing until she woke up."

Woke up? What was he talking about?

The beeping was getting faster.

"Her blood pressure is getting too high. She needs to calm down. Ms. Swan, I'm going to give you something to help calm you down," the doctor was saying to me through the haze of my panic.

I could feel pain in my arm for a few seconds then I started to feel tired again.

_No, no I don't want to sleep. I don't want to go away._

"Edward, please. I want to stay."

I could hear the beeping again, only this time it was slower. I tried to open my eyes. It was little hard but I managed to open them. I was glad the room was dark because that bright light from before hurt. I looked around and saw Edward standing by the window. Just then the memories came flooding back.

_The argument and the accident. The wedding, the kids, Edwards's death, my death. _

I was so confused. What was real and what wasn't? I needed to know.

"Edward?" I whispered. My throat still hurt but it wasn't as bad as before.

He quickly turned and walked over to me, taking my hand in his.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered, my throat was feeling dry.

After getting me a drink and helping take a sip, he continued talking.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I hurt everywhere actually," I said because that was true, my whole body hurt.

I heard a little chuckle from him.

"Well that would be normal after what you've been through," he told me.

Taking a deep breath he continued.

"So, you want to tell me what all that was about when you woke up earlier? You really scared me."

How was I to explain when I wasn't even sure myself?

"I was confused, I guess."

"What were you confused about, baby? Maybe I can help."

Where to start?

"I thought I died," was the first thing out of my mouth.

I could see him flinch after I said it. It took a few moments before he replied.

"Bella, honey. You have been in a coma for the past week. I didn't know if you would ever wake up but at no time did you die." He struggled to get the last part out.

"But I did in…." I stopped because I had no idea what to call it. It all felt so real to me.

"In your what, Bella?"

"I…I don't know, Edward. It was real to me, but you're saying it never happened."

"Baby, you're going to have to back up because I have no idea what you're talking about," he said. "How about you go back to what, if anything, that you remember about the accident?"

I thought for a few minutes. What did I remember about the accident? I closed my eyes and tried to bring the picture up but all I could see was driving through the intersection then asking Edward to marry me.

"I remember the truck missed me and then driving to see you at the hospital. I asked you to marry me," I whispered.

"You did?" he asked.

I opened my eyes to see a smile on his face. I wondered if he remembers that.

"Don't you remember? You said yes."

After what seemed like a long time he finally spoke.

"Why don't you tell what you remember next?"

Why wouldn't he remember me asking him to marry me? I felt hurt. I thought he loved me.

"Edward, please tell me you remember?" It almost came out as a question more than a plea. I could feel tears start to build in my eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry. I need you to tell me what else happened, first. Then we can discuss it all. Okay my love? Please try."

I cleared my throat and nodded my head which made it hurt worse. I groaned in pain.

"Oh god, baby. Are you okay? Do you need something for the pain?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to go back to sleep or whatever it was."

"Okay, for now. Do you think you can continue?"

I closed my eyes again and this time I saw our wedding, and it made me smile.

"What are you smiling at, beautiful girl?"

"Our wedding day."

I heard him gasp then quickly covered it.

"What do you see on that day?"

"We're on a boat out to sea," I told him, all the while reliving the moment like it was yesterday.

Then I heard him start to laugh. What the hell? Why was he laughing?

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, honey," he said trying to cover up his laugh. "Go ahead and continue. What happened next?"

I closed my eyes again and saw my babies.

"Our kids. We had a boy and a girl. They're so beautiful, Edward. Brandon, our son, looks just like you and Emma Rose looks like me."

I waited for him to say something else but then the house flashed in front of me.

"Edward, you gave me my dream house."

I heard him clear this throat.

"With a porch swing?"

I gasped. How did he know about the porch swing?

"How did you know about the swing?"

His smile seemed to get wider. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly, shaking his head.

"I'll tell you later," he finally said. Then he moved his hand showing me to continue.

I didn't need to close my eyes this time because I knew what happened next.

"We grew old together. Then you died and I followed you shortly after," I whispered again. That last part hurt the most because he had died.

"Oh baby. I didn't die, I'm still here. And neither did you."

"So I'm not dead, and not in heaven?" I was still confused. "I still don't understand. Everything I just told you was so real.

"No, Bella. You're not dead, nor are you in heaven," he said. "But I think I can help you sort this all out now that I know what you were dreaming about."

A dream? Was it all a dream?

"Are you sure it was just a dream, Edward?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"How?"

"Well, because most everything you said was what I had said to you while you were in the coma."

Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Now it's my turn to start at the beginning." He then took a deep breath before he continued. He still had a hold of my hand squeezing it gently. It hurt a little but I didn't say a word because I wanted to touch him.

"I was at work when Charlie called me to let me know about the car accident. I had my parents drive me because I couldn't. When I saw you lying in the bed with the tubes and stuff, I thought I was going to lose you," he paused. I think he needed to calm himself down.

"As I stood at your bedside I made a choice," he said.

"What kind of choice?"

"To love you and have a life with you if you came out of this."

"Oh," was all I could say. He wanted to have a life with me? The sound of that was music to my ears.

"So, I spent every minute I could here with you," he told me. "I talked about how our life would be. I made plans and told you about them. The wedding, it was a suggestion because we had met on the cruise."

Well that explained the wedding, but how did he know about the house? I had never told him about it.

"What about the house, Edward?"

"Well, you'll have to thank my mom for that one. Remember the day you met my parents?"

I nodded.

"I had lunch with my mom a few days after. She was talking about you and how much she liked you. She mentioned the house, telling me that your eyes lit up and you had gotten excited when she told you she had decorated it. She seemed to think that you had wanted that house just by the way you were talking about it."

"She got all that from the few words I had said?"

"Guess so. I have a confession to make. Remember when I came to visit you a few weeks ago?"

"I remember." I could feel myself blush because we spent a better part of that time in bed. Well, not all of it in bed.

He cleared his throat. It seemed he knew what I was thinking.

"So anyways, I went and checked the house out. You know, just to see what it looked like. I might have mentioned wanting to buy it in one of the conversations I had while you were…um…" he stopped, unsure of what to say next.

"While I was indisposed?" I joked.

"Bella, please don't joke about this. I was so scared that you would never come back to me. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry. I love you too."

"Now where was I? Oh yeah the house. One time while we were sitting on the balcony at my place, you had mentioned wanting a porch swing. I had talked about that, too."

I was starting to put the pieces together. What I thought was my life was actually Edward telling me what he wanted our life to be like together.

"And kids, too?"

"Yes, I want you to have my children someday."

I think I just fell in love with him even more.

"So what you're telling me is that what I thought was real was actually a dream induced by you?"

"Well, I hope it wasn't all just me. I would like to think that you felt that way too."

Oh, did I. Now that I knew he felt the same, there was one part of this dream that I wanted to come true.

During our conversation I could slowly feel the pains in my body start to worsen but I hadn't said anything. At this point it was starting to get unbearable, but I still had things to say to Edward.

"Edward, I want ask…." I tried to get out but there was a sharp pain in my side. I had accidently moved my left arm and hit my side. "Ouch, god that hurts!"

"Oh baby. What hurts?" His concern was so touching.

"My side," I gasped.

"That would probably be the broken rib."

I broke a rib?

"Yes, your rib was broken and punctured your lung. You have a chest tube in still. Your latest x-ray showed that the hole is healing so the tube might be taken out in a few days. The rib, however, not much they can do with that. Not like it can be put into a cast. They've put it back in place, but you're going to have to stay immobile for a little while longer."

"Wow, I had no…." I had to stop. I was now starting to hurt worse.

"Okay baby I think that's enough talking for now. There's a morphine drip that's attached to your IV. It's a set amount so only a little will come out but it will be enough to help with the pain and you will probably go back to sleep," he said as he reached up and grabbed a white remote that was attached to a cord. I guess it was hooked up to the drug machine.

Drug machine, that was funny. Oh I guess it's already kicking in. That was fast.

I felt the pain start to subside and my eyes started to feel droopy.

_Oh no, not yet, I need to ask Edward._

"Ask me what, baby?"

I guess I said that out loud.

He laughed

"Yes you did. Why don't you just get some rest, we'll talk when you wake up."

"No, I have to ask you…." I felt it coming over me. I had to say it…..

"Will you marry me?"

A/N Hope that wasn't too confusing. Sometimes dreams can seem so real. Has that ever happened to you? It has to me.

Hope you like it. Wonder what his answer will be.

Just a few things before I let you be. I enter an a fic a pic contest, I'm sure you alreadyknow since I posted it on Friday, but I forgot to put the link on it.

.net/~ficapiccontest

Also, I just found out someone nominated me for the Inspired fan fic awards. I don't know who did but I want to send you a big hug and a big thank you.

.

Lots of good stories were nominated. I'm under Best lemons under 2000 for Sink or swim and Best lemon under 1000 for The best gift.

I am so happy I feel like jumping up and down.

Last request – GO VOTE and REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my lovelies. I want to tell you all how sorry I am for taking so long with this next chapter. Here it is. Hope you enjoy it, see you at the bottom.

A big thank you to ManiacMotherland for her wonderful beta skills.

Disclaimer: SM owns, I don't. There, happy now?

Sink or Swim

Chapter 16

EPOV

What did she just say?

"Bill juw burry bee?"

Bill Juw? Was that someone she knew? Strange.

And burry bee? Something furry with a stinger? Maybe some new store I had never heard of? Not that Bella was much of a shopper. But still, she had friends who definitely hit the dawn patrol at the mall. Frequently.

I pulled up the sheet and blanket as far as I could without hurting her, tucked it around her shoulders and then placed a kiss on Bella's forehead before tip-toeing out the door. I knew she would sleep for a while and I needed some coffee.

But I couldn't get what she said out of my head. Did she want me to find someone for her? Or was she just mumbling something crazy mumbo-jumbo in her current drug-induced state?

I paced out in the hall in front of her room, pondering my thoughts for a bit, before I heard voices coming up the hall. I looked up and saw my brother and the rest of our friends.

"Hey man, how's Bella today?" Jasper asked while placing a hand on my shoulder. I had told them last night what had happened when she finally woke up but I had yet to talk to anyone today.

"She's doing much better. We talked for a bit about what happened last night. It turns out that she was dreaming but had thought it was real," I informed them.

"Well, that's good," Alice chimed in. "I was so afraid there was something more wrong, like she had suffered some type of brain damage."

"No. As far as the latest scan shows, all seems to be fine," I shrugged. In the back of my mind I was still thinking about what Bella had said before she drifted off.

"So, is she awake?" Alice asked. "I would like to see her."

"No. She just went back to sleep. She started hurting, so she took her pain medicine which made her pass out. I'm sure she'll be out for a few hours, but you can sit with her if you want."

"Okay. How about we all go get some food and coffee, then come back?" Emmett suggested. "These hospital people have it for now. And Bella needs her rest."

He had not taken his eyes off me and I had a feeling he could tell something was up with me. I nodded my head and we all took off down to the elevators.

Once we were headed down to the cafeteria, he finally spoke.

"So, what's going on with you Edward? You look like you're confused."

"Yeah… I… well, I am I guess you could say I am confused."

"Why, what's wrong? You say said Bella was fine," Alice blurted out, giving me a concerned stare.

"No, no. She's fine, doing really well," I informed her quickly. I did not want them to think that I was holding anything back.

"Then what's the problem, Edward?" she demanded.

"I'm just a bit confused with something she said. I can't figure it out," I confessed.

"What did she say? Maybe we can help you figure it out," she offered.

"Well, um… do you anyone by the name of Bill Juw? Maybe it's someone she works with." I had thought this person could work with her at the school. Maybe that's who they got to cover her class, but then she has been in a coma for a week and wouldn't have had time to call anyone, so she couldn't possibly know who her sub was. Besides, I had been there with her the whole time she was awake and I know for a fact that she hadn't used the phone. So who was this person?

"I don't know anyone with that name," Alice said after a moment. "Rose, how about you?"

"Nope, can't say that I do."

"Was that all she said?" Jasper asked.

"Well no, but the morphine had just kicked in and I don't think she really knew what she was saying. It's just the name stuck with me for some reason. I wondered if she needs me to get a hold of this person," I told them. "Maybe I should call Charlie to see if he knows this person… Oh crap! Charlie! I need to let him know that Bella woke up. I forgot to call him last night."

"That might be a good idea," Jasper agreed. "So what else did she say? Could be more to it than just a name."

I paused for a moment trying to remember exactly what she had said in her slurred haze.

"She said the name Bill Juw, and then something about… I'm just guessing here… ummmm, burying a bee? I have no idea what she was talking about and she passed out before I could ask her."

I heard a chuckle coming from Rosalie, who was standing in the back corner of the elevator. I turned and glared at her.

"I don't think it's very funny to be laughing at your friend, Rose."

"Oh, I wasn't laughing at Bella," she said looking up at me with a smirk on her face. "I was laughing at you."

"Excuse me? Why would you be laughing at me? I don't think this is a laughing matter. Bella is clearly fixating on finding this person. And this bee."

"I'm laughing because you're an idiot. You're supposed to be some smart person and you can't even figure out one little sentence," she laughed with tears forming in the corners of her eye.

I was getting a little upset with Rosalie, with all of them in fact. Didn't they think that this was important? To find out what Bella wanted? I'm mean what if this was an important person to her.

"Oh and I suppose you, Lil' Miss Smarty Pants, know what Bella was talking about? You weren't even in the room when she said it."

"As a matter of fact, I know exactly what she was trying to say," Rosalie said. "It was the same thing your brother asked me."

I heard a gasp coming from Emmett and when I looked over at him, I saw his eyes widen and a grin form on his lips.

"What is she talking about, Emmett?"

"She asked you to marry her, Edward," he proudly exclaimed with a huge smile.

What? I shook my head. Perhaps I had not heard him right. Marry? Bury? Me? Bee? Or Bill Juw? I was still confused.

"What did you say, Emmett?"

"I said, she asked you to marry her, Edward. What part did you not understand?"

The silence was defeaning as my brain tried to register what was said.

"It's true, Edward. Emmett had said the same exact thing to me after he had quite a bit to drink. I asked him the next day what he was trying to say to me," Rosalie informed us. "Even though he had a bad hangover, he did remember asking me to marry him. So, I gather that Bella has just asked you: Will you marry me? So what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? If that is actually what she was trying to say, and I seriously doubt it since she was heavily medicated, I think I will wait till she wakes up and ask her what or if she even remembers what it was she actually said."

Once we got off the elevator, I excused myself so I could make a quick call to Charlie. He had been really upset with the debacle over the Thanksgiving holiday and wanted to make things right with Bella. I just hope that she would listen to him because he was very remorseful about the whole Jake thing.

When I reached the station, I was told that Charlie was out so I left a message letting him know Bella had woken up. I'm sure once he received the message he would be on his way here. I wonder if Bella would want me in the room with her, I would have to ask her.

Once I met up with Emmett and the others, I just grabbed some coffee; I wasn't in the mood for food. I walked over to a corner table and took a seat.

As I continued to go over what had been said, I vaguely paid attention to the others. I briefly heard them talking about Rose and Emmett's engagement and that he had asked her the night before Thanksgiving, but because of the accident, they decided to wait to tell everyone. I could hear Alice's gushing about having to plan the perfect wedding, but I wasn't paying all the much attention.

I guess I must have zoned out completely, because the next thing I know Emmett had placed his hand on my shoulder.

"The girls are going to head back up to sit with Bella for awhile. How about we go take a walk and talk?" he asked, looking down at me.

I hadn't noticed he had stood up. It was so foggy still. I nodded my head and followed them out.

"Edward," Alice started. "I have known Bella a really long time and I have never seen her as happy as she has been since the two of you have been together. She loves you very much and if she did ask you to marry her, then she was serious. Even if she was out of her gourd on pain meds. You should know by now that Bella doesn't jump into things without overthinking them."

I nodded and gave her a brief smile.

"Look, after everything that had happened with Jake and knowing the extent of the problems they had, I understand her hesitancy to start something new. But with you, Edward, you brought her back. Please take care of her."

Emmett, Jasper and I walked outside and decided to walk across the street to the park. After a while, we sat down on a bench across from the play yard. There where at least a dozen kids play.

As I watched them, I began to think that I wanted this with Bella. What she had dreamt about and what I had told her while she slept-I wanted it all with her. But was it all too soon?

I knew I was in love with her. I had never felt this way before and that night of the accident I had made the choice to stay and have a life with her. But it wasn't something that I had thought would happen so soon. We still had so much to learn about one another, but still I knew I couldn't live without her. Sitting there every day for the past week just waiting for her to wake up, praying that she would come back to me, she was it for me. I had come to realize this.

But I needed to know exactly what she was feeling. I knew she loved me too, and when she told me about her dream, I thought it was only because of the things I was telling her while she had been in the coma.

"What are you think about, Edward?" Jasper asked me.

I looked up at him and could see concern on his face. Jasper had always seemed to know when something was bothering me and was always tiring to help. Maybe it was the fact his father was a shrink and he had read many of the same books his father had.

"He's thinking how things between him and Bella are moving too fast," Emmett spoke.

_Bingo! Give the boy a prize!_

I loved my brother. Even though sometimes he could be so dense, it was times like these where he was spot on that he amazed me. He was right a few months back on the cruise when he said I really liked Bella. That night when we finally made it back home, he and I sat and talked for a while. He told me that he had a feeling Bella was going to change my life for the better and all I had to do was listen to my heart instead of thinking too much about stuff like I normally had.

Over the last few months, I had been listening to my heart, and I can say that I have had the time of my life. But if I was being honest with myself, I was scared. Yeah, I know what I had told myself the night of Bella's accident, but I figured it would be a while before I would actually propose to her.

Yes, I knew with my whole heart that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but in reality, was it normal to move this fast? The logical and suspicious and occasionally almost paranoid side of my brain was telling me it wasn't but my heart was saying it was. I was so confused.

"Is that true?" Jasper asked.

I looked over and nodded. I couldn't say anything; I didn't know what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, Jasper spoke up again.

"Let me ask you something, Edward."

I nodded again.

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

"Do you see a future with her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's the problem with starting that future now?"

_Huh?_

"What?"

"Look, when it's right you know it man," Emmett blurted out. "I knew the moment I met Rosie I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I love her man, and that's why I asked her to marry me. I know you feel the same way about Bella. When it's right there ain't nothing to soon about it. Sometimes it's just the way it has to be."

"But…" I tried to respond, but he cut me off.

"No buts about it Edward. If you love the girl like I know you do, just accept it. I told you once that she would change your life and she has. I know you will be happy together. Forever. Trust me bro, it's that simple."

Could it be? Could it be that simple? I have never been one to be spontaneous especially with my emotions, but with Bella that all seemed to fly out the window. I wanted forever with her and if what Rosalie and Alice said was true, Bella did too. So what was the hold-up?

After a few more minutes of over thinking things, I came to one collusion. I loved Bella and wanted to spend the rest of my live with her. Jasper was right and I did not want to waste a single moment of forever.

"Thanks guys, for listening and helping me figure this out. I have something I need to take care of. Could you tell the girls to stay with Bella until I get back?"

They both agreed and then walked back to the hospital. I had a phone call to make to the one person I knew that would help me with my plans.

As soon as she answered the phone, I knew this was the right decision.

"Hello. Is that you, Edward?"

"Hi, Mom. I am about to make you the second happiest woman in the world."

BPOV

I could feel consciousness creeping its way into my sleepy form. I wanted to wake up and see Edward again. Then I remembered where I was and why I was here. I could hear a faint groan and knew it was from me.

"Bella? Honey, are you awake?" I could hear a voice say that sounded an awful lot like Rosalie.

"Hum," I moaned. Trying to open my eyes, I was glad the light was still out. I could see her standing next to the bed looking down at me with concern on her face.

"Hey," I whispered. My voice was still scratchy; I need a drink. "Water, please."

"Sure, honey," she said and went to get the pitcher that was sitting on the table across the room.

After taking a few sips, my throat was feeling better. I knew that I had a breathing tube in and that it was taken out a few days ago, so it would take a few more days for my throat and voice to feel better.

"Is that better?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes, thank you," I still whispered, not wanting to hurt my throat more.

"How are you feeling?

"Better, I think, as long as I don't move too much," I answered remembering how much it hurt when I moved earlier. I wondered how long I had been asleep, so I asked, "What time is it?"

"It's around four. You slept all afternoon."

Just then, the door opened and in walked Alice.

"Bella!" She cried out and quickly moved over to the bed next to Rosalie. "How are you feeling? God, we were so worried about you! Edward said you had woken up last night and we couldn't wait to see you, but you've been sleeping all day."

"Alice, slow down," I whispered out again but this time my voice was sounding more like me

"Sorry, I was just so worried!" I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Alice, calm down. Bella doesn't need to see you getting all upset now," Rosalie cooed at Alice.

"Its okay, Alice. I'm sorry to put you two through this. I should have been paying more attention while I was driving," I admitted.

"Bella, don't even think that this was your fault. The other driver is at fault here. He's just lucky he didn't…" Alice started to say but stopped.

I knew what she was going to say and was glad when she stopped.

"I'm going to be okay, the doctor said. So please let's not think about what might have been and concentrate on what is."

"Sounds good to me," Alice said and Rosalie agreed. "So has the doctor said when you could leave yet?"

"Alice, the girl just woke up from a coma, I doubt she will be getting out of her anytime soon," Rose told her with a scowl.

"I know that, it's just… Bella these gowns are just atrocious. If you're going to be here for a while then I think we need to put you into something more colorful then these white… or…. whatever color these things are."

"Alice, it's not like I had a choice in the matter. Been in a coma remember?"

"Likely excuse. Bella you'd do just about anything to get out of having to dress up," she stated standing there with her hands on her hips.

I looked over at Rosalie who had a shocked look on her face looking at Alice before she moved her eyes to catch mine. After a moment of silence, we started laughing. Well, more them than me, but I still chuckled.

"Oh Alice, I love you."

After a few minutes, the laughter died down and the girls started in with questions about what had happened the day of the accident.

I told them all about that morning with my father and then about Sue calling. I explained how Charlie had invited them over for dinner without mentioning that Jake would be with them. I also told them how Sue and I had talked while making dinner and her suggestions the Jake and I should get back together and blah blah blah, and then what Charlie had said.

They both sat there with their mouth agape as I informed them of the events that happened at the dinner table and what took place afterwards up until the accident. Rosalie was the first one to speak.

"Bella, Edward already told us what Jake did. Charlie told him what happened at the house the day of the accident. But how come you never told us that he cheated on you?"

"Well, honestly, because I never had any proof until he confirmed it that night. I had suspected it, but I did not what to say anything. I was embarrassed. I mean, I obviously I wasn't enough for him, but at the time I was embarrassed to admit it to myself. Let alone anyone else."

"Bella, you have to know it wasn't your fault that he's a cheater," she said. "No woman is to blame when her man fucks around on her."

"Yes, Rose. I know that now."

"I'll kill him! I will absolutely kill him!" Alice threatened. "How the hell can he do that to you? What a piece of shit."

"Alice!"

"What? He is and if I ever see his face again I tell him to his face. He won't get away with this."

"Well, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon," Rosalie piped in. "Especially after what happened."

"Rose," Alice glared at Rosalie.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, wondering what was going on, not that I really care about him but I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. "Did something happen to Jake?"

"She going to find out soon enough," Rose glared back at Alice. "The night of the accident, Billy showed up with Jake in tow and Charlie kicked him out of the hospital. He hasn't been back since."

"Why would he come to the here?"

"Who knows? Maybe to pour some more salt into the wounds," Alice said gritting her teeth.

I could see she was still upset with the whole situation and knew I needed to change the subject so she could calm down.

Actually, I also did not want to hear anymore about that man. That part of my life was over and it was time to move on.

"Well, whatever. I'm over it. I just want to forget about him."

"Have you been able to talk to your dad since you've woken up? Edward said that Charlie has come up almost every day to see you," Alice said.

"No, I haven't and I'm not sure I want to," I told them. I was still very upset with my father for the things he said and did that night.

"Bella, I'm sure if he knew the whole story between you and Jake, he wouldn't have acted that way," Rose stated. "You need to give him a chance. He didn't know."

"It doesn't matter. I'm his daughter and he should have honored my wishes when I asked him to stop trying to get me back together with Jake. But, no, he didn't. And look where I am because of it."

"You can't blame the accident on Charlie, Bella," Alice said to me.

"I don't blame him for the accident but if he hadn't invited Jake to begin with I wouldn't have gotten upset and driven off."

"Bella, I think you should still let him explain himself. He is your father," she held firm.

A part of me knew she was right, that I should give him a chance to explain his side of things. But I was still bent that he would pull that shit on me.

"Bella, Alice is right," Rosalie believed.

I huffed because they were right. I would talk to him, but not right now.

"I know and I will, when I feel better," I told them.

Right now, there was someone else I wanted to see.

"Where's Edward?"

I noticed them giving each other a strange look.

"What's going on? Where's Edward? Is he okay?" I was getting concerned when they still hadn't answered me. Then I remembered what I had said to him before I went to sleep earlier. Oh no, I hoped I hadn't scared him off.

"Bella, he's with the guys. He seemed a little out of sorts so they took him out side for a bit. He's been here every waking moment of the past week and they thought he could use a break," Rosalie told me. "He'll be back soon."

"What do you mean he was out of sorts? Did he say anything?" I asked. Thinking back to what I had said last night, I wondered if he had second thoughts of being with me. "Oh no, I hope I did not ruin things with my big mouth."

"Bella, how could you ruin things? What did you say?" Alice asked, but the look she gave Rosalie told me that they already knew.

"You know, don't you? That's why you're here, to soften the blow when you tell me he's left me, also. Just like Jake left me." I knew it, he's gone. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?

"NO, Bella. N-O-N-O. No. Just. No. Edward has not left you. He loves you," Alice said. "He's just …"

"Just what Alice? What's going on?" Please tell me," I begged. If I could have gotten up out of this bed right now I would have.

"Look, it's not a big deal," Rose interjected. "When we first got here, we saw Edward pacing in the hall, looking fluster. He finally told us what you said before you passed out, but it seemed that what you thought you said wasn't what he heard. So after figuring out what it was, that you had asked him to marry you, he was taken aback. Completely shocked is more like it... so the guys just took him outside to talk. See no big deal. He'll be back soon."

Oh no, I did say it. _Well, no shit, Sherlock. You wanted to_, I grumbled at myself.

But now what? Did he not want to marry me too? What about all the things he said this morning? All the things he said while I was in the coma? Did he suddenly change his mind? Oh my heavens, I needed to talk to him!

"Bella, Bella," Alice called out.

When I turned to look at her, I felt tears run down my face. I hadn't realized I started to cry.

"Hey, sweetie. It's going to be fine," she told me, reaching out to wipe my tears with a tissue.

"But what if it's not? What if I have lost him because I didn't want to wait anymore? Oh mercy, what have I done?" I cried out.

"Bella Swan!" Rosalie said loudly. "Don't even think you have done something wrong here. If, and that's a pretty big if… _if_ Edward decided he doesn't want to be with you anymore, then that's he's own damn fault. He'd be a stupid stupid man to ever leave you. So don't go blaming yourself for his mistakes, because that's what it would be. The biggest mistake he would ever make would be to leave you."

I can't believe she said that. It may be a mistake, but that doesn't mean it won't happen. Rosalie knows Edward's going to leave me, I thought. I can't handle it. _Yes, you can and you will. Remember what you told yourself, you will be strong and you can get through this._ I know what I said to myself but it still ate me alive to think Edward didn't want to be with me.

"Now, with that being said. Edward loves you. He is very much in love with. I doubt he is going to break up with you over this. Just give him a chance."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Elezear walked in.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Hi, doctor. Better, as long as I don't move too much," I admitted.

"Well, if the pain gets too bad, please take the medicine that is set up for you. You need lots of rest so you can heal," he said walking over to the bed where he proceeded to check the monitors. "I think I would like to have an X-ray done so we can see how your lung is healing. If it looks good, then I think we can remove the tube in a few days' time."

"Oh, okay. How much longer do I have to stay in the hospital?"

"Bella, you just woke up from a week long coma, that in itself necessitates a few more days recuperation. But since you still have a chest tube along with a broken rib, I would venture to say at least a week or two. It all depends on how fast your lung is healing. We wouldn't want you to have to come back because you still have a hole in your lung, now do we?"

"No, doctor."

"That's a good girl. I'll have X-ray set up soon. Get some rest and I'll see you after I get the results back."

"I'll be here," I said as he walked out the door.

After a few moments of silence, the girls and I fell into nice conversation, with them telling me the latest gossip and then shop talk. Of course, Alice stated going on about planning for the Christmas holiday. I took me by surprise, but then I remembered that I had been in a coma and it was already December. I hoped that I would be out of the hospital by then.

The girls also told me that my students had made get-well cards for me and the school would be having a substitute teaching until I could come back.

Then we talked about Emmett's proposal. Rose wanted to wait until after the new year to start any kind of planning and of course Alice pouted.

A little while later, an X-ray tech showed up and the girls left, promising to come back later.

After the X-rays were done and I was left alone in my room, I starting hurt more. I was contemplated taking the pain medicine, but I was dragging my feet as I waited for Edward to show up, when I heard a knock on the door.

When it opened, I was shocked to see my father standing there.

"Hello, Bella," he said with trepidation. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Actually I was just about to take a nap," I lied, but I wasn't ready to hear what he had to say.

"Well, I can come back," he said as he started to back out the room with a let-down expression on his face.

"Charlie, wait!" I suddenly felt bad being rude to him. "Come in."

"Okay. But only if you're sure."

I nodded and waited for him to say what he obviously needs to say.

"I won't take up too much of your time. I can see that you're still upset with me."

"Yes, I am. How could you do that to me, Dad? Even after I asked you to stop, you still continued to meddle. Why?"

"First off, I want to say I'm glad you're going to be fine. I was so worried and scared that I would never see you again."

I could see the truth in his eyes as he spoke, and even though I was still mad at him my heart, melted a bit.

"Secondly, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to your request. Had I known what Jake had put you through, I never would have suggested the two of you getting back together. What he has done is inexcusable and he will never be welcomed back into my home again. You're my daughter and I love you. Please say that you can forgive me. Even if it's not now, maybe someday. I just got you back and I don't want to lose you. Can you ever forgive me?"

As I lay there staring at my father, after hearing what he had to say, I could say that I was stunned and it wound be the truth. I had never heard him tell me he loved me since I was a little girl. I felt that he was actually sorry for what he had done but I wasn't sure if we could ever get back what was lost. I sure hoped that in time we could.

"I... I… I love you too, Dad. It hurt to have you take his side and to listen to you always trying to push Jake and I together. It was like you did not think I had a mind of my own and could make my own choices."

"I never thought you didn't have a mind of your own Bella. I just thought that the two of you were suppose to be together. Maybe it was just some stupid parental thing, wanting my best friend's son to be with my daughter. It was wrong, and I'm so sorry."

"I accept your apology, but it's going to take some time for me to trust you again. I hope you can understand that."

"I do. I won't push, but just know that I'm here for you, always," he said with grin.

"Thanks, Dad." I tried to stifle the yawn that came out after but couldn't.

"I can see that you need your rest. I'll try to come back tomorrow after work. Take care of yourself, Bells. I do love you."

I heard the door open and was happy to see that it was Edward.

"Edward," Charlie said. "Good to see you."

"Charlie. Nice to see you," Edward spoke with a bit of a surprise in his voice.

When he looked over at me, I gave him a smile, hoping to convey how happy I was to see him and not let on that I was now in a lot of pain.

"Hi, baby," he said as he bent over and kissed my forehead. "How are you feeling? I heard you had some X-rays while I was gone. Sorry it took me so long to get back you."

"Where did you go? I missed you," I said with a bit of a whimper.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about that. There were some things I need to take care of. You didn't answer my question. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been in a car accident," I tried to say without the pain in my voice, but unfortunate it was getting worse, and I knew I was going to have to take more pain medicine but I didn't want to. I wanted to spend some time with Edward and see what he had been up to while he was gone.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

I just nodded.

"Did you take your medication yet?"

"No."

"Bella, that's what it's there for," he scolded as he reached up to grab the remote for the morphine machine.

"No, wait! I want to talk to you, and if I take the morphine, I'll fall asleep again."

"Baby, I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere. Sleep and get better so you can get out of here and we can start our life together."

Huh? What did he just say? I didn't get a chance to ask him because Charlie spoke up.

"Well then. I think I'll be heading out now. You need your rest, Bells," he said as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Thanks for talking to me, and well… you know. I love you, kiddo, and I'll see you soon." He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Love you too, Char, Dad," I slurred. I was already felling the effect of the drugs, and knew I would be out in just a few seconds.

"Hey, Charlie, can I have a word with you before you leave?" I heard Edward ask.

"Sure. What seems to be the problem?"

"There's no problem. Why don't we go out into the hall so we won't disturb Bella? I need to ask you something."

I heard the door close behind them just before I was swept off to dreamland.

A/N: Hmmm, wonder what he needs to ask Charlie? Anyone want to venture a guess?

Just wanted to let you know that this story is just about over, maybe two more chapters. The next chapter is half done; hopefully I get it finished by the end of this week, then post next week.

Again I apologize for taking so long with the update.

I just wanted to let you know that I had some personal issues come up after the last chapter and it messed with my head. There's nothing to worry about but I had to figure some things out and I had a hard time focusing on this story. I know that I did a few one shots during that time, I hope you enjoyed them. Thanks to you all for reading.

In the mean time be sure to check out the contest we are having over at Twilight Fanfic Advocacy. .net/u/3055460/


	17. Chapter 17

**Sink or Swim**

**A/N: **The rest of this story will be in Bella's POV. My reasoning, I don't want you nosey ladies to know what Edward is up to before Bella does. Yes, I'm evil, but then you already know that.

There is some time jumpage here, so hold on tight.

I wanted to thank you all for showing so much love for my Edward. I have fashioned him a bit from my hubby.

A big shout out to my wonderful beta, ManiacMotherland. She gave me a clock (you will have to read the chapter to get the joke). Thanks girl!

I want to thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I did not get back to you, since you all know I answer all my reviews. There was some kind of mishap or fuck up with fanfic so when I went to answer the reviews I couldn't. Now we all know im not the best with tech stuff so it could have been my fault but I just couldn't figure that shit out, hense the reason you never got a reply back. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuffin'. Blah blah blah. You know the drill.

**Chapter 17**

I can't believe I was finally getting out of the hospital tomorrow. I thought this day would never get here. The last two weeks seemed to drag, especially since Edward had to get back to work and I was only able to see him every few days. Yes, we talked on the phone most days and nights, but I missed him terribly.

We never discussed what I had asked him, apart from that night. I tried to bring it up over that phone. I was afraid, but I was determined to talk with him once I was released and back home.

I knew I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him and, from what he had told me after I had woken up from the coma, he seemed to want that too. But a part of me was worried that I might have messed things up.

I had waited for him to come back to me that day he walked out with Charlie, but he was gone so long that I ended up falling asleep because of the pain medication. When I awoke, he was there, but wasn't able to stay long because visiting hours were almost over and the nurse wouldn't let him stay the night since I was doing better.

Edward had told me that he had to get back to work the next day but would be back as soon as he could. He kissed me, told me how much he loved me and that he was so happy and thankful that I had come back to him.

When I tried to ask him what he had talk with my dad about, he gave me a sly smile and said that he would tell me soon.

After he left that night, I was left with a feeling of uneasiness. I bothered me that he wouldn't tell me and then, of course, I was already feeling dread since we had not talked after I asked him to marry me. I didn't not like feeling like this. So when he called me later after he got home, I tried to bring it up again. As soon as I asked him if he had heard what I had said before I had fallen asleep earlier that afternoon, he interrupted me and said that we could talk about it after I was all better.

I was upset, but decided that I didn't want to push my luck any further. So I dropped it.

***0***0***0***0***

I heard a knock at the door while I was reading and, thinking it was maybe Alice or Rosalie, I told whoever it was to come in. Seeing who it was after the door swung up, I wished I hadn't.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I blurted out.

"Hi, Bella," he said as he tentatively walked into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. " I want you to leave."

"Please, Bella. I don't want to fight. I just came to talk."

I really didn't want to see or hear what he had to say. However, he had a sad look on his face and it made me wonder what he wanted, just a little bit though.

"Say whatever it is you have to say, Jacob, then leave."

"Bella, I just… well, first, how are you?" he asked with nervousness.

"How am I? How am I!" I snapped back. "Well, considering I was just in a horrible car accident, I would say I'm absolutely peachy. Holy crow, how do you think I'm doing?"

What the hell did he think I was just going to hop out of my bed and do a jig?

"I know you were in an accident, Bella. I just hope that you're getting better. I hear you're getting released tomorrow. That sounds hopeful to me."

"Yes. Well, since I'm being released, I would say I am doing better. And how would you know that I'm being released?"

I already knew the answer to that, but I wanted to see what he would say. I had a feeling that Charlie had told Billy after I called him this morning to let him know. I wish my dad hadn't, but it wasn't Billy's fault his son was a moron.

"Ummm, Billy told me. And Charlie told him. Look, Bella, I just wanted to come by and apologize to you. I was such a stupid fool to ever let you go."

"Yes. Yes, you were. And yes, you are. What did you think would happened by coming here today? That I would take you back? 'Cause that is not happening. What you did to me was awful, Jake. I would never get over it, even if Edward weren't in the picture."

"I know it was terrible, and I'm sorry I treated you like that. It was wrong. One of the worst things I could have ever done. But I'm truly sorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me."

_Forgive him?_ _Not possible. Maybe forget, but not forgive._

"You blamed me for your cheating ways. You made me feel like I was worthless. You made me doubt myself in the worst possible way. And I'm just supposed to forgive you all of this? Just like that? I don't think so, Jake."

"I know you may not be able to right now but maybe someday. I really feel bad. I know now that you were the best thing I ever had and I was a fool to let you go."

"Yes, you were and are," I agreed. It was too hard to think of forgiveness right now. I know I should, especially now since what he did lead me to Edward. "Maybe someday."

"That's all I can ask for," he smiled.

It started to get a little awkward when neither of us spoke for a few minutes. I wanted him to leave so I could get back to my book.

"So you and what's his name. Edward was it?"

"Yes. What about us?"

"Is it serious?"

My eyes bugged out. _What the hell?_

"Excuse me?"

"Look, just because you're not with me anymore doesn't mean I still don't love you. I just wanna make sure he's good to you. 'Cause if he's not…"

"Don't even finish that sentence. Edward has more kindness in his little pinky than you have in your entire body!" I huffed. He was pissing me off. Who the hell does he think he is to threaten my Edward? "And, for your information, yes. Things are _very _serious with Edward and me. I plan on marring the guy and there is not a damn thing you or anyone else can do about it."

I just hoped and prayed that my little tirade would come true. But I hurt enough to cover the doubt that I felt.

"No need to get all pissy, Bella," Jacob grumbled.

"Well, you shouldn't have asked about things that are none of your god-damn business! Now, Jacob, if you don't mind, I would like to be alone."

"Okay, then. Take care of yourself," he looked defeated as he turned to walk out the door. "Just know that if you ever need me, I'll be here for you."

_As if._ I rolled over away from and started reading again.

Well at least that was over. I hope I didn't see him anytime soon.

I wondered for a bit what my father would say. Oh well, that was Jake's problem I decided. I was so done with him. That part of my life was irrevocably over, and I planned on moving forward with Edward as soon as I was allowed out of that hospital bed.

***0***0***0***0***

Christmas had arrived slowly for me, because I had spent the past few weeks since being released from the hospital not doing a damn thing. Well, I mean, aside from doing my shopping online. No one would let me venture out of the house, so it was my only option.

Charlie had demanded that I move back in with him until I was fully healed. I had tried to refuse, but when I had him, Sue and Edward plus the girls ganging up on me, I had a hard time refusing.

At this point, I was mostly healed from my injuries, although my ribs still hurt. I still had the cast on my arm, but hopefully next week it would be taken off, and I couldn't wait. It itched something fierce and I think I might have a pencil or two stuck up in there.

I was anxious for the afternoon to get here, because I would be seeing Edward today. I hadn't seen him since I was discharged from the hospital. He had been working a lot lately to make up for all the time he had taken off during my hospital stay. We talked on the phone whenever we could, but I still missed him terribly.

As I made my way downstairs I could hear Charlie moving about. Sue and the kids would be here soon to spend Christmas morning with us since he was driving me up to Seattle this afternoon. Unfortunately I wasn't able to drive yet but that wouldn't have matter, I haven't been able to have my car replaced.

"Merry Christmas, Bells!" my dad greeted me in a cheery voice.

_Someone's in a good mood._

"Merry Christmas to you too, Dad."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"So, did you want to open your presents now or wait?" he asked me as he poured out a cup of coffee for me.

Before I had a chance to answer, the front door opened and I could hear Sue and the kids laughing and shouting out "Merry Christmas!"

I was soon overcome by two excited teenagers. It was nice, but holy heck, it was loud.

***0***0***0***0***

"Bella! We're here!" I could hear Charlie calling out to me from the driver's seat hours later. I must have fallen asleep on the drive to Seattle, and I shook myself awake.

The morning had been rather exciting, what with Sue and her kids around, but it wore me out. I was still not back to my usual self, so I got tired very easily.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the Cullens' sprawling abode in front of me. It had been decided that since Charlie and I-plus Edward, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and also Jessica and Tanya-were all planning on coming. Christmas dinner would be here.

Emse had been bouncing off the walls with excitement. She loved to cook and was looking forward to having all of us there.

Charlie and I made our way to the front door with our gifts in hand. Carlisle opened the door with a big smile on his face.

"Charlie, Bella, Merry Christmas."

"You too, Carlisle," Charlie said back with a hand shake.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Carlisle," I said as I reached forward to give him a little hug.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he inquired.

"Good, thanks! Feeling better and better every day. Although I can't wait to get this thing off my arm," I confessed.

"I bet you can't," he said with a laugh.

As we made our way into the house, I could hear the voices of my friends and was excited to see everyone. Especially Edward.

I didn't have to wait long, because just then, I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

'Hello, my beautiful girl," he whispered into my ear. "Merry Christmas."

I turned around to look at him and was met with a big smiling face.

_God, I loved this man._

I reached up one hand and placed it on his cheek.

_So warm. So beautiful. So loving._

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I replied, then placed my lips upon his.

***0***0***0***0***

After dinner, we all settled into the large living room with coffee and drinks.

Emmett was beyond excited, yelling that he wanted to play Santa. Edward had told me that, as young kids, the two of them would fight over who got to pass out the presents. Emmett mostly won, because he was bigger.

We all gushed over the presents we had received. And, of course, all the girls hollered in excitement when they saw I had given them gift certificates to a day spa. Alice insisted that all the girls needed to go together, make a day of it. Of course, we all agreed. Both Edward and Emmett mumble something about not wanting some strange dude touching their women. Alice reminded them that those "strange men" were not likely to be straight, and so the guys relented.

As I handed Edward his present, I whispered to him that he might not want to show everyone.

I watched as he carefully opened the envelope and peered in. His eyes bugged out, but then ever so slowly that little sexy smirk of his played on his face.

He turned his head my way and I wanted to jump him right then and there when I saw the look on his face. His eyes were all smoldering and glossy. I knew that look so well.

"How much longer until we… can…?" he whispered.

Even though he didn't finish the sentence, I could still hear the want and desire in his voice.

"Hopefully next week," I answered back, quietly.

With a nod, he quickly folded up the envelope in half and shoved in to his shirt pocket then put his arm around my shoulder, holding me tight against him. I smiled as I felt his lips on the top of my head.

I looked up and noticed that Rose was staring at me with a questioning look on her face. I smiled and nodded a "yes" to her.

Rose was the only other person to know what I had just given Edward because she's the one that had taken the picture of me.

Last weekend, when she came to visit, I had asked her advice on what to get him for Christmas. Since I was housebound and wasn't able to check out things at the stores, I was at a loss for what to get him. She was the one that actually came up with the idea.

I had actually bought the outfit before my accident, waiting for the right time to surprise Edward.

And it had definitely prompted the reaction that I had wanted. I was so glad that I talked Rose out of using the school girl outfit I had worn for Halloween and stuck with the white lingerie set instead.

After the gifts were opened and the mess cleaned up, Edward asked me to come with him upstairs, to his old bedroom. Once before, when we had come to visit his parents, he had taken me up there and I was surprised to see that it fit him to a tee. I don't think Emse had changed anything at all over the years.

Of course, Edward confirmed this. There were still posters of old rock bands and sports posters up on the walls along with pictures of him and Emmett through the years, even some with Jasper.

He led me over to the bed and had me sit down. After pulling a flat box out from under the bed, he joined me.

"What's going on, Edward?"

"Nothing, baby. I just wanted to give you your present without everyone staring at us, wondering why you were blushing" he said then chuckled. "Unlike _some _people I know."

I felt my face heat up thinking back to when he opened his present. I should have thought about giving it to him while we were alone as well.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled.

"Oh, no need to be sorry, love. I really can't wait to see it in person." He wiggled his brows.

Cue the flush again. I couldn't help it. At this point, I had been almost two month since the last time we had been intimate and I was having a hard time not climbing on top of him right then and having my wicked way with him.

I heard Edward clear his throat. He handed me a small square box.

"Okay. Here, open this one first."

I took the package and quickly examined it. It was too big to be a ring box. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit disappointed. But then, if I knew Edward like I thought I did, this would not be the right time to propose to me. He was probably planned something grandiose and romantic and expensive.

I blew out a breath before I opened the box. I reached in and grabbed out a key ring with two shiny keys on it. I had no clue what they were for. At first I had thought it was the keys to his apartment and storage, but then I quickly remembered I already had those.

"Edward, what's this for?"

"Well, actually it kind of goes with the second gift," he looked shyly as he handed me the flat box.

"Edward..." I tried to ask him again what was going on but he cut me off.

"Bella, just open the box. Criminy!"

So I did just that. I took the lid off only to be met with a bunch of tissue paper. After pushing the paper aside, I saw a picture frame. Oh he got me a picture. Wonder if it's a naughty picture of him? I briefly thought with a smile.

What I pulled out of the box was a picture of my house. Well, not my house currently, but my dream house eventually. Why the heck would Edward give me a picture of that, I pondered.

Of course, it was a beautiful home. I wondered when the picture was taken; it must have been recently, because the house looked like it had been painted. The last time I had passed by it, the paint was flaking pretty bad.

As I looked more closely at the picture, to see if I could notice anything else that was different, I spotted a big red bow on the front door.

_Hum, what's up with that?_

"Edward, why did you give me a picture of this house? And why is there a bow attached to the door?" I looked over at him to see he had his hand on the back of his neck scratching it. This was something I notice he did when he was nervous sometimes.

"Um, well um, it's yours," he muttered.

"What?" I wasn't sure I had heard him right.

"I bought you this house."

I think I eyes almost popped out of my head.

"You what? Why on earth would you buy me a house, Edward?"

"Well, because you wanted it."

"Just because I want something doesn't mean you have to get it for me."

"Oh, well, I just thought… I'm sorry if you don't like it" he said with a hurt tone in his voice.

_Oh shit!_

"No, baby. It not that I don't not like it; you know I love this house. It's just that it's too much. Why would you want to spend that much on me?" I could feel the tears start to build up. Why would he do this?

"Because I love you, Bella," he told me.

I could feel his finger trail across my cheek to my chin where he pulled it up so I could look at him.

"I love you, Bella and I just want to make you happy," he said before leaning to give me a kiss then wiping the tears away that I hadn't realized had fallen. "Baby, please, doesn't cry.

"I… I… I just have never got anything so... so…" I tried to come up with the right words but I just couldn't. I felt like I didn't even deserve this gift, let alone Edward.

_Precious, that's the word_, I finally thought. But nothing made it out of my mouth right then.

"I know, but you deserve it. You're worth every penny, and more," he whispered. "I would buy the world, if that's what you wanted, Bella."

"Oh, Edward. You're just too good to me. I love you, too."

I looked back down at the picture. I had loved this house for so long. I couldn't believe he did this for me.

"So, you'll take the house then?"

"Hell, yes!" I cried out. I could hear him chuckle to himself. "But what am I gonna do by myself in such a big house?"

This was a reasonable question, I thought. It was such a big house for one person. I supposed I would only be alone at times. I mean, I'm sure Edward would come to visit on his days off. Oh, and Alice and Rose too. I could have dinner parties on the weekends and such. But still. Big.

I was brought out of my imaginary house-play by his next words.

"I just thought you might want to have a roommate."

_I don't want to share. Please don't make me share._

"What?"

"Well, I thought I might rent a room from you. If that's okay."

"Edward, why would I rent a room out to you? Of course you can have any room you wanted. I mean you will need a place to stay when you come to visit. But you don't have to pay me anything. It will be _your _house, so don't be silly. I won't take any of your money as rent."

"No, Bella. I'm talking about a permanent residence with you. Permanent. House. With you."

_Huh?_

"Why would you need that, Edward? You have your apartment here in town. Beside it would be too far to drive every day."

I must not have gotten what he was trying to tell me, because when I looked up at him, he had a really weird expression on his face and I-for the life of me-couldn't make it out.

"So you don't want me to live with you?" he queried cautiously.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" He was really starting to confuse me. "Of course, I would love for you to live with me but your job is here in Seattle. What's going on with you? Did you hit your head or something?"

After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke, connecting all the dots so to speak.

"Guess I didn't say this the right way. My fault. I was trying to be cute and clever and all, but I clearly shouldn't try to be humorous at a time like this.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I tilted my head.

"Nothing, baby. Look here's the deal, I'm quitting my job in Seattle because I was offered a spot at Port Angeles and I would need a place to live once I sold my condo. So what do you say? Can I stay with you? Will you share your bed and table and TV remote with me?"

_Okay, now why did that last part sound like a cartoon?_

It took a moment to register what he had just said. He was leaving Seattle for a new job and wanted to live with me? With me? He bought me a house… so he could be… with me? A house. To use together? Every day? Together? I suddenly felt the blood rush to my head.

***0***0***0***0***

I said yes. Of course, I said yes. When Edward-frickin'-Cullen buys you a house, you say yes.

Still, there was a lot to do, and the holidays were coming down quick and fast, like a snowstorm.

This last week had been extremely busy for me. I finally got my check from the insurance company the day before Christmas, so I was able to get my new car.

Moving things into my new house had been hard by myself. No one was able to take the time off because of the holidays, so I tried to do it a little bit at a time. Edward was coming down with my dad that day, which was New Year's Eve as it turns out, to help move my furniture in so I could be out of my apartment that night. Edward still had a few more weeks left in Seattle, tying up loose ends, so he still needed his thing at his place but he was bringing some things that he wouldn't need right away to our place.

Plus, I had my check-up that afternoon. I was happy to hear that everything looked good and was healed up nicely. My ribs would probably still hurt for a little while longer so I was told no heavy lifting. Edward would want to know about all this.

As for my cast, that thing went by the wayside along with the four pencils that were stuck in there. The doctor gave me a brace to wear for the next few weeks, just for extra support.

By the time I finally got back to the apartment, all the furniture had been removed and all that was left was a little bit of cleaning to do.

I finished up rather quickly and then made my way down to the manager's door. She was sad to see me leave, stating I was one of her best tenants. Personally, I think I was just because she wouldn't be seeing Edward anymore.

I decided to pick up some pizzas for dinner since my kitchen stuff was still packed up and I knew my dad and Edward would be hungry. I even picked up some beer as well.

It was well after six by the time I got home. Charlie and Edward were sitting in the living room at that point, complaining about how they had to do all the hard work.

"If you had cracked ribs, then you could get out of heavy lifting too," I sang out as I made my way into the house. Hearing combined laughter back from the two of them was nice.

"Anyone in here hungry?" I asked as I placed the boxes of pizza and beer on the table. "Your gonna have to forgo fancy plates and stuff, 'cause I have been so busy today. Plus, I haven't had a chance to unpack my kitchen yet."

That earned me another laugh.

I sat down on the couch next to Edward and he pulled me in to his arms and gave me a hug, kissing the top of my head as he did so.

"Hi, baby. How are you feeling? How was your appointment?"

"I'm good," I told him. "A little sore from moving around so much today. Yeah, I got the cast off… but have to wear this thing for a few weeks. Something about my wrist still being weak. But everything else is good."

Charlie left a little while later, and all I could think of was taking a hot shower to wash the grime of the day off.

"Hey, Edward. Where is the box with the towels? I really wanna take a shower."

"I think I left them outside the hall closet," he hollered back from the living room. "Need some help with that shower?"

A smile played across my face as I thought about his question. A naked and wet Edward? Did I really need to think about that? Hell, it had been way too long.

Truth was, I didn't really think I could get my freak on in the shower, my chest was still sore.

"Well, as long as you promise to behave, I could really use help washing my hair," I yelled back and took off towards the bathroom.

Not a second later, I could hear him running up the stairs.

Turns out, Edward was very good a washing my hair and other parts of my body all the while keeping it innocent, much to my chagrin.

After getting dressed in some sweats, I finished drying my hair before I went back downstairs. Edward had mentioned in the shower he had a little surprise for me.

When I finally made it to the living room, I was indeed more than a little surprised.

Edward was kneeling by the fire place lighting it up. As I took in the rest of the room, he had laid out blankets and pillows on the floor and a few candles had been scattered around the room. It was so sweet and so romantic.

"Edward, what's all this?"

"Well, since I wasn't able to get your bed set up, I figured we could just hang out here and watch a movie or something," he said with a smile.

_Again, how sweet is that._

"Or something?" I chided him.

_Oops, where did that come from?_

Edward just laughed and crawled over to where he had set up the blanket bed.

"Come here, baby. I wanna snuggle."

And who was I to deny him. We hadn't had anytime alone since before the accident and I wants one pass this opportunity up.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a big squeeze.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"Thank you for the house and for helping to move me in here." I gazed into his handsome face.

"My pleasure, babe. I live to make you happy," he smirked a cheesy grin.

"Well there is one thing that would make me a lot happier."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

"Kiss me!" I demanded.

"My kisses are all for you, baby."

_Can you say cheesefest? But he is my cheese and I love him like a mouse. Okay, that's beyond bad._

We kissed for a few moments before it started to get more serious, and I for one was not planning on stopping. I twisted my body so I could straddle his lap, then I plunged my fingers into his soft hair. Oh how I had missed this.

When I finally needed to breathe, I left his lips only to trail down his jaw towards his neck. I could feel his heavy breathing and knew I wasn't the only one affected by our little make out session. I needed more of him, and from the feeling that was growing between my legs, he seemed to need more of me as well.

"Edward, I want you," I whispered breathlessly into his ear.

With a groan, he pushed me back a bit.

"Oh baby, I want that too, but I don't want to hurt you."

I crooked my head to the side to look at his face. Seeing the worry there, but also the want, I knew I would get my way.

"Baby, I'm fine. I can't wait, it's been so long," I pleaded.

"I don't know…"

"I know you need this as much as I do. Please, we'll just take it slow. Okay?"

When his lips turned into a smile, I knew I had him. I crashed my lips back to his and poured all of myself into it. I moaned as soon as I felt his tongue hit mine.

I felt his hands grip my hips pulling me closer to him as he rolled us over and was lying on top of me. With my legs still wrapped around his waist, I instantly felt his hardness between them.

Edward kissed down my chin and across my neck, stopping to take my earlobe in to his mouth giving it a little tug.

"Just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop," he whispered.

He sat back up on his knees, trailing his hands down my arms then picked up my hands, intertwining our fingers. He then pulled them up to his mouth where he placed a kiss on both.

"Bella?"

_Oh… what? Oh. I guess he is waiting for me to answer him._

"Yes, Edward. I will let you know if it gets to be too much. Now, could you please make love to me?"

"So demanding," he chuckled.

I didn't get a chance to answer because he quickly tugged at the hem of my shirt pushing it up over my braless chest. His mouth descended down to engulf one of my breasts while his hand cupped the other. A few teasing licks and tugs, he made his way down my chest.

Leaving wet kisses, I would have shivered had not the fire been raging at that point. The only shivering I did was because I was getting so turned on.

As soon as he started taking my pants off, I froze up.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward asked quickly when he felt me stiffen. "Did I hurt you?"

_Oh shit, how was I going to say this?_

"Um, no you didn't hurt me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I, uh, I, ummm…. it's just that I… I forgot to shave," I said as I cover my eyes with my hands. I was pretty sure I had a forest growing there, and I didn't want him to see it.

"Bella, I saw you in the shower," he laughed. "It's fine."

"Hey, don't laugh at me," I pouted. "A girl has to have some standards after all."

"Can you just shut up, Bella, so I can enjoy myself?" Edward grunted. "You're not only one with needs here, love."

It was my turn to laugh; however, it didn't last long when his fingers spread me open and felt his tongue on me.

"Holy shit!" I cried out.

It didn't take long for the tingles in my body to start up and I had a feeling it wouldn't take me long before I was pushed over the edge.

And I was proven right when he moved his fingers inside of me. Quickly the light flash across my eyes and my body stiffened sending me into an orgasmic bliss. My body slowly came down, but the tremors didn't stop while Edward was still touching me.

Next thing I knew, his face is in front of mine placing soft kisses on my lips.

"I love you, Bella," he moaned out as he slowly trusted himself into me.

It felt good to be so loved.

"What time is it?" I asked, wondering if was midnight yet. We had been lying here on the makeshift floor bed, almost falling asleep.

I stretched a bit, and my muscles stung. I hadn't had this much activity in a while, but it was a good sting. I would have to take some of my pain pills soon.

"I don't know," Edward mumbled in a sleepy voice. "Look at the clock."

"Oh! Did you buy me one? Where is it? I don't see it."

I looked around for the clock. I knew mine wasn't unpacked yet. No lights were on, but the glow from the fireplace gave me enough light.

"Clock! Clock!" he shouted as he suddenly sat up and turned his head from side to side. "Oh shit, no… I didn't bring a clock! Such a moron! Damn it, where's my phone?"

"Ummm, I don't know… maybe it's still in your pants?" I supposed as I lay back down and tried to snuggle up under the blanket.

It smelled like Edward. A huge smile played on my face as I thought back to what we had done.

I watched as Edward got up and went looking for his pants. They were probably still in this room, but I couldn't tell you where they ended up after they had practically been ripped off of him.

The glow of the fire lit up his backside showing off all his nakedness. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't moan too loudly.

_Oh yeah, my man is beautiful._

"Oh fuck! Fuckity, fuck fuck! Shit dammit!"

He let loose a string of more profanities as he quickly put his pants on, almost falling over in the process.

"What! What's wrong?" I panicked, not knowing what could be wrong. A scene of family and friends flashed before my eyes, I hoped that they were all okay.

He turned back to me and he looked confused, but quickly changed his expression to a smile.

_Hum, what's going on?_

"Nothing's wrong. I just, ummmm, well, it's almost midnight. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," he stammered out as he walked back over to me. Kneeling down and placing a sweet kiss on my lips before he bounced back up. "I'll be right back."

"What? Where are you going?" I asked.

"I left something in the car. Be right back," he called out over his shoulder, and then I heard the front door open.

"You should put… you're…" I tried to tell him to put his shoes on because there was still some snow on the ground but I heard him screech before I could get it out. I chuckled to myself.

A few minutes later, Edward came rushing back into the house, mumbling how stupid snow was and now his feet were frozen.

I tried to hold back a giggle but it slipped out.

"What are you laughing at?" he questioned me.

"You should have put your shoes on, silly," I chuckled.

I noticed that he had placed a bottle of what looked like champagne on the floor. He must have brought it with him and left it in the truck.

"Yeah, well, scoot over," he said with an evil looking grin on his face. "Because I'm cold and I need you to warm me up,"

_Oh hell no, he better not stick his cold feet on me._

"No! Get away!" I screamed out as he tried to pull the blankets off of me and crawl back under.

"Come here, baby."

He pulled my into his arms so fast I didn't have a chance to move and then I felt his cold feet on my warm legs and screamed out.

"Edward! That's not nice! Your feet are freezing! Get them off of me!"

"Ahhhh, baby," he whined as he snuggled up against me. "But I'm cold! I need you to warm me up."

I couldn't hold back the shiver that rocked my body. Just as suddenly as he had grabbed my up, Edward quickly moved back.

"Oh my God, baby. I'm so sorry," he exclaimed. Then he started to rub my arms with his hands briskly. "That wasn't the best idea. Forgive me."

"It's okay. Just keep your feet away until their warmer," I chuckled. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back to me.

"Okay, I promise no more frozen feet," he said as he kissed the side of my face.

"So, what in the bottle?" I asked after a few minutes.

Edward unwrapped himself from me and got back up. Walking over to pick it up and brought it back to me. He knelt down in front of me.

"Just a little something to ring in the New Year. I know you're still taking your meds, but I don't think a little will hurt."

"Sounds good to me."

After Edward got the bottle uncorked, it dawned on me that there were not cups.

"Edward, we don't have glasses."

"That's okay. I don't mind sharing my spit with you," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him. _My silly man._

"Happy New Year, Bella. I hope this year all your dreams come true."

"Happy New Year, to you too, Edward. May all your dreams come true, as well."

_Yeah. Kind of sappy. Oh well._

As we passed the bottle back a forth a few times, I noticed that Edward was getting a serious look on his face.

"Hey, babe, what's going on in that head of yours?" I asked. "You look worried."

He set the bottle down and looked into my eyes, smiling oh-so sweetly.

"Nothing's wrong, my love," he said as he took one of the many blankets and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I was still naked so it was nice to cover up a bit, not to mention it was starting to get a little chilly since the fire was starting to dwindle.

"I just ... ummmm, I… wanted to…" he stuttered out. "Shit! I can't believe I'm so nervous."

_Nervous? Why would he be nervous?_

"Oh, Edward, what's got you jumpy?" I cooed at him.

"I, uh, I love you so much, Bella," he said while reaching into his pant pocket. "That's what."

"Yes, I know, baby. But still, nothing new there. Unless there is something…"

As he brought his hand back out of his pocket, I could see he was indeed holding something. When he opened it, there lying in the palm of his hand was a ring.

I quickly sucked in a breath.

_Oh my God! Could this be it? And I hadn't even shaved that evening!_

"Bella, marry me."

I looked up at his face and saw worry but hopefulness. This is what I had wanted, for him to be mine forever and it was finally happening. I only had one thing left to say.

"Yes."

**THE END**

A/N: Okay, so technically not the end because I'm working on an epi.

So what did you think? Was it worth the wait?

Now I have to go get ready to stand in line for a few hours at the theater so we can see Breaking Dawn tonight. Maniamotherland held the line for New Moon, so it's my turn this time around.

Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Hope you don't OD on turkey or football.


	18. Chapter 18

Sink or Swim

Chapter 18

A/N: Well, my lovelies, this is it: the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed my little story. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, and for putting up with my delays.

Many thanks to my beta, ManiacMotherland for listening to me bitch and complain and for pushing me to want to do better. Love you!

**Sink or Swim**

**Chapter 18 Epilogue**

_35-ish or so years later_

"Bye, Papa. Bye, Nana," the grandkids yelled out as they were piled into their proper cars and buckled in.

"Goodbye, kids!" Edward and I called back from our front porch. "We love you!"

We had just had a house full of people who had come to help celebrate Edward 65th birthday and I, for one, was glad it was time for them all to leave.

Now, don't get me wrong. I loved my family and cherished every moment with them. But when you have that many people to entertain, it makes one tired at my age. And yes, for the record, that is "granny age" or "old lady age." Take your pick.

The weekend had been one long stream of visitors. First, there were our kids, Emma Rose with her husband Garrett and their two boys; then there was Brandon and his wife Kate along with their two girls and son.

Also Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett plus their respective broods.

Alice's daughter was off in New York, where she is now some kind of funky fashion designer, so of course, she couldn't make it. Alice and Jasper may have wanted more kids, but all they ever got was Cynthia. And that was enough for them. They say big gifts come in small packages, and that is Alice and Jasper's daughter to a T. She will do big things one day; I am sure of it.

To make up the quota, however, Brady and Colin and their wives along with their kids, four each, showed up along with their parents. Emmett had wanted more kids but Rosalie put the brakes on after the boys each ended up being 13 pounds at birth. Emmett grumbled at the time, but is now more than happy with all his grandkids.

We were missing two other important people that day as well, Jessica and Tanya. Over the years, we had all gotten a lot closer and they had become part of our family. About five years ago, Tanya had lost her battle with breast cancer, and then a thoroughly heartbroken Jessica mysteriously died a few months later.

But we still had Kate, their adopted baby from Russia.

Needless to say, Kate was the light of their lives. And in the years following, she had become the same for my son Brandon as well.

It always amazed me how much love binds us and pulls us together. Even with great loss, there is always great hope as well.

"I'll call you later on this week, Mom. We'll do lunch," Emma Rose called out to me as she got in her car, breaking through my reverie. "Hope you had a great birthday, Dad. Love you both!"

Emma and Garrett lived in Port Angeles and she and I would try to get together at least one a week. Unfortunately, Brandon and his family had settled down in Seattle, so we only got to see them every few months or so.

After we watched them all drive away, Edward and I sat down on the porch swing the still hung on the front porch. It had been replaced a few times over the years, but we would sit our there many nights after the kids had gone to bed, or sometimes on an nice summer afternoon, just enjoying each other's company.

As I looked at my husband, my breath escaped. After all these years, he still left me breathless. He may have more gray then red in his hair these days, but it was still the same crazy cut it had always been and still so thick. I still loved to run my fingers through it. He may also have a few more wrinkles in his face, but he was still the most beautiful man I had ever lain eyes on. I was still so much in love with my husband.

"I have something for you, my dear."

Edward pulled a bright colored envelope out from under his leg. I hadn't realized he had brought it outside with him.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked, taking the envelope from him. "And shouldn't _I_ be giving _you _gifts, since it is your birthday and not mine?"

"Just look, Bella," he said with a chuckle. "And stop pestering me, woman."

I opened up the envelope and pulled out the contents. I could hardly believe what I was looking at.

"Oh, Edward! This is perfect. When do we go?"

"I was hoping you would like it. I was thinking August."

"Yes, definitely!" I exclaimed, a big smile plastered on my face.

"The others will be coming too. Is that alright?"

"Oh, my wonderful husband, yes, yes, yes! That just makes it that much more perfect!" I said as I leaned into him to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Edward wrapped his arm across my back and pulled me closer to him. Then he picked up my legs with his other hand and placed them across his lap.

We snuggled there for a moment before he spoke again.

"So, full circle then?"

He looked at me with that smirk of his. Even after all this time it still gets to me.

"Full circle, my love."

Edward had gotten us tickets for a cruise. The same ship and the same course where we had met all those years ago. Although not the same captain, since Aro had passed away many years ago.

We had talked about going on another cruise but never had the chance.

After we had gotten married and then had the kids a few years later, we had just never found the time. Yes, we had gone on plenty of family vacations, and a few times even without the kids.

But this cruise was special to us. Where we had met. Where we had fallen in love.

We had talked about going for years, and then after Edward retired a few years back, we decided to just do it. I guess everyone else's schedule lined up as well.

This was perfect. We may be a little older and wiser but I was sure that we would still have just as much fun as the last time. I wonder if that rock wall was still there. I laughed to myself thinking that Edward would never let me up on that thing now.

I had another vision of Edward running around the basketball court without his shirt on; the first time I had seen his bare chest and attacked him after that game.

"What are you smiling about, my love?" Edward asked interrupting my memories.

"Oh, it's nothing," I lied.

"Bella, you're blushing, so I know it's not 'nothing'."

_Damn, he knows me too well._

"I was just thinking back to the first time I saw you playing basketball," I admitted.

"Ah! I see!" he laughed back. "And do you remember what happened after that game?"

"Of course I do," I admitted while blushing harder. I had jumped into his arms and planted the mother of all kisses on his lips that day.

"As do I my love." He nuzzled his face into the crock of my neck. "I never told you, but I wanted to take you back to my room and have my way with you right after that. Having you in my arms was and is the best feeling in the world. I love you so much."

As he pulled back from my neck he places kisses along my jaw until he landed on my lips. As few gentle kisses were all it took, was all it would ever take to get me turned on. I may be an old lady now, but damn if that man still knew how to press my buttons.

I could feel something poking the underside of my leg that was still on Edwards lap. I took me a moment to register what it was and then another moment to determine if I had enough energy to deal with it.

Not that we still didn't have an active sex life. It's just that as you get older you kind of have to plan these things out. I guess Edward had thought of this earlier.

Years back, Edward had gone through some issues with his prostate, so now he needed to take a little something to help get it up. Although sometimes he doesn't, like it would seem right now. And I, for one, did not want to waste it.

"Edward, my dear, did you take a pill today?"

With a chuckle, he surprised me with his answer. "No, baby, that's all me. No Vitamin V for us tonight."

_Holy shit! That hasn't happened in a while. A second non-birthday birthday present for me!_

I quickly jumped off his lap, almost falling in the process. I could be so clumsy at times.

"Well, get your heinie in the house then, Edward Cullen. Lover, Husband, Father, Old Man, The Joy of My Life. Before we give the neighbors a free show! Because I have one more birthday present to give you, just as soon as you get yourself unwrapped."

_The End_

A/N: And that is all she wrote. Short and sweet. This was my first story and I will always have a special place in my heart for it. I love my Edward and as you know, I fashioned him after my hubby. He so honest, caring, loving, with a bit possessiveness thrown in the mix. So thank you to my one and only for giving me support in this endeavor. I love you always. (Not that he would read this, but just wanted to give him a shout out anyway).

Much love to my sister who passed away from breast cancer 11 yrs ago. Never a day goes by that I don't think about you. Love and miss you.

Thank you again to all of you have read Sink or Swim and stayed with me during this journey. I love you all to pieces!

Onesweetbell


End file.
